


A Teia da Aranha

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon, Complete, Darklemon, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 77,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por que Harry está obcecado por Draco no sexto ano em Hogwarts?Haveria algo mais que somente os dois sabem?O LADO B da história, sob a ótica de Malfoy.Presente para Felton Blackthorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teia da Maldade

**Author's Note:**

> **Título da Fic:** A Teia da Aranha

**Título da Fic:** A Teia da Aranha

**Livro:** Harry Potter

**Casal:** Harry x Draco

**Classificação:** Slash/ Lemon/ Angust/ Romance/ Suspense.

**Status:** Em andamento.

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**Beta: Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**

**   
A TEIA DA ARANHA   
**

**Capítulo 1 – Teia da Maldade**

_Um diário... Nem sei por que estou escrevendo esse troço. Para mim estas coisas são inúteis, mas... Nesse momento foi a única forma que encontrei de contar a verdade sobre tudo que está acontecendo. Minha versão, que nunca foi ouvida e nunca será. Ninguém se interessa, pois na visão de ambos os lados sou o idiota pomposo filho de Lucius Malfoy, mais nada. Pode até ser a verdade... Admito hoje que fiz jus a essa fama. Mas nesta altura dos acontecimentos, quando pareço apenas um peão (descartável como todos os peões), sou um... Ah, sei lá... Não entendo desse jogo e não lembro do nome das peças. Mas eu fui uma peça importante que abriu caminho para que tudo isso se precipitasse._

Geralmente o jantar na mansão Malfoy é cercado de formalidade, mas nunca como nessa noite. A luxuosa sala de jantar, adornada como havia sido projetada há 400 anos, parece ainda mais opressiva do que Draco sempre a imaginou. Estão, ele e a mãe, sentados em uma das pontas da enorme mesa, de frente um para o outro, nenhuma palavra sequer sendo trocada. Isso não é o normal de suas refeições. A mãe sempre o trata com carinho e atenção, e as refeições são os momentos em que mais se sente em família.

Os olhos cinza se levantam algumas vezes, a cabeça se erguendo ligeiramente na direção da mulher tensa a sua frente. Não gosta de vê-la assim. Aquele rosto bonito, altivo, emoldurado pelos belos e longos cabelos loiros presos em um coque, tão parecido com o dele mesmo, não fica bem com essa expressão endurecida. Apesar de ser tão aristocrática, para ele sempre existe um sorriso, um mimo ou uma palavra de afeto. Pelo menos da parte dela...

Sabe que a presença dos comensais em sua casa é o que a perturba dessa forma. Apesar do marido também ser um deles... Ela teme por sua família... E esta sempre é sua prioridade. Os olhos azuis da mulher se dirigem ocasionalmente na direção da porta da biblioteca, esperando que eles finalmente vão embora.

O filho percebe que algo mais a preocupa, algo que a faz lançar olhares em sua direção, que disfarça, fingindo estar concentrado no pedaço de assado em seu prato. E isso lhe revela muito mais do que se ela falasse sobre sua aflição. A mãe teme por ele, pois de alguma forma tudo o que está acontecendo naquela sala pode o atingir. Mas ela é cega ou prefere não ver... Não há nada que possa acontecer que o atinja mais do que... Balança a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos.

Os dois claramente enrolam com a comida, meio sem fome, sempre lançando olhares silenciosos para aquela porta, esperando o resultado do que já se prolongava por quatro horas. Foi então que o ruído esperado aconteceu. Os rostos loiros se levantaram, observando a saída de alguns dos mais influentes comensais a serviço do Lorde das Trevas, seu pai nitidamente liderando-os. Narcissa não gosta de nenhum deles, mas jamais diria isso a seu marido, apesar de saber muito bem que ele os considera inferiores.

Lucius fecha a porta depois que todos saíram e vem até a porta da sala de jantar. O homem alto, de longos cabelos platinados, todo vestido de preto, caminha resoluto até eles.

\- Filho... Venha! – Olha para a esposa que não fica nada satisfeita com sua expressão. – Temos algo importante para conversar.

\- Mas eu ainda não terminei de... – Os olhos cinza passam dele para o prato, tentando protelar o inevitável.

\- Venha! – Seus olhos se estreitam na direção do filho. – É uma ordem!

Draco levanta meio sem vontade, saindo da sala seguido do pai, que aponta para que ele entre na biblioteca, a porta sendo fechada atrás deles, Narcissa ficando do lado de fora. O ambiente está carregado, uma mistura de cheiros de bebida e tabaco, tudo dando à sala uma sensação que enjoa o estômago fraco do garoto. Ele se senta em uma das poltronas, o pai andando de um lado para o outro de excitação.

\- Espero que a reunião tenha sido produtiva. – O rapaz fala tentando parecer tranqüilo, apesar de seu coração estar apertado no peito.

\- E muito! – Os olhos do pai brilham, olhar perdido nas glórias vindouras. – Decidimos algo que vai me colocar definitivamente ao lado do Lorde das Trevas quando voltar ao seu lugar de direito.

\- Ah é! O que... – O pai o interrompe colocando a bengala sobre seu ombro de forma brusca.

\- Eu falo e você escuta. – Retira a bengala, sem sequer se importar com o olhar contrariado do garoto. – E finalmente você pode fazer algo do que posso me orgulhar.

\- Mas eu... – Um levantar da bengala o faz calar novamente.

\- Ora... Admita que você tem sido uma decepção até agora. – O olhar de desprezo de Lucius se coloca diretamente sobre o rosto de pele de alabastro.

As palavras do patriarca ecoam por todo o seu ser. Apesar de saber que o pai esperava mais dele, que ele fosse melhor que Harry Potter, nunca havia dito isso de forma tão clara. Abaixa a cabeça, evitando o olhar poderoso sobre seu rosto.

\- Mas criamos esse plano especialmente para que você o execute. – Isso faz com que ele levante o rosto, sabendo que o que temia realmente é uma realidade. – E você poderá ser o maior herói do novo domínio de Lorde Voldemort.

Fica em silêncio, sem saber se deve falar ou se o pai fez uma de suas pausas dramáticas. Seu estômago já está ficando embrulhado, pois não deseja em hipótese alguma participar do plano idiota deles, mas sabe que não lhe será dada qualquer opção.

Lucius está extasiado com a própria inteligência. O plano, criação de sua mente, é genial. Seus cúmplices custaram a entender a beleza dos detalhes, a perfeição do planejamento e a delícia de ter Draco como protagonista. Somente o seu belo filho seria capaz de levar esse plano adiante. Contanto que ele não estrague tudo... Como sempre faz.

\- Com tudo o que aconteceu no final do Torneio... – Ainda se lembra do dia em que seu mestre voltou. – O Potter vai estar sob um forte esquema de segurança. Fica ainda mais difícil se livrar dele. E sua função será nos proporcionar essa...

\- E por acaso... De que forma genial vocês imaginam que farei isso? – Não consegue deixar seu sarcasmo fora dessa conversa, logo se arrependendo ao ver o olhar fulminante do homem a sua frente.

\- Você vai seduzi-lo! – Um sorriso sádico toma conta de sua expressão, enquanto olha para o rosto perplexo do filho.

Draco se levanta, um sorriso nervoso em seu rosto, assim mesmo tentando manter a pose e principalmente... Certa distância do pai. Dá alguns passos em direção a janela, olhando para o lado de fora, mas logo volta sua atenção para o comensal, reunindo forças para falar o que deveria ser dito, afinal... Aquele plano é ridículo!

\- O senhor está brincando comigo, não é? – A risadinha que se segue é altamente forçada, pois sabe muito bem que o pai não é de brincadeiras.

Lucius não diz nada, apenas continua observando o filho, lhe dando a certeza que o plano é esse mesmo e que fala muito sério. Isso perturba o jovem loiro, não conseguindo entender de onde o pai e os amigos idiotas tiraram tal idéia.

\- Mas... Por acaso o senhor sabe que eu gosto de garotas... Certo? - Olha para o pai, achando que o mesmo não deve ter a mínima idéia sobre seus gostos pessoais, não que ele achasse que o pai reparasse em algo relacionado a ele...

\- Isso não me interessa! - O pai se aproxima dele, sabendo o quanto isso o deixa nervoso. - Não estou pedindo para apaixonar-se por ele, mas apenas para seduzi-lo.

Suas mãos se aproximam ainda mais do filho, passando uma delas sobre seu cabelo loiro e macio. Adora perturbá-lo dessa forma, tornando-o suscetível e facilmente manipulável.

Aquelas palavras parecem uma facada... Não interessa? Oh! Deveria ter imaginado que não, afinal... Tudo o que importa é vencer Potter, certo? Suspira e então percebe a aproximação do pai e imediatamente seu estômago revira. Draco se sente paralisar, principalmente ao sentir o toque em seus fios loiros... Seu coração bate descompassadamente... Tão forte que faz sua caixa torácica doer e seus punhos se fecharem em nervosismo

\- E... Durante a elaboração de seu brilhante plano... Passou pela sua cabeça que Potter pode não gostar de garotos? - Pergunta em tom baixo, sério, parte de seu nervosismo transparecendo em sua voz.

\- Você o conhece melhor que eu... - Usa um de seus mais satânicos sorrisos e se afasta, sentando sobre a escrivaninha. - Deve saber a melhor forma de se aproximar dele. E não é ele que não dá certo com garotas... Como você?

O pai deixa claro o quanto considera o filho um fracasso em tudo que faz, sendo uma eterna decepção para suas altas ambições.

Aquele sorriso satânico o incomoda mais do que tudo e se sente aliviado quando o vê se afastando de si. Trinca os dentes ao ser comparado a Potter e principalmente... Pelo pai, como sempre, rebaixá-lo a um estado pior do que verme, pois era exatamente isso que aqueles olhos e o tom de voz de Lucius lhe transmite.

\- E quando ele tiver caído na minha... Sedução... - As palavras saem a contragosto de seus lábios e Draco lança um olhar de aversão em direção a uma estante, sem encarar o pai. - Como seguirei seu plano?

Draco quer gritar! Ele, um Malfoy, ter que se rebaixar e seduzir Potter? Aquilo é o cúmulo, mas sabe que o pai nunca desistirá de seu maravilhoso plano e ele tenta se concentrar e não deixar que uma enxaqueca comece.

\- Você deve envolvê-lo, fazê-lo confiar completamente em você... A ponto de confiar a própria segurança em suas mãos. - Sabe que suas palavras guardam uma verdade incômoda, pois uma sedução leva a um caminho que pode não ter volta. Mas está decidido a sacrificar seu filho... Seu brinquedo particular... Pelo poder que alcançará.

\- Algo desse tipo leva tempo... – Draco comenta, não gostando nada do que está ouvindo. Aquele plano o incomoda demais... Ter que seduzir Potter... Aquilo não entra em sua cabeça, mas não tem mais volta, seu pai nunca permitirá que ele desista, que se recuse a participar do 'formidável' plano. Passa os dedos pelos fios loiros pensativo. Fazer aquele maldito confiar nele será algo complicado... Não impossível, mas complicado e levará tempo... Semanas, meses... Talvez anos! Não se conquista um coração tão rápido assim, ainda mais de um inimigo e ele nem quer pensar em como será beijar outro rapaz... Isso quase lhe causa náuseas.

\- Você não terá muito tempo. O Lorde das Trevas tem seus próprios planos e quero o Potter fora do caminho antes disso. - Olha para o filho sabendo que ele é um fraco e tudo isso sempre vai parecer um obstáculo intransponível.

\- E quando tempo eu terei, então? - Pergunta, não gostando do olhar do pai sobre ele.

Procura assumir uma postura forte, tranqüila, tentando mostrar para o pai que não está tão nervoso quanto realmente está.

\- E quando ele estiver confiando plenamente em mim? - Olha para o pai. Se ele tem que participar desse plano e é uma parte fundamental, deve ter o máximo de informações possíveis.

\- Você vai levar essa sedução até as últimas conseqüências se for preciso... – Novamente o sorriso satânico. - Depois vai afastá-lo da segurança dos amigos e entregá-lo para mim.

Aproxima-se novamente do filho, fazendo-o recuar até encostar-se na parede. Fica tão próximo dele que pode sentir sua respiração descompassada.

\- Como? - Sua face agora está intrigada... Como assim 'últimas conseqüências'? Do que aquele homem está falando? Vê seu pai aproximando-se e começa a recuar, sentindo o coração bater mais forte, até não ter mais para onde fugir, pois a parede o impede e sua respiração descompassa-se para seu desagrado.

\- Entendeu o que eu quis dizer com 'últimas conseqüências'? - Coloca a mão pesada sobre seu peito.

Sua mente registra a pergunta e começa a processá-la, enquanto sente a mão pesada sobre seu peito, como se fosse uma ameaça a sua existência e aquilo lhe traz um quase desespero. Raciocina sobre o que Lucius disse e sua mente vai ligando os pontos... Sedução... Amizade... Confiança... Beijos... Sexo. Draco tem que se segurar para não arregalar os olhos ante tal 'descoberta', sua mente finalmente se dando conta do que o pai quer dizer.

\- Sim... Se precisar... Faço sexo com ele. - Responde por reflexo, de forma automática, ainda tentando fazer seu cérebro acreditar naquela nova realidade, por mais humilhante que ela seja.

\- Bom menino... - Lucius toca em seu rosto com delicadeza. - É assim que o papai gosta.

Ele ri, muito alto, da forma que sempre faz quando o filho se mostra assim tão submisso. Sente-se poderoso, superior... Digno de figurar entre os mais destacados servidores de Lorde Voldemort.

Lucius lhe causa um medo fora do comum e Draco fecha os olhos um instante ao sentir o toque delicado em sua face, mas depois os abre, ouvindo a risada alta, sarcástica e desdenhosa daquele homem. Seus olhos acinzentados não encaram o pai e se fixam em algum ponto no chão, mantendo-os ali enquanto ele gargalha.

\- E depois que você entregá-lo... Vai ter o prazer de vê-lo morrer nas minhas mãos. - Olha para o filho, sabendo como estas palavras vão chocar seu estômago fraco. - E deixo você me ajudar a matá-lo... Para compensar a humilhação de entregar-se para um mestiço.

_"Ver Potter morrer? Nas suas mãos?"_ \- Pensa, já imaginando o quão cruel ele seria e apenas esse pensamento o deixa enjoado.

Dá de ombros, não deixando transparecer em absoluto como este pensamento lhe traz sentimentos contraditórios. Despreza Potter, por tudo que representa, por sua eterna atitude de herói, pela forma como as pessoas o idolatram. Além disso, percebe como o pai sempre o compara a ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, matá-lo estranhamente o incomoda, sentindo certa raiva.

\- Pouco me importa como vai matar Potter, contanto que ele morra... - Diz ainda sem mirar o pai, fechando os punhos com mais força. - E o que mais eu ganharei ao finalizar esse plano? Como peça principal, acho que devo ter algum lucro.

O pai se surpreende com sua ousadia, sente uma ponta de orgulho. Nestes momentos ele até parece com ele mesmo, mas... Sabe que o garoto diz isso para agradá-lo. Aproxima-se ainda mais dele, sua boca quase se encostando a sua orelha, percebendo a reação que essa sua proximidade provoca.

\- Nunca mais... - Diz em um sussurro, afastando-se um pouco, levantando-lhe o rosto, forçando-o a encarar seus olhos, sorrindo maliciosamente para o filho. - Isso é o bastante pra você?

\- ...! - Seu corpo treme de leve com aquela aproximação que sempre o deixa tão inseguro como se estivesse com uma navalha no pescoço.

Seus olhos cinza se encontram com os orbes azuis de Lucius, estremecendo novamente, seu corpo inteiro tenso. Odeia... Odeia essa aproximação! Sente os dedos dele em sua face e não desvia o olhar do dele.

\- Que garantia eu tenho que manterá o acordo? - Não sabe como, mas faz a pergunta.

O homem se afasta, ainda mais surpreso pela coragem necessária para o filho lhe dizer isso. Percebe que o tempo o torna perigosamente insolente, sabendo que o que oferece pode torná-lo mais independente. Mas tudo vale a pena se puder destruir Potter e garantir ao seu Lorde a supremacia, o poder, pois ele estaria em lugar de destaque entre os seus servidores.

Pensa em dar sua palavra de honra, mas sabe que isso não o convenceria, pois nunca teve muito disso. Olha para os orbes inquisidores e pela primeira vez vê desafio neles. Todavia, apesar de inicialmente ficar aturdido, sorri maliciosamente em sua direção.

\- Por que matar Potter é... - Sabe como estas palavras vão atingi-lo, sentindo que este é o clímax de seu domínio sobre ele. - Mais importante do que você.

Aquelas palavras atingem Draco em cheio e suas mãos se fecham com tanta força que as unhas quase ferem as palmas, enquanto ainda olha para o pai num misto de decepção, ódio, alarme... Mas então fecha os olhos e suspira profundamente, tentando acalmar-se... Tentando focar sua mente em apenas uma coisa... O fim daquilo...

\- Ótimo! A morte de Potter resolve tudo. - Diz em tom sério, erguendo os olhos e fitando o pai. - Agora posso ir ou tem mais alguma recomendação sobre seu maravilhoso plano? - Há certo sarcasmo em sua voz.

\- Não... Acredito que você entendeu tudo direitinho. - Abre a porta, deparando-se com a esposa a espera do lado de fora. Irrita-se, pois não gosta quando ela faz isso. - Narcissa, querida... Estou querendo um bom banho. Peça que preparem um bem relaxante. Estou me sentindo ótimo hoje!

Olha para trás, vendo como a menção do banho abala toda a arrogância que se formara no rosto do jovem loiro.

\- Nunca mais... - Sorri para ele novamente, de forma vitoriosa. - Faça-o comer na sua mão.

**ooOoo**

_Não sei dizer muito bem por que aceitei aquele plano. Meus motivos egoístas estavam claramente na frente de tudo... Na verdade foi o fato de não saber dizer NÃO ao meu pai, mas... Havia algo mais. Era a primeira vez que colocavam algo importante para ser realizado por mim, meu pai confiava na minha capacidade. Ou ao menos parecia na época! Era mais do que isso... Um desafio onde eu poderia finalmente vencer o Potter, em um jogo em que usaria as fraquezas dele... Aquilo que mais o diferenciava de Voldemort... Seus sentimentos!_

_E vê-lo no trem foi estranho. Pela primeira vez eu olhava pra ele, tentando reparar nele, procurando em minha mente a melhor forma de atraí-lo para a minha armadilha. Preparava minha teia e pensava na melhor isca para trazê-lo até ela._

O jantar inicial no Grande Salão já começara, como sempre logo depois das escolhas feitas pelo Chapéu Seletor. Harry e seus fiéis amigos se servem, mas o clima entre eles é tenso. Desde o que acontecera no Torneio, Potter está estranho. Ele esperava mais do Ministério, mas não acreditam quando diz que Voldemort está de volta. O fizeram parecer um mentiroso ou coisa pior e isso o deixa constantemente irritado ultimamente.

E agora se vê altamente vigiado por todos, sabendo que temem por sua segurança, mas... Afinal, nunca gostou de toda essa atenção voltada para ele. Tenta se acalmar, sabendo o quanto pode ser irritante quando fica assim. Hermione já o repreendera sobre isso, mas não consegue evitar. Sabe o que presenciou e o que isso significa.

Tenta desviar do olhar dela e volta-se para trás, sem querer, na direção da mesa Slytherin. Seus olhos se cruzam com um par inusitado. Draco parece observá-lo atentamente, timidamente desviando quando percebe ter sido descoberto. Mas há algo estranho... Não sabe dizer exatamente o que, mas... Sua expressão não é a mesma de sempre, parecendo interessada, não enojada. Afinal, Malfoy sempre parece ter uma cara de nojo quando o olha. Isso o deixa intrigado, mas afasta esse pensamento, ainda irritado.

\- Pára com isso! – Hermione bate em sua mão para chamar sua atenção, estando diretamente à frente dele. – Melhora essa cara!

\- Ela tem razão, Harry. – Rony o cutuca no braço, sentado que está a seu lado. – Já cansamos dessa sua cara de bravo.

\- Não são vocês que... – Diz um tanto amuado com a incompreensão dos dois.

\- Não! Lá vem o mesmo 'blá-blá-blá' de estar sendo injustiçado e coisas do gênero. – O ruivo se volta para ele. – Adianta você ficar assim? Não vai convencê-los de que fala a verdade.

Percebe que o amigo tem razão. A única coisa que pode ganhar é uma úlcera, mas... Não consegue evitar!

\- Por acaso vocês notaram como o Malfoy está estranho hoje? – Ele diz baixinho, principalmente para a amiga, que está de frente para o loiro.

\- O Malfoy é estranho! – Rony diz categoricamente, lançando um olhar de desprezo para o slytherin.

\- Ele te olha, mas... Isso é normal! – Ela pega um chocolate que morde com todo gosto. – O sujeito fez de te atormentar a razão da vida dele. Deixa pra lá.

Não era isso que vira, mas... Deixa pra lá! Não sabe dizer o quanto sua irritação já se tornara uma paranóia. Decide deixar de lado suas desconfianças e sai do Salão para subir para a Sala Comunal junto com os demais. Logo estaria dormindo e se acalmaria um pouco. Não antes de lançar um último olhar para trás, novamente cruzando com os olhos cinza que o encaram.

**ooOoo**

Fôra muito difícil conciliar o sono, pesadelos assolando sua mente, sensações estranhas de que algo medonho vem sendo feito e nada pode fazer quanto a isso. Sabe que o que quer que seja está relacionado a seu principal inimigo... Voldemort. E foi assim por vários dias, sempre deixando sua cama e se refugiando à beira do lago, onde pode ficar sozinho e pensar, enquanto observa o sol nascer, lançando sua enorme gama de cores sobre a água.

Mas um dia, quando seguia novamente a sua rotina dos últimos tempos, se depara com uma surpresa. Chega próximo de seu lugar de meditação e vê que Draco Malfoy está por ali, sentado na sua pedra favorita.

"Será que nem aqui esse sujeito me deixa em paz?" – Pensa exasperado, já se virando para voltar para a escola.

Mas percebe então, quando o garoto levanta o rosto, que parece haver uma profunda tristeza em sua expressão. Isso o intriga, pois nunca imaginou qualquer sentimento na mente dele. E isso o faz se sentir envergonhado. Como pode pressupor que o outro é incapaz de sentir? Sequer o conhece direito, de verdade, para saber. Fica interessado em se aproximar, mas teme sua reação. Só que sua curiosidade é maior e decide chegar mais perto.

\- Draco... – Diz em tom baixo, para não assustá-lo.

\- Ahn...? – O loiro volta o rosto para ele, emprestando a sua expressão a nítida noção de que se surpreendeu, apesar de ter visto o inimigo se aproximando. – O que você quer Potter? Agora deu pra me seguir?

\- Não! – Harry quase se arrepende de ter se aproximado. – Eu só... Venho aqui todos os dias nessa hora... Eu... Não te devo explicações!... Só queria saber se estava bem. Sou um idiota mesmo.

\- Tem razão... É mesmo. – Sua expressão sarcástica é absolutamente genuína. – Não preciso que ninguém se preocupe comigo... Muito menos você!

O moreno nada diz em resposta, apenas se volta para sair desse lugar e da companhia dessa pessoa desagradável. Não acredita que se sentiu envergonhado por menosprezá-lo. Mas sente um toque em seu braço quando já saía, percebendo que a mão de dedos finos e delicados o segura. Levanta os olhos sem entender, deparando-se com aquele olhar que flagrara no Salão.

\- Descul... Bem... Ahm... Se você vem aqui todo dia... – Afasta-se para o lado, dando lugar para que Harry sente a seu lado, mas evitando o olhar deste, pois neste instante está realmente nervoso. É o primeiro passo para o seu plano. – Pode sentar. Prometo não te empurrar ou coisa do gênero. Não estou com vontade de brincadeiras.

Realmente surpreso e ainda desconfiado Harry decide aceitar o convite e ver onde isso vai dar. Acomoda-se ao lado do loiro, seus corpos mais próximos do que já estiveram durante esses cincos anos, não sentindo a eterna eletricidade que os repelia.

\- Eu não estava conseguindo dormir... – A voz do loiro soa vacilante, como se ele estivesse um tanto perdido, como se encarasse o moreno como uma pessoa qualquer e neste momento parecesse querer alguém com quem falar.

\- Eu também não. – Harry diz, ainda meio sem graça por estar conversando com a última pessoa com quem imaginou dividir isso.

\- Já se sentiu encurralado, sem idéia de como fugir de algo que o magoa? – Diz sem olhar o garoto que despreza, esperando que suas palavras surtam o efeito que deseja.

\- Muitas vezes... – Os olhos verdes se fixam sobre ele e seus olhos perdidos na imensidão do lago. – Nunca imaginei que você pudesse se sentir assim.

\- Por quê? – Volta-se para ele, raiva nos olhos. – Pensa que eu não sinto nada? É assim que você e seus amiguinhos me encaram?

\- Desculpa se te ofendi... – Ele vai se levantando, temendo que isso possa levar a mais uma briga, e não está a fim disso. – Melhor eu te deixar sozinho.

A mão novamente segura a sua, mostrando-se fria e trêmula.

\- Não! Fica... – Draco disfarça o medo que sente.

\- Tem certeza? – A cabeça loira assente e seu olhar se perde novamente nas águas do lago. Harry então se senta novamente a seu lado. – Se eu disse isso é... Na verdade... Eu não o conheço direito.

\- Eu sei... Também não te conheço. – Diz isso com sinceridade, sentindo-se fraquejar, mas sempre mantendo em mente as vantagens que terá. – É que hoje estou com raiva do mundo... Da minha vida... De tudo.

\- Por quê? – Harry não sabe se deve fazer essa pergunta, mas ela sai quase que automaticamente. – Você parece ter tudo que deseja.

\- Meu pai... – A menção dele já o faz estremecer e isso não faz parte do teatro que montara. – Ele... Eu... Não! Não posso falar disso. Muito menos com você.

Ele se levanta depressa, mas deixando entrever uma lágrima que escorre por seu rosto, deixando Harry mais do que chocado. Nunca vira qualquer expressão de sentimento neste rosto e agora parece tão frágil diante dele. Dessa vez sua mão que segura a dele, tentando impedi-lo de partir. Os olhares se cruzam, se estabelecendo algo inédito entre eles, um entendimento, uma compreensão...

Draco puxa sua mão e um meio sorriso surge em seus lábios, mas logo se afastando depressa, lançando um olhar para Harry, que sorri também para ele. O loiro se distancia e pára. Sente o estômago apertado e acaba vomitando, tal o seu nervosismo. Sente-se pior do que pensou que ficaria. Acreditava que seria prazeroso enganar o 'testa rachada', mas isso não está nem perto do que sente realmente.

Potter, por sua vez, fica ali fitando o outro garoto até que desapareça, depois se voltando para o lago. Não pode comentar isso com os amigos, sente que isso é algo que tem que ficar entre ele e Malfoy. E...

"_Eles nunca acreditariam em mim mesmo!"_

**ooOoo**

O primeiro contato fora proveitoso, foi o que pensou Draco ao voltar para o seu quarto, tentando racionalizar tudo. Está pouco se importando com a guerra que já parece uma realidade, com a volta de Voldemort, mesmo que o Ministério queira tapar o sol com a peneira. Sabe que o lado das trevas se arma para este confronto e fará de tudo para sumir quando começar. Isso mesmo, ele não pretende lutar de lado nenhum, e este acordo com o pai lhe dá a desculpa para afastar-se. Livre dele poderá partir para algum lugar onde possa apenas observar. Já se cansara de tentar impressioná-lo e não nasceu para lutar.

Senta junto a sua escrivaninha e tenta pensar em seu próximo passo. Não que já não tenha feito um roteiro de sua ação. Pode não ser o heróico Potter, nem a nerd Hermione, mas também é inteligente e decidido. Principalmente quando tem algo a ganhar com isso. Mas seu plano não pode ser rígido, pois está lidando com um ser humano e suas reações são variáveis. Tudo isso o enoja... Mas fará tudo que for preciso...

"_Tudo mesmo?"_ – Morde os lábios ao mentalmente fazer-se essa pergunta.

Prefere não pensar no que sentiu. Afinal, tem de encarar tudo isso como um negócio e deixar qualquer escrúpulo que possa ter muito bem escondido em seu lugar. Sua liberdade está em jogo e pretende conquistá-la. E vencer o maldito Santo Potter pode ser apenas um bônus. Dane-se se ele vai morrer! Nunca se preocupou com ele mesmo! E quanto às 'últimas conseqüências'... Sabe muito bem que gosta de garotas... Tem certeza que não terá que chegar a esse ponto... Isso! Pode muito bem seduzi-lo sem isso.

Decide parar de pensar e sair para as aulas. Ninguém deve notar nada, pois qualquer desconfiança daqueles intrometidos dos amigos do Harry e todo seu plano estaria destruído.

"_E preciso ser habilidoso para que o linguarudo do 'cara de cicatriz' não conte nada. Droga! Preferia não ter essa responsabilidade!"_

**ooOoo**

Por dias seguidos a cena do lago se repete, ficando os dois sentados, quase sem falar, apenas olhando o lago. O loiro acha que é melhor assim, seria suspeito confiar em um inimigo muito facilmente, mas precisa sair da concha em algum momento, só não sabe precisar quando. Potter pode ser sentimental até demais, mas não é nem um pouco burro.

Em uma dessas manhãs em que dividem a calma e a beleza do lago, Harry chega cabisbaixo. Ele insiste em contar sua versão dos fatos do final do Torneio, o que faz a professora Umbridge, indicada pelo Ministério para ensinar Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, puni-lo com numerosas detenções. E parece que ela não se limita a dar-lhe tarefas extras... Apesar da dor que sente, esses encontros silenciosos se tornaram o seu desafio de todos os dias, uma forma de fugir da dura realidade. Senta-se ao lado do loiro, quase que instintivamente, e encolhe as pernas, abraçando-as com força e escondendo a cabeça nos joelhos. Dessa vez ele não quer conversar e isso fica bem claro. Certo que sempre falam pouco mesmo!

Mas este silêncio está diferente, pois há um forte sentimento de dor e humilhação preso no peito do moreno. E isto começa a incomodar o loiro a seu lado. Mas por quê? Isso não é importante... Precisa pensar em transformar tudo isso em algo a seu favor. Pensa no que dizer, mas... O que poderia ser dito? Olha então para a mão ferida que Harry tenta inutilmente esconder.

\- Ela que fez isso? – Draco tenta tocar na mão marcada, mas o moreno a puxa para si. – Não pensei que a detenção dela chegasse a esse ponto.

\- Tudo por que eu estou dizendo a verdade. – A raiva faz seus olhos brilharem, o que não passa despercebido, pois o loiro nunca o vira assim. – Ela não pode dizer que Voldemort não voltou... Eu sei o que presenciei.

\- Eu acredito em você. – Diz olhando fixo para ele.

\- Você sabe que ele voltou, não é? – Volta-se para o outro, malícia carregando suas palavras.

\- Você sempre acha que sou um comensal da morte? – Malfoy se levanta e apóia o ombro numa árvore logo à frente, ficando de costas para o moreno.

\- Não! Espera... Eu... – Como sempre fica sem jeito ao chegarem a esse ponto em suas conversas. – Estou errado em julgá-lo. Desculpa.

Volta a esconder a cabeça nos joelhos. Sua voz fica embargada, escondendo algo que sente muito profundamente. Draco se volta para ele, sabendo nitidamente que esconde algo.

\- Me conta... Sei que algo te aflige mais do que a dor. – O loiro imprime um tom incisivo à própria voz, tornando impossível ao outro lhe negar a verdade.

\- Eu sou o culpado! – Levanta o rosto e encara os olhos cinza. – A morte do Cedric... Eu fui o culpado.

\- Como assim? – Ele se aproxima, ficando parado diante dele.

A proximidade dessa vez incomoda Harry, que se afasta sobre a pedra, se encostando ao tronco caído atrás dele.

\- Ele tentou me defender... – Tira os óculos já um pouco embaçados pelas lágrimas que tenta esconder. – Foi morto por minha causa.

\- Pára com essa sua mania de se achar o centro do universo... – Deixa todo o seu sarcasmo transparecer e se arrepende imediatamente.

\- Eu não penso assim! – A reação de Harry é imediata, levantando-se de um pulo. – Você não pode entender mesmo.

\- Espera... Não vai embora! – Precisa corrigir depressa aquilo que deixou escapar. – Só estou dizendo que você não é culpado por tudo que acontece a sua volta. Simplesmente você não podia fazer nada, não tinha como evitar. E assim é a vida... Também já pensei assim, mas... Hoje sei que há coisas que vão além de nossas forças.

\- O que... Você... – Senta-se novamente, olhando-o intrigado.

\- Como você se abriu comigo... Vou fazer o mesmo. – Abaixa a cabeça e se afasta, ainda ficando de frente para ele. Encara o pé, que se move nervosamente. Levanta então o rosto, desconfiança em seus olhos acinzentados. – Mas você tem que me dar sua palavra que isso não sai daqui.

\- E você confia na minha palavra? – Isso lhe parece estranho, pois o loiro jamais revelaria um segredo a ele.

Malfoy senta novamente a seu lado, cansara de ficar de pé. Mantém a cabeça abaixada, olhos fixos em um montinho de capim crescendo no meio da grama.

\- Você pode ser sentimental demais... E prepotente... – Sorri ao perceber a reação física de Potter à crítica que lhe faz, fechando as mãos como se quisesse socá-lo. – Mas você tem honra e... Se disser que não dirá nada... Acredito em seu silêncio.

Coloca as mãos sobre o colo, encarando as unhas, vendo um pedacinho de pele solto e o roendo. Seu nervosismo é evidente e isso faz com que tudo o que Harry sentia ficasse em segundo plano. Volta-se completamente para o loiro que evita a todo custo encarar os olhos verdes.

\- Aquilo que eu não consegui dizer aqui naquele primeiro dia era que... – Suas mãos se fecham, enterrando as unhas na palma. – No primeiro ano... Quando entramos aqui... Começou a acontecer algo... Algo... Entre eu e meu pai... Algo...

\- A-Algo? – Potter pisca os olhos tentando compreender a dimensão de suas palavras.

\- É... Você sabe... Ele me... – É difícil dizer isso e o 'testa rachada' não colabora. – Ah, Potter! Por favor... Deixa de ser tão inocente!

\- Ele abusa de... Você? – O olha fixamente, vendo como Draco abaixa o rosto, talvez para esconder a vergonha.

\- O que você acha? – A resposta é uma pergunta raivosa.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalam em completa descrença que Lucius Malfoy fosse capaz de fazer algo assim com o próprio filho. Sente o estômago revirar, náuseas fazendo-o se recostar novamente ao tronco. De certa forma começa a entender melhor o garoto a seu lado.

\- No começo me sentia culpado... Principalmente por não resistir... E quanto mais velho, mais isso me parecia uma falha minha. – É então que olha para Harry, tornando essa pausa dramática essencial para o efeito que deseja. – Hoje eu sei que a culpa é dele... Está além de minhas forças.

\- Então... Ainda... – Nem sabe como falar qualquer coisa.

\- Sim... Mas... Já não me afeta como antes. – Volta a encarar o monte de capim, dando a nítida impressão que não está dizendo toda a verdade. – Por isso adoro estar na escola, pois... Estou longe dele.

Todas essas revelações deixam Harry confuso, sem saber o que pensar. Nunca se sentiu tão próximo de seu antigo inimigo como nesse momento. Só que isso ainda lhe é muito estranho. Ainda não pode acreditar que estão tendo esse tipo de conversa, apesar de terem se aproximado nos últimos dias.

\- Mas por que você está me contando tudo isso? – Olha fixamente para ele, o puxando pela camisa, forçando-o a encará-lo.

Deseja ver em seus olhos se há sinceridade em suas ações e em suas palavras. Teme ser enganado pelo seu rival e isso é algo que aprendeu com o tempo: sempre espere o pior de seus inimigos.

\- Não sei bem... Acho que vejo você como... Um amigo. – Seus olhos parecem realmente confusos. – Não sei dizer, pois nunca tive nenhum.

\- Mas e... – A resposta o surpreende de verdade.

\- Tenho gente que me adula pelo poder do meu pai e... Por causa do dinheiro da minha família. – Essa é uma verdade incômoda, mas ainda uma verdade.

Os olhos verdes se estreitam tentando imaginar como é viver sem amigos. Na verdade... Durante muitos anos essa fôra sua própria realidade. Depois que começou em Hogwarts, nada mais foi o mesmo. E sendo 'famoso', muitas pessoas tentaram aproximar-se dele, mas tem sorte de ter amigos de verdade. Para Draco isto é uma realidade permanente, pois sempre será um Malfoy. E percebe que o loiro pode tentar demonstrar que não liga para isso, mas o incomoda. Não ter ninguém em quem confiar, sempre envolvido por toda essa hipocrisia. O entende ainda melhor e sente algo estranho, como se... Quisesse abraçá-lo.

– Mas não vai se achando, só por que eu lhe disse isso. – O seu tom sarcástico novamente presente.

Os dois riem de suas palavras, sentindo-se relaxar depois de tudo que revelaram um para o outro. Mas logo o loiro assume uma expressão séria.

\- Mas ninguém deve saber disso... Jamais. – Segura o moreno pela gravata, forçando que o encare diretamente. – Se meu pai souber... Estarei perdido.

\- Será o nosso segredo. – Entende muito bem as razões dele e as respeita.

\- Estou falando sério de verdade. – Puxa-o ainda mais para perto de si. – Na escola vou tratá-lo como sempre tratei, mesmo que isso o magoe. Mas... Preciso... Que nunca se esqueça... Somos amigos, apesar de tudo.

Ele não espera qualquer resposta, apenas sai correndo, os olhos verdes o acompanhando, ainda confusos com tudo que aconteceu. Sente algo estranho, que não sabe explicar. Só sabe que anseia pela manhã seguinte, a beira do lago.

**ooOoo**

A aula de poções, apesar de importante, é a única coisa que Harry odeia no curriculum escolar... Apesar de ultimamente outra aula estar lhe causando muito mais dor. Apesar de se empenhar ao máximo, parece que sempre faz ou diz a coisa errada, simplesmente por saber que o professor Snape o odeia. A palavra 'odiar' pode parecer forte, mas para o garoto é a impressão que lhe causa.

Ele e Rony chegam à sala em cima da hora, sobrando apenas os lugares ao lado do caldeirão de Malfoy, o que antigamente o faria torcer o nariz, mas agora não. Na realidade, o loiro colocara sua mochila na cadeira logo a seu lado, tirando-a ao ver Harry entrar, parecendo ter guardado o lugar para ele. Esse pensamento faz os olhos verdes brilharem, mas não percebe em Draco a mesma expressão. O rapaz realmente vai cumprir o que lhe dissera... Em público continuam inimigos.

Como de costume, o professor inicia a aula com suas hostilidades para Harry ou Neville, fazendo Longbottom errar completamente as medidas de sua poção, produzindo um legítimo fogg típico de Londres. Mal se consegue enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz e Potter sente um leve toque em sua mão. Surpreso, olha em volta, mas... Desiste, pois não consegue enxergar nada.

Snape, irritado, dissipa o nevoeiro com um movimento da varinha, lançando um olhar reprovador para Neville, assim que consegue ver o seu rosto. Isso causa risos nos alunos slytherins, para lamentação do jovem gryffindor, que sempre se sente humilhado nestas ocasiões.

Então parece que agora se espera o erro de Harry e Rony, pois o jovem Potter sempre fica mais do que nervoso cada vez que tem que adicionar os ingredientes. Sente que sempre pega as coisas erradas ou erra na medida e nunca é intencional. Começa a fazer a poção, enquanto Weasley observa o livro com os ingredientes. Um pouco disso, um bocado daquilo, uma pitada daquilo outro. Tudo muito metódico e sensível, qualquer erro podendo resultar em algo perigoso.

Separa um ingrediente para ser colocado dentro do caldeirão, tendo certeza que está com o certo nas mãos, mas sente novamente o leve toque em sua mão esquerda. Volta discretamente os olhos e percebe que Malfoy é o autor do toque, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça que Harry não entende. Snape se volta para ele, que disfarça observando atentamente os rótulos dos vidros a sua frente. O professor acha que algo está errado, mas não nota nada de anormal. Harry volta a olhar para Draco, pedindo na expressão do rosto que o loiro se explique.

Novamente um meneio de cabeça indica que o ingrediente em sua mão está errado e deve pegar outro. Harry pega outro vidro, mostrando para o loiro que balança negativamente a cabeça, já mostrando sinais de que sua paciência está acabando. O moreno se concentra, este é seu problema nesta aula. Olha para Rony, que ainda está de cabeça baixa, ora olhando para o livro, ora para o conteúdo do caldeirão.

\- O que vai agora, Ron? – Pergunta quase em um sussurro.

\- Arsênico... Deixe me ver... 50 mg. – O ruivo diz sem tirar os olhos do livro, pois precisa dessa nota e não podem errar.

Potter respira fundo, tentando manter a concentração, apesar do professor lançar-lhe olhares de soslaio a espera de que erre, como sempre. Mas fica inteiro, às vezes procurando apoio nos olhos acinzentados, sentindo-se mais seguro e procurando o vidro onde está o arsênico. Encontra o produto mais fácil do que imaginava, percebendo como a confiança em si mesmo torna a coisa muito mais fácil. Mostra o vidro para Malfoy, que dá um meio sorriso, demonstrando que agora está certo.

O moreno pega a pequena balança e começa a medir a quantia, tirando uma medida equivalente a uma colher de sopa, achando que será o suficiente, mas recebe mais um toque de leve na perna esquerda. Draco faz sinal para que ele coloque mais, aquilo não é suficiente. Olha para o medidor da balança e percebe que ele está certo. Adiciona um pouco mais e tem a medida exata. Coloca o conteúdo no caldeirão e finalmente a poção chega à cor que deve ter.

Snape se aproxima surpreso, descrente que Harry tivesse conseguido acertar. Olha para a poção, observando o matiz de amarelo que deve ter, tentando ver nela algum defeito, mas em vão. Suspira de raiva e volta as costas para os dois alunos com cara de vitoriosos.

Harry lança um olhar para o loiro e os dois trocam um sorriso de leve, discretamente, para que os demais não percebam. Mas isso não escapa aos olhos de Rony, que não diz nada, mas bate no braço de Hermione a seu lado. Os dois estranham a rápida demonstração de camaradagem, mas preferem nada dizer, deixando para mais tarde, apesar de ser o suficiente para fechar completamente a expressão do ruivo.

**ooOoo**

_Talvez o mais difícil nessa fase do meu plano tenha sido conseguir manter os meus dois papéis e assim mesmo não o afastar novamente. Potter não é o tipo de pessoa que consegue separar as coisas assim... Se você é amigo de alguém, não o esculacha diante dos outros. E para manter meu papel social de inimigo dele, fazia isso com freqüência. E isso o deixava confuso, custando a confiar realmente em mim. Certa vez tivemos um desentendimento público, provocado por mim... É claro!... E ele simplesmente não apareceu em nosso encontro matutino no dia seguinte. Tremi, pois vi que tinha falhado em meus esforços. Também... Por que o 'testa rachada' tinha de ser tão sensível! Mas no dia seguinte ele estava lá novamente. _

_E isso se arrastou assim por mais alguns dias. Ele sofrendo nas mãos da Umbridge e uns sonhos que o atormentavam, mas que nunca me contou, fazendo-o ficar cada vez mais frágil e necessitado de alguém com quem desabafar toda sua dor, raiva e frustração. Era diferente vê-lo reclamar ou praguejar por causa de algo. Sempre pensei que ele nascera com vocação pra ser um mártir ou coisa do gênero. Mas estava enganado. Ele tinha tanta contrariedade dentro do coração quanto eu. Teria sido um bom slytherin se não tivesse a terrível mania de sempre querer ser um herói._

_Mas eu precisava agilizar a coisa, pois o momento do meu primeiro relatório estava chegando e precisava mostrar resultados para o meu pai. Tinha vontade de matá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava desesperadamente de sua aprovação. _

Harry já está há alguns minutos sentado na sua pedra favorita, estranhando a ausência do seu novo amigo. _"Ainda é difícil pensar nele assim."_ Mas não pode negar que estes momentos do dia são muito bons e o fazem começar bem o dia. Certo que muitas vezes chega a esses 'encontros' com vontade de esmurrá-lo, mas... Já haviam conversado sobre isso antes. Tem de ser realista, não pode esperar que os dois passem a se comportar como amigos diante de todos, como ele e Ron o fazem. Seus pensamentos não são tão utópicos assim!

Inesperadamente Draco aparece esbaforido, pegando a mão de Harry e puxando-o com força, fazendo-o sair da pedra de um pulo.

\- Mas o que...? – Potter tenta dizer, ainda um tanto atônito.

Malfoy nem se preocupa em explicar sua ação, apenas o puxa, correndo por uma porção da floresta, parando próximo do carvalho lutador, mas não próximo demais. Os dois sentam-se de frente um para o outro, quase sem fôlego, demorando uns minutos para qualquer um deles conseguir articular uma palavra. Ficam durante esse tempo se olhando, Harry percebendo como a expressão do loiro está carregada e taciturna.

\- Por que... O que houve? – Finalmente Potter consegue dizer, ainda meio ofegante.

\- Um garoto... Sei lá quem era... Pra mim todos os gryffindors tem a mesma cara. – Fica satisfeito por notar a raiva expressa em seu inimigo por causa de suas palavras, mas como ele compreensivamente se contém tentando entendê-lo. Pelo menos nisso já tem uma vitória. – Ele estava andando por lá... Por isso demorei.

Potter respira fundo, procurando esquecer todas as coisas que se colocam entre eles e a aversão natural que sempre os afasta. Seu instinto diz que deve repelir o garoto a sua frente, por tudo que ele sempre foi e representa, mas seu coração procura nele a humanidade que sempre esperou encontrar e o adolescente assustado que o próprio Harry vê em si mesmo. E com esse pensamento percebe algo estranho em seus olhos, um toque triste, como se quisesse dizer-lhe alguma coisa importante, mas não tivesse a coragem de tocar no assunto.

\- O que foi? – Diz com uma voz compreensiva, mantendo os olhos firmes sobre ele, tentando decifrar sua linguagem corporal.

\- ...! – Tenta imprimir uma atitude arrasada ao seu corpo, percebendo muito bem o que o outro observa nele. – O que você está querendo saber?

\- Se abre comigo... Sei que está com algum problema. – Harry recosta-se na árvore logo atrás de si, mostrando que está ali, disposto a ouvi-lo, sem pressa.

\- Droga! – Ele inclina o corpo para a frente, torcendo as mãos, cabeça baixa, voz desanimada. – Você fareja quando estou mal?

Ele diz isso, mas não parece esperar resposta e Harry sente rapidamente esta sua disposição. Agora é o momento de ouvir, coisa que poucas pessoas sabem fazer da forma correta. Não é colocar-se como ouvinte e depois ficar comparando seus problemas com o do outro. É dispor-se a ouvir e nada dizer, só se for pedida alguma interferência. Fará corretamente o que se colocou a fazer e deixa claro em seu rosto.

\- Vou ter de ir pra casa no final de semana... – Levanta a cabeça, seus olhos se encontrando, um grande medo nos dele. – E você sabe o que isso significa.

\- Mas... Talvez... – Tenta dizer algo que o console, mas não há o que possa minimizar uma situação dessas.

\- Talvez o quê? – Há muita raiva e ironia em suas palavras. – Ele vai ser bonzinho e seremos uma grande família feliz?

Uma sensação desagradável toma conta do ambiente, os dois sem palavras, os olhos se evitando, temendo dizer algo que piore ainda mais o clima tenso entre eles.

\- Se você não quer... Por que vai pra casa? – O moreno pensa em como sempre evitou voltar para a rua dos Alfeneiros, mesmo nos feriados, o que se tornaria permanente se Dumbledore não colocasse isso como algo impensável.

\- Para você é fácil falar... – Draco levanta irritado, querendo despejar todo seu ressentimento guardado por todos esses anos, nem todo ele dirigido ao 'salvador do mundo' a sua frente. Mas ele está ali e recebe tudo que gostaria de dizer para todos que o menosprezam. – Você e sua vidinha perfeita cheia de amigos!

Toda a raiva do seu mundo e da sua vida está ali, no brilho incomum de seus olhos, nas mãos que se agitam nervosas, no leve tremor em sua voz. Tudo isso é genuíno, oriundo do mesmo ponto de onde vem as emoções que fazem dele o Draco Malfoy que todos aprenderam a desprezar.

\- Pra mim... Você e seus amigos da ralé podem ir pro inferno! – O tremor em sua voz se torna ainda mais pronunciado. – Odeio você!

\- É isso mesmo que você sente? – Olha para ele enquanto também se levanta.

Tenta evitar um confronto, sabendo como ele está com medo. Por isso se cala logo em seguida, sabendo que qualquer palavra sua pode piorar ainda mais seu estado de espírito.

Nos olhos cinza começa a brilhar certa satisfação, esquecendo-se da raiva que precisa aprender a controlar melhor. Na verdade, suas emoções andam confusas demais ultimamente. Quer ser frio e calculista na execução desse plano, mas toda a grande gama de emoções que tem escondida no mais profundo do seu ser teima em surgir nos momentos em que deixa sua máscara dar uma escorregada.

\- Harry... Eu sei que ele vai fazer de novo... Sei disso. – Coloca a sua mais eficiente expressão de garoto magoado. – Mas você nunca vai entender o que é isso.

Fecha os olhos, tentando conter-se, pois isso realmente... Chega! Não pode pensar! Deve se concentrar naquilo que deve fazer e na sua vítima que deve estar olhando fixamente para ele neste momento. Mas então sente braços que o envolvem devagar, abrindo as pálpebras o suficiente para seus orbes vislumbrarem Potter junto de si.

"_Por que ele está fazendo isso?... O que quer?... Sente pena!... É isso?"_ – Esse pensamento o sufoca. – _"Mas por que a indignação? Não era esse tipo de reação que desejava em seu plano?"_

O moreno não sabe ainda como chegou a esse ponto, mas quando percebeu já envolvera o corpo magro, ligeiramente mais alto que ele, desejando transmitir-lhe segurança, calma e consolo. Percebe que este movimento causa muita surpresa, mas ainda assim permanece ali, envolvendo-o nesse abraço quente, acreditando que assim pode aliviar a sua dor.

A reação de Malfoy é instintiva, não está acostumado com esse tipo de demonstração, empurra Potter com toda a força e se afasta. Seus olhos estão assustados. Sem nada dizer, ele corre, tentando pensar que tem algo significativo a relatar ao pai, mas olha para trás e os olhos verdes o fazem estremecer de uma forma que não esperava.

**ooOoo**

Depois do final de semana em casa tudo parece ter mudado entre eles. Draco voltara a ser o desagradável pomposo de sempre, mas evita a todo custo aproximar-se de Harry. Os seus encontros matutinos se tornam um monólogo de Potter com a natureza, como antes fazia, a ausência do loiro o preocupando demais. Há sim uma forte ligação entre eles, não pode negar. Tem um desejo que não consegue definir. Seria o desejo de... Salvá-lo? Mas do quê?

Tendo tudo isso em mente Harry sai da escola com Rony para o treino de quadribol, a estréia do ruivo, que está extremamente nervoso. Mas ao chegarem ao campo, os olhos verdes logo vislumbram a presença loira na arquibancada. Isto o incomoda. Sabe qual o objetivo dele e dos outros slytherins de seu séqüito, que riem sonoramente. E a cada gracinha, vaia ou verso daquela horrível música que criaram para deixar Ron ainda mais inseguro, mais tem vontade de pegar Malfoy pela garganta e lhe dar uns tapas.

E esse sentimento vai piorando, pois toda essa campanha deixa seu amigo ainda mais inseguro do que já é, os olhos de Harry fuzilando a irônica presença nas arquibancadas, cercada pelos amigos hipócritas que tanto despreza, mas de quem sempre se cerca. Os sentimentos de Potter com relação a ele são sempre contraditórios, mas neste momento seu único desejo é ver a vida se esvaindo daqueles olhos cinza.

Mas um pensamento lhe passa pela cabeça enquanto os companheiros de time continuam a criticar o jovem Weasley. Observa tudo do alto, sua posição freqüente em dias de jogo, podendo ver como os odiosos olhos se lançam de vez em quando na sua direção, rapidamente desviando ao ser notado. Pensa na proximidade de todos os acontecimentos, o final de semana, suas atitudes estranhas, essa raiva expressa nessa campanha anti-Ron que lidera nas arquibancadas e provavelmente por toda a escola até o jogo entre as duas casas. Parece tudo uma reação programada, uma forma de fazer os outros se sentirem mal... Como ele também se sente?

Ao terminar o treino, Rony sai arrasado, não querendo muita conversa com ninguém. Harry protela sua volta, percebendo que a platéia hostil permanece rindo e se deliciando com o péssimo treino que o time fez. Deixa que seus companheiros se dirijam ao vestiário, mas ele mesmo permanece fora de visão, mas próximo da saída. O uniforme de jogo vermelho ainda o destaca, mas procura fazer o possível para se manter nas sombras.

Draco desce satisfeito, dirigindo-se à saída acompanhado de sua fiel companheira Pansy. Nunca riu tanto na vida, feliz por ver que Weasley vai cair como um patinho na tática de nervosismo que planejou para ele. Sabe muito bem como o ruivo pobretão se compara sempre a Harry, sentindo-se inferiorizado pela imensa habilidade dele em tudo que faz. Sabe muito bem como se sente. Mas é diferente, pois é duro ser amigo de alguém 'perfeito', onde você se torna invisível para os demais. Dessa percepção virá a futura vitória do time slytherin, o que não tem acontecido desde que o 'santinho' entrou no concorrente.

\- Espera! Esqueci minha blusa. – Pansy olha para ele com um olhar malicioso. – Você não quer buscar pra mim?

\- O que? – Olha para ela com surpresa. – De jeito nenhum. Quem mandou esquecer. Estou indo.

Malfoy nem olha para trás, deixando-a atônita diante da incapacidade de obter o que sua família tanto gostaria que ela conseguisse. Ele segue resoluto para fora do campo, quando seu braço é puxado para dentro do vestiário gryffindor. Tenta resistir, mas seus esforços são inúteis, a mão que o arrasta por aquele ponto escuro do campo o segurando forte, deixando marcas em sua pele branca. Ao entrarem, os armários já ficam logo adiante, a luz do local revelando a identidade do seu seqüestrador.

Os olhos verdes o encaram com decisão, pois pretendem ter uma resposta. Harry o empurra contra a parede e segura-o assim, demonstrando claramente todo o ressentimento que tem com relação àquilo que o jovem aristocrata acabara de fazer.

\- Satisfeito? – A pergunta carregada de ironia.

\- O que é isso? – Olha para ele com os olhos carregados de mágoa. – Agora você também vai me bater?

"_Também?"_ \- Essa pergunta pega o gryffindor de surpresa, fazendo-o recuar imediatamente. A imagem de Lucius vem rapidamente a sua mente. – _"Aquele maldito fez de novo?"_

Não consegue desviar o olhar do rosto empalidecido que não tem medo dele, mas decepção, como se esperasse mais dele.

\- De-desculpa... – Gagueja ainda tentando se recompor, sentindo uma grande vergonha.

O loiro nada diz, apenas se voltando e correndo. Toma a mesma atitude de antes, quando tivera medo daquele abraço, deixando para trás um Harry ainda mais confuso.

**ooOoo**

Fielmente Harry está a beira do lago, como todos os dias, mas já descrente que Draco fosse aparecer. Fica por alguns minutos jogando pedrinhas na água, observando as ondas que se formam. Sente certa raiva de si mesmo... Na verdade, ultimamente tem se consumido em muita raiva e ressentimento. Isso não é bom. É claro que Malfoy provocara sua reação, mas não podia ter se deixado levar e o atacar daquela forma.

\- Há muito tempo não via alguém fazer isso! – O loiro senta-se a seu lado, meio sem jeito. – Minha mãe me ensinou a fazer no lago perto de casa.

Potter se volta para ele, pensando no que dizer para demonstrar como está arrependido, mas fica ali timidamente sem palavras.

\- Não precisa dizer nada. – Ele fica com o olhar distante observando o horizonte. – Entendo muito bem o que você sentia. Eu também estava com muita raiva e descarreguei tudo em cima do Weasley.

\- O que aconteceu na sua casa? – Harry tenta tocá-lo, mas o loiro se levanta assustado, evitando o seu toque como se isso o queimasse.

\- Não! – Ele sai andando na direção da escola. – Por que você sempre tem que me tocar?

Vai andando, sendo seguido pelo moreno, passando a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente. Mas Harry se cansa desse jogo e se coloca diante dele, impedindo que continue.

\- Me diz o que aconteceu... Você... – Não está disposto a desistir sem saber a verdade sobre o final de semana.

\- Ah... Não me enche, Potter! – Malfoy o empurra para o lado, tirando-o de sua frente. – Preocupe-se com a sua vida.

Potter quer uma resposta e não pretende deixá-lo sair assim, então o segura pela camisa, fazendo-a abrir ligeiramente, deixando seu pescoço descoberto, revelando uma grande marca roxa. A surpresa fica estampada em seu rosto, soltando a camisa do outro, sentindo-se completamente sem jeito.

\- Está satisfeito? – A raiva fazendo seus olhos cinza ficarem opacos. – Não era isso que você queria tanto saber?

Percebendo a dimensão do que aquela marca revela, Harry fica sem saber o que fazer. Deseja reconfortá-lo, mostrar que gostaria de ter o poder de protegê-lo de todo esse mal insano. Decide então fazer aquilo que seu coração manda e o abraça novamente, torcendo para que desta vez Draco entenda sua intenção, sem qualquer maldade ou tentativa de humilhá-lo.

O loiro sorri em seus braços, percebendo que seu plano está funcionando melhor do que esperava, mas o abraço se estreita e isso começa a mexer com ele de verdade. Nunca se sentiu assim antes, neste ato de Potter sente um calor e um conforto que nunca poderia imaginar existir.

_"Isso é só um plano... E eu só estou seguindo ele bem... Mas... Por que me sinto bem dentro desse abraço tão... Reconfortante? Delicioso? Agradável?..."_ \- Não consegue definir com palavras o que aquele gesto transmite, mas...

Harry aperta ainda mais os braços em torno dele, que acaba retribuindo sem nem mesmo perceber o que faz.

_"Então isso é um abraço de verdade?"_ – Os olhos prateados se fecham, se entregando a essas sensações, como se um grande peso deixasse seus ombros por alguns instantes.

Enquanto os dois ficam ali perdidos naquele abraço, das sombras olhos curiosos os observam, pagos que foram para vigiar se Draco realmente segue o plano do pai. O estudante fica surpreso como o loiro está sendo altamente eficiente em seus métodos de conquista. Abre um sorriso maldoso pensando na satisfação de Lucius ao saber que, finalmente, vão ter sucesso e o sangue de Potter em suas mãos.

_Naquele momento pensava sinceramente que seguia cegamente os planos de meu pai, finalmente próximo de conseguir seu reconhecimento e... Liberdade. Mas como eu podia estar tão enganado? Naquele instante estava me enredando em minha própria teia._

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Esta é minha primeira fic solo de Harry Potter e a idéia veio com tal força que precisei escrevê-la, mesmo estando com a minha agenda lotada de fics em andamento. Como seria a versão dos fatos ocorridos nos livros 5 e 6 sob a ótica de Draco Malfoy? O que poderia haver por trás da obsessão de Harry pelo antigo inimigo por todo o sexto ano em Hogwarts? E se tudo isso tivesse um motivo obscuro, que somente ele e Draco conhecem? Por isso, entremeando os fatos relatados pela imaginação vívida de JK Rowling com a visão desse personagem que se dirige para um caminho trágico que ele nunca desejou percorrer, vai se abrindo o LADO B da história que já conhecemos.

Dedico essa fic para o meu afilhado e amigo do coração Felton Blackthorn, este é um presente pra vc, por ter me inspirado tanto com suas histórias maravilhosas, me mostrando que nossos olhos sempre tem de estar abertos a novas possibilidades. Os opostos realmente se atraem. Espero que esta fic te agrade e faça justiça a seu personagem favorito.

Agradeço a minha beta, afilhada e super amiga, que me incentivou tanto sempre e me inspira tanto a escrever mais e mais, acreditando em mim, mesmo qdo eu não acredito. Se existe alguém de coração de ouro e puro, esta é vc Samantha Tiger Blackthorn.

À minha amiga Yume Vy um agradecimento especial por sua ajuda nesta fic, pois apesar de conhecer pouco do fandom, o diálogo entre Draco e Lucius não seria possível sem vc. Trocamos idéias como nunca e este diálogo ficou especial.

Por fim... Espero que gostem, pois adorei escrever! COMENTEM!

28/05/2007

04:10 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	2. Preso na Teia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AVISO: **os trechos do diário do Draco contém alguns spoilers do livro 7, mas nada que possa fazê-los me odiar.

**AVISO: **os trechos do diário do Draco contém alguns spoilers do livro 7, mas nada que possa fazê-los me odiar.

  
**A TEIA DA ARANHA**   


**Capítulo 2 – Preso na Teia**

_Ainda estou insistindo nisso... Escrever esse diário... O que mais me resta? Preso neste quarto, me preparando para minha missão em Hogwarts sei que vou morrer de qualquer jeito. Se não for nesta tarefa que eu não desejo, será nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas. Talvez esteja gastando meus últimos momentos pra escrever isso, como uma forma de deixar registrado o supremo sacrifício que estou pra fazer._

_Meus planos seguiram por uns poucos dias, mas mesmo aquele abraço não se repetindo, algo mudara entre nós. Muitas vezes ficávamos ali, calados, apenas observando o plácido lago, em outras falávamos da solidão, da tristeza e dos sonhos. Coisas que somente amigos fazem, mas... Havia algo mais. E isso me deixou satisfeito, sabendo que estava tendo sucesso. Tolo! Eu... Era o tolo._

_Mas precisamos mudar aquela nossa rotina, pois um intrometido garoto da minha casa quase nos pegou juntos. Aquele lago estava movimentado demais! Então decidimos nos ver na Torre de Astronomia, depois do toque de recolher._

Os olhos cinza observam atentamente a porta que leva ao topo da torre, temendo que essa mudança tivesse sido muito radical para o Potter ou que a desconfiança dos intrometidos de seus amigos tivesse sido despertada. Qualquer das duas hipóteses coloca em risco seus planos, o que ele nem pensa em cogitar, pois não tem mais idéia nenhuma. Passa a observar o céu estrelado, notando como nesta noite as estrelas estão mais brilhantes do que o normal ou... Talvez tenha parado para prestar atenção e isso faça uma grande diferença. Teme os rumos que tudo isso possa tomar, lutando contra a idéia de que aquele abraço também mexeu com seu íntimo. É bobagem sua! Só não está acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, muito menos do seu maior inimigo.

Começa a se mover inquieto, de um lado a outro da torre, sabendo que logo terá de fazer uma nova visita a sua casa, onde terá de prestar contas a seu pai. Somente a lembrança desse detalhe fazendo-o estremecer. Ele quer resultados e o que tem a relatar? Que o Potter lhe deu um abraço de amizade e consolo?

_"Imperdoável! Parece que ouço a voz dele dizer com aquele tom de desprezo."_ – Tudo isso embrulhando seu estômago frágil.

\- Desculpe a demora. – Harry diz um pouco preocupado, sabendo que o loiro não é das pessoas mais pacientes. - O pessoal custou a ir dormir.

\- Imaginei. – Ele se volta tranquilamente, como se nem tivesse notado uma hora de atraso. – São as vantagens de ter um quarto próprio. E... Ninguém ousa perguntar aonde vou.

A conversa inicial é seguida de um silêncio incômodo. Antes cada um deles sabia onde sentar ou o que fazer diante do lago, agora é uma situação nova. Ficam ali parados por alguns instantes, cabeças baixas, novamente aquela incômoda sensação tomando conta do ambiente, até que Harry se senta encostado nos balaústres, Draco ficando de pé ao lado dele.

\- Nunca tinha reparado em como o céu daqui é bonito. – Os olhos cinza percorrem novamente a abóbada celeste. – Engraçado como estamos sempre tão alheios, enquanto coisas lindas como essa passam despercebidas.

Os olhos verdes se voltam para o rapaz de pé, admirando como o conhece tão pouco, pois nunca imaginara ouvir coisa tão profunda sair de seus lábios. Repreende-se, percebendo novamente como tem o costume de prejulgar, quando as pessoas são muito mais complexas do que possa pensar.

\- Harry... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Treme, a pergunta seguinte sendo um passo decisivo em sua estratégia.

\- Claro! – Sorri, pois é muito raro que ele o chame pelo primeiro nome.

\- O que é isso que está entre nós desde que você me abraçou? – Respira somente depois de conseguir falar tudo.

O moreno se levanta também. Não sabe dizer por que, mas a pergunta o deixa nervoso. Fica ao lado dele, mas também se perde observando os arredores do castelo, evitando olhar diretamente para o loiro. Percorre seus sentimentos, sabendo que realmente há algo, mas... Não consegue definir. Há uma necessidade de se verem, mas ao mesmo tempo um temor a cada encontro. Por dentro há um calor estranho, o coração acelerado, um leve descompasso na respiração. Nunca sentiu isso e...

\- Pra ser sincero... Não sei te dizer. – Sua boca fica estranhamente seca, um leve tremor em suas mãos quase denunciando o seu nervosismo. – Você também sente?

\- Se eu não sentisse não te perguntaria, seu... – Cala a boca imediatamente. Precisa se controlar, acostumado que está a insultá-lo. – Desculpa... O costume do dia-a-dia... Às vezes é difícil separar um momento do outro.

Um riso meio sem graça passa pelos dois, que se voltam, os rostos se encarando finalmente. Os olhos verdes admirando os cinza, percebendo que nunca reparara nos leves toques prateados de suas pupilas. Novamente aquele sentimento se instala, o corpo respondendo a tudo aquilo que parece mexer com o íntimo. As respirações ofegantes, condensando-se no ambiente gelado que denuncia a proximidade do inverno.

Draco fica sem saber o que fazer, como se aquelas esmeraldas tivessem gelado completamente sua iniciativa. Não consegue pensar no que fazer em seguida... Isso depois de ter planejado direitinho tudo que faria. Fica ali, sem ação, tentando pensar no próximo passo, mas... Nada. Apenas desespero e vontade de sair correndo, mas suas pernas estão sem ação. De repente, mesmo sem planejar, sem ter pensado nisso, leva sua mão e toca o rosto delicado a sua frente. Aquele toque sendo tão intenso, como se toda a sua pele estivesse eletrificada.

Quando aqueles dedos finos e frios tocam seu rosto, Harry sente um forte estremecimento. Um arrepio percorre todo o seu corpo, causando reações que jamais sentira, coisas que não esperaria sentir ao toque de Malfoy. Ainda sem entender sua própria reação, encara ainda mais os olhos prateados, querendo ler neles o motivo para seu antigo desafeto estar agindo assim. Mas fixar o olhar em seu rosto apenas o instiga ainda mais, sentindo uma louca vontade de... Potter se afasta ainda sem saber o que fazer, meio perdido em um turbilhão de sensações que jamais sentira antes. A confusão finalmente o faz dar as costas ao loiro e sair correndo escada abaixo.

O outro permanece uns instantes ainda paralisado, sua mão levantada no ar, ainda com a sensação daquela pele macia sob seus dedos. Quer sorrir, sabendo o efeito perfeito que causou, mas não consegue. Isso mexeu demais com ele também e... Isso não estava nos planos.

Olha mais uma vez para as estrelas, tentando entender a si mesmo. Odeia aquele garoto metido a 'herói' e quer cumprir sua parte no acordo para ser livre, mas...

"_Isso tudo é impressão minha!"_ – Dá um tapa na própria cabeça. – _"Estou conseguindo o que queria... Estou apenas entrando no personagem."_

**ooOoo**

Os encontros daquele dia em diante cessam, apesar de Draco estar todas as noites na Torre de Astronomia. Vê Harry todos os dias na escola, mas este o evita, fazendo de tudo para não ficar sozinho em qualquer momento. Seus olhos nunca se encontram, percebendo que as esmeraldas parecem fugir dele.

Teme ter exagerado na dose, mas algo mais o incomoda. Há uma tímida aproximação do moreno com uma garota da Corvinal... Uma que era... Se não se engana... Namorada de Cedric Diggory. Sente uma profunda repulsa por aquela garota que sequer conhece. Observa seu cabelo preto extremamente liso, os olhinhos escuros, o rosto sem nada de especial. O que teria atraído Harry? Ela é absolutamente, completamente, totalmente sem graça. Em certo momento a menina parece perceber a atenção sobre si, olhando para o loiro, que lhe lança um olhar de ódio e a habitual expressão de nojo, fazendo com que rapidamente volte o rosto.

Draco se envolve em uma situação de perseguição, da qual não se dá conta. Sempre está nos locais onde Harry está, observando cada atitude, cada roçar de mãos ou conversa com segunda intenção. Sente algo contorcer-se dentro dele. Sabendo que toda sua atenção é percebida pelo outro, que evita olhá-lo, mas que não o consegue com sucesso.

Malfoy pensa nisso tudo que está fazendo, às vezes, quando consegue um pouco de clareza, mas em geral faz como que por instinto. Quando racionaliza suas ações, com a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, nas noites insones, acredita estar raivoso por seu plano estar falhando.

"_Tudo por causa daquelazinha!"_ – Suas entranhas se contorcem cada vez que se lembra do rosto da garota.

Apenas três dias depois do incidente da torre parecem uma eternidade para o loiro, já meio fora de si. Todo o cuidado que tomara no início deixa de existir, procurando uma forma de abordar o outro dentro da escola, agindo para trazê-lo de volta a seus planos. Observa cada passo em falso, cada oportunidade de chegar até ele sem ser visto. E todo seu esforço é recompensado em um dia quando Harry esquece suas anotações na sala de poções, voltando sozinho para apanhá-las. Quando finalmente deixa a sala, o corredor completamente vazio, segue apressado para a próxima aula quando é empurrado para dentro de uma sala vazia.

\- O que... – Grita ainda sem saber o que está acontecendo.

O loiro o encosta contra a parede, esbarrando em algumas carteiras, fazendo mais barulho do que gostaria. Segura seus braços, o rosto deles tão próximos que podem sentir a respiração um do outro.

\- Ficou maluco? – Harry tenta se soltar, mas não consegue.

\- O que foi que eu te fiz? – Malfoy está claramente alterado, mais do que ele mesmo imagina. – Você tem me ignorado...

\- Eu... Não... Não é você. – O moreno tenta abaixar o rosto, mas o outro solta um de seus braços e toca seu queixo, fazendo com que o encare.

\- Não sou eu? Você evita somente a mim... Enquanto fica com... – Sua voz sai com dificuldade, entrecortada por sua respiração ofegante. – Enquanto fica cheio de graça com aquela... Aquela...

\- Espera... Eu... Estou confuso... – Toda aquela fúria mexendo demais com ele.

As mãos finas do loiro soltam os braços de Harry, uma delas enlaçando-o pela cintura, encostando os dois corpos, seus rostos ainda mais próximos, eletricidade em seus olhos que continuam se encarando, agora sem palavras. Delicadamente a outra mão se coloca na nuca do moreno, que imediatamente se arrepia, trazendo-o para frente, fazendo com que os lábios se toquem delicadamente. Os olhos prateados observando sua reação quando estes se afastam.

Harry parece um pouco assustado com a ousadia, mas... É seu o próximo passo, atacando com paixão os lábios que o haviam tocado, também enlaçando o loiro, aproximando ainda mais os corpos enquanto o beijo se aprofunda. E tudo se apaga no calor daquele beijo. Nada mais no mundo importa, apenas tudo o que sente enquanto suas línguas se tocam, as mãos do outro subindo por debaixo de sua camisa, tocando sua costas, aumentando os arrepios que o percorrem.

Draco coloca uma de suas pernas entre as do moreno, deixando-se levar por aquilo que seu corpo dita. Nada de planos, nada de acordo, apenas seguindo seus instintos. Uma de suas mãos desce, tocando as nádegas, passando pela coxa, esse movimento fazendo com que sinta o efeito que causa... Na proximidade de seus corpos pode sentir as ereções roçando uma na outra, o desejo ficando ainda maior, querendo...

\- Harry! – A voz de Hermione ecoa pelo corredor vazio.

Isso os faz despertar, os lábios finalmente se separando. Ficam alguns instantes se olhando, em silêncio, ainda assustados com a intensidade do que aconteceu. Tudo parece girar, com os dois no centro, sem acreditar que algo como isso pudesse acontecer com eles.

\- Pre-preciso ir. – Harry diz ainda trêmulo, ajeitando a camisa, colocando a mochila no ombro, tentando disfarçar aquilo que está evidente em suas calças.

\- Desculpa... Eu... – Malfoy não sabe o que dizer, pois o medo o cala.

\- Conversamos à noite. – A mão pequena do moreno toca em seu rosto. – Na Torre.

Nada consegue dizer enquanto observa o outro deixando a sala furtivamente, fingindo que vinha de outra direção ao encontrar os amigos no corredor.

\- Eu fui até o banheiro... Não precisam se preocupar. – Sente que a voz de Harry ainda está falhando. – Não preciso de babás.

Só volta a respirar quando percebe que se afastam, sentando no chão da sala. Coloca a cabeça contra o joelho e as mãos sobre ela.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?"_ – Seus pensamentos estão desordenados, tudo rodando como se perdesse todo o controle. – _"Eu estou apenas interpretando... Apenas interpretando... O personagem. Não... Não! Maldito cabeça rachada!"_

**ooOoo**

O vento faz os dois tremerem enquanto se perdem no ardor daquele beijo, deslizando devagar até que deitam sobre a laje fria, os corpos cada vez mais próximos, mãos explorando, invadindo os robes, passando por baixo dos pijamas, tocando as peles quentes e arrepiadas. Os lábios do loiro descem pelo pescoço, deliciando-se com a pele macia e delicada.

\- Humm... Draco... Pre... Precisamos conversar. – Harry se arrasta de volta para a racionalidade, perdido que já está no mundo sensorial, sabendo que não podem se deixar levar por tudo isso.

Um tanto irritado o loiro pára e se levanta. Seu movimento sendo imitado por Harry, que fica a sua frente, encarando os olhos famintos.

\- Ok. Então fala. – O nível da irritação dele sobe às alturas.

\- Não fica assim. – O moreno tenta burlar o gênio do garoto, sem ofendê-lo. – O que está acontecendo... Eu... Nunca...

\- Será que você tem de racionalizar tudo? – Controla toda sua frustração. – Eu também estou confuso. Nunca imaginei sentir tudo isso. Eu não planejei estar aqui com você... Acha que faz parte de algum plano maligno para destruí-lo?

\- Não... Eu... – Fica sem ação diante dessa torrente de indignação.

\- Seu problema é não entender sentir isso por um garoto ou... – Respira fundo, pois está jogando duro. – Não consegue aceitar o fato de sentir isso por mim?

\- Pára com isso! – Harry o puxa para si, ficando bem próximos. – Você alguma vez imaginou que gostaria de um garoto assim dessa forma? Eu não. Sou meio sem jeito com garotas, mas... Achei que era coisa da idade.

Passa a mão por sua cintura, sentindo o leve tremor no corpo pálido.

\- Não tem nada a ver com o fato de ser você. – Toca de leve seus lábios e se afasta, voltando a encará-lo. – Na verdade, tudo sobre nós tem me surpreendido este ano.

Toma seus lábios com mais ardor, sentindo o corpo ligeiramente mais alto se derreter em seus braços, o frio sendo esquecido.

\- Estou confuso por te desejar tanto. – Diz com os lábios ainda colados, mas se afasta para observar os cinza. – Não dormi pensando em você... Temi o que sentia... Queria ver se era igual com a Cho...

\- Aquela... – A voz irritada sai quase sem querer.

\- Mas não é igual... – Passa a língua em seus lábios. – Estar nos seus braços... Me...

O beijo novamente faz os dois se perderem, os toques se intensificando a cada instante, luxuriosamente se tornando mais íntimos, mas quando as mãos de Draco descem e tocam Harry mais intimamente... Ele reage e pára.

\- Não! – O garoto se encosta aos balaústres tremendo.

\- O que foi? – Draco olha intrigado para ele. – Você não quer...

\- Não... Não estou pronto. Eu... Não sei... Se é isso que quero. – Sua voz está igualmente trêmula.

\- Você acabou de dizer... – A voz de Draco se torna irritada de novo. – Era só uma mentira pra me acalmar?

\- Não... Não é isso. – Tem medo de não conseguir exprimir o que realmente sente. – Estou confuso... Não sei... É um passo muito grande... Eu nunca... Amanhã...

\- Amanhã não estarei aqui. – Há tristeza em sua voz. – Vou passar o final de semana na casa de meus pais.

\- Não! – Harry tenta se aproximar, mas ele o impede.

\- Pense muito bem no que você quer. – Tenta vencer o nó que aperta sua garganta. – Sei que você tem medo... Nunca esteve com ninguém. Também tenho medo, pois isso nunca foi bom pra mim.

Aproxima-se e toca delicadamente os lábios de Harry, com uma expressão de despedida no olhar.

\- O caminho que estamos seguindo nos leva a isso. – Passa delicadamente os dedos na pele macia. – Então tenha certeza de que quer seguir por ele. Senão terminamos por aqui.

Ele sai deixando um Harry inseguro e infeliz, mais uma vez em sua vida sem saber o que fazer perdido na solidão, se agarrando a todo amor que invade sua vida, mesmo que não o procure. Tem mais medo do que já teve antes, mais medo do que aquele que sentiu ao enfrentar Voldemort. Enfrentar um sentimento tão forte, tão desconhecido, algo que pode virar sua vida de pernas para o ar, mais uma vez... Está completamente apavorado.

**ooOoo**

_Pensando friamente eu poderia voltar para casa feliz, sabendo que meus planos corriam muito bem, forçando Potter a confiar plenamente em mim. Uma jogada perigosa, mas que dava sinais de pleno sucesso. Mas não era assim que eu me sentia._

_Para ser franco, eu não acreditava de verdade que estivesse envolvido, creditava todas as sensações a um grande talento para o teatro que ainda não fora descoberto. Eu seria o novo 'Lawrence Olivier'... Ok, eu também gosto de algumas coisas trouxas... E antigas, diga-se de passagem. Mas o ponto é que o homem foi um dos maiores atores trouxas e eu era mais talentoso que ele. _

_Mas procurava afastar da minha mente o final de toda essa trama, pois quanto mais pensava na morte dele, mais me acovardava. A repulsa, a revolta, tudo isso ia contra toda a rivalidade que sentia desde o primeiro ano. Decidi me concentrar na minha parte do plano, esquecer que meu pai o mataria. _

A biblioteca como sempre o apavora, mas mal chega em casa e logo é arrastado para lá. Seu pai está empolgado, ansioso por perguntar de seus progressos, mas nada dizendo, como se fosse obrigação de Draco entregar seu relatório de uma vez, sem enrolação.

\- O senhor ficaria orgulhoso. – Diz desejando sua aprovação. - Eu preparei a teia, direitinho, e estou com a 'mosca' quase completamente presa a ela.

\- Quase? – O tom de sua voz desanima o garoto, pois está carregado de insatisfação. – Então você não foi capaz de...

\- Olha... Eu disse que demorava. – Só depois de interrompê-lo é que percebe como isto ultrapassa os limites existentes entre eles. – Desculpa... Ele está confuso... Normal... Ele nem sabia que pudesse gostar de um garoto! Mas estou chegando lá.

A afirmação acalma Lucius que pretendia demonstrar como não gosta de ser interrompido. Sabe muito bem de toda a evolução dos planos do filho através de seu espião mais do que eficiente, mas não pretende revelar seu ardil.

\- Muito bem. – Se mantém afastado, querendo estimular toda essa autoconfiança que o filho demonstra pela primeira vez, sabendo que necessita dela para a conclusão do plano. – Mas preciso tê-lo totalmente confiando em você... Muito em breve.

Draco permanece calado, sendo arrastado para a real finalidade de toda essa trama, vendo nos olhos paternos todo o desejo de ter o sangue de Potter em suas mãos.

\- O Lorde das Trevas está a par do seu plano? – O garoto diz isso, recuando com o olhar que o pai lança.

\- Por que está me perguntando isso? – Uma profunda irritação toma conta do homem.

\- É que... Será... Sempre achei que ele quisesse... – Engole em seco ao notar como cada palavra sua tem um efeito terrível sobre o pai. – Temo que seu plano esbarre nos planos dele... Pensei que ele quisesse... Matar o Potter pessoalmente.

\- Cala a sua boca. – Seus olhos faíscam de ódio. – Você está falando isso somente por que não quer causar a morte do Potter?

Draco se refugia atrás de uma grande poltrona, sentindo claramente que ultrapassou o limite máximo de Lucius.

\- Não é verdade! – Pensa muito bem no que dizer. – Só não quero vê-lo com problemas...

\- Quanta preocupação! – Há um profundo desprezo em sua voz enquanto passa por ele, já deixando a biblioteca. – Concentre-se na sua tarefa... Deixe as decisões para quem sabe tomá-las. Alguns são feitos pra comandar... Alguns só devem obedecer.

O garoto fica parado, as palavras do pai ecoando em sua mente, desejando deixar de lado todo o desprezo dele. O mais assustador foi não ter reagido de forma mais efetiva. Desde quando Lucius é tão contido? Isto o faz estremecer, pois novidades nem sempre são bom sinal.

Senta-se na poltrona ainda tentando se recuperar da conversa, mas pensa muito na conversa que tiveram e algo fica insistentemente provocando seus pensamentos. Será que seu pai está certo? Toda sua resistência em continuar a missão estaria no fato de não querer a morte de Harry?

\- Nem pude te ver direito. – A mãe pára ao lado da poltrona, abrindo os braços para o filho que se levanta de um pulo e a estreita em seus braços. – Esse plano do seu pai... Seja qual for ele... Tem uma coisa de bom. Trouxe você mais vezes para casa.

\- Pelo menos a influência da família serve pra alguma coisa. – Ele diz no tom irônico que ela não gosta e percebe isso. – É bom vê-la.

Ela se afasta ligeiramente, passando a mão por seus cabelos delicadamente, observando o rosto do filho, a pessoa mais importante em todo o mundo... Pelo menos no coração da mãe. Por ele faria qualquer coisa.

\- Quer comer algo? – Narcissa se dirige para a porta. – Pensei que ia chegar mais cedo e preparei seus pratos favoritos.

\- Aceito! Claro! – Sorri para ela com carinho. – Estou faminto.

Enquanto aguarda a volta da mãe decide observar os livros. Este é o território de seu pai e raramente pode olhar sua extensa biblioteca. Sabe que a grande maioria desses livros nunca foi lida, mas tudo isso impressiona os demais comensais, que o consideram um homem extremamente culto. Irônico! Lucius é mais um 'pavão' como os que tem no jardim do que um intelectual.

Mas em um canto quase escondido das estantes encontra livros de escola. Pega um deles, de 'História da Magia' e reconhece a linda caligrafia de sua mãe, seu nome escrito de forma delicada na contracapa. Sorri ao pensar na delicada garota loira na escola, uma slytherin atípica, mas dedicada, como em tudo que faz. Pega outro livro, o de Poções, sabendo que fora a matéria favorita dela. Quando o tira da prateleira algo cai de dentro dele... Uma fotografia. Abaixa-se e a toma em suas mãos, observando o rapaz bonito, de cabelos escuros e...

"_Por que minha mãe tem uma foto do pai do Harry? Pelo menos acho que é ele, pois são muito parecidos."_ – Pensa intrigado, ainda com a foto na mão, escondendo-a no bolso da calça assim que percebe que ela se aproxima, devolvendo o livro para o seu devido lugar.

Narcissa entra solícita, fazendo aparecer, vindo diretamente da cozinha, muitas guloseimas sobre a escrivaninha que esvaziara com cuidado. O filho se aproxima dela, olhar guloso sobre as coisas deliciosas.

\- A senhora me mima demais! – Pensa ainda na foto que o surpreendera. – Sempre a mãe tão sincera... Incapaz de esconder algo de mim.

\- Ahn? – Ela observa-o intrigada, não entendendo a dimensão de suas palavras. – Senta comigo e me conta o que anda fazendo de bom.

Draco decide deixá-la em paz, pois há muita coisa da qual se envergonha e prefere não falar sobre isso, então por que a julgaria? Farta-se de seus doces preferidos, os olhos da mãe sobre ele trazendo-lhe conforto.

**ooOoo**

"_Fogo... Fogo... O calor insuportável... Draco corre... Está encurralado... Sem saída... Olhos verdes... A mão segura a sua..."_

\- Não! – Mais um dos pesadelos que o atormentam, tendo se tornado uma constante nos últimos tempos, desde que tudo isso começou.

\- Sonhando com o que? – A voz vem da escuridão, longe da luz do abajur. – Espero que não seja com...

Draco senta na cama assustado, seu coração apertado pelo pavor. Observa seu pai aproximando-se da cama como uma aparição. Deseja levantar, mas o medo o paralisa completamente, agarrando-se com força às cobertas.

\- O que o senhor quer? – Nem acredita que conseguiu dizer qualquer coisa. – Temos um acordo...

\- Você ainda não me deu o que quero... – Lucius fala de forma mansa e gentil. – Sinto que sua parte do acordo está fraquejando e... Vim relembrar o que você ganha com ele.

\- Não... Juro que não fraquejei... Por favor... – Ele treme quando o pai senta na cama.

Os dois se encaram por alguns minutos, todo o medo de tantos anos acumulado nessa relação doentia de poder. Não é desejo ou qualquer outra coisa, é apenas humilhação e subjugação.

\- A morte dele é a sua liberdade... – Segura-o pelo braço e o puxa para perto de si, os rostos muito próximos. – Não me traia.

\- Ja-jamais faria isso! – Tenta soltar o braço, mas em vão.

Lucius o empurra de encontro aos travesseiros, tirando a camisa sob o olhar amedrontado do filho. Ele poderia fugir ou resistir, há força suficiente no garoto de quinze anos para reagir, mas infelizmente o domínio do pai é absoluto, congelando qualquer movimento seu, se tornando o mesmo menino assustado da primeira vez. Um grito surdo parado em sua garganta quando mais uma vez o pai o faz se sentir sujo e fraco.

**ooOoo**

_Só posso dizer que voltei da casa dos meus pais decidido a fazer esse plano funcionar o mais breve possível. Tudo isso precisava acabar. Assim mesmo evitei Potter no primeiro dia em que voltei, não desejava encará-lo e sei que isso mexeu com ele, pois sabia o que havia acontecido. _

_No dia seguinte nos vimos no salão e depois na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde foi ameaçado e reprimido como sempre. Acho que naquele dia nós dois nos sentíamos sozinhos e foi inevitável o que aconteceu... Decidido a levá-lo ao limite da confiança, acabei derrubando as minhas próprias barreiras, estava disposto a tudo pela liberdade._

Saindo da última aula do dia, doido por um banho e jantar, Draco segue pelo corredor das masmorras, absorto em seus problemas, ainda não sabendo como dar o próximo passo em seus planos. De repente esbarra em alguém parado no corredor e quase cai para trás ao perceber que é Potter.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Olha para os lados, temeroso que alguém os veja conversando.

\- Dessa vez VOCÊ está me evitando... – Harry parece decidido. – Sei o que... Mas precisamos conversar.

Avança na direção dele, prensando o loiro contra a parede, os livros e tudo o mais que segurava caindo no chão, enquanto seus lábios são tomados selvagemente. Ele retribui, sentindo um calor subir para sua face, ficando imediatamente corado. Mas...

\- Pára! – Empurra o moreno com força. – Você ficou louco?

Harry ajeita os óculos, encarando o rapaz recolhendo as coisas do chão.

\- Da próxima vez olhe por onde anda... E... Por acaso... – Draco tenta manter a calma enquanto alguns garotos da sua casa passam. – O que você está fazendo por aqui, seu...?

\- Cuida da sua própria vida, Malfoy! – O moreno diz isso mecanicamente, tendo que se forçar para não rir.

\- Sua sorte é que estou com pressa... – Fala alto para que os garotos que passaram por eles o ouçam. – Porque senão...

O outro sequer responde, entendendo muito bem suas palavras e a dificuldade para manter a pose depois daquele beijo. Sorri suavemente para ele, recebendo um disfarçado sorriso em retribuição.

**ooOoo**

Harry segue pelo corredor, bem depois do toque de recolher, temendo deparar-se com algum dos simpatizantes da Umbridge, na verdade desejando topar com um deles. Não sabe muito bem onde se encontrarão, pois a torre está fria demais para se verem por lá. Olha novamente o bilhete que foi colocado em seu bolso disfarçadamente na confusão da saída do jantar. Segue com apenas a varinha para iluminar seu caminho, não querendo usar o Mapa do Maroto e revelar um de seus segredos a Draco.

Ainda não pode dizer que confia nele inteiramente... Jamais falaria sobre a Armada de Dumbledore para um sujeito que faz o jogo da ditadora a serviço do Ministério. Mas é engraçado pensar nele dessa forma, pois sente algo forte demais pela mesma pessoa a quem não confiaria sua vida e a dos seus amigos.

\- Perdido...? – Os olhos cinza brilham sob a luz da própria varinha.

\- Infelizmente sim... – Um sorriso malicioso surge em seu rosto levemente corado. - Perdido pra sempre...

Draco toma sua mão e o guia até uma sala vazia, uma das que Harry percorrera no primeiro ano, meio que acidentalmente.

\- Trouxe algumas coisas para ficarmos mais confortáveis... – O loiro mostra um macio colchão de penas e cobertas, além de um antigo lampião. – Roubei a chave dessa sala do Filch... Então não seremos surpreendidos.

Puxa Harry para perto do colchão, tirando seu robe, tocando seu rosto e o beijando delicadamente.

\- Como você sabe se minha resposta a sua pergunta é essa? – O moreno ainda temeroso se afasta um pouco.

\- Se não fosse... O que você... – Os olhos cinza se estreitam. – Não brinque comigo!

\- Eu nunca... Estou com medo... – Há claramente pavor em sua voz.

Draco se aproxima novamente dele, enlaçando sua cintura e puxando-o para si. O abraça com força, a proximidade de seus corpos fazendo-os estremecer.

\- Eu também estou com medo... Nunca estive com alguém que... – A palavra fica presa na garganta, temendo que a dizendo se comprometa.

Ele tira o próprio robe e os dois se deitam, cobrem-se para afastar o frio, aconchegando-se, seus olhos fixos tentando ler um no outro o que aconteceria em seguida. Se abraçam e mais um beijo surge de toda a expectativa. No início delicado, mas tornando-se ardente, voluptuoso, as mãos tocando as peles por sob os pijamas. Sentindo a maciez, o leve tremor do corpo menor, os dedos finos do loiro vão abrindo os botões do pijama de algodão, continuando com os beijos pelo pescoço, chegando aos ombros, descendo para o tórax juvenil. Seus movimentos colocam Harry deitado de costas, estando quase sobre ele, os olhos verdes fechados, deliciando-se com as sensações que estas carícias lhe provocam.

\- Humm... É muito bom... – A pele se arrepia imediatamente, ainda mais quando os lábios quentes tocam seus mamilos, sugando-os suavemente.

E a boca macia continua seu caminho, descendo devagar, os dedos pequenos entremeados nos cabelos loiros, uma sensação de puro êxtase o dominando, pedindo mais. Chega ao elástico da calça do pijama, percorrendo-o com a língua, pedindo com os olhos que Harry o deixe continuar.

Há medo naqueles olhos verdes... Um medo que nem ele sabe explicar. Não tem idéia do que o amedronta... O ato ou adentrar em um campo em que pode se ferir. Gostar de um garoto traz muito preconceito, mas... Como resistir a algo que o preenche de forma absoluta, que o faz se sentir inteiro pela primeira vez na vida.

\- Nós só vamos até onde você deixar... Eu juro... – O loiro sabe que não pode forçar a barra ou perde para sempre a chance de tê-lo.

\- Bem... Eu... – Olha para os olhos cinza que lhe parecem tão sinceros em sua preocupação. – Eu confio em você.

Essas palavras que deseja tanto ouvir funcionam como uma afrodisíaco para o jovem Malfoy, que desce devagar o pijama, tocando o pênis teso de Harry com o nariz, por cima da cueca, sentindo como esse toque faz o moreno aprofundar a cabeça no travesseiro. Baixa também a roupa íntima, tendo a sua frente o membro pulsando, pedindo para ser tocado. Toma-o com a boca, deliciando-se com seu sabor, surpreendendo-se, pois sente como se fosse a primeira vez. O sabor, a sensação da pele, a vontade de tomá-lo todo com a boca, a textura da pele... Totalmente diferente do que experimentara antes.

As reações daquele corpo virgem o excitam ainda mais, maravilhado como cada toque, sugada e lambida o faz gemer timidamente. Observa o rosto do moreno enquanto o prova, notando cada detalhe, a curva suave do nariz, os cílios longos, a boca bonita. Percebe que nunca reparara na beleza daquele rosto, na simplicidade de suas formas. Aumenta a intensidade com que toma o membro em sua boca, roçando a pele com os dentes, para logo em seguida lamber o local de forma libidinosa. Isso provoca de forma incontrolável o outro garoto, que teme não conseguir suportar mais.

\- Ah! Eu... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. – Harry tenta segurar o quanto pode, procurando prolongar esse prazer o maior tempo possível, desejando ficar ali pela eternidade, mas não suportando mais sente sua cabeça rodando, os ouvidos zumbindo como se fosse perder a consciência.

Draco levanta o rosto, sêmen escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca, pela primeira vez saboreando ao invés de cuspir, não se sentindo mal como geralmente se sente. E toda essa diferença o empolga, encarando os olhos verdes que o encaram, o sorriso carinhoso que agradece o prazer que proporcionou. Sente-se a vontade para tentar ir além... Pelo plano... Não... Por ele mesmo, pois deseja Harry mais do que a razão pode explicar. Coloca os dedos na boca, maliciosamente os molhando, enquanto o outro o observa ainda sem saber o que está fazendo, assustando-se ao perceber sua intenção.

\- Não... Não quero... – Diz quase em um sussurro.

Mas quando tenta usar os dedos para preparar o moreno para a penetração, este levanta de um salto, quase caindo por causa dos pijamas que estão na altura dos joelhos. Tenta se vestir desajeitadamente, enquanto Draco se aproxima dele.

\- Eu disse que não queria! – Harry o repele quando tenta abraçá-lo.

\- Desculpa... É que... – Aproxima-se de novo, mas dessa vez consegue passar os braços em torno dele. – Você me deixou doido de desejo...

\- Só isso... Desejo? – Há um toque de mágoa em sua voz.

Pára um instante, observando o significado daquela pergunta, logo entendendo que para Harry não basta o prazer, que sexo por sexo não é o suficiente... Aquelas esmeraldas desejam amor, como se fosse a razão de sua vida, como se precisasse ardentemente ser amado. Pensa sobre isso e treme, pois não pensara que em seu genial plano precisasse envolver sentimentos para conseguir o seu objetivo.

\- Eu... Não sei o que sinto... – Poderia mentir, mas não consegue fingir com os olhos verdes fixos nos seus. – Você entende o que sente?

\- Não... Eu quero estar com você, mas... – Ele treme nos braços que ainda o envolvem. – Não consigo explicar porque eu...

\- Eu sei como é se sentir sozinho... Com medo... – Draco engole em seco, sentindo estas afirmações encontrarem eco na sua própria vida. – Desejar se sentir amado...

Harry encosta a cabeça no ombro do rapaz mais alto, aconchegando-se no calor daquele abraço.

\- Já que você está com medo... – As esmeraldas voltam a encará-lo, tendo que disfarçar como estas palavras lhe custam, desejoso de fazer com Harry exatamente o mesmo jogo de poder que o pai faz com ele. – Eu serei... Você que...

\- O que? – Ele percebe que não é bem o que Draco deseja, mas isso só torna sua atitude mais significativa.

\- Você entendeu! – Luta contra uma irritação que ameaça colocar seus planos em risco. – É... Eu... Droga! Pareço um bobo... Gaguejando desse jeito.

\- Bobo você é... – Harry ri, sem perceber que sua piadinha atinge Draco.

\- ...! – O loiro prefere não responder.

\- Já é tarde... Vão acabar descobrindo que saí. – Afasta-se, pensando em como Rony anda desconfiado. – Nos encontramos aqui amanhã.

Draco fica calado enquanto Harry o beija delicadamente e sai. Chuta o colchão com raiva, mas sem conseguir definir por quê. Chegou tão perto de ultrapassar o limite, ouviu as palavras de confiança, descobriu que Harry sente algo por ele, o que o torna mais vulnerável. Mas ao mesmo tempo viu-se frustrado em seu desejo, o que o irrita profundamente, percebeu que tudo aquilo não era apenas um jogo de sedução para si próprio e foi obrigado a encarar que também sente algo.

"_Droga, droga, droga!"_ – Chuta o colchão mais uma vez. – _"E abri mão da primeira vez em que eu dominaria o jogo. Por que fui abrir minha boca grande?"_

**ooOoo**

_Não preciso dizer que naquela noite não consegui dormir. Tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias passava por minha mente como um vagalhão. O acordo, o plano e uma porção grande demais de coisas que sentia, mesmo que tentasse dizer pra mim mesmo que não. _

_Ainda havia o jogo de quadribol entre as nossas casas e eu havia preparado uma surpresinha para os adversários. Ao vê-lo em campo agi como sempre, provocando-o, fazendo de tudo para vencer. Nestes momentos me esquecia do que acontecia entre nós, havia apenas a nossa antiga rivalidade. Assim como o fiasco do Weasley como goleiro e a música que compus para desconcentrá-lo fizeram Harry esquecer-se também._

_Quando perdemos, meu 'plano para o caso de uma quase impossível derrota' foi automaticamente acionado, com Crabbe acertando Harry com um balaço, enquanto eu o ofendia, perdendo qualquer noção de limites. Feri fundo. E pensar que eu o estivera beijando menos de doze horas antes disso! Meu objetivo era fazê-lo brigar comigo e ser expulso do time, mas... Ele me feriu fisicamente, assim como eu fizera moralmente falando de sua mãe. Consegui o que queria, mas me custou um nariz quebrado e muitos hematomas. _

_Eu fui um idiota... Colocando minha liberdade em jogo por causa de uma partida de quadribol... Pior... Depois de dispensado da enfermaria totalmente refeito... Algo dentro de mim doía demais... Um medo insano de que tivesse perdido Potter de vez._

Como combinado Draco está na sala que escolhera como refúgio a espera de Harry. Anda de um lado para o outro, temeroso de que jamais o veja novamente. O acordo...

"_Dane-se essa droga de acordo!" _– Seu medo é mais palpável do que gosta de admitir. – _"O que vou fazer se ele não voltar?"_

A porta então se abre devagar, o moreno de olhos verdes entra com fúria no olhar, fazendo Draco ficar na defensiva, esperando algo de ruim.

\- O que você estava pensando seu miserável! – Harry avança para ele com raiva e o empurra, quase o fazendo cair sobre o colchão.

\- Fiz o que deveria... Pelo time... Pela casa... – O velho Malfoy retorna em uma atitude arrogante de enfrentamento.

\- Então agora você precisava me afastar do time pra conseguir ganhar? – Há uma nota de desprezo em sua voz. – Patético!

\- O senhor certinho... – Não consegue encontrar palavras para se defender dessa acusação que o atinge fundo.

Harry leva as mãos à cabeça, ainda tentando pensar com clareza diante de tanta loucura.

\- E um pouco antes você só pensava em me beijar e... Queria... – Lágrimas surgem em seus olhos. – Que raiva! Como eu sou idiota.

\- As duas coisas não têm nada a ver... – Draco se aproxima com cautela. – Falei desde o início que seria o mesmo Malfoy de sempre diante dos outros.

\- Você se saiu muito bem mesmo... Parabéns! – Começa a andar na direção da porta. – Covarde!

\- Covarde? Eu? Não fui eu que tive medo de me entregar ao... Inimigo. – Harry se volta novamente para ele. – Isso mesmo. Você teve medo porque era eu... Não confia em mim o suficiente. E depois vem me dar lição de moral.

Seu andar é incerto, como se toda essa comoção o perturbasse profundamente.

\- Pra você eu sempre serei um 'futuro comensal da morte'... O inimigo. – Cerra suas mãos, mantendo-as ao longo do corpo.

\- Como quer que eu confie? Que me entregue? – Os olhos verdes estão opacos pelas lágrimas que já escorrem. – Suas atitudes são contraditórias... Você me entregaria ao carrasco se isso lhe trouxesse alguma vantagem.

Estas últimas palavras atingem o alvo em cheio, a visão de Lucius vindo diretamente à mente de Draco, sabendo que realmente está a ponto de fazer isso. Abaixa a cabeça tentando esconder tudo que passa por sua mente, querendo impedir que Harry possa ler em seus olhos. O coração dele dispara, sentindo um aperto tão forte no peito que lhe dá falta de ar.

Harry fica perturbado com a visão de um Malfoy pálido e trêmulo, tão frágil como quando volta da casa de seus pais, mas de uma forma diferente. É como se houvesse um conflito interno, onde as duas facetas do mesmo Draco lutassem pela supremacia.

\- Não quero que ninguém perceba... – Draco esquece completamente o plano, dominado por sentimentos fortes demais. – Senão vamos ter de nos separar...

Ele se afasta, ficando de costas, ainda tentando controlar o coração que parece querer lhe sair pela boca. Nunca teve alguém com quem tivesse sensações tão boas, com quem pudesse ser sincero, que pudesse dividir suas aspirações e seus medos, sem máscaras. Sem máscaras? Que irônico! Tudo em sua vida parece ilusório.

\- Admito, sou egoísta por desejar isso... – Leva a mão ao rosto, desesperado por não conseguir se conter. – Por manter esse disfarce pra proteger o que sinto por você.

Só então se dá conta de tudo que falou e como agora Potter sabe de seus sentimentos, de sensações que ele mesmo não entende e que o tornam vulnerável. Afasta-se mais ainda, quase se encostando à parede, confuso consigo mesmo. O pai... O acordo... Harry... Uma luta se processa dentro dele. E agora revelou como se sente, dando vantagem a ele, que pode se aproveitar disso...

"_Eu não deveria estar sentindo tudo isso!"_ – Sente-se completamente sem chão. – _"Eu sou um Malfoy... Não um tolo romântico."_

Apesar de parecer egoísmo, Harry sabe que é típico da personalidade de Draco, acostumado a resolver as coisas com agressividade, não sabendo lidar com as próprias emoções. E ele está absolutamente certo. As conseqüências caso os sentimentos deles fossem descobertos poderiam ser terríveis... Principalmente conhecendo Lucius Malfoy e... O que acontece entre pai e filho. Começa a entender melhor a atitude desprezível dele no jogo e se sente um pouco culpado por ter quebrado seu nariz, olhando para os machucados em sua própria mão por tê-lo acertado no queixo.

\- Você é egoísta mesmo... – Diz enquanto se aproxima.

\- Ok. Então é assim... – Draco se vira e anda na direção da porta. – Tem todo o direito de estar zangado.

Antes que consiga sair Harry o abraça por trás, segurando forte, colocando o queixo em seu ombro e chegando com os lábios bem perto de sua orelha.

\- Mas eu partilho esse seu desejo... – Sussurra, fazendo o outro se arrepiar. – E acho que sobrevivo ao seu modo distorcido de manter nosso segredo.

Ele o vira, tomando seus lábios com toda a paixão, a energia da briga agora voltada para esse sentimento que ainda não entendem direito, mas que os atrai cada vez mais um pra o outro. Enquanto o beija o envolve com seus braços, fazendo-o recuar devagar, com cuidado, até que chegam à orla do colchão, deitando-o delicadamente, colocando-se sobre ele, ainda deliciando-se com seus lábios.

Confuso com a reação inesperada do moreno, Draco pára e afasta um pouco Harry, encarando os olhos verdes que o observam divertidos.

\- Por quê? – Tenta ler naquele rosto o que ele realmente sente, sendo brindado por um belo sorriso.

\- Estou tornando realidade os seus anseios... – Beija-o de novo, calmamente, demonstrando a força do que sente e que entende finalmente a atitude dúbia do loiro.

Beija-o cada vez mais intensamente, excitando Draco, mas que diante desse momento sente-se temeroso, relembrando como isto nunca envolvera prazer ou amor para ele. E percebendo isto em seus olhos Harry se aproxima novamente, ficando bem próximo de seu rosto.

\- Permita que eu demonstre como pode ser bom. – Sussurra carinhosamente, tocando com delicadeza seus lábios.

Draco fica todo corado e sem jeito, ainda sem acreditar na atitude de Potter, confuso com seus próprios sentimentos. Pensa que alcançou sucesso em seu plano, mas... Ele parece tão insignificante diante de tudo que acontece no momento. Quer saber como seria de verdade estar com alguém que...

\- Si-sim... – Diz fechando os olhos, se entregando aos lábios que o tomam com ânsia.

\- Vou te fazer esquecer o mundo. – Suas palavras saem com os lábios ainda colados, estreitando-o mais em seus braços.

_O que começava a acontecer naquele momento selou meu destino para sempre. Estava perdido... Preso na minha própria teia. E toda a minha tragédia se delineou, escrevendo o que aconteceria depois, me levando ao momento que vivo agora... Encurralado em algo que não desejo... Vítima e protagonista das circunstâncias que podem levar a minha morte. _

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Sei que demorei, mas não me matem, por favor. Este capítulo está pronto há algum tempo, mas minha beta está trabalhando numa super história e estava sem tempo de betar. Mas em compensação, posto o capítulo 3 já na semana que vem. Quem sabe assim vcs me perdoam?

Muito bem, continuo a acompanhar a história de Draco Malfoy e os bastidores dos livros de JKRowling. E as coisas vão ficando feias para o lado dele, pois sua teia começa a se voltar para ele mesmo. E... Gostaram do ponto em que parei? Fui má, admito, mas faz parte do suspense.

Relembro que essa fic é um presente para o meu afilhado e amigo **Felton Blackthorn**, que anda meio sumido, mas merece toda a gama de sentimentos e sensações dessa fic. Do jeitinho que ele tanto gosta.

Agradeço a minha sempre querida beta e afilhada **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**, que encontrou um tempinho durante a confecção de mais de uma de suas deliciosas fics pra me ajudar.

Agradeço aos reviews de Simca-chan, Babi-chan, Regulus ABlack, Alis Clow e Isa Tinkerbell, seus comentários me incentivaram a continuar e a caprichar ainda mais em cada detalhe, mantendo-a sempre canon.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

06 de Outubro de 2007

02:15 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	3. Caminho da Perdição

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A TEIA DA ARANHA**

  
**A TEIA DA ARANHA**   


**   
Capítulo 3 – Caminho da Perdição   
**

_Ouço passos por toda a casa, deixando claro que os comensais se agitam. Não quero mais ficar sozinho com aquele louco no quarto... Tenho medo dele. E sei que meus pais também. Muita coisa mudou desde..._

_Mas minha mente só consegue se recordar daquele momento... De tudo que houve após ouvir de seus lábios 'vou te fazer esquecer o mundo'. Ali começou o caminho da minha perdição... Um caminho sem volta, por mais que eu tentasse resistir._

As mãos de Harry deslizam delicadamente pelos botões do pijama de Draco, abrindo um após o outro, devagar, deliciando-se com a pele branca que surge do corpo deitado e entregue. Cobre-a com beijos delicados, percebendo como se arrepia a esse toque. Sente-se um garotinho, descobrindo todo um novo mundo, mas... Este está repleto de novas sensações. Seu corpo todo responde, desejando saborear cada instante como se fosse o último.

Os olhos prateados se fecham temerosos, morde os lábios diante das ondas elétricas que percorrem toda sua pele, tentando resistir àquilo que ameaça se apossar de seu corpo. Teme tudo que pode sentir e sua mente se povoa das lembranças das sensações de antes... De quando não tinha qualquer prazer, apenas medo.

_Lucius deitando-se sobre ele, abrindo seu pijama sem cuidado, mordendo-o com força. Os olhos prateados invariavelmente fechados, desejando que termine logo._

Quando a pele de alabastro fica totalmente exposta, dedos delicados tocam-na com carinho, enquanto os lábios voltam a tomar a boca trêmula. O outro braço o envolve em um abraço quente, aproximando-o, fazendo com que possa sentir o coração disparado de Potter. Abre então os olhos, surpreso, encarando as esmeraldas que o observam, cheias de algo que não consegue definir. Não é a gula pelo poder a que está acostumado, mas... Alguma coisa quente e pura.

\- Nunca pensei estar aqui com você. – A voz de Harry soa quase rouca, arrastada, como se para ele fosse difícil se concentrar para dizer essas poucas palavras.

Seus lábios descem vagarosamente pelo pescoço, sentindo a maciez da pele e seu perfume, alternando beijos suaves com lambidas delicadas, mas sempre mantendo os olhos na expressão que ora é assustada ora embevecida. Sabe que cada movimento seu é antecipado pelo medo... Medo de que seja como sempre. E é exatamente o que não deseja. Não sabe se está agindo da forma correta, se realmente é isso que deve fazer, mas segue absolutamente seus instintos.

Toca um mamilo com cuidado, saboreando-o, sentindo sua textura, sorrindo ao vê-lo eriçar-se, aumentando a intensidade, sugando forte. Percebe que é bom, pois Draco joga a cabeça para trás. Passa então ao outro, repetindo os movimentos, sentindo como isso também mexe com seu próprio corpo. Vai descendo então, seguindo um caminho perigoso, percorrendo a linha que avança pelo abdômen, chegando ao umbigo, circulando-o com a língua.

\- Você gosta disso? – Os dois se observam demoradamente.

\- Go-gosto... – A voz quase não lhe sai, incapaz de definir como isto o surpreende e o deixa confuso.

E as palavras meio sem jeito, a face incrivelmente corada, o excitam ainda mais, demonstrando que Draco não finge, não se esconde atrás de subterfúgios. Essas reações não podem ser forjadas, como se faz com um gemido bem ensaiado. Harry se sente mais seguro, sentindo-se envergonhado por ainda neste momento não confiar totalmente na sinceridade do inimigo confesso.

Suas mãos delicadamente continuam a acariciar o corpo desejado, enroscando-se nos sedosos cabelos loiros ou tocando libidinosamente seus lábios, invadindo aquela boca, sentindo como ainda treme, enquanto ele se delicia com o umbigo bem formado. Seus orbes verdes jamais perdem o contato visual, procurando no rosto bonito qualquer sinal de que aquilo o magoa de alguma forma.

Decide então... É o momento de retribuir todo o prazer que o loiro lhe proporcionara na noite anterior. Suas mãos então vão descendo devagar ao longo de seu corpo, fazendo com que a pele de porcelana se arrepie inteira, chegando delicadamente ao elástico do pijama, descendo aos poucos, levando a cueca junto.

Draco treme, pois se sente tão indefeso neste momento! Quer... Deseja tanto quanto aqueles olhos verdes, mas... Sua experiência só prova que nada disso é bom. Sexo é sujo, é algo bruto, sem prazer, sem sentimento. É apenas alguém mais forte que subjuga outro mais fraco. E queria ser ele o dominante... A posição em que está agora o coloca novamente como o agente passivo dessa ação. O que é humilhado... O que é usado.

_Os cabelos compridos platinados caem sobre seu corpo enquanto arranca de forma bruta seu pijama, sem sequer olhar para seu rosto, concentrando-se apenas no próprio prazer, nada mais._

Harry se levanta, olhando para o rosto bonito de seu adversário de forma travessa, despindo-se diante dele. Revela-se tão nu e indefeso quanto o loiro, despido de qualquer poder, apenas um adolescente descobrindo sensações que nunca imaginou sentir. Sorri de forma infantil, tornando-se ainda mais bonito, ajeitando os óculos que teimam em escorregar. Também fica corado, nunca tendo se sentido tão exposto, os olhos prateados que o observam atentos o deixando envergonhado.

E essa expressão tão inocente do moreno faz com que Draco o olhe ainda mais atônito, procurando em seu rosto algum sinal de que se compraz em dominá-lo, mas... Na face sensível somente vê algo que não conhece... Um sentimento que lhe passa confiança, entrega e... Do rosto desce para o corpo magro, mas já tomando forma, a pele sem marcas... Fecha os olhos tentando evitar fixar o olhar em sua genitália, enrubescendo imediatamente, sabendo que Harry percebeu o efeito que causou. E ele é tão evidente que isso seria impossível.

O moreno se deita devagar sobre ele, tomando seus lábios com tesão, os dois sentindo a excitação que os domina. As línguas se encontram sem pudor, já sem controle, a vergonha ficando de lado, os dois entregando-se às sensações. Os olhos verdes encaram os cinza com desejo repleto de ternura.

\- Eu quero retribuir... – Beija-o com carinho. – Te dar prazer... – Diz de forma suave, como se fosse mais um pedido do que uma afirmação, esperando ver em seu rosto se é um desejo seu também.

\- ...! – A resposta fica presa na garganta, o medo lutando contra a tentação.

Apesar de faltarem as palavras, Harry decide ser atrevido, descendo devagar pelo tórax e abdômen do loiro, roçando o queixo na pele lisa, observando as pupilas brilhantes que o encaram. Sente o pavor no fundo delas, certamente temendo que tudo que irá acontecer seja apenas uma repetição de tudo que já viveu. Por isso mesmo precisa provar a diferença, que isso pode ser bom, se envolver os sentimentos que quase explodem seu peito. E quando passa pelos pêlos pubianos, quando se aproxima do pênis ereto, sente o estremecimento, volta-se para o loiro e sorri.

Aquelas esmeraldas permanecem fixas em seu rosto, tão seguras, apesar de um tanto tímidas. Treme ao sentir a proximidade mais íntima, engolindo em seco, sentindo-se pouco a vontade. A expectativa o apavora, pois tudo isso que se inicia leva à dor e ao sofrimento. E... Nunca pensou que realmente teria que chegar a esse ponto.

Mas quando a língua quente e macia toca seu pênis, algo incrível acontece. Fecha os olhos, sentindo-se perdido em sensações e choques elétricos que tomam seu corpo. Aquele contato delicado, percorrendo seu membro por completo, tomando-o com a boca úmida, tudo isso é diferente demais de tudo que já sentiu. É delicioso, prazeroso, algo que o faz desejar mais e mais. Os movimentos são ritmados, ora intensos ora suaves, fazendo sua mente se turvar, levando-o a um passo além da sanidade.

Suas mãos pela primeira vez soltam o lençol ao qual se agarraram com força desde o início e se colocam sobre os cabelos castanhos, macios e levemente úmidos de suor. Sente como esse toque surpreende o outro, que pára o movimento por alguns instantes, para apenas retomar em seguida, com mais intensidade do que antes. Isso o excita ainda mais, sentindo uma dorzinha gostosa, fazendo-o balançar a cabeça, tomado por uma sensação tão inédita que não tem nem como descrever.

\- Estou machucando? – Um tom de preocupação claro nas palavras de Harry.

\- Não... É... É bom...! – Abre os olhos levemente surpreso, encarando a expressão preocupada que o observa. Sente-se estranhamente diferente, envolvido em algo totalmente distinto do que já experimentou.

Harry reinicia o carinho delicado, dessa vez sob o olhar do loiro, tomando a glande, depois todo o pênis em sua boca, deliciando-se com a face levemente corada que o encara, mas claramente apreciando o que faz. Suga com força, sentindo como a pele macia fica levemente rígida, deixando claro que algo está para acontecer.

Draco já não tenta disfarçar o efeito que isso provoca dentro de si, tudo nítido em seus olhos, que até parecem fora de sintonia, perdidos nas sensações, mas que acompanham cada pequeno passo, percebendo o cuidado e a suavidade. E vai sentindo como isso vai aos poucos o deixando maluco, se segurando para não gemer, ainda não desejando demonstrar, mesmo sem saber por quê. Logo seus olhos se fecham novamente, sua expressão plena de prazer, sentindo pela primeira vez uma queimação gostosa percorrendo seu membro.

Seus orbes se abrem novamente, podendo ver perplexo como o moreno se lambuza quase brincalhão, sorrindo de forma travessa, deixando claro que esse era somente o começo. E com a boca ainda umedecida instintivamente vai descendo, sugando de leve seus testículos, tirando-lhe a sanidade, jogando-o novamente no mundo povoado de sensações. Sente cada lambida, descendo, chegando devagar ao ponto que o faz reagir. Sente-se apreensivo, mas a sensação que isto produz é tão deliciosa que não mais resiste, entregando-se àquilo como jamais fez com alguma coisa antes.

A boca quente volta novamente ao pênis, lambendo com ânsia, segurando firmemente as pernas, desejando dar ainda mais prazer ao loiro, que joga a cabeça para trás. Por que mais do que fazer amor com ele, mais do que desejo, Harry quer provar que fazer sexo com carinho e sentimentos sinceros é bom. Continua com as carícias, das coxas suas mãos descem, introduzindo suavemente um dedo dentro dele, surpreendendo-se com a reação que isso produz. Os olhos de Draco estão apreensivos, com algo que para ele é apenas uma carícia mais íntima, mas que logo percebe que é muito mais que isso. O observa, esperando que peça que pare, ainda sem saber exatamente o que há de errado nisso.

_Os dedos de Lucius preparam-no de forma nada delicada, fazendo-o sempre se perguntar qual a necessidade de preparação se é feita dessa forma._

Ao sentir o dedo atrevido o sangue de Draco gela, olha receoso para Harry, mas logo percebe o quanto isso é diferente. É desconfortável, sem dúvida, mas não dolorido. Na realidade, não machuca como está acostumado. É impossível não fazer a comparação, pois da forma que o moreno faz é... É estranho... Nada de dedos grosseiros e sem cuidado, nada de força ou pressa. Nada da mão bruta sobre sua boca para encobrir seus gemidos doloridos... Sente os movimentos ritmados, gentis, tocando-o por dentro com carinho, se revelando com o tempo incrivelmente delicioso.

Harry novamente toma seus lábios, deitando-se completamente sobre ele, suas ereções se tocando diretamente, fazendo o loiro gemer alto, por mais que tente evitar, sentindo que seus gemidos têm vida própria, saindo contra sua vontade. Prepara-se para o próximo passo, sabendo que o momento é inevitável, ainda temeroso, mas totalmente tomado pela sensação de que vai ser especial. E quando finalmente a penetração acontece, quando sente que o moreno está dentro dele, sua respiração fica em suspenso.

_E a penetração brutal, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, que nunca são notadas, pois o pai jamais encara seus olhos. Parece até que o homem toma o corpo de um estranho, não o do próprio filho, e encará-lo seria perceber nesse momento quem é a vítima real de seu abuso._

Há dor, mas inexplicavelmente algo que não o faz se sentir usado. Os movimentos do outro são suaves, delicados, penetrando-o devagar, fazendo com que a queimação dolorida do início vá se transformando em algo intenso e prazeroso. Aumenta lentamente o ritmo, o fazendo gemer ainda mais alto. Procura os olhos verdes para ter certeza se o continuam observando, sentindo-se feliz por encontrá-los diante de si, vendo que o olham atentos.

\- Ah!... Mais... – Essas palavras saem sem qualquer controle.

Nada em sua vida, até o momento mais delicioso, seja ele qual for, pode se igualar àquilo que se apossa dele. Quer gritar, pôr para fora toda a sensação que parece fazer pressão dentro dele, mas ao mesmo tempo se cala, concentrado nos leves espasmos em seu abdômen, o pênis latejando com cada vez mais força dentro dele. Os beijos são cada vez mais intensos aquela língua sedutora quase o deixando sem ar.

E sem que os dois pudessem prever, tudo vai ficando mais profundo. As sensações se exacerbam, quase os levando a sair completamente da realidade. O mundo gira apenas em torno deles, enquanto os movimentos de Harry aumentam de intensidade, sendo acompanhados pelo corpo do outro sob ele, e se levanta dando espaço para que se movimente também. E por mais que tente esperar um pouco mais, segurar aquilo que sente queimar seu pênis por dentro, não consegue e o gozo vem com força, fazendo-o jogar o corpo para trás. Nada como isso lhe aconteceu, nunca sentiu algo tão íntimo e maravilhoso.

O peso do corpo de Harry desaba sobre seu corpo fazendo Draco instintivamente envolvê-lo em seus braços. Sente algo que nunca pôde imaginar. Todo o prazer que sentiu é indescritível, mas nem se compara com algo que se apossa do mais profundo do seu ser. Sente vontade de ficar ali para sempre, de ter esse corpo sempre junto de si, não apenas pelo sexo, mas por... Encara o rosto que o observa, um sorriso lindo estampado na boca vermelha. Vê algo inédito, quando aqueles orbes de esmeralda o admiram, um brilho estranho no mais profundo deles.

\- Eu te amo... – As palavras saem roucas, cheias de uma paixão que já é clara em toda a sua face.

\- ...! - Draco sente medo disso.

Era o seu objetivo que os sentimentos do Potter chegassem a esse ponto, mas o efeito que estas palavras produzem dentro de si mesmo é assustador. Elas encontram eco e sente uma necessidade imensa de retribuí-las, não deixando que caiam no vazio. Quer dizer o mesmo mais do que tudo, mas refreia esse impulso. Os próprios sentimentos o amedrontam, beijando os lábios convidativos, como se para evitar que o que sente o domine e fale aquilo que não deve ser dito. Mas estão ali, presentes entre eles. Fecha os olhos, tentando fugir do calor daqueles olhos. Sendo vencidos pelo cansaço, os dois adormecem assim, um nos braços do outro, o corpo de Harry se acomodando delicadamente ao lado dele, tão juntos como nunca imaginaram que estariam.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos cinza se abrem preguiçosamente, tentando focar no ambiente à meia-luz em que está. A lua lança sua luminosidade através da janela, fazendo-o ficar mal humorado por ter acordado no meio da noite. É então que sua mente começa a se dar conta de onde está e... Com quem. Olha para o lado e vê: Harry Potter dormindo abraçado ao travesseiro, um sorriso satisfeito e ar tranqüilo. O observa por alguns instantes, reparando nos traços belos, nos cílios longos, no nariz delicado, na boca de lábios finos e rosados. Aos poucos se lembra dos detalhes do que aconteceu entre eles, das sensações, do prazer, mas... Os sentimentos surgem também com muito mais força que tudo e isso o amedronta.

Draco se levanta depressa, procurando não acordar o outro, assustado demais para encará-lo. Precisa fugir dali... Fugir daquilo que sentiu... Não podia ter deixado acontecer. Era apenas um plano, mais um dos mirabolantes que preparara contra seu eterno inimigo ou seus amigos. Mas fugira do controle e agora ele se vê emaranhado em sua própria teia.

Veste o pijama rapidamente, pegando o robe pesado que usava, saindo correndo pelo corredor, arrastando-o pelo caminho. Só quer chegar a seu quarto, esconder-se de si mesmo e da dura realidade a sua frente. Virando um dos corredores, quase chegando à entrada da casa, nas masmorras, esbarra com alguém, quase sendo lançado ao chão. Cambaleia, levantando irritado, olhando para um Crabbe surpreso, uma barra de chocolate nas mãos e a boca completamente suja.

\- Você é idiota? Não olha por onde anda? – Ele grita irritado, mais por estar represando o choro, do que realmente com o garoto.

\- Eu... Ahn... Mas por que você está correndo pelo corredor a essa hora? – O rapaz pergunta meio sem pensar, parecendo ainda surpreso por vê-lo.

\- Cala a sua boca! – A possibilidade de ser descoberto lhe causa náuseas. – Isso te interessa?

Sai tão depressa que não dá tempo de qualquer resposta, ensandecido por chegar ao seu quarto privado, onde poderá desabafar tudo que oprime o seu peito. Entra, evitando bater a porta e acordar mais alguém. Entra no seu banheiro e pára diante do espelho, observando seu reflexo por alguns minutos. Sente as entranhas se contorcerem, por causa do que sente e pelo que terá que fazer. E pela primeira vez na vida sente vergonha do rosto que vê diante de si.

Não consegue segurar mais o choro, pois a dor dentro dele é grande demais. Entra no box e liga o chuveiro, deixando a água cair sobre seu rosto, pouco se importando se seu pijama começa a ficar encharcado. Precisa lavar essa sensação de desgosto que sente... Esquecer tudo que sentiu no momento em que estava envolvido naquele abraço, quando sentiu o coração de Harry sobre o seu peito, batendo tão acelerado quanto o seu. Deixa o seu corpo despencar no chão, soluçando enquanto a água continua a cair sobre seus cabelos.

\- Eu não posso... Não quero sentir isso! – Chuta a parede, tentando extravasar toda sua frustração. – Droga! Por que fui me apaixonar por ele? – Abraça as pernas e chora convulsivamente, soluçando e resmungando sob a água do chuveiro, que já começa a deixar sua pele avermelhada, mas levando para o ralo a tristeza que ele não pode dividir com ninguém.

**ooOoo**

Harry acorda assustado, parecendo ter ouvido uma porta bater. Senta depressa, ainda sem entender muito bem o que está acontecendo. Sabe que não foi mais um dos seus pesadelos então... Finalmente se recorda, coloca os óculos e olha com um sorriso para o lado, esperando ver o loiro, se surpreendendo por encontrar apenas um lugar vazio. Essa constatação o faz levantar, vestindo o pijama aflito, decidido a procurá-lo, mas... Sabe que não pode fazer isso.

Pára diante da janela, observando a escuridão do lado de fora e a lua cheia dominando o céu nublado. Sente-se culpado, pois tudo que fizeram pode ter ido além dos limites de Draco. E mesmo ciente de tudo pelo que ele já passou, não pôde se conter. Tinha que ser o heróico príncipe que o salvaria, mostrando que podiam enfrentar tudo, juntos. Por que sempre precisa ser tão impulsivo? E as pessoas que ama sempre acabam sofrendo por causa disso.

Mas não adianta ficar se lamentando, precisa conversar com ele e o fará na primeira oportunidade em que ficarem sozinhos no dia seguinte. Sai pelo corredor cabisbaixo, surpreendendo-se por logo se ver diante da entrada da sua casa. Diz a senha mecanicamente, subindo as escadas para o dormitório. Só quer deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir, mas duvida que consiga pegar no sono.

\- Onde você estava? – A voz de Ron soa desconfiada, sussurrada da cama ao lado da sua.

Harry se volta sobressaltado, tendo que se encostar aos pilares de sua própria cama para não cair. Observa o rosto do amigo envolto pela escuridão, iluminado apenas por uma tênue luz vinda da janela. Sua expressão parece severa, bem incomum para o garoto que considera seu melhor amigo.

\- Agora você deu pra me vigiar? – Harry tenta conter a raiva que brota dentro de si.

\- Não... – Rony fica sem graça. - É que você anda estranho e misterioso ultimamente.

\- Sei que todos me consideram o 'salvador do mundo bruxo'... – Levanta a voz, mas diminui o volume quando vê Neville se agitando na cama. – Mas eu sou um indivíduo... Tenho direito a ter uma vida própria, sem ter sempre alguém me 'protegendo'.

Ron se levanta da cama e o encara com seriedade. Essas palavras machucam-no como o amigo talvez nunca possa entender.

\- Eu nunca te encarei como 'salvador'! – Olha bem para os olhos verdes cheios de revolta. – Sempre te vi como um amigo.

Harry sente-se envergonhado pelas palavras duras que jogou sobre ele, coloca a mão sobre o seu ombro, sabendo que toda a raiva que sente é de si mesmo.

\- Desculpa... – Diz em um tom mais calmo. – Não ando muito bom ultimamente... Tudo que anda acontecendo... Esses pesadelos...

Ele não dá tempo para que o amigo diga mais nada, pois se deita, virando para o outro lado e cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol. Se sente oprimido por todos os sentimentos conflitantes, prazer e culpa, alegria e medo, tudo convergindo para o que houve entre eles e a reação de Draco. O que quer mesmo é chorar, mas sabe muito bem que não pode, pois seria ouvido e teria muitas explicações a dar.

Ron observa o amigo ainda alguns minutos e fica ainda mais preocupado. Algo está acontecendo com ele e não é apenas a volta de Voldemort, a Umbridge e os pesadelos. Existe alguma coisa por trás de tudo isso. Ele parece sempre estar raivoso ou eufórico... E isso não é comum nele. Não que seja um especialista em sentimentos, como diria Hermione para irritá-lo. Mas conhece Harry como ninguém e sabe que algo está acontecendo e precisa descobrir o quê.

**ooOoo**

_Aquela que poderia ter sido minha noite mais mágica, pois para uma pessoa comum descobrir o amor é especial, foi um tormento. Não consegui fechar os olhos sem recordar tudo que aconteceu e o que senti. E saber que depois disso eu simplesmente teria que entregá-lo para a morte... Até para mim isso era radical demais._

_Mas não havia mais volta... Ou haveria? Passei a madrugada toda pensando em como fugir ao meu compromisso com meu pai e poupar a vida de Harry. O certo é que não havia esperança para o que sentia, pois esse sentimento era proibido para alguém como eu. Mas como justificar que meus planos falharam e não pude entregá-lo? Droga! Eu podia ser inteligente, mas não estava no meu repertório 'Como Salvar a Vida de Harry Potter'._

_Só depois de refletir muito sobre isso que cheguei a uma conclusão. Era a única chance, apesar de ser doloroso. Sabia que ele iria sofrer demais e eu também, mas não havia opção. E quando deixei meu quarto na manhã seguinte, estava impecavelmente vestido, como sempre, cercado de meus asseclas e decidido a salvar meu inimigo._

Harry desce as escadas para tomar o café da manhã, ainda cansado pela noite em claro e pela confusão emocional que o corrói por dentro. Precisa ver... Falar com Draco e saber como ele está.

Junto com ele descem seus inseparáveis amigos, que se preocupam com sua expressão sisuda, apesar de não ser incomum desde que este ano começou. O quinto ano de escola está sendo difícil demais, não exatamente por causas acadêmicas, mas nesse dia sua expressão está particularmente estranha, sempre cabisbaixo.

\- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Hermione pergunta quase não alcançando o garoto enquanto desce as escadas apressado.

\- Vou te dizer pela enésima vez que estou bem... – Há certa impaciência em suas palavras. – Só tive insônia.

Hermione olha para Ron e percebe por sua expressão que deve se calar. Pelo jeito ele também já tentara e tivera a mesma resposta ou coisa pior.

Enquanto percebe que estão quase chegando ao saguão do castelo, os olhos verdes percebem certa presença que o faz levantar a cabeça. Draco está parado no centro dele, cercado por Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy e mais alguns garotos que estão ao seu redor apenas pelo prestígio. Pensa em sorrir, mas a expressão no rosto do outro logo apaga qualquer impulso de fazer isso. Vê nele o adversário de sempre, o mesmo garoto que socou no dia anterior, com aquela mesma expressão de nojo. Mas isso é normal, faz parte do que combinaram. Só que os seus olhos estão diferentes, parecem odiá-lo novamente.

\- Olha quem está vindo pessoal... – Volta-se para os outros e novamente para Harry, que já está diante dele. – O otário Potter!

As risadas soam entre os presentes, mas Harry sequer as nota ou as reações acaloradas de Rony, somente consegue ver o desprezo no rosto que na noite anterior era só... Encara-o com firmeza, procurando em seus olhos um vislumbre de que isto é apenas parte da estratégia de disfarce, mas desanima ao perceber que não é um truque.

\- Afinal, ele caiu direitinho no nosso plano de provocá-lo. – Diz com todo o sarcasmo de que é capaz. – E agora o coitadinho está fora do quadribol.

E o grupo que o acompanha finge estar chorando como um bebê, zombando dele, enquanto aquela expressão desprezível característica de Malfoy está ali, um sorriso digno de um soco. Ele então puxa Pansy para junto de si e a abraça por trás, fazendo claramente a garota tremer de emoção.

\- Fala pra ele como sou mais esperto, Pansy. – Fala no ouvido dela sensualmente, provocando Harry ainda mais.

Potter continua ali parado, seus olhos se estreitando, uma raiva crescendo dentro dele a cada palavra e muito mais com a aproximação com 'aquela' garota. Para ele não importam todos os outros, somente as ações de Draco. E elas começam a revelar uma verdade assustadora.

\- Você é inocente demais! – Os olhos cinza o encaram diretamente, deixando claro do que está falando. – Acredita em qualquer coisa que eu diga ou faça.

\- Seu... – Harry avança contra ele, grudando em seu pescoço, apertando com força, como nunca se imaginou capaz de fazer, os dois caindo no chão, Potter completamente sobre o loiro.

Os asseclas de Malfoy ficam parados, olhando perplexos com o ataque violento, enquanto Ron e Hermione tentam segurar o amigo furioso. Mas a raiva parece lhe dar uma força descomunal, sendo quase impossível separá-los. Mas depois de tanto tentar os dois conseguem afastá-lo, tentando controlar a fúria que o faz se debater.

Ele não consegue dizer nada, engasgado com os sentimentos fortes que o fazem apenas pensar em como foi enganado e como sua ingenuidade sempre o faz ser um idiota. O nó em sua garganta o sufoca, mas seus olhos não saem do loiro que é ajudado pelos colegas de casa a se levantar.

\- Eu te odeio! Quero que você morra! – Grita no saguão, suas palavras invadindo o salão, já fazendo com que alguns outros alunos comecem a aparecer.

Draco se força a encará-lo, com aquela expressão de desprezo que tão habilmente sabe fazer. Mas por trás dos seus olhos, todo esse espetáculo infeliz o destrói. Sabe que sua atitude é covarde e cruel, mas sem isso Harry continuaria a insistir, pois o griffyndor não é do tipo que desiste fácil de algo. Mas se seu coração está apertado, seu rosto não o demonstra. Mas se propôs a ser impiedoso neste caso e não pode fraquejar.

Hermione percebe que é preciso tirar Harry dali rapidamente, pois os curiosos já se acumulam e algo como isso daria o motivo desejado para a expulsão do amigo. Sinaliza com a cabeça para que Ron o arraste para longe de Malfoy, o que ele tenta, mas só consegue com dificuldade. É então que Potter parece se acalmar.

\- Pode me soltar. – Empurra os braços de Weasley, soltando-se e ficando de pé, de frente para o adversário. – Ele não merece tanta atenção. Rapidamente começa a subir as escadas, sendo seguido pela amiga que o segura pelo braço fazendo-o voltar-se, rosto transtornado.

\- Temos que ir para a aula! – Ela diz, mas logo se arrependendo ao ver o fogo em seus olhos.

\- Eu não vou. – Fala devagar, em um tom cavernoso incomum para ele. – Se alguém perguntar... Diz que eu morri.

Ele sobe depressa, sob o olhar atento de Draco, que ainda luta para se manter inteiro. Leva a mão ao pescoço, sentindo dor no local onde sofreu a agressão. Jamais sentiu um sentimento de frustração tão grande, mas que precisa estar escondido, guardado apenas para si. Não há mais ninguém que o ouça, que o tente entender, como o rapaz que sobe a escada, completamente destruído. E foram as suas palavras o carrasco.

\- Vamos informar a Umbridge. – Goyle diz segurando o braço do loiro.

\- Não vão falar nada sobre isso... Pra ninguém. – Volta-se furioso para os colegas de casa. – Quem fizer isso vai se ver comigo.

\- Do que você está falando? – Pansy olha incrédula para o belo rosto. – Você tem o Potter em suas mãos depois desta agressão.

\- Eu disse NÃO! Entenderam? – Seu rosto deixa claro que não há qualquer argumento que possa mudar sua decisão. Ele dá as costas para os demais, se dirigindo para o caminho que o leva de volta às masmorras. Ouve que alguém corre em sua direção e sente as mãos de Pansy segurando seu braço.

\- Você não vai para a aula de poções? – Há estranheza no rosto da garota, sabendo que esta é a aula preferida do garoto.

\- Não estou a fim. – Solta o braço com força, deixando-a atônita para trás.

Segue com certa pressa, querendo sumir dos olhos de qualquer aluno da escola e, ao ver-se sozinho em um dos corredores, Malfoy pára. Fecha os olhos e fica alguns minutos apenas parado, voltando a cabeça para cima. O nó em sua garganta ameaça sufocá-lo, sentindo uma dor profunda no peito. Apóia um dos braços na parede, abaixando a cabeça e não conseguindo mais segurar o choro. Não quer se sentir tão frágil, mas precisa desabafar aquilo que o oprime.

\- EU ODEIO A MINHA VIDA! – Grita chutando a parede, mas parando depressa quando sente que está se machucando. Segue então como um zumbi pelo corredor. Precisa chegar ao seu quarto... Precisa esquecer tudo que sentiu na noite mágica e voltar à dura realidade.

**OoOoo**

_Agora, aqui sentado diante desse diário idiota, finalmente reflito sobre o que fiz naquele dia. Pela primeira vez sacrifiquei meus interesses por alguém e isso foi mais decisivo do que tudo que já me acontecera. Eu decididamente não pensava ou agia como meu pai esperava, como um futuro Comensal da Morte. Havia algo dentro de mim que na hora nem eu reconheci. Na verdade, eu pensava que apenas queria poupar a pessoa que eu descobrira amar, um desejo altamente egoísta, mas abriu a brecha para que minhas ações futuras fossem diferentes. Meu íntimo iniciara uma mudança que nem eu mesmo podia deter, o que me colocou na situação difícil em que estou agora, em desgraça, me preparando para uma missão possivelmente suicida._

Apesar de tudo que sente, toda a necessidade de estar junto de Harry, dos sonhos intensos que tiram seu sono, Draco se mantém em sua estratégia. Sabe que o mantendo com raiva, poderia dizer ao pai que falhara e pronto, esse seria o fim dos planos para matar Potter.

E por algum tempo continua a perturbar Potter e seus amigos, como sempre fez, notando como suas ações já não recebem mais raiva, mas um profundo desprezo dos olhos verdes. Não pode negar que isso o machuca, mas é melhor assim. É inegável que muitas vezes pega as esmeraldas o procurando no salão, nas salas de aula e por toda a escola, sempre desviando o olhar quando percebe ter sido notado. Com o tempo isso passa...

O pior de tudo é exatamente quando Harry parece se aproximar de Cho novamente, sempre gentil e tímido diante dela. Certo que ele estar com outra pessoa serve aos seus propósitos, mas... Vê-lo perto 'daquela' garota faz seu sangue ferver.

"_Adoraria ter uma besta em minhas mãos... E atingi-la diretamente entre os olhos."_ – Olha para a menina com olhos assassinos. – _"Isso me daria um imenso prazer..."_

Balança a cabeça procurando deixar esse pensamento maligno de lado.

"_Tenho que parar com isso! É bom ele se aproximar dessa..."_ – Tenta sempre se convencer disso, tentando usar de lógica.

Certo que sabe que esse nunca foi seu ponto forte, mas pode tentar.

"_Mas eu adoraria tê-la presa numa estaca..." _– Um sorriso maldoso surge em seus lábios. – _"E com uma fogueira sob ela." _

Sabe muito bem que muita coisa acontece com Harry que nem pode imaginar, vê em seus olhos que continua sendo assombrado pelos pesadelos dos quais nunca quis falar e que ele e seus amigos andam aprontando algo pelas costas da Umbridge. Não sabe muito bem o que pensar sobre isso, pois seu único pensamento está na proximidade dos feriados do Natal e... Precisa ser convincente o suficiente para se safar de mais esta.

No dia de partir procura instintivamente Harry, tentando buscar nele a coragem que terá que ter para enganar o pai, mas em vão, pois não o vê em local algum, nem os seus amiguinhos. Mas logo nota que a odiosa garota está a sua frente, cercada de algumas meninas, todas tagarelando da forma que odeia. Só que um nome é citado insistentemente por uma e outra, fazendo com que decida prestar atenção naquela balbúrdia.

\- Mas conta como foi. – Uma garota loira ravenclaw pede em alto e bom som, não se importando quem escute.

\- Isso... Fala... Ele beija bem? – Uma menina gryffindor de cabelos ruivos segura no braço dela, sacudindo-a de leve.

\- Nossa! Parecia que eu fui às nuvens e voltei. – Cho fala isso empolgada, talvez mais por estar contando isso para as amigas. – Pensei que ele era inexperiente, mas não parecia... O Harry beija bem demais.

A menção disso faz os olhos de Draco se estreitarem e a antiga imagem da estaca e da fogueira volta a sua mente. Mas decide se acalmar e permanecer ali, bisbilhotando a conversa das pequenas gralhas.

\- O importante é que você beijou Harry Potter e todas as garotas vão querer te matar de inveja. – Diz uma terceira garota, a quem Draco sequer olha.

\- Verdade... – Cho diz um tanto tímida, mas com um sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios.

\- Mas você já esqueceu o Cedric? – A loira fala com um tom levemente reprovador.

\- Mas ele é Harry Potter! – Cho olha para ela, tentando de alguma forma justificar-se.

"_Que garota fútil!"_ \- O loiro sente suas entranhas se retorcerem, não acreditando que esta garota possa ter feito uma observação dessas.

Harry merece mais do que isso. Decide ir embora e deixar essazinha para trás. Não vale a pena. Mas quando passa por ela esbarra com força, quase a fazendo cair. Por um instante seus olhos se encontram, quase a trespassando com o olhar fulminante, cheio de raiva e desprezo. Mas o momento é rápido e logo ele se afasta sem nada dizer.

Mas enquanto as outras tagarelam sobre a grosseria do loiro, Cho mantém os olhos nele se afastando, sabendo que sentiu algo muito forte, pior que apenas falta de educação ou soberbia. Um sentimento muito mais intenso que a deixou arrepiada, mas na verdade não sabe dizer o que.

**ooOoo**

Draco entra pela porta de casa sem alarde, pois não sente a mínima vontade de voltar. Sabe que um momento difícil o espera e toda a dor que sua casa representa. Não que não ame os pais, em absoluto, pois a mãe é tudo para ele, sempre carinhosa e gentil. Ama o pai também, mas o teme ainda mais, e esse é o grande problema. Não acredita que esta é a relação pai-filho que a maioria das pessoas tem, e muito menos a que deseja. Lembra-se dele na sua infância. Não havia um legítimo carinho, a relação deles sempre parecia distante, mas sabe que seu avô era um homem muito severo e isso o faz entendê-lo um pouco melhor. Mas não há justificativa para o que acontece entre eles há cinco anos e os rumos que sua relação está tomando. Às vezes não se sente um filho, mas pior que os comensais que adulam seu pai, e que são desprezados por ele. E sempre se pergunta se Lucius realmente o ama.

Quando passa pelo grande saguão de entrada sua mãe sai de sua sala particular, rosto radiante por vê-lo, abraçando o filho com toda a força. Os braços quentes dela passam todo o calor que sente, fazendo Draco curvar-se um pouco e acomodar a cabeça no ombro dela.

\- Nossa! Parece que você cresceu mais ainda! – Ela diz suavemente, com um tom divertido, afastando-se um pouco para olhar o rosto cansado do filho. – Pensamos que você chegaria mais tarde.

\- A viagem foi mais rápida... – Há um profundo desânimo em suas palavras.

\- E você veio bem sozinho da estação. Mas parece cansado... – Narcissa toca seu rosto com delicadeza. - Suba e se refresque para o jantar.

\- Não! – A voz de Lucius vem da porta da biblioteca, fazendo-os se voltar sobressaltados em sua direção. – Temos muito o que conversar.

Draco abaixa a cabeça e respira fundo, procurando dentro de si toda a força para conseguir enganar o próprio pai. Anda resignado, passando pelo pai parado na porta, sentindo o olhar duro dele sobre si. E este lhe dá a certeza de que a conversa dos dois vai ser ainda mais difícil do que imaginava. O garoto se coloca próximo da janela, vislumbrando a neve alta do lado de fora. Procura demonstrar calma, sabendo como seu pai parece farejar medo. Olha para o homem de cabelos platinados que anda em sua direção, olhar reprovador, e tenta pensar em algo para começar a falar. É difícil, sua coragem toda sumindo de repente.

\- Nevou bastante por aqui. – Tenta dar um tom casual, procurando as palavras certas para começar a mentir.

\- Por quanto tempo você pretende ficar falando de amenidades? – Lucius observando cada detalhe da expressão do filho, percebendo como suas palavras o paralisam. – Conheço-o muito bem pra saber que está tentando me enrolar.

Os olhos cinza se voltam para ele temerosos, sem saber o que responder. Deve ir logo ao assunto e dizer como 'falhou miseravelmente'? Ou deve sondar primeiro a fim de descobrir como isso pode ser recebido?

\- E não me venha com mentiras... – O pai dá pouca chance para os movimentos do filho, vendo que isso o faz andar na direção da poltrona de espaldar alto perto da porta. Típico passo de quando Draco se sente encurralado. – Por que você afastou o Potter?

\- Ahn? – A surpresa faz seus olhos se arregalarem. – Não sei do que o senhor está falando?

Lucius caminha até ele, seu olhar mais satânico, fazendo com que recue até encostar à parede. Coloca as duas mãos, uma de cada lado de sua cabeça, impedindo qualquer possibilidade de fuga. Aproxima-se ainda mais, seus rostos ficando frente a frente.

\- Eu... Er... Ahn... – Odeia se sentir dessa forma, o que tira qualquer lógica que possa usar nesse momento. – O senhor soube da briga que tivemos no jogo entre as casas? Isso acabou...

\- Eu sei o que aconteceu depois da briga. – Os olhos de Lucius parecem feitos de gelo ao dizer tais palavras. – E não me diga que isso os afastou.

Draco passa por baixo de seus braços e anda rápido para o outro lado da biblioteca. O pai se volta para ele devagar, deixando claro que não há escapatória.

\- Não sei do que... – A voz dele sai trêmula. Sua face fica corada, sentindo vergonha, não que se sinta sujo, mas...

\- Você foi até as últimas conseqüências... Eu sei. – Diz em um tom frio, mas baixo, provocando ainda mais terror. – E depois de ter a suprema confiança de Potter... De levá-lo a um ato tão íntimo desses... Você...

\- De onde o senhor tirou essa idéia! – Precisa tomar uma atitude ou tudo estará perdido. – Eu jamais... Nunca... Iria fazer tal coisa. Ainda mais com ele!

\- Pensa que sou um idiota como você? – Não há qualquer dúvida nos olhos do pai. – Tenho um espião dentro daquela escola... Alguém que segue cada passo seu.

O sangue de Draco gela imediatamente. Nunca poderia imaginar que o pai chegasse a esse ponto em seu plano, demonstrando como não há qualquer confiança da parte dele na honestidade do próprio filho. Afinal... 'Filho de peixe'... Mas sabe que não pode fraquejar nesse momento. Por Harry.

\- E por acaso esse dedo-duro me viu fazendo aquilo que o senhor insinua? – Tenta jogar com isso, pois sabe muito bem que não havia ninguém com eles naquela sala trancada. – Ou essa pessoa presume...

Um sorriso maléfico surge no rosto severo, causando ainda mais medo. Uma expressão irônica se desenhando, fazendo-o se aproximar. Chega a admirar a coragem do filho, um covarde assumido, para enfrentá-lo dessa forma.

\- Há várias formas de concluir isso. – Lucius se aproxima tanto do filho que este se encosta a uma estante, o hálito quente chegando ao rosto juvenil. – Devia tomar cuidado ao deixar o local do ato... A porta ficou entreaberta o suficiente para que meu espião pudesse ver das sombras o Potter nu sobre o colchão.

\- Eu... – Isso o desarma completamente.

\- Além disso... Você devia ser mais silencioso... – Chega ainda mais perto de seu rosto, seus lábios roçando a pele clara. – Nunca o ouvi gemendo tão alto... Ele foi melhor do que eu?

A menção disso quase o faz desmaiar. Tudo de bonito e doce daquela noite se torna travestido de sujeira ao ser comparado àquilo que acontece entre ele e o pai. Fecha os olhos, procurando esquecer que o homem está tão próximo e que sua lembrança mais doce está sendo maculada dessa forma.

\- Eu só consigo gemer de dor... – Há raiva em suas palavras, ditas com uma voz profunda que afasta Lucius. - Quando sua mão não está sobre minha boca.

O homem fica diante dele ainda surpreso. Sua determinação estremece, sentindo pela primeira vez o sabor da realidade. Todas as vezes que se sentiu frustrado, com medo, precisava subjugar alguém, ter poder... E Draco fora seu bode expiatório. Mas jamais pensou nele como seu filho naqueles momentos. Ele era alguém mais fraco, alguém a quem podia dominar. Mas neste momento se viu nele... Também odiara seu pai, nos momentos em que o espancava, em que o fazia se sentir um fraco e inútil. Mas... Sabe que não pode fraquejar neste momento, como se sentisse novamente o chicote de seu pai nas costas... Há muita coisa em jogo.

\- O mais importante é POR QUÊ? – Assume a postura de líder duro. – Tem de haver uma razão pra você afastá-lo...

As mãos de Lucius seguram o filho pela gola do casaco, fazendo com que este o observe nos olhos, encarando diretamente os olhos quase prateados. Um leve gemido sai da boca levemente aberta, deixando claro que este movimento o machuca.

\- Por acaso... Você não teria se apaixonado por ele de verdade, não é? – Isso é dito com ressentimento.

\- N-não... Por favor... O senhor está me machucando. – A voz sai sufocada, pela dor e pelo medo, tentando disfarçar no olhar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. O pai o solta, mas sem tirar os olhos dele, esperando uma resposta. – O senhor está maluco?

\- Então... Por quê? – Tenta ler em sua expressão se diz realmente a verdade.

\- Bem... Eu... – Procura controlar sua linguagem corporal, temendo ser descoberto. É difícil encontrar uma forma de sair dessa enrascada, ainda mais com os olhos de Lucius sobre ele dessa forma. – Tive medo... Não queria que se repetisse... Eu... Com ele... Aviltante!

Esconde o rosto nas mãos, mais pra esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos quanto a isso, mas continua a emitir ruídos de profundo nojo.

"_Para alguma coisa anos de interpretação do personagem que criei para mim mesmo tinha que servir!"_ \- Mas logo sente a mão pesada do pai agarrando seu braço com força e é obrigado a encará-lo.

\- Pois vai ter que engolir seu orgulho e reconquistá-lo. – Há uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. – E rápido... O tempo está escasso.

\- Mas... Ai! – A mão de Lucius segura o braço dele ainda mais forte, machucando-o de verdade.

\- Você ainda não entendeu. – Seu rosto fica ainda mais sério. – O futuro da nossa família depende do sucesso desse plano.

\- Co-como assim? – Percebe que não é uma manobra de manipulação, mas há medo real nos olhos do pai.

\- Você pensa que me custou barato manter a fortuna da família e... Impedir minha ida para Azkaban? – Ele respira fundo, tentando afastar toda a frustração e medo dos últimos quatorze anos. – Sabia que o Lorde voltaria e como esse preço que paguei pela liberdade seria visto por ele.

Solta o braço de Draco ao ver uma lágrima solitária descer por seu rosto. Mas não há qualquer som que demonstre a dor que provavelmente sente, atento às palavras do pai como nunca.

\- Sinto que a minha posição na hierarquia dele está cada vez mais complicada. – Seus olhos se estreitam com o pensamento. – E minha queda põe você e sua mãe em alto risco. Não posso permitir que nada lhes aconteça.

Draco nunca viu o pai da forma como vê neste instante. Não que suas palavras justifiquem suas ações passadas, mas pelo menos faz o rapaz entendê-lo um pouco melhor. Chega a sentir pena, pensando no peso que vem carregando por todos esses anos.

\- Entregar a vida de Potter para o Lorde... – Fala de cabeça baixa, mas a ergue para encarar o filho mais uma vez. - Isso vai me alçar à posição que ocupava no passado.

\- Mas eu não quero... Desprezá-lo é uma coisa, mas matá-lo... – Fala quase choramingando. - Não há outro jeito?

\- Está na hora de crescer. Você terá que assumir meu lugar algum dia. – Uma leve irritação surge em sua voz. – Ou você prefere ver sua mãe nas mãos do Lorde?

Estas suas últimas palavras não deixam qualquer escolha para o jovem Malfoy. Jamais deixaria algo acontecer com ela, mesmo que precise sacrificar Harry para isso. Sente uma dor incrível se iniciar em seu peito, uma angústia por saber que não há saída.

\- Ok... Vou seguir... Nossos planos. – Segura o mais que pode a pressão que oprimi seu peito.

Percebendo que talvez não consiga mais disfarçar, abre a porta e sai, passando pela mãe atônita, que percebe que o filho começa a chorar. Sobe as escadas e se tranca no próprio quarto, decidido a salvar a família, mesmo que isso lhe custe a coisa mais preciosa que já sentiu na vida.

**ooOoo**

_Para um garoto que foi criado como eu, quando nada que quis me foi negado, a situação em que fui colocado era altamente frustrante. Pessoas como Potter, Weasley e Granger tiveram que enfrentar sempre as dificuldades que a vida lhes impôs. Mas eu era um garoto mimado, egocêntrico e vaidoso... Como reagir a uma situação dessas? Pensei muito no que fazer, em formas de escapar às responsabilidades que a realidade me impunha_, _mas... Não havia saída._

_Mesmo hoje, novamente tendo o futuro da minha família em minhas mãos, não consigo deixar de pensar naquela noite terrível em que o menino rico foi jogado nos braços da dura e cruel vida real. Confesso que chorei, pelo que precisaria fazer, mas principalmente por perceber que perdera para sempre minha inocência. Estava mergulhado no mundo obscuro do comensal que seria em breve._

Draco volta à escola decidido a reconquistar a confiança de Potter, mesmo que não seja o que quer, mas... Não tem escolha. É recebido com alegria por Pansy Parkinson, mas quase não a vê, pois seus olhos seguem o moreno que chega acompanhado dos amigos inseparáveis. Percebe que um olhar é dirigido para ele disfarçadamente, mas logo se desvia, uma profunda expressão de desdém. E por alguns dias inicia-se um verdadeiro jogo de gato e rato, onde o loiro tenta se aproximar, mas falha, para seu desespero.

E evitar Malfoy parece uma arte para Harry, que disfarça seus atos escorregadios e saídas rápidas com a necessidade de manter a Armada de Dumbledore segura. Fica ligeiramente intrigado com a insistência do loiro em tentar falar com ele, mas não deseja conversar de forma nenhuma. Nada do que possa lhe dizer pode apagar suas palavras sobre o que tiveram juntos. Está cansado de se sentir um idiota e essa pessoa tem a capacidade de sempre despertar o que tem de pior nele.

Mas como as rodas do destino se movem contra nossa vontade, em um dia frio do final de janeiro, Harry espera pelos amigos para irem a mais uma reunião da AD. Não sabe exatamente por que os dois demoram tanto. Está parado diante da porta de entrada, observando a neve que cobre todo o terreno na escola, parecendo um mar branco.

\- Como está o pai do Weasley? – Draco diz isso mecanicamente, pois ensaiara essa entrada desde que voltara.

Harry olha para ele com repulsa, suas esmeraldas carregadas de rancor.

\- Não venha me dizer que está realmente preocupado com isso... – Suas palavras saem carregadas de todo o ressentimento que sente.

\- Eu não sabia o que dizer... – Sua voz sai fraca e abaixa a cabeça, evitando o olhar do outro. - Achei que isso faria você ser menos severo comigo.

\- O que você quer agora? – Harry ajeita os óculos, um movimento que denota o seu nervosismo. – Já não se divertiu o bastante?

\- Eu... Quero conversar. – Tenta se segurar, pois sua vontade é agarrá-lo e beijar-lhe a boca insanamente.

\- Não temos mais nada a falar um com o outro. – Fica claro nos olhos dele o quanto está magoado. – E pare de me seguir... ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

Malfoy tenta segurar o braço dele, mas o moreno o puxa com força.

\- Larga ele, Malfoy! – A voz de Rony troveja por detrás deles.

\- Ah, o pobretão está querendo dar uma de valente. – O loiro se volta para encará-lo. – Por acaso virou o guarda-costas dele? Quem sabe ganha algum dinheirinho extra!

Hermione segura o ruivo com dificuldade, enquanto Harry se aproxima deles e faz sinal para que o sigam. Ele está cansado de tudo isso e quer distância de Draco. Sobem pelas escadas, deixando para trás o loiro ainda nervoso.

E por mais alguns dias Draco tenta, suportando a proximidade ainda maior de Harry e Cho, a imagem dos dois se beijando se formando em sua mente e perturbando-o ainda mais. Cada vez que a garota se aproxima, tem ímpetos de arrancar todos os cabelos dela para ver se a menina fica bonita careca. Precisa de todo seu talento interpretativo para disfarçar a raiva que o consome.

Mas a sua oportunidade aparece em uma noite em que Harry novamente tem uma de suas agradáveis detenções com a Umbridge. Draco fica a espreita, esperando que ele saia. O segue discretamente até que estejam longe, mas no momento em que chegam às escadas Harry percebe sua presença.

\- Você de novo! – Continua a subir as escadas. – Já falei pra me deixar em paz.

\- Só quero conversar. – Draco o segue, aumentando o passo para tentar alcançá-lo. – Não corre tanto... Sabe que tenho fôlego fraco.

\- Não quero conversar! – Harry aperta o passo.

Quando chegam a certo ponto, um dos andares, pois os dois perdem a noção de onde estão, concentrados apenas nessa perseguição sem sentido, Draco o alcança e segura pelo braço.

\- Me dê... Uma chance... De me explicar... – Fala quase sufocando.

\- Não te devo nada... – Harry tem de admitir que também está exausto.

Draco o empurra para dentro de uma porta, percebendo que estão em um dos banheiros, ficando satisfeito com a privacidade relativa que terão. Solta o moreno que procura sair, mas ele se coloca na frente da porta para impedi-lo de escapar.

\- Me deixa sair! – A voz de Harry sai genuinamente ameaçadora.

\- Só depois que você me ouvir. – Draco se encosta à porta, uma expressão súplice no olhar. – Mas prometo que depois disso não te perturbo mais.

A afirmação parece acalmar um pouco o exaltado moreno, que relaxa os punhos que estavam cerrados ao longo do corpo. Nada do que ele possa dizer vai convencê-lo a confiar novamente, mas... A promessa de não tê-lo mais pelos corredores como uma sombra é por demais tentadora.

\- Muito bem... Pode falar. – Olha para ele em atitude desafiadora. – Mas já aviso que não sou o idiota que você pensa.

\- Não é mesmo... – Se aproxima um pouco, podendo encará-lo com clareza. – Eu sou o idiota...

Potter tenta disfarçar a surpresa que as palavras de Draco produzem. Jamais imaginaria ouvir isso dele, o que o deixa ainda mais desconfiado.

\- Não pensa que essa sua falsa humildade vai me convencer. – Novamente se coloca na defensiva, cerrando os punhos. – É fácil vir aqui e ficar dando uma de arrependido...

\- Eu sei que mereço toda essa hostilidade. – Ele se aproxima ainda mais. – Aquilo tudo que te falei... Mas... Queria explicar...

\- Não tem o que falar... – Harry também avança, mas claramente enfrentando-o. – Como explicar que nós... Fizemos... E no dia seguinte você me mostrou como fui usado.

\- Eu... Tive medo... – Abaixa os olhos tentando esconder a dor que o possui. – Do que estava sentindo.

\- São meras palavras... – Por mais que se sinta tentado a acreditar, luta contra isso. – Tudo o que me disse antes... Acho que até a história do seu pai foi somente uma forma de me comover.

Isso irrita profundamente o loiro, pois se nessa história toda havia algo de verdadeiro, se algum momento foi autenticamente sincero, foi ao se abrir sobre os problemas com o pai. Avança para Harry, que recua temeroso, chegando muito próximo.

\- Você acha que inventei tudo isso? – Abre a camisa mostrando os hematomas ainda presentes em seu pescoço. – Acha que fiz isso em mim mesmo?

Um silêncio perturbador se instala entre eles.

– Se pensa mesmo assim... – Se volta e caminha para a porta. – Não temos mesmo o que conversar.

Draco sai, deixando um Harry abalado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Olha para a porta insistentemente, se perguntando se deve ir atrás dele, mas algo em seu íntimo diz que o loiro não é confiável. E quanto mais pensa, mais encontra desculpas para si mesmo a fim de não admitir que talvez esteja errado.

\- Humm... Se eu fosse você iria atrás dele. – Uma voz feminina, maliciosa e reprovadora vem detrás de Harry. Ao se voltar se depara com a Murta. – Ele está falando a verdade...

Isso o abala, pois jamais esperaria ouvir isso vindo dela, encarando-a interrogativamente. O que a Murta sabe para fazer uma afirmação tão categórica?

\- Eu... Bem... A vida de um fantasma é muito solitária... – Ela parece ficar envergonhada, mas é apenas parte de sua performance. – À noite percorro os canos e...

\- Você espiona os garotos nos chuveiros? – A surpresa de Harry é autêntica, imaginando quantas vezes foi alvo de tal espiã.

\- Pode parecer pior do que é... – Dessa vez ela fica sem jeito, pois Harry é a única pessoa que a trata decentemente. – Mas isso não vem ao caso... O importante é que ouvi o loiro gostosinho naquela noite.

\- ...! – Harry engole em seco, meio sem graça sobre o que ela sabe sobre aquela noite.

\- Não sei o que vocês aprontaram... – Murta nota o rubor nas faces do garoto e se encosta maliciosamente nele. – Safadinho... Mas sei o que ouvi ele dizer no chuveiro... De madrugada...

\- Me fala... Eu preciso saber. – Seu estômago dá voltas ao pensar em como tratou Draco há poucos minutos atrás.

\- Coitadinho... Ele estava chorando. – Ela se afasta e senta na janela, cruzando as pernas. – Estava desesperado porque se apaixonou por alguém... Acho que era você.

Ele se aproxima e fica diante da janela, sorrindo para ela, abalando a fantasma que sempre esteve presente em sua vida escolar.

\- Murta... Você é uma das garotas mais legais dessa escola. – Harry diz, fazendo-a descer e enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço.

\- Você acha mesmo? – Ela abre um sorriso largo e se afasta um pouco. – Mas vai atrás dele...

Não é preciso dizer isso duas vezes. Harry desce as escadas em desabalada, sem medo de encontrar quem quer que seja, pensa apenas em encontrá-lo antes que entre em sua Casa e fique fora de seu alcance. Não pode deixar para o dia seguinte, pois o remorso o corrói por dentro. Percorre corredores escuros, apenas com a iluminação da varinha, sem recear nada, apenas como vai ser o encontro dos dois. Vê o loiro logo à frente, em um corredor que nem imagina onde pode ser, tendo feito o caminho mecanicamente.

\- Es-espera... – Pára já sem qualquer fôlego.

Draco se volta e o olha surpreso. Descera as escadas, desanimado por ter perdido Harry para sempre, mas sentindo certo alívio no mais fundo de seu ser. Seria a destruição de sua família, mas Potter estaria vivo. E ouvir a voz dele as suas costas o faz tremer.

\- ...! – As palavras lhe faltam, coisa rara, seus olhos brilhando ao encarar o rosto afogueado.

O momento não pede palavras, também porque nenhum dos dois sabe o que dizer, andam depressa um para o outro e se beijam com paixão. Draco enlaça o moreno pela cintura, enquanto Harry o abraça pelos ombros, os dois se perdendo em um furor absoluto. A saudade, a ânsia pelo toque, a necessidade dos beijos... Tudo isso os perde completamente, esquecendo-se de todo o cuidado com olhos alheios. Esquecidos que o que sentem é proibido e que a realidade os espreita.

**ooOoo**

\- Eu ainda quero saber por quê? – Os olhos cinza se estreitam, o ciúmes o corroendo por dentro.

Harry o puxa para si, acomodando-o em seus braços sob o cobertor quente, percebendo uma relutância teimosa dele, isso o fazendo sorrir.

\- Já conversamos sobre isso. – Potter passa a mão em seus cabelos loiros ainda suados, somente fazendo-o aumentar a expressão emburrada. – Preciso manter as aparências.

\- Mas não acho certo... – Draco ameaça levantar do colchão, mas é puxado de volta. – Nós nos vemos aqui todos os dias, nos arriscando... E você sai com 'aquela'... Bem no dia dos namorados!

O abraço se aperta, Harry trazendo-o para junto de seu corpo, beijando sua testa. Os olhos prateados o encaram, manhosos, sabendo que há lógica na tática, mas se comporta de acordo com seu temperamento possessivo.

\- E propõe o quê? – Harry claramente sendo irônico. – Talvez nós possamos ir juntos à cidade, diante de todos, de mãos dadas...

\- Ah... Cala sua boca. – Está legitimamente nervoso. – Odeio quando você é sarcástico!

Harry o beija ardentemente, lutando com sua resistência inicial, mas logo sentindo o corpo entregue em seus braços. Puxa-o ainda mais para si, sabendo onde todo esse calor os leva. O ciúmes dele o excita ainda mais, tocando-o mais intimamente, deixando claro que não há ninguém mais para ele.

**ooOoo**

Draco segue pelo caminho que leva a Hogsmeade. O tempo está frio, mas sem neve, as nuvens carregadas denunciando que a chuva não demora muito. Segue a certa distância o casal que caminha lado a lado, mas sem sequer tocar as mãos. Harry parece completamente sem graça e a garota, tímida, apesar de lembrar muito bem de suas palavras quando falava sobre o beijo.

"_Eu adoraria estragar esse momento fluffy!"_ – Pensa seriamente, mas não sabe como.

Sente o toque de Pansy em seu braço, sempre pendurada, mas... Isso lhe dá uma idéia! Cochicha algo no ouvido dela, que reúne outras meninas slytherins e correm para ultrapassar o casal. Sorri ao vê-las caçoando dos dois.

Ele continua os seguindo e entra sorrateiramente em uma casa de chá, tão exageradamente decorada para a ocasião, tão... Malfoy não encontra uma palavra açucarada e nojenta o suficiente para definir tudo aquilo. Senta-se em uma mesa nos fundos, de onde pode ver distintamente a mesa onde estão os dois, mas só pode ser visto se quiser. O ambiente carregado combina com os casais se amassando por todo canto, todos exceto aquele que vigia. Harry parecendo cada vez mais sem graça. Percebe que sabe o que se espera dele neste momento, mas que é mais do que desejava fazer nessa representação. Pelo menos o loiro espera que sim.

"_Se ele a beijar... Não sei do que sou capaz!"_ – Espanta a proprietária que lhe oferece mais chá.

Mas de repente o encontro parece desandar. A garota se descontrola, demonstrando a falta de caráter que Draco observou naquele dia, falando coisas sem nexo e deixando Harry cada vez mais corado. Todos o observam, inclusive o loiro, logo sendo visto por ele, que lhe dirige um olhar duro. Isso lhe provoca um ataque de riso silencioso, quase caindo da cadeira, deliciando-se com o rostinho indignado e o ciúme idiota da garota por causa da Granger. Tudo desculpa esfarrapada de uma menina fútil.

Quando ela sai, chega a ter pena de Harry, tão encabulado que se confunde com o cor-de-rosa da decoração. Ele logo se levanta e sai, irritado, provavelmente atrás da 'cabeça oca' que o está deixando escapar. Quer segui-lo e provar que sabe todo o valor que ele tem, mas sabe que não deve.

Sai daquele lugar enjoativo e se depara com a chuva forte que cai, amaldiçoando a decisão de Harry de sair com 'aquela'... Praticamente o obrigou a sair também e enfrentar esse tempo horrível. Vê o moreno entrar no Três Vassouras, então sabe que não alcançou a 'falsa ex-namorada'. Decide voltar para Hogwarts, nada mais tem a fazer nesse lugar.

Entra na Sala Comunal ainda amaldiçoando o tempo e o caminho, reclamando como sempre é de seu costume. Ela está em um profundo silêncio, o que deixa-o satisfeito. Afinal, pode ter a Casa toda para si. Acomoda-se no sofá, esticando as pernas e se aquecendo diante da lareira acesa. Pensa no encontro frustrado de Harry, mas... Não pode deixar de pensar em si mesmo. Tudo o que pensou sobre Cho e... Não pode se dizer melhor do que ela. Talvez até seja pior, pois a garota queria apenas impressionar as amigas, mas ele o vai levar para a morte. Mas um ruído o tira de seus pensamentos.

\- Quem está aí? – Se levanta depressa, na defensiva.

\- Sou eu... Crabbe. – Ele aparece da passagem que leva ao dormitório masculino.

\- Que foi? – A lembrança das palavras do pai sobre um espião o deixa furioso. – Estava me espreitando?

\- Esprei... O quê? – Ele realmente não conhece o significado dessa palavra. – Eu estava deitado... Tive uma dor de barriga e não pude...

\- Me poupe do seu relatório. – Volta a se sentar, balança a cabeça, sentindo-se bobo por pensar que um idiota desses pudesse espioná-lo.

Crabbe se aproxima dele, meio sem jeito, com um aspecto horrível, mas completamente vestido.

\- Isso chegou pra você. – Estende para ele um pergaminho. – Pediram pra te entregar.

Draco puxa-o da mão gorda, vendo que vem do seu pai, o selo da família claro no lacre. O colega continua diante dele parado. Isso o irrita, talvez mais por ter sido o mensageiro de más notícias. Faz sinal para que saia, no que é prontamente atendido. Quando se vê sozinho, rompe o lacre, abrindo o pergaminho devagar, temeroso de seu conteúdo.

_Acordo será fechado daqui há três noites. Casa do Grito. Não falhe._

Tudo tão frio e sem assinatura, mas sabe muito bem quem é o autor e quais suas intenções. Seu pai sabe da censura de correspondência, talvez por isso tenha sido tão conciso, mas isso não faz com que seu conteúdo o machuque menos. Por mais que seja doloroso precisa fazer. Então... É o fim.

**ooOoo**

No final de semana os dois não se encontram, Harry sendo cercado pelos amigos em tempo integral e na segunda a reportagem bombástica com a entrevista de Harry revelando os detalhes da volta de Voldemort e os nomes dos comensais presentes em seu retorno. Draco lê o jornal junto com seus asseclas, mas se irrita por motivos diversos dos deles. Sabe o quanto isso vai deixar seu pai ainda mais raivoso. Se ele pretendia matar Harry rapidamente, agora isso não aconteceria. Olha para o moreno e faz um comentário qualquer com os outros, do qual nem se lembra.

À noite, depois da detenção, Harry chega à sala onde Draco o espera, observando a lua pela janela, alheio a chegada dele. Sorri ao vê-lo assim tão distraído, aproximando-se e o enlaçando por trás, encostando o queixo em seu ombro.

\- Você está tão pensativo... – Encosta os lábios nos pescoço alvo, fazendo-o estremecer. – Senti sua falta esses dias.

\- ...! – Draco deseja falar algo, mas não consegue. Seu coração apertado por algo que não pode controlar.

\- Está tão silencioso! – O faz se virar de frente para ele, ficando ainda mais preocupado quando os olhos cinza o evitam. – Não vai me dizer que ainda está emburrado por causa da Cho!

\- Não... Eu... Quero te fazer uma surpresa. – Engole em seco decidido a salvar a mãe, vencendo a relutância dentro de si mesmo. – O nosso dia dos namorados.

Um sorriso satisfeito surge no rosto bonito do moreno, seus olhos brilhando diante de algo tão romântico. Depois das baboseiras que ouviu de Cho naquele dia, essas palavras lhe parecem o frescor de uma brisa.

\- Mas temos que arranjar uma forma de sair de Hogwarts. – Nem acredita que está dizendo isso, mas continua em frente.

\- Por que fora da escola? – Isso causa estranheza em Harry que estreita os olhos.

O loiro o abraça, beijando seu pescoço, enroscando-se nele. O calor daquele beijo derruba qualquer desconfiança, entregando-se à delícia do contato.

\- Aqui é igual aos outros dias... Quero algo diferente. – Lágrimas teimam em surgir em seus olhos, mas procura disfarçar para evitar que ele descubra a farsa. – Podemos ir à Casa dos Gritos. Só não sei como.

\- Eu sei... Mas é segredo. – Harry se perde no abraço, enredando seus dedos nos cabelos loiros, aspirando o perfume de sua pele. – Quando faremos isso?

\- Amanhã à noite, depois do toque de recolher. – Malfoy o abraça forte, como se quisesse retê-lo ali para sempre.

\- Calma... Assim você me machuca. – Há um tom manhoso e divertido na voz de Potter. – Vai ser nossa primeira aventura amorosa...

Esse tom mina as forças de Draco, afastando-se do abraço e ficando de costas, tentando conter toda a angústia que toma conta do seu íntimo.

\- Que foi? – Harry se aproxima e o abraça. – Não gostou do que eu disse?

Ele se volta e fica de frente para o moreno, encarando seus olhos verdes com desespero. Quer contar tudo, revelar o perigo e salvar a vida dele, mas... Como escolher quem deve ser sacrificado: Harry ou sua mãe? Sente uma opressão que o domina.

\- Harry... Meu pai... – As palavras saem com dificuldade.

\- Esquece o seu pai! – Novamente o abraça, estreitando-o em seus braços, satisfeito por sentir que a cabeça loira se aninha em seu ombro.

Draco também o abraça, mas sabe que se ficar mais tempo assim vai acabar fraquejando completamente. Afasta-se um pouco, tocando de leve os lábios rosados, forçando um sorriso.

\- Melhor eu ir... – Anda na direção da porta. – Amanhã...

**ooOoo**

Os dois estão parados diante do Carvalho Lutador já estático, respirando fundo e dando uma última olhada na enorme lua que surge entre as nuvens. As mãos se encontram diante de visão tão bonita, os dedos do loiro segurando firme, querendo por tudo poder segurá-lo ali e impedir que o acordo se concretizasse.

\- Agora podemos ir. – Harry o puxa pela mão. – Me siga.

Eles entram por debaixo da árvore, seguindo por um corredor escuro e úmido. Ao final dele chegam a uma casa de madeira empoeirada que range ao balanço do vento.

\- Então essa é a Casa dos Gritos! – Draco olha espantado para o lugar que era cercado de tantas lendas. – Mas é um pardieiro cheio de pó!

Harry se diverte com a expressão de nojo no rosto do loiro, o puxando pela mão novamente e fazendo-o subir as escadas. Chegam a um quarto sujo e meio destruído, mas que ainda tem sinais de ter sido o lar de alguém caprichoso e de bom gosto.

\- Só precisamos dar uma ajeitada e será um ótimo lugar para o nosso Dia dos Namorados. – Diz animado, sem reparar em como o rosto do loiro está cada vez mais sisudo.

\- Melhor irmos embora. – A aflição em sua voz é evidente. – Vamos pra nossa sala...

Potter se volta para ele irônico, sorrindo ao ver como o lugar parece quase amedrontá-lo. Usa então sua varinha para limpar o lugar, fazer a cama de dossel voltar ao seu antigo charme, assim como o divã e o velho piano. Logo está tudo limpo, novas cortinas cobrindo as janelas, ocultando das pessoas de fora a presença de alguém dentro da casa abandonada. A lareira acesa começa a criar um ambiente aconchegante, fazendo com que Harry tire o casaco pesado que veste. Volta-se para a porta, vendo que Draco permanece ali ainda parado, como se paralisado.

\- Pode não ser um hotel de luxo, mas ficou até bonito. – Fala sorridente, aproximando-se do rapaz e o enlaçando. – Tira esse casaco e vem comigo pra cama.

Desabotoa o casaco do loiro com cuidado e o joga sobre o divã. Toma sua mão e o guia até a cama, fazendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado, o colchão se revelando mais macio do que esperavam.

\- Não era o que você queria? – Ele toma seu rosto entre as mãos e o beija delicadamente. – Vamos aproveitar o momento.

Mesmo que a razão de Draco o impeça de envolver-se com aquele a quem trairá em breve, seu corpo não a ouve, precisa desses toques, dessa boca, de todo o carinho e amor que Harry pode lhe dar. Aprofunda ainda mais o beijo, tomando a cintura dele e trazendo-o para perto de si. Há ânsia em seus movimentos, uma necessidade de tê-lo com urgência. Abre os botões da camisa do moreno sem cuidado, afobado, quase não conseguindo devido ao tremor de suas mãos.

\- Calma! Temos algum tempo. – Segura o rosto pálido entre suas mãos e força os olhos cinza a encará-lo. Vê neles uma grande tristeza, uma lágrima represada, e isso o perturba. – O que foi?

\- Eu... – Sua vontade é tirá-lo dali e contar toda a verdade. Dizer como um simples acordo tornou-se uma paixão arrebatadora e profunda, mais do que já imaginou que pudesse sentir. Mas as palavras lhe faltam, sentindo-se tomado de uma letargia absoluta.

Toma a boca rosada novamente, querendo esquecer tudo que vai acontecer e viver o momento. As roupas vão caindo ao lado da cama devagar, as peles arrepiadas sendo alvo de beijos e mordidas, ficando rubras com rapidez. Todo o ato se torna célere, a necessidade um do outro se tornando clara, logo estando nus sobre a cama, trocando beijos ardentes e os corpos se procurando. As mãos reconhecendo cada centímetro de pele macia, tocando, apreciando as reações mais sutis.

\- Hoje... Eu vou te dar prazer. – As palavras de Draco saem em um sussurro.

\- Humm... – O gemido de Harry diz mais do que qualquer resposta. Fecha os olhos, aguardando ansioso.

Os lábios quentes e vermelhos pelos beijos tocam o pescoço de Harry com ânsia, sugando-o e mordendo, descendo pelo tórax. Toma um dos mamilos entre os dentes, mordiscando com delicadeza, para em seguida chupá-lo com força, fazendo o moreno jogar a cabeça para trás, enterrando-a no travesseiro.

Do lado de fora da porta um garoto espreita os dois amantes, ansioso pela chegada do convidado principal. Ouve um ruído nas escadas e se volta, vendo o homem distinto, todo vestido de preto, os cabelos platinados úmidos da chuva fina que cai do lado de fora.

\- Muito bem... – Pára ao lado do rapaz, a quem observa com certo desdém. – Eles já chegaram Crabbe?

\- Estão na cama senhor. – Uma expressão de nojo surge em seu rosto.

\- Então volte para a escola. – Sequer olha para ele ao dizer isso. – Não se preocupe... Sua ajuda não será esquecida.

Depois que o garoto sai todo satisfeito, Lucius se volta para a porta. A glória e o prestígio estão a poucos passos de si, fazendo-o tremer de prazer. Entra devagar, a luz tênue das velas e da lareira iluminando os dois garotos na cama, Draco deliciando-se na pele de Harry. O homem não pode negar que isso o excita, que a visão dos corpos adolescentes o perturba. E isso lhe dá uma noção exata de como será o fim de Harry Potter.

Lucius fica diante da cama, percebendo como os dois estão absortos naquilo que fazem. Os olhos de Harry fechados, concentrado totalmente nas sensações. Deixa então a capa cair no chão e tira a camisa. Aproxima-se devagar, ficando ao lado do leito, encarando os dois, mas logo sendo notado por seu filho, que levanta a cabeça e seus olhos se encontram.

À visão do pai o sangue do loiro congela. Algo dentro de si se contrai em revolta, mas o medo se apossa dele. Aquele mesmo pavor que sempre o dominava quando Lucius o procurava à noite. Podia reagir, principalmente depois de estar mais crescido, mas era como se os olhos frios o hipnotizassem e o temor o paralisasse. Jamais dissera não, mesmo quando esta palavra estava na ponta de sua língua, e agora acontece o mesmo.

O pai coloca o dedo indicador sobre a boca, pedindo silêncio, e faz sinal para que Draco se afaste. Relutante e apavorado o garoto se arrasta devagar para fora da cama, sentando no chão, ao lado, encostado à parede. Seus olhos não saem do rosto inocente, ainda perdido no prazer que sentiam. O homem sobe devagar no leito, observando o corpo juvenil, atacando o pescoço com a boca voraz e tocando-o intimamente, de forma grosseira. Os olhos verdes se abrem, estranhando a mudança, sentindo-se incomodado com a falta de delicadeza. E ao abri-los encontra o rosto frio e o sorriso satânico de Lucius a sua frente. Tenta se levantar, assustado, mas seu corpo é jogado de volta e rapidamente o peso do outro está sobre ele. Procura instintivamente o loiro, preocupado, encontrando seu rosto pálido ao lado da cama, completamente inerte.

\- Dra-draco... O que... – A incredulidade o possui, ainda mais por ver o garoto ali, sem reagir.

\- Ele não vai te ajudar! – Lucius diz sem controlar uma risada irônica. – Meu filho te trouxe para mim.

\- Ahn? – Não pode acreditar nas palavras do homem, procurando a resposta no olhar de Draco... Mas os olhos que se abaixam confirmam.

\- Há quase um ano... Mais ou menos isso... – Faz uma pausa dramática. - Eu e meu filho tivemos uma idéia genial.

\- Eu não... – A voz do loiro sai tão fraca, quase inaudível.

\- Ele iria seduzi-lo e o faria confiar completamente nele. – Há um profundo prazer em sua voz, principalmente por ver o efeito que isso produz no inimigo. – Depois o entregaria para mim.

As esmeraldas não saem do rosto que tanto amara, mas que o evita. Sente uma dor profunda, muito maior que o medo das intenções do comensal. A traição o corta por dentro, a sensação de ter sido usado trazendo lágrimas aos olhos, mesmo que não queira. E aquele corpo odioso sobre o seu, sem consentimento, torna isso ainda pior. O contato da pele e a mão grosseira o tocando, o fazem tentar reagir novamente, mas sem sucesso.

\- Draco sabia que eu o mataria e... – Seu sorriso fica ainda mais sarcástico. – Fez um ótimo trabalho. Trouxe você direitinho para a minha armadilha.

\- Não... Não... Como pôde? – Sua voz sai agoniada, profundamente triste. Seus olhos fixos em Draco, que leva as mãos ao rosto.

Lucius força as pernas de Harry para que se abram, colocando-se entre elas.

\- Você vai morrer... E vou entregar seu corpo ao Lorde das Trevas. – Seus olhos se enchem dos sonhos de grandeza que seu plano lhe traz. – Mas antes, vou te humilhar. Você vai se submeter a minha vontade. Vou tomar seu corpo... Depois disso vai me implorar pra te matar.

\- Jamais! – A raiva se apossa dos olhos verdes. – Vou lutar até a morte.

\- Ótimo! – Um riso diabólico toma o ambiente. – Assim será mais divertido!

Morde com força o ombro de Harry, forçando suas coxas para que se abram mais, deliciando-se com a tentativa de resistência de seus braços presos sob seu corpo e pelas lágrimas que lhe descem pelo rosto. Abre com destreza a calça que ainda veste, preparando-se para penetrá-lo sem qualquer cuidado.

Draco vê a cena como um flashback, rememorando cada noite em que foi usado pelo pai, tomado pelo medo e desespero. Mas as lágrimas na face de Harry o destroem. As esmeraldas já não o observam, perdidas em algum lugar no teto.

\- NÃO! – Draco se projeta contra o corpo de Lucius, jogando-o para fora da cama, contra a parede, atordoando-o.

O loiro se levanta depressa, pegando as roupas de Harry do chão e colocando-as nos braços do ainda confuso rapaz. Puxa-o da cama e o empurra na direção da porta.

\- Vai! Foge! – A urgência clara em seu rosto. – Rápido!

Vê Potter sair, mas em seguida é jogado sobre o divã, o pai sobre ele. As mãos de Lucius em torno de seu pescoço tiram seu ar, fazendo-o arfar. Tenta desesperadamente empurrar o homem, mas o peso de seu corpo o prende, tornando qualquer movimento seu impossível.

\- Eu sabia... Você é mesmo um fraco inútil. – O pai diz isso quase em um rosnado, sua expressão como a de um animal selvagem. – Era uma missão simples, mas... Tinha que se apaixonar por ele, não é?

\- Por... Favor... – As palavras quase não saem. – Sou... Seu filho...

\- Estupefaça! – O corpo de Lucius cai inerte no chão, deixando Draco entrever Harry meio vestido, de pé na porta, a varinha ainda apontada para onde seu pai estivera antes.

O moreno pega as roupas de Draco e o puxa pela mão, fazendo-o se levantar depressa, ainda tossindo muito. Os dois descem correndo as escadas, quase sem fôlego, parando somente quando estão no túnel. Passa as roupas para o loiro e termina de vestir sua própria. Não há uma única palavra entre eles, o silêncio se tornando incômodo, o frio fazendo-os tremer. Os casacos, esquecidos no divã, finalmente fazendo falta.

Raiva, rancor, ressentimento, decepção... Todos esses sentimentos passam pela essência de Harry enquanto observa o cabisbaixo loiro se vestir. Ainda custa a acreditar que ele pudesse ter a coragem de entregá-lo dessa forma. Mas o mais doloroso, aquilo que faz o estômago dele doer incrivelmente, é pensar que tudo o que viveram, todas as palavras, todos os beijos... TUDO... Era uma grande mentira.

\- Agora estamos quites! – Harry diz em um tom raivoso. – Mas você não merecia.

\- Harry... Eu... No começo... – Tenta falar, mas ainda sente dificuldade, principalmente diante de tal olhar.

\- Não venha me dizer que no começo era parte do acordo, mas... – O tom altamente irônico de sua voz fere o coração do loiro. – Com o tempo você realmente se apaixonou por mim... Que romântico!

\- Mas... É... – Como dizer que esta é realmente a verdade, depois de ouvir tudo reproduzido em tom tão duro?

\- Olha aqui... Eu fui inocente duas vezes... – Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, apesar de seus olhos estarem cheios de decepção. – Mas eu não sou idiota.

\- Me escuta... – Draco tenta segurar o braço dele, mas é empurrado com força, batendo contra a parede.

\- Eu te odeio! – Vai saindo pelo túnel, mas se volta para encará-lo. – Esqueça tudo que tivemos, pois agora você não existe mais pra mim.

Enquanto sai pelo carvalho, pensa que poderia tentar ouvir os argumentos de Draco, afinal ele o salvou, mas afasta esse pensamento. Se realmente o amasse, jamais o teria levado para aquela armadilha. Chuta o chão revoltado, gritando de desespero por ver suas esperanças de uma vida diferente destruídas. Conhecera alguém que o completava, mas ele se mostrou fogo fátuo e se desvaneceu no ar frio da noite.

Não resta mais nada para Draco, fazendo-o sentar no chão e chorar por um bom tempo. Algo dentro dele se quebrara e não pode mais ser consertado. Sente-se ferido, frustrado, mas não pode culpar Harry por tanto ressentimento. Se fosse com ele... Não sabe do que seria capaz. Mas a perspectiva de voltar a viver sem ele, o único que o ouve, que o entende, que respeita até suas piores manias... É terrível. A solidão e a dissimulação voltam a seu dia-a-dia. E voltar ao que era antes...

_Não posso recordar quanto tempo fiquei ali, sozinho, lamentando o que perdi, por minha própria culpa. E dali em diante nossa relação voltou a ser a mesma hostil de antes, ao ponto de ajudar a Umbridge a acabar com a Armada de Dumbledore e frustrar os planos de Harry e seus amigos. O velho Draco estava de volta, atuando com afinco na Brigada Inquisitorial, mas a 'bruxa malvada' caiu de forma espetacular, e pouco me importei. Minha vida já não tinha mais sentido._

_Mas a realidade novamente voltou-se contra mim quando Dumbledore com delicadeza me chamou em sua sala e me informou da prisão de meu pai. Fiquei agradecido a ele por fazer isto antes que todos soubessem pelo jornal. E ao lembrar hoje desse dia, de sua bondade, sinto uma profunda dor._

_Harry nunca mais me olhou com as esmeraldas, aquelas que brilhavam quando me viam. Havia apenas ressentimento. Na época quis culpá-lo, pensando que se ele me deixasse explicar a situação teria me perdoado. Mas agora, analisando friamente, consigo até entendê-lo. O Potter só podia ver que fora enganado pela pessoa que amava. Eu tirei dele a ilusão do primeiro amor, o fiz sentir-se usado, roubei dele o que tivemos de especial, tornando tudo vil e sujo._

_No fim, pensando muito sobre o que aconteceu, percebo o quanto estava enganado. Desde o início achava que nesse acordo eu era uma aranha tecendo a teia para capturar Harry. Na verdade, eu era a mosca, presa na grande teia de Voldemort, que me levou ao caminho sem volta que a partir daquele momento teria que seguir._

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Dessa vez o capítulo 3 saiu bem rápido, pois estava prontinho e minha beta fez um esforço concentrado, deixando o texto maravilhoso que está escrevendo um pouco na geladeira para betar minha fic. Samie, te amo. Então o primeiro agradecimento deve ser para ela, minha beta e amiga **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**.

Novamente ofereço essa fic ao meu amigo **Felton Blackthorn**. Sei que vc anda sem tempo e por isso não teve como deixar seu review, mas como te passei antecipadamente o capítulo, sei que gostou. Acredito que deva ter me odiado, pois estou judiando do seu adorado loiro.

Agradeço o review de **JayKaychan**, pois comentários sempre incentivam o autor. Mas fico feliz por ver que várias pessoas leram e, inclusive, por ver minha história com alerta de atualização. Sinal que agradou, apesar de nem todos terem tempo de deixar seu comentário.

Espero que gostem também desse capítulo e COMENTEM!

09 de Outubro de 2007

03:45 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	4. A Teia das Trevas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A TEIA DA ARANHA**

  
**A TEIA DA ARANHA**   


  
**Capítulo 4 – A Teia das Trevas**   


_Nem acredito que estou aqui desabafando todo esse passado que me fez sofrer e me trouxe para o momento que vivo agora. Preciso acreditar que aquele psicopata não vai voltar a esse quarto, enquanto curo minhas feridas, físicas e emocionais. Sei que logo terei que deixar minha casa em uma missão que não quero, mas da qual não posso fugir. Queria mesmo era fugir desta guerra, levar minha mãe para longe disso tudo, mas... Na minha vida as escolhas são raras, sempre o meu destino sendo decidido pelos outros._

_Mas voltando ao passado... Deixando registrado o meu papel dentro de toda essa guerra... Mesmo depois de ter voltado para minha casa ao término do ano letivo eu ainda não conseguia superar o fato de que Harry me odiava de verdade e que sequer deixou-me falar, contar minha versão dos acontecimentos. Tenho que admitir que tinha raiva dele por causa disso, mesmo que agora eu saiba que ele não estava errado... Imagino como o Potter devia estar magoado comigo... E com toda a razão. Mas além da raiva havia algo mais, pois passei boa parte das férias deitado em minha cama, sem vontade nenhuma de levantar, sem comer direito, só desejava que o chão se abrisse e me tragasse. Li que os trouxas chamam isso de depressão... Mas seja lá qual fosse o nome, só sabia que nada mais me importava._

_Infelizmente a realidade sempre nos puxa de volta e a prisão de meu pai produziu os primeiros frutos. Os Malfoys estavam em desgraça perante ao Lorde das Trevas e havia um preço a pagar pela falha grave de nosso patriarca. E eu que teria que pagar._

\- Está pronto filho? – Narcissa pára na porta, observando Draco parado diante da janela da biblioteca. – Precisamos ir.

\- Temos ainda alguns momentos... – A voz do rapaz soa triste, fazendo com que ela se aproxime.

\- Sei que é difícil, mas precisa fazê-lo. – A mãe também está triste, desejando que houvesse outra maneira de salvar a família. – Precisa fazer isso pela linhagem dos Malfoy... Pelo nosso futuro...

\- Mãe... Mas a que ponto temos que chegar pela família? – Tudo que se viu obrigado a fazer ainda está presente em sua memória.

Ele se volta para ela, que senta na grande poltrona, imersa nas escolhas difíceis que também teve que fazer. O filho senta-se sobre a escrivaninha, preocupado com a expressão de Narcissa. Nunca viu aquele rosto bonito e aristocrático tão sisudo, percebendo que a mãe sabe muito bem como esta dúvida dele é dolorosa.

\- Também já precisei escolher uma vez... – A voz dela sai perdida no passado, como se estivesse ali a sua frente. – A família ou... O amor.

Draco estremece, recordando-se da foto de James Potter que encontrou no livro que fora dela. Senta-se no chão, diante da mãe, esperando que pela primeira vez Narcissa deixe que alguém conheça seu íntimo. Toca sua mão, seus olhos se encontrando, deixando claro que está ali desejoso de conhecê-la melhor.

\- Quando tinha sua idade eu me apaixonei pela primeira vez. – Passa a mão pelos cabelos loiros macios, encarando os olhos que a observam compreensivos. – Ele era bonito, destemido, impulsivo e corajoso. Como uma menina tímida como eu não iria se apaixonar por um garoto assim?

Ela respira fundo, simplesmente por temer que sua revelação choque o filho, mas sorri ao vê-lo tão interessado... Pode-se dizer até curioso.

\- Mas a senhora era correspondida? – Seus olhos continuam entretidos em sua narrativa, procurando entendê-la um pouco melhor.

\- Acho que ele nunca soube o que eu sentia... Não tive coragem. – Um tom melancólico se apossa de sua voz. – Era simpático... Conversou comigo algumas vezes. Ele não parecia se importar com o fato de sermos de Casas diferentes. Mas...

Narcissa se levanta, pois neste 'mas' está aquilo que precisa dizer ao filho. Da mesma forma que foi tão doloroso para ela escolher, sabe que o mesmo acontecerá com ele. Agora a mulher que se coloca diante da janela observando o jardim do lado de fora.

\- Apesar de tudo que sentia... Eu sabia que era um amor impossível. – Toca o vidro, sentindo um aperto no peito. – Ele era puro sangue, mas de uma família sem prestígio. Meu pai nunca aceitaria... Precisava pensar em nossa linhagem.

Draco se levanta e se coloca ao lado dela, encostado ao vidro da janela. Os dois se olham, ele começando a entender a razão dessa revelação.

\- Então você desistiu dele. – Fala com uma voz suave. – Para depois vê-lo ficar com outra garota.

Ela o encara surpresa, temendo que seu filho de alguma maneira saiba quem é o rapaz em questão.

\- Bem... Achei... Não foi isso que aconteceu? – Draco percebe como disse mais do que deveria e tenta desesperadamente tirar a impressão de que sabe demais.

Narcissa procura se acalmar, considerando que não há a mínima possibilidade de seu filho sequer imaginar quem seja o seu amor do passado. Sente-se intimidada por isso e pensa seriamente em parar, mas sabe que Draco está com muito medo e não pode falhar com ele nesse momento.

\- Meu pai me arranjou um bom casamento, mesmo antes de me formar... – Ela volta a olhar para fora. - Com um rapaz sonserino, de uma família rica e influente.

\- Meu pai! – Pela primeira vez o casamento perfeito de seus pais parece diferente para ele, como se o silêncio eterno de sua mãe significasse uma relação decepcionante.

A mulher se volta para o filho, temendo que tire conclusões erradas. Toca seu rosto delicadamente, querendo passar para ele a segurança que precisa neste momento.

\- Mas não pense que não o amo! – Fala com energia. – Fomos nos conhecendo na escola, procurando tudo que tínhamos em comum. Ele era arrogante, aristocrático, mas... O pai oprimia a verdadeira personalidade dele. Quando o pai dele morreu... Tudo mudou. E aprendi a amar esse homem que surgiu.

Percebe que o filho não sabe o que dizer apenas a observando com os olhos marejados. Pensa em Harry e em como teve que traí-lo pela família. Entende a mãe melhor do que ela pensa. Sabe como deve ter se sentido ao abrir mão de sua paixão por um casamento arranjado.

\- Acredite... Sou feliz com seu pai. – Narcissa se sente mal por ter contado tal coisa ao filho, com o marido preso em Azkaban. – Eu fiz tudo pela família... Inclusive isso.

A mulher mostra sua própria Marca Negra, puxando a manga do vestido que usa.

\- E quando aceitei a marca... Sabia o que significava. – Segura-o pelos ombros, tentando lhe passar coragem.

Narcissa o puxa para si, abraçando o filho que não consegue conter as lágrimas. Não pode negar que tudo que vai acontecer o amedronta, colocando-o cada vez mais naquilo que não quer. Mas sabe que não tem escolha, por sua mãe e... Por sua família. Pensa em Harry, mas logo afasta esse pensamento, pois tem certeza que tudo seria diferente se ele o tivesse ouvido.

**ooOoo**

A Mansão Lestrange se mostra opressora para Draco quando ele e a mãe chegam, mesmo sendo a casa de sua tia. Na realidade, Bellatrix não é uma tia comum. O loiro tem mais medo dela do que de muitos dos outros comensais e tremeu ao saber que o Lorde das Trevas o receberia neste lugar. São recebidos por ela, sempre com sua aparência exagerada, gestos bruscos e voz em tom alto demais. Não consegue imaginar como mulheres tão diferentes podem ser irmãs. Ela o segura pelo braço com força, fazendo o mesmo com Narcissa.

\- Chegaram na hora! Nosso Lorde os espera ansioso. – Ela os conduz sem delicadeza até a porta que leva às masmorras. – Será uma cerimônia íntima...

Draco Malfoy agradece intimamente por isso, sentindo-se confortado pelo fato de poucos estarem presentes. Já se prepara para o discurso 'agradável' sobre a falha de seu pai e como ele deve assumir as responsabilidades da família. E não deseja ter aqueles falsos que adulavam Lucius rindo de sua desgraça.

\- Vocês não imaginam como fiquei honrada quando o Lorde escolheu a minha casa para hospedá-lo. – Bella diz enquanto descem as escadas. – Também... Tenho sido uma servidora fiel e leal em todos esses anos.

Quando finalmente chegam ao salão principal da masmorra os olhos cinza se deparam com uma cerimônia íntima onde estão presentes dez comensais completamente paramentados com as vestes que os caracterizam e mascarados. Mãe e filho estacam diante dessa visão, mas Bellatrix empurra o sobrinho para o centro do círculo e segura a irmã junto dela.

_"Minha tia está precisando rever a noção dela de íntimo."_\- O rapaz pensa ao observar os presentes, tentando adivinhar quem seriam.

Enquanto todos o cercam, Voldemort sai das sombras, dando a sua entrada um aspecto lúgubre, mas ao mesmo tempo triunfal. Sua aparência é assustadora para o garoto que nunca o viu pessoalmente. O homem alto lembra uma serpente, sem nariz, mantendo algo da sua aparência humana. Mas seus olhos de um tom vermelho parecem penetrá-lo até o âmago, causando um tremor. Sua boca que mais parece um corte no rosto guarda um sorriso malicioso.

\- Senhores... Nesta cerimônia em que recebemos em nosso meio um novo membro... – Aproxima-se de Draco devagar até ficar de pé diante dele. – Todos devem mostrar seus rostos.

Com estas palavras todos os comensais presentes tiram as máscaras. O rapaz pode reconhecer seu tio Rodolpho Lestrange e o irmão, Peter Pettigrew, Goyle e Crabbe, Avery e Dolohov. Estes eram alguns daqueles que sempre estavam em sua casa. Mas alguns deles só conhece de passagem, e bem estes o fazem estremecer, pois até seu pai tinha certo receio deles. Mulciber e Nott são dos mais cruéis servidores do Lorde e... Greyback... Este é o lobisomem... E não se precisa dizer mais nada dele. Todos esses, juntamente com a tia Bellatrix, são os piores. E não é por acaso que estão presentes.

\- Quem entrega esse menor aos meus serviços? – Voldemort inicia seu ritual.

\- Eu... – A mãe diz com a voz trêmula. – Narcissa Black Malfoy entrego meu filho para se alistar em suas fileiras.

\- Estamos hoje aqui para consagrar este bruxo como um membro de nosso grupo. – Ele se volta para os presentes, respirando fundo para começar o seu discurso. – Ele é membro de uma das famílias mais tradicionais, neto de um ferrenho defensor do segregacionismo, dos direitos dos bruxos de puro sangue. Da mesma forma que é filho de Lucius Malfoy, um fiel servidor que recentemente foi preso, após cometer duas graves falhas a meu serviço.

Draco paralisa a menção do pai e de suas 'duas' falhas, ficando claro que o Lorde está a par do plano solo do seu ex-braço direito. O homem se volta então para ele, chegando bem perto, sua aproximação causando arrepios na pele de alabastro.

\- No Ministério, de onde ele devia ter me trazido a profecia, falhou ao liderar o grupo que foi incapaz de vencer meros garotos e alguns bruxos de quinta categoria. – Todos os presentes que estiveram nesta batalha baixam a cabeça, sabendo que ele se refere também à falha deles. – Mas ele já havia falhado antes... Em um plano que ele me apresentou como infalível e pelo qual me pediu uma recompensa digna do melhor dos servidores.

Todos se entreolham. Aqueles que conheciam o plano soltam risadinhas maliciosas ao olharem para o garoto, os demais se perguntam qual a tarefa que poderia ter tal recompensa. Draco empalidece, temendo que o Lorde saiba toda a natureza do plano e que a revele ali, diante desses homens odiosos.

\- Lucius me prometeu a vida de Harry Potter! – O homem se volta para os comensais. – Isso sim seria o presente supremo e tanto esforço o colocaria na posição mais privilegiada entre meus asseclas.

O murmúrio entre os presentes é impossível de conter, apesar do Lorde não parecer desejar calá-los. Toda essa cena parece diverti-lo e o nervosismo do jovem Malfoy ainda mais. Narcissa permanece parada, sendo contida pela irmã, surpresa por finalmente descobrir o objetivo do plano de seu marido.

\- Mas se na falha no Ministério houve um erro de estratégia e liderança da parte dele... – O Lorde das Trevas novamente se volta para o garoto. – Em seu plano ele confiou demais em uma pessoa... E quando você tem que contar com outros... Tem de ter certeza de que são de confiança. Não é meu jovem?

Os olhos dos dois se encontram, o medo tomando conta de todo o ser de Draco. Aquele olhar... O Lorde sabe do plano e como ele falhou... Isso é certo, mas... Será que ele sabe por quê?

Crabbe e Goyle não se cansam de rir com a malícia de Voldemort, pois eles são dos poucos que sabem realmente o que Lucius planejava para matar Potter. Deliciam-se com a expressão temerosa do garoto, que começa a corar ao som de seus risos.

\- Mas também... – O homem se aproxima ainda mais do loiro, ficando tão próximo que o jovem pode sentir o hálito de cadáver que exala de sua boca. – Como um homem pode pedir ao seu próprio filho que...

Estrategicamente o Lorde pára, decidindo guardar isso como um trunfo para ser usado em outra ocasião. Percebe que isso alivia o já tenso rapaz, apesar da curiosidade dos demais já estar atiçada. Greyback talvez seja o mais curioso, sussurrando para os outros na ânsia de saber o que Malfoy pediu ao garoto. E o malvado Senhor do grupo se diverte, pois sabe que depois dessa cerimônia a família Malfoy sairá ainda mais humilhada.

\- Certo que tenho que exigir que nada que acontecer nessa reunião poderá ser comentado com suas famílias e conhecidos. – Dessa vez a ordem é bem explícita e bem entendida pelos presentes. – E o feitiço que cerca a cerimônia torna isso categórico.

Todos sabem muito bem o que isso significa. Nem sempre as cerimônias são assim, mas esta necessita do sigilo, e o fato de Draco Malfoy receber a Marca Negra deve ser um segredo. Então o Lorde tem planos para ele.

\- Você está preparado para receber a marca de servidão, fidelidade e lealdade ao Lorde Voldemort e somente a ele... Jovem Draco Malfoy? – O homem diz isso o encarando diretamente.

\- Estou preparado. – O loiro reúne todas as suas forças.

\- Sabe o que isso representa? – Há uma expressão de desafio no rosto ofídico, sabendo que o garoto é fraco. – Você terá que cumprir minhas ordens por mais que elas lhe desagradem... Terá de esquecer-se da compaixão, da consciência ou qualquer outra característica que o afaste das trevas.

\- Compreendo tudo que significa. – Se esforça por lembrar as palavras que a mãe lhe ensinou. – E servirei o meu Senhor, fazendo cumprir todas as suas ordens sem questionar e entrarei de corpo e alma nas trevas que lhe darão a Glória.

Com um sorriso maléfico Voldemort toma seu braço esquerdo, arregaçando a manga de sua veste, igual àquelas que o pai costumava usar, e toca sua pele branca com a varinha. A dor é lancinante, fazendo todo a cútis delicada queimar, algo que vai se alastrando pelo corpo todo, levando o rapaz a gemer alto.

\- Isto não é apenas uma tatuagem... Como os ignorantes podem pensar. – Voldemort continua a segurar o braço magro com força, a varinha brilhando sobre a pele que vai adquirindo a forma tão conhecida pelos demais. – É um veneno que agora corre por seu corpo... Algo que se apossa de sua alma e o faz MEU.

Só então o homem o solta. Draco segura o próprio braço tentando controlar a dor que se apossa de todo seu ser, o fazendo ajoelhar-se, sentindo como se aquela sensação horrível tirasse sua razão. Em seu delírio uma cobra gigantesca se materializa e se enrola em seu corpo, para depois abrir a boca e engoli-lo completamente. Por alguns instantes ele perde os sentidos, caindo no chão frio e empoeirado. Só então é permitido que Narcissa corra até ele e o ampare, vendo que os olhos cinza se abrem repletos de angústia.

\- Ele é muito novo ainda. – O Lorde sentencia, para que nenhum dos presentes diga nada que possa desqualificá-lo como um Comensal da Morte.

Todos se curvam solenemente para receber o novo membro do grupo, mesmo sabendo que esta fora apenas uma punição para Lucius. O Lorde já vai se retirando, mas se volta antes de deixar o recinto.

\- Em breve estaremos juntos novamente para definir sua primeira missão... – Narcissa estremece com estas palavras. – Aquela que provará sua lealdade.

Rapidamente ele faz sinal para os presentes de que vai sair, sendo acompanhado por Pettigrew e Bellatrix.

**ooOoo**

_Aquela experiência talvez tenha sido um momento bom para mim. Apesar de me sentir humilhado pelas palavras maliciosas do Lorde, na época me fez sentir honrado por ter sido escolhido dentre tantos outros para receber tal honra. Como eu era um tolinho! Infelizmente eu ainda me encantava com coisas como aquelas... Ah se eu soubesse tudo que passaria por causa daquele momento!_

_E a possibilidade de ser designado para uma missão importante demonstrava a confiança que o Lorde ainda tinha nos Malfoys, mas... Hoje eu sei que o maluco não esperava que eu conseguisse, sabia como havia falhado no passado, mas meu novo fracasso e conseqüente punição se tornariam o castigo para minha família._

_Mas algo dentro de mim se remoia, pois essa marca acabava com qualquer possibilidade de um dia eu e Harry nos reconciliarmos. Sim... Apesar de ter certa mágoa dele eu havia me tornado um romântico, daqueles que acham que toda história de amor tem um final feliz. Que idiota! Eu trancado neste quarto, a espera da pior missão da minha vida, sou a prova concreta de que finais felizes são apenas para poucos. Ninguém que eu conheça pessoalmente. Mas voltando... Eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que cada coisa que acontecia me distanciava ainda mais dele e nunca seria perdoado. Minha mente andava tão confusa e deprimida naquela época... Amor e ódio andando lado a lado. E eu preso entre os dois... Perdido... Completamente sem rumo._

Voldemort chega à Mansão Malfoy logo ao cair da noite. Apenas Bellatrix o acompanha desta vez. A solenidade dela faz com que Narcissa olhe com certo desprezo para a irmã. Mãe e filho fazem uma reverência e depois os conduzem para a sala de estar, onde o homem se acomoda na poltrona geralmente usada por Lucius. Os dois se sentam diante dele, apreensivos com a missão que o teria feito ir até eles e não o contrário. E todo esse segredo... Apenas a fiel Bella ao seu lado... As coisas vão ficando cada vez pior.

\- Como sabem... Tenho uma missão de suma importância para nosso jovem comensal. – A voz dele sibila pela sala. – E seu sucesso pode alçá-lo a uma importante posição entre os meus servidores.

\- Isso me honra muito. – Draco diz legitimamente, mesmo que tema a dimensão desta missão.

\- Preciso que mate alguém. – Estas palavras são ditas com frieza e sem rodeios.

Os olhos cinza se arregalam, pois jamais poderia imaginar que teria que matar em sua primeira missão, essa possibilidade embrulhando seu estômago. Empalidece pela simples chance do nome de Harry ser o escolhido e... Essa idéia o angustia demais.

\- M-mas... Matar, meu Lorde? – Narcissa se arrisca com a nota de questionamento em sua voz. – Ele é novo demais e nem sequer terminou a escola!

\- Querida Narcissa... – Seu nome falado dessa forma soa quase como uma ameaça. – Exatamente por ele ainda estar na escola é a escolha perfeita.

\- Quem eu tenho que matar? – As palavras de Draco saem quase inaudíveis.

Lorde Voldemort olha para Bellatrix, que sorri satisfeita, ainda mais sabendo como o sucesso de seu sobrinho pode lhe trazer lucros. O homem volta a encarar o garoto sentado a sua frente na ponta da cadeira, as mãos se torcendo nervosamente.

\- Sua vítima será o próprio... – Faz suspense e nota como isso o faz parar de respirar. – Dumbledore.

\- QUEM? – Narcissa levanta de um pulo, sendo contida pela irmã de forma abrupta. – Nem o Lorde foi capaz de derrotá-lo!

Suas palavras fazem o homem ficar vermelho, a raiva se apossando dele, mas ao mesmo tempo se deliciando com a dor daquela mãe a sua frente.

\- Bella... Acompanhe sua irmã para o quarto e lhe ministre uma poção calmante. – A mulher não parece muito satisfeita por ter de deixar à sala levando a outra, mas jamais desobedeceria a esse homem.

Assim que elas saem, ele se levanta e fica diante da cadeira do rapaz. Esse se ergue também, ainda tremendo com a revelação de sua missão. Os dois estão cara a cara, novamente o hálito desagradável chegando ao seu olfato sensível.

\- Mas... Como conseguirei fazer isso? – Olha desesperado para os olhos vermelhos. – Ele é um grande bruxo... Sou apenas um aprendiz.

\- Você deve pensar na melhor forma... Não é um garoto inteligente? Um Malfoy? – Coloca um pergaminho em sua mão. – Estes comensais estarão a sua disposição caso consiga uma forma de colocá-los dentro da escola para ajudá-lo.

\- E... – Teme o que vem depois disso.

– Eles criarão a distração para que você possa se aproximar e matar o diretor. – Mais uma pausa dramática, aumentando ainda mais o nervosismo do garoto. - Ele jamais desconfiaria de um de seus 'queridos' alunos.

Há um profundo prazer nestas suas palavras, principalmente por seus sentimentos com relação ao homem em questão. Vislumbra então como há certa resistência nos olhos cinza. Apesar de tudo o garoto nutre certa simpatia pelo velho, além da covardia notória que faz parte de sua personalidade.

_"Coisa de garotos ricos e mimados!"_ – Pensa, chegando a desprezá-lo por isso.

\- Algum problema? – Fica ainda mais próximo. – Teme não ser capaz de cumprir essa missão?

\- ...! – Draco simplesmente não sabe o que dizer. O medo toma conta de seu ser, pois não sabe se será capaz.

\- Afinal... O plano de seu pai fracassou exatamente porque você foi incapaz de realizá-lo... Na verdade... – A malícia escorre pela fenda que faz o papel de sua boca. – Você conseguiu cumprir sua parte do plano, mas... Traiu Lucius no último momento.

\- Eu... Não... – O medo se transforma em terror, notando que o homem sabe tudo sobre seu papel naquele plano e as circunstâncias do final fracassado. Mas saberia a verdadeira razão de sua falha?

\- Você... Fez o quase impossível... Teve a confiança de Potter em suas mãos... Fez sexo com ele... – A língua viscosa passa pelos lábios quase inexistentes. – E no momento de entregá-lo ao seu pai... Traição! Mas... Por quê?

Os olhos cinza se enchem de lágrimas de medo, pois aquele homem deixa claro que sabe sim o porquê. E isso torna tudo diferente. Sente como se o machado do carrasco estivesse sobre seu pescoço. Nessas palavras é revelado que está marcado para morrer e... Essa missão é sua única chance de sobreviver.

Voldemort vê em seus olhos que o garoto entendeu muito bem o que quis dizer. E esse rapaz, que teve a coragem de trair sua família e tornar-se amante de Harry Potter... Amante na verdadeira acepção da palavra... Agora tem que lutar por sua própria vida, pois o Lorde tem um profundo desejo de matá-lo... Apenas pela satisfação de fazer seu inimigo sofrer. E como vai ser bom que Potter se sinta traído novamente pelo jovem Malfoy, como sabe que ele se sente, ao vê-lo tirar a vida de seu mentor.

\- Então estamos entendidos, não estamos? – Diz quase sem respirar, tal o seu prazer.

\- Sim... Meu Lorde. – Draco diz entre lágrimas, que tenta em vão reprimir. – Vou cumprir minha missão... Para a sua Glória.

\- Ótimo! – Afasta-se se sentindo vitorioso. Tem o garoto em suas mãos e, mesmo que falhe, ainda terá a chance de puni-lo por essa falha e por amar Harry Potter. E sabe que há alguém que cumprirá sua parte na missão...

O homem sai da sala deixando-o arrasado. A mãe vem até ele, mas o rapaz a afasta, enojado com tudo. Como as coisas podem ter chegado a esse ponto? Sente-se encurralado e ferido, sabendo que pode morrer por um amor que se mostrou tão frágil a ponto de nem sequer ouvi-lo. Uma profunda mágoa surge em seu coração, fazendo da última imagem de Harry naquela noite a marca de seu sofrimento.

_"Se ele tivesse me ouvido..."_ – Pensa enquanto deixa a sala e corre para o seu quarto. – _"Tudo poderia ter sido diferente."_

**ooOoo**

_Depois daquela conversa tudo mudou para mim. Não era mais alguém que foi escolhido para compor um grupo seleto de colaboradores, mas um pária entre os meus iguais, alguém marcado por ter se atrevido a amar a pessoa errada. Sei que se alguém ler isto vai me achar uma Drama Queen de primeira... Pouco me importo com o que pensa de mim, seu bisbilhoteiro! Só sei o que senti e pronto._

_E depois de tudo isso, passei a evitar o assunto com minha mãe, apesar dela insistir e ficar procurando formas de me ajudar a fugir dessa difícil missão. Eu temia por minha vida, estaria mentindo para mim mesmo se escrevesse aqui que não, mas também havia a segurança dela e a honra da família. Já havia traído meu pai... Não podia falhar com ele dessa vez._

_Tranquei-me na biblioteca por dias estudando a melhor forma de conseguir tal intento e mesmo que todos me considerem apenas um idiota arrogante e presunçoso, meu plano se mostrou inteligente. A história de Montague preso no limbo ao entrar em um armário na Sala Precisa... Minha pesquisa pessoal sobre tal objeto e seu gêmeo que formavam uma passagem... Foi coisa de gênio. Morra de inveja Granger! Só precisava resolver alguns problemas técnicos e roubar algumas idéias... Mas assim mesmo planejei saídas alternativas... Plano B, C e muitas outras letras caso o principal falhasse. Afinal, minha vida dependia de ter sucesso. _

Por mais que Draco deseje evitar o início das aulas, esse período chega e sua visita ao Beco Diagonal... Onde deve dar andamento a sua missão. Tudo vai tomando forma e se tornando a difícil realidade. Por mais que tente deixar a mãe em casa, ela decide acompanhá-lo, desconfiando que haja algo de misterioso em seu nervosismo. Narcissa deseja impedi-lo, mesmo sabendo do risco de desobedecer ao Lorde.

O confronto de sua mãe com Harry e os amigos na loja de roupas o deixa nervoso, pois a simples visão de Potter o faz estremecer. Sente uma profunda mágoa por ter sido tão facilmente considerado um traidor, mas ainda em seu íntimo há todo o amor que nutre por aqueles olhos verdes... Que no fim o colocaram nessa situação difícil.

Desvencilha-se da mãe e procura a loja de Borgin, onde seu pai sempre comprava os itens que precisava, pois sabe que ali encontraria o armário gêmeo e o homem deve saber como consertá-los. Anda sorrateiramente, sem perceber que é seguido por Harry e os outros debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade.

Toda essa situação faz o sangue de Potter ferver, pois tenta se convencer de que nada mais sente por ele, mas não é verdade. E toda a raiva que sente por ter sido usado e traído se mescla a esse forte sentimento, deixando-o confuso. E a partir desse momento algo de estranho surge em seu íntimo, algo que o impede de tirar Malfoy de sua cabeça... Mesmo que seja com a idéia fixa de que ele faz algo de errado. Sabe que talvez tenha se tornado um Comensal... Como sempre considerara ser o destino do garoto.

Mas precisa confrontá-lo antes de voltarem para a escola... Não pode deixar de falar sobre toda sua mágoa, seu ressentimento... Então despista os amigos, alegando ter esquecido algo em uma das lojas em que foi e segue na direção que o loiro tomara. Logo o vê sozinho em um canto isolado entre duas lojas, expressão triste, cabeça baixa e resolve enfrentá-lo.

Draco anda devagar depois de deixar a loja e ameaçar Borgin. A 'marca' lhe empresta uma gostosa sensação de poder e até sorri pensando que pode ser bem sucedido em seu plano... Pela primeira vez superando aquele 'metido' do Potter, mas é somente lembrar-se do moreno e toda a depressão o assola novamente.

"_Como eu sou idiota!"_ – Bate na própria cabeça, sem conseguir grande efeito.

Sentindo toda a tristeza se apossando dele, teme que alguém o veja assim e se refugia em um pequeno beco entre duas lojas. Encosta-se ali e respira fundo, tentando esquecer a gama de sentimentos que o fizera perder peso e tirara-lhe toda a alegria de viver.

\- Já está se preparando pra aprontar de novo? – O loiro olha para o lado e se depara com Harry, toda a ironia carregada nestas palavras.

\- Agora deu pra ser sarcástico, POTTER? – Empertiga-se, procurando manter a pose superior que sempre usou com ele.

\- Sei que você não vai querer dar uma de inocente, pois sabe que não me engana mais. – O ressentimento transparece no rosto afogueado do moreno.

\- Você é um idiota mesmo... – Draco tenta sair do beco, mas é barrado pelo outro. – Sai da frente! Se não quis me ouvir antes... Nada tenho a te dizer agora.

\- No fim você é como seu pai... – Harry não consegue controlar a raiva dentro de si. – Ele teve o que merecia.

Por mais que queira entender toda essa mágoa no rosto dele, as palavras de Harry apenas instigam sua própria, fazendo-o empurrar o outro com força para conseguir passar. Prefere não dizer nada, pois sua vontade é agredi-lo fisicamente... Principalmente por julgá-lo e condená-lo sem a oportunidade de defesa. Sai pisando duro, sem nem conseguir pensar para onde está indo, lançando um último olhar para trás, escondendo as lágrimas que descem por seu rosto.

Potter fica ali parado por alguns minutos, sentindo as pernas amolecerem. Sua vontade é agarrar o loiro e lhe dar uns tapas... Descarregar toda a frustração que sente. Os sentimentos... Estão todos ali... E ainda não consegue acreditar que o garoto que tanto amava estivesse fingindo... Que na verdade nunca o amara. Chuta a parede contrariado, encostando-se nela e chorando... Tudo que não se permitiu até então.

"_Vê-lo foi demais pra mim!"_ – Harry tenta se controlar, mas não consegue.

Ouve a voz de Hermione, percebendo que vem com a família Weasley em sua direção. Limpa o rosto, procurando eliminar os vestígios de tudo que sente. E quando se aproximam abre um sorriso e brinca com um e com outro. Ainda olhando para trás, vendo o loiro se afastar.

**ooOoo**

E com o ressentimento criando uma guerra não declarada entre os dois, por motivos que ninguém na escola podia suspeitar, Draco decide colocar seus planos em andamento. Se precisa lutar por sua vida, vai ser bem sucedido... Mas não consegue negar que olhar Dumbledore fazer seu discurso aperta seu coração. Fora ensinado que aquele homem era o inimigo, que era um defensor dos 'sangue-ruins'. Mas em seus anos em Hogwarts teve a oportunidade de observar como ele se preocupava com todos, indistintamente e não consegue esquecer quando contou sobre a prisão de seu pai. Parecia saber tudo o que havia acontecido... Tudo mesmo...

Enquanto anda para o Salão Comunal de sua Casa sente-se oprimido por tudo que tem que fazer, pelo modo como o destino o tem encurralado. Mas não consegue deixar de pensar em como tudo poderia ser diferente. E aquele Draco romântico, aquele que tanto combate, mas que teima em atormentá-lo, pensa em como desistiria de tudo se Harry o ouvisse... Se o perdoasse... Se o tomasse nos braços e dissesse que o ama. Mas sabe que isso é impossível, pois os olhos verdes agora o odeiam. Então... Nem adianta ficar pensando nisso.

Entra na sala e se depara com os dois indivíduos a quem procura e abre um sorrisinho maldoso. Aproxima-se de Crabbe e Goyle sentados no sofá, que inocentemente disputam um último muffin, observando-os, estreitando os olhos. Nada diz, esgueirando-se por trás, aproveitando-se do fato dos demais ainda não terem chegado.

\- Foram rápidos! – Os dois quase caem no chão, voltando-se para trás, onde se deparam com o loiro de pé. Há algo de assustador em sua expressão. – Preciso conversar com os dois... Em particular.

\- Sobre o que? – Goyle diz engolindo em seco.

\- Eu disse... Em particular... – Anda na direção de seu quarto, mas se volta e os vê paralisados no mesmo lugar. – Como é? Os dois idiotas não entenderam que vamos conversar no meu quarto?

Só então os dois garotos se levantam, entrando nos aposentos pessoais dele, onde jamais haviam estado. Impressionam-se com o refinamento e bom gosto de tudo, desde os últimos detalhes, predominando o verde e prata da Casa. Sentam-se em duas cadeiras próximas da lareira, ainda temerosos, pois a expressão do rosto aristocrático nunca lhes pareceu tão furioso. E isso depois de ter gargalhado tanto ao contar sobre como derrubara Harry Potter no trem e quebrara seu nariz. E ele fica ali, de pé, diante dos dois de forma ameaçadora.

\- Eu sei que no ano passado alguém fez o papel de espião para o meu pai... – Faz uma pausa, vendo os olhos dos dois se arregalarem. – E seguiu todos os meus passos.

\- Espião? – Goyle fica pálido como papel. – Mas por que seu pai iria querer te vigiar?

Essa pergunta o coloca por segundos na defensiva, mas retoma seu autocontrole, pois tem um trabalho importante e, pode não querer admitir, mas... Precisa desses dois estúpidos.

\- Não interessa agora o que ele queria... – Seus movimentos são nervosos, denotando toda a tensão que tentar conter dentro de si. – O importante é que o traidor só pode ter sido um de vocês dois!

\- Por que nós? – Crabbe se levanta indignado, mas logo volta a sentar quando encara os olhos cinza frios como gelo.

\- A pessoa tinha que ter uma forma de saber se eu saia do meu quarto no meio da noite ou não... Então não pode ser uma garota. – Ele se aproxima dos garotos fazendo-os recuar na cadeira, encostando-se tanto que quase grudam no tecido. – E vocês dois idiotas estão circulando o tempo todo pelos corredores à noite atrás de comida... Quem desconfiaria?

Nenhum deles tem coragem de dizer qualquer coisa, temendo que a simples suspeita de Malfoy o leve à vingança. Mas, da mesma forma que se aproximou, o jovem loiro se afasta, ficando alguns segundos de costas para eles. Parece pensar e quando se volta apresenta o seu sorriso mais satânico. Aquele de quando tem as idéias mirabolantes para irritar o Potter.

\- Tenho que fazer algo importante e... Preciso de dois vigias. – Então o sorriso se torna uma gargalhada assustadora, que faz os dois tremerem. – Como não quero levantar suspeitas... Vocês vão ter que se disfarçar.

\- Dis-disfarçar! – A voz de Crabbe quase não sai.

\- Isso mesmo. – Draco se diverte com a idéia perfeita que teve, principalmente porque lhe dá a oportunidade de vingar-se do espião que destruiu sua vida. – Sei onde há uma boa dose de poção polissuco pronta e... Vou fazer muito mais.

\- Mas... No que você está pensando? – Dessa vez é Goyle que cria um pingo de coragem para perguntar.

\- Quem desconfiaria de... – Novamente ele sorri quando se aproxima deles. – Duas garotinhas do primeiro ano circulando por um corredor?

\- Garotinhas! – Crabbe se levanta mais uma vez, mas dessa vez indignado.

\- Sim... E cada vez serão meninas diferentes. – Seus rostos ficam tão próximos que o outro rapaz pode ver até o mais profundo matiz de seus olhos prateados. – Por quê? Algum problema pra você?

\- Se eu tiver que fazer isso... – Volta-se para Goyle esperando seu apoio, mas o outro garoto não manifesta qualquer reação. – Quero saber o que vai fazer.

Malfoy empertiga-se, admirado demais com a ousadia do garoto ao enfrentá-lo dessa forma.

\- Não te interessa! É uma missão importante. E isso... – Levanta a manga da camisa e mostra a marca negra, fazendo Crabbe cair sobre a cadeira. – Me dá a autoridade e o direito de exigir a colaboração e o sigilo 'das duas garotinhas'. E agora...

Olha para os dois com um profundo prazer, lembrando como esse espião tirou dele tudo de bom... Deixando apenas isso que vive agora.

\- Caiam fora do meu quarto. Aviso quando precisar. E... – Faz os dois pararem antes de saírem. – Que o maldito espião saiba que isso é uma pequena parte da minha vingança.

**ooOoo**

Draco tem então tudo planejado, até para o caso de não conseguir consertar o armário, e revisa isso sentado junto à escrivaninha. O pergaminho a sua frente tem todos os detalhes, todas as possibilidades positivas e negativas, e as conseqüências de suas ações. Pensa em tudo, até que pode ser desmascarado e ir para Azkaban fazer companhia para o seu pai. Mas tenta se concentrar na glória que alcançará se tiver sucesso. Nem mesmo o Lorde das Trevas conseguiu matar Dumbledore e ele... Afasta rapidamente as outras razões para fazer isso, pois prefere não lembrar que sua vida e sua família estão em jogo. A maior motivação para continuar é pensar em provar para todos aqueles comensais falsos, que sempre adularam seu pai e agora o desprezam, que é o melhor entre eles, mesmo sendo apenas um estudante.

Mas no pergaminho não consta a maior de suas provações. Não está escrito ali que cada vez que ele e Harry se encontram o ar fica cheio de faíscas. E tudo é uma mistura imensa dos sentimentos mais contraditórios. A mágoa, o amor, o ressentimento, a atração, e tantas outras coisas não ditas, mas claras quando se olham. E por mais que tente se refugiar em seus planos para esquecer-se dele... Não dorme mais à noite. Não por que está preocupado com os resultados de seu plano... O que realmente está. Na verdade, está apavorado. Mas o que rouba seu sono são as lembranças de tudo que tiveram no ano anterior e o desfecho trágico. Sabe que é o maior culpado, pois apunhalou Potter pelas costas... Mas se ele o tivesse ouvido... Levanta-se nervoso por novamente estar pensando nisso.

_"É passado!" – _Suspira, procurando afastar todas essas coisas que diminuem sua determinação. – _"E deve ficar no passado."_

Resolve sair mais uma vez a procura da Sala Precisa, já tendo percorrido os corredores do Sétimo Andar e não encontrando nada. Pensa em como a sala é a única forma de cumprir seu plano, que pode torná-lo livre... Quem sabe depois disso possa pegar sua mãe e os dois fugirem de todas as conseqüências de seu ato. Mas se não a encontrar a sala... Nem gosta de pensar nisso. É então que repara em uma porta que não vira antes e acabara de passar por ali. Abre-a devagar e se depara com uma sala enorme, abarrotada de objetos dos mais diversos, amontoados em pilhas empoeiradas, parecendo estar servindo de depósito há séculos. Abre um sorriso e percebe...

"_Encontrei a Sala!"_ – Sente um misto de alívio e vitória.

**ooOoo**

Harry anda pelos corredores tentando entender Malfoy, entrar em sua mente, a procura de uma resposta sobre o que o outro está tramando. Agora pensa nele o tempo todo, sempre se convencendo que isso é apenas a desconfiança de que está aprontando alguma coisa. Sabe que não é bem assim, mas ele mesmo não consegue acreditar que ainda sinta algo tão intenso por alguém que fingiu amá-lo.

Anda meio sem rumo, sem saber exatamente o que procurar, mas com a certeza de que precisa descobrir o que Draco planeja e impedi-lo. Sente então que alguém o empurra com força, batendo contra a porta de uma sala e caindo do lado de dentro com estrondo. Ainda tonto percebe que a pessoa se deita sobre ele, sem conseguir discernir quem é devido à escuridão.

Logo seu pescoço é atacado por lábios ansiosos... Um toque que logo reconhece. Tenta afastar o atacante, sabendo que é Draco quem está sobre ele, abrindo seu pijama e mordendo sua pele.

\- Não... Eu não quero... – Quer distância dele, de seu cheiro, de sua boca, do seu toque, mas se sente incapaz de impedi-lo.

Coloca as mãos em seu peito e tenta empurrá-lo, mas isso parece apenas provocá-lo ainda mais, agarrando seus pulsos e prendendo-os no chão empoeirado, ao lado da cabeça, expondo o peito aos seus lábios e a seus dentes. As lambidas e as mordidas não têm nada de gentileza, muito pelo contrário, são violentas e urgentes e o provocam além do que pode suportar. Os tremores pelo corpo denunciam o que está sentindo, todas aquelas sensações enrijecendo seu membro rapidamente. Seus dentes mordem seu lábio com força, pois não pode dar uma satisfação ainda maior a ele, não pode deixá-lo ouvir o que está lhe fazendo... Mas se esquece de que Draco está sobre seu corpo, a evidência no meio de suas pernas traindo-o, provocando os gemidos na garganta do loiro que se maravilha ao sentir novamente o pênis teso contra a sua coxa, relembrando em seu corpo o prazer perfeito que sentiu naquelas maravilhosas noites. Seus quadris se movem, esfregando-se em Harry, a ânsia de tê-lo de qualquer forma aumentando avassaladoramente, o gemido longo e necessitado que sai da boca do moreno, que não consegue se controlar, o arrepiando dos pés à cabeça.

O loiro avança suas mãos invadindo-lhe a calça sem pedir licença. A mão se fechando sobre seu membro, apertando, deslizando, fazendo o membro já teso doer de desejo. E por mais que Harry tente deixar claro que não quer, tente falar e protestar... Todas as palavras se desmancham em gemidos prazerosos... Não pode se deixar levar... Mas deixa... Suas forças vão cedendo e toma os lábios que adora com paixão. Passam então a se agarrar mutuamente, explorando o corpo um do outro, os toques se tornando cada vez mais íntimos. As mãos do moreno descem pelas costas alvas e se infiltram por dentro da calça do pijama, espalmando-se nos glúteos, apertando, puxando os quadris contra os seus, abrindo-os e se insinuando entre eles, fazendo os dois gemerem em uníssono...

Ambos tentam resistir, mas em vão, pois seus desejos e sentimentos os dominam com toda a força. Draco livra-se das calças do pijama de Harry, abrindo-lhe as coxas, posicionando-se para penetrá-lo, os olhos verdes se fechando, enquanto cede ansioso por essa possibilidade. Ele sente pela primeira vez a sensação de ser tomado, dor e prazer o invadindo ao mesmo tempo, a paixão os envolvendo e a luxúria o arrebatando por inteiro ao ter o membro estimulado ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro o toca por dentro intensamente... É quase impossível agüentar tamanho volume de êxtase... Não quer fazer nenhum esforço para agüentar, se entrega completamente, quase afogado pelas sensações quando sente o gozo chegando... Puxa o loiro para si, querendo tomar novamente seus lábios e matar a saudade deles, como ansiou por todo o verão, e...

\- Harry! – Uma voz conhecida soa ao longe. – Harry! Acorda!

Os olhos verdes se abrem devagar, vendo a sua frente o rosto de Rony, percebendo que está na sua cama. Tudo aquilo fora um sonho.

\- Você estava tendo um sono agitado... Gemia... Suava muito. – O rosto do amigo está legitimamente preocupado. – Pensei que os pesadelos tinham voltado e decidi te acordar.

Ainda zonzo por ter sido desperto tão abruptamente... O coração quase saltando pela boca... Tirado de um sonho daqueles... É então que percebe o estado em que está o que não passa desapercebido também pelo amigo. Dobra as pernas, tentando disfarçar o volume evidente sob o lençol que o cobre, mas ao fazer esse movimento vê que mais do que apenas a ereção, está molhado. No mesmo instante, ambos os garotos coram, sem coragem de olhar um para o outro. Rony, sem graça por ter interrompido um sonho que nada tinha a ver com os pesadelos do ano anterior, deita rapidamente e cobre a cabeça. Harry vira de lado, dando as costas para o rapaz ruivo.

Demora a adormecer novamente, pois o sonho e suas implicações não lhe saem da cabeça. Como pode ter sonhado com alguém que o enganou e abusou dos seus sentimentos. Fica revoltado consigo mesmo.

_"O que eu sinto por ele... É só tesão! Não pode ser mais do que isso."_ – Coloca o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, tentando esquecer e voltar a dormir. – _"Preciso me interessar por outra pessoa... Mas quem?"_

**ooOoo**

Harry está inquieto desde aquele sonho, as imagens dele assombrando seus dias e noites, fazendo-o temer fechar os olhos e voltar a ver aquele rosto, sentir aquele cheiro, a textura daquela boca. Por mais que se recrimine, que saiba que Draco não merece toda a intensidade dessa atração, não consegue evitar.

_"Ele não pode sair ganhando!"_ – Somente pensar no sorrisinho vitorioso do Malfoy o deixa doente de raiva.

\- Ultimamente você está sempre de mau humor! – A voz de Hermione o surpreende, mas suas palavras o deixam ainda mais irritado.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ele se levanta do sofá diante da lareira da Sala Comunal, no mesmo instante em que a amiga se senta. Encosta-se na parede, encarando-a, desconhecendo que esta pessoa que se impacienta com ela dessa forma seja ele mesmo.

\- Sinto falta da sua alegria... Da sua amizade... – Mione tenta amenizar seu tom a fim de não provocar ainda mais sua reação.

\- Se você me ouvisse de vez em quando... – Seus olhos verdes assumem um brilho estranho. – Estou tentando dizer que o Dra... Quer dizer... Que o Malfoy está tramando algo... Mas você nunca me escuta mesmo!

A garota se levanta magoada com o tom de suas palavras. Aproxima-se do amigo que parece ainda mais esquivo, alguma coisa incomodando-o nos últimos dias.

\- Ele está fazendo alguma coisa... – Harry vai dizendo isso sem nem sequer olhar para ela, como se recitasse um mantra que se repete todos os dias em sua cabeça. - Tenho certeza que se tornou um comensal.

\- Você já reparou como está obcecado por ele? Não há um minuto em que o nome dele não seja citado... Como se você pensasse nele vinte e quatro horas por dia. – Toca de leve em seu braço, sentindo que ele tenta resistir ao seu toque, mas cede, baixando a cabeça tristemente.

\- Não é obsessão! – Seus olhos se erguem para encarar o rosto da amiga. – Eu só sei que ele está aprontando algo... Não sei como te explicar, mas eu sei... Você não sabe do que ele seria realmente capaz por... Poder... Prestígio... Sei lá o que pode motivá-lo.

\- Aconteceu algo que você quer me contar? – Ela passa a mão por seu rosto, sentindo que há algo mais. – Pode confiar em mim.

\- Do que você está falando? – Um frio percorre a espinha do rapaz, tentando perceber no rosto tão familiar se seu segredo foi revelado de alguma forma.

\- Sei lá... Você me fala de coisas que ele seria capaz de fazer e que eu não sei. – Ela sabe que o amigo oculta algo, mas ainda não tem certeza do que. – O que ele fez pra você que eu não saiba? Tem que ter sido algo realmente grave para deixá-lo assim.

Por algum instante Harry sente vontade de desabafar com a garota, aliviar seu coração de todo o peso que vem carregando desde aquela noite em que descobriu a traição de Draco. Mas percebe que por mais que Hermione seja a pessoa que melhor o entende, jamais entenderia o que houve entre os dois. Ainda mais sendo Draco Malfoy. E... Como admitir que foi tão inocente ao ponto de entregar-se de corpo e alma a alguém que o usou daquela forma? Nunca! Sente vergonha por ter sido tão idiota, mas... A lembrança da dor daquele momento crucial supera qualquer outro sentimento.

\- Você está enganada. – Afasta-se dela, evitando seu olhar. – Está dizendo isso só pra não ter que reconhecer que estou certo.

Hermione sabe que há algo mais, pois conhece o amigo melhor do que ele pode imaginar. Mas sabe também o quanto é difícil fazer esse 'cabeça dura' soltar o que o faz sofrer. Sabe que os anos de isolamento e solidão na casa dos tios criaram um mundo onde Harry guarda seus sentimentos e onde raramente alguém consegue entrar.

\- Quero que saiba que estarei pronta a te ouvir quando estiver pronto pra desabafar. – A garota lança um último olhar para o amigo, que observa o fogo que crepita na lareira. – E não importa o que seja... Nunca vou te julgar.

Abaixa a cabeça entristecida com essa constatação e sobe para o quarto.

**ooOoo**

_Depois que descobri a Sala tudo se tornou uma corrida contra o tempo. Segui as instruções do Borgin, tentando consertar o armário, mas depois de exaustivamente tentar já começava a desanimar. Não que eu não fosse um bruxo habilidoso... Duvido que até aquela sangue-ruim metida à sabida conseguiria. Era uma complicada combinação de feitiços e poções, fazendo com que fosse obrigado a ficar cada vez mais tempo enfurnado naquele lugar. E isso me frustrava. A única coisa que me alegrava ao sair era ver os dois idiotas travestidos de garotinhas fazendo a guarda. Dava vontade de rir, o que fiz algumas vezes na frente deles... Queria que soubessem o prazer que isso me dava. _

_A demora me desesperou e logo tive que por em prática meu Plano B. A combinação de objeto amaldiçoado, uma maldição Imperius, aquelas moedas que a Granger usou no ano passado e uma garota boboca griffyndor eram a minha tentativa de conseguir meu objetivo de forma mais rápida. Mas quando coloquei meus planos na mão de uma menina... Ainda o objeto sendo um maravilhoso colar... A criatura tinha que xeretar e quase morreu fazendo isso. Não que eu tenha algo contra mulheres... Longe disso... Mas a curiosidade é o maior defeito delas! E a da Cátia Bell me fez gelar, pois temi ser descoberto... Sorte que eu tinha um ótimo álibi e as suspeitas foram logo afastadas._

_E para complicar a minha situação... O Potter vinha me seguindo. Fosse apenas com os olhos nas aulas ou durante as refeições... Ou pessoalmente, pelos corredores... Não vou mentir pra mim mesmo e dizer que não mexia comigo, mas sentia que a desconfiança dele sobre mim se tornava cada vez maior. Isso podia se tornar um grande problema... Quanto ao fato de ser ele... Eu nem ligava, ou pelo menos, não queria ligar. Tinha raiva dele e da sua intransigência. Só pensava se o 'senhor certinho' nunca cometera um erro na vida? E isso me mantinha sempre na defensiva... Sempre querendo distância dos olhos verdes._

Harry aproveita o tempo livre antes do treino de quadribol para se dedicar a sua obsessão... Seguir Draco e tentar descobrir mais sobre seus planos. Mas ele parece escorregadio demais e sempre o perde de alguma forma. Está cansado dessa 'brincadeira de gato e rato'. E aquele sonho... Não pode deixar o loiro triunfar sobre ele dessa forma. Decide que precisa confrontá-lo e... Tirar isso a limpo...

"_Nem que tiver que dar uns tapas naquele falso!"_ – Tenta refrear a intensidade do seu ressentimento.

E nesse estado de ânimo vê o loiro passando apressado pelo corredor, vendo que está sozinho e considerando essa a melhor oportunidade dos últimos dias. Tenta ser mais discreto que de costume, pois muitas vezes sua afobação revela suas ações. Agora procura se manter frio na perseguição, apressando o passo ao perceber que chegam a um corredor completamente vazio. Alcança-o rápido, pois dessa vez foi eficiente no disfarce. Agarra seu braço, fazendo Draco voltar-se para ele.

\- Qual o seu problema, POTTER? – Há desprezo naquela voz. – Vai ficar me seguindo até quando?

\- Até descobrir o que anda aprontando, Malfoy. – Harry imprime o mesmo tom a suas palavras.

\- Me deixa em paz! – Draco tenta se desvencilhar, mas o moreno o empurra com força contra a parede.

O rosto deles fica muito próximo, as respirações ofegantes diante do contato dos corpos. Harry segura os pulsos do loiro contra a parede, a intensidade de seus sentimentos clara em seus olhos. Eles não são as esmeraldas, mas bolas de fogo, onde queimam todo o tesão e a raiva.

\- Me larga! – Os olhos cinza são tão intensos quanto os do outro. – Está me machucando, seu idiota.

\- Você está fazendo algo para o Voldemort, não é? – A voz de Harry sai quase em um sussurro, rouca pela dureza de suas palavras. – Alguém capaz de fazer aquilo... Comigo... Seria capaz de tudo!

As palavras ditas dessa forma atingem Draco como adagas, abrindo as velhas feridas que procurou cicatrizar a força. Lágrimas vêm a seus olhos, mesmo que tente resistir, pois não deseja demonstrar fraqueza diante do inimigo.

\- Se isso é o que pensa de mim... – Fala encarando os olhos que o fuzilam. – Quem sou eu pra frustrar suas expectativas.

\- Eu te odeio... – A tensão de Harry faz seus músculos se retesarem. – Seu maldito...

Os lábios de Potter atacam os de Draco com fúria, uma ânsia enlouquecida que vai além de seu lado racional, cravando os dentes no ombro, ouvindo a exclamação de dor e isso o faz soltar os pulsos já avermelhados. Enfia as mãos por baixo da camisa, os dedos reconhecendo aquela pele suave, subindo até os mamilos que instintivamente sabe serem sensíveis e aperta-os, arrancando um gemido alto do loiro prensado na parede sob seu corpo. Enlaça-lhe com força a cintura e aproxima-o ainda mais de si. Draco quer parar, sabendo que é loucura entregar-se assim, mas é difícil negar-se o prazer daquelas mãos em seu corpo, seu coração e seu corpo o traem, e só conseguem implorar por mais um segundo, e mais um, e mais um, daquele toque que o transporta para o paraíso. A insanidade se faz cada vez mais presente, Draco o empurra com ferocidade, virando e fazendo-o bater contra a parede. E como se ouvissem os apelos um do outro, suas mãos descem e acariciam ambos os membros por sobre as roupas, esquecidos de onde estão e que qualquer um pode vê-los. As bocas se encontram, se degladiam, se provam... As línguas se procuram, se provocam, lutando em busca de mais intensidade, demonstrando como se desejam.

Mas a razão volta novamente ao moreno, que se afasta violentamente desse beijo, percebendo como se deixou levar por algo que parece incontrolável dentro de si. Uma doença que se alastra cada vez que toca o corpo de Draco, mesmo que saiba o quanto o garoto a sua frente é desprezível.

Os olhos cinza encaram-no confusos, pois aquele beijo deixa claro como a mágoa de Harry esconde o quanto ainda o ama, reacendendo a esperança que o abandonara. Mas ao mesmo tempo o corrói por dentro, pois se conscientiza que tudo isso continua impossível. A verdade novamente aperta seu peito, reprimindo com todas as suas forças um gemido sofrido. Quer gritar e dizer como o ama, como sofreu por tê-lo decepcionado... Ajoelhar-se a seus pés e pedir perdão. Mas não pode! E ele jamais acreditaria em sua sinceridade! Apenas abaixa a cabeça, resignado com seu destino.

Harry odeia o desejo que o torna escravo desse sentimento, lágrimas de revolta chegando imediatamente a seus olhos. Corre dali, antes que Malfoy possa perceber como isso mexeu demais com ele, antes que se sinta vitorioso por tê-lo assim ainda preso às mentiras do falso amor. Precisa encontrar outro alguém... Provar para si mesmo que tudo isso que sente é apenas desejo. Afinal, o maldito loiro foi o único a quem entregou seu coração... Se fizesse o mesmo com uma garota... Qualquer uma... Esqueceria rapidamente essa doença que o consome e que precisa expurgar de seu corpo.

Chega ao treino decidido a esquecer, mas este é tão horrível que apenas o faz pensar ainda mais em como é um fracasso em refrear dentro de si aquilo que abomina sentir. Volta para a Casa, acompanhado de Rony, que não consegue fazer mais nada além de reclamar de sua péssima atuação. O moreno sabe que foi um desastre mesmo, mas tenta animá-lo, esperançoso que isso o ajude a virar a página e deixar para trás o que fez... Pois tem que admitir que a iniciativa foi sua... Toda sua. Precisa encontrar alguém... Precisa sentir-se atraído por alguém...

Quando se deparam com Gina e Dino atarracados em um longo e profundo beijo... A revolta de Ron o inflama. Também fica incomodado com aquilo e esse sentimento desperta algo nele. A garota ruiva é bonita, inteligente e corajosa, sempre gostou dele e... Será que reconhece nessa sensação algo mais? Ela é a pessoa que tanto desejava encontrar? Sente-se culpado por ser a irmã de seu melhor amigo e teme a reação dele. Mas olha novamente para a garota, sentindo a esperança brotar novamente no seu coração tão ferido.

**ooOoo**

O sol da manhã ainda se iniciando aquece Draco que está sentado à beira do lago, apesar do frio intenso. O vazio nunca lhe pareceu tão intransponível... Um peso gigantesco em suas costas e ninguém com quem dividir. Observa o horizonte, o dia nascendo por entre as montanhas, lançando seus raios sobre a água, fazendo-o se lembrar de como tudo isso começou, de como estava nervoso no dia em que iniciou seu plano de conquistar o Potter.

\- Interrompo? – Uma voz feminina o tira dessas recordações.

Os olhos cinza se levantam e encontram o rosto bonito de Pansy. Não sabe o porquê, mas fica decepcionado ao vê-la. Assim mesmo faz sinal para que se aproxime. Sabe que a garota gosta dele, algo que somente um cego não veria, e não está disposto a fingir que sente algo, mas... Ela se deita de barriga para baixo ao lado dele, encarando seu rosto triste.

\- O que você tem? – Diz com um tom manhoso. – Se abre comigo.

Malfoy olha para ela com alguma esperança de que talvez seja uma boa idéia ter uma amiga neste momento. Precisa tanto contar tudo que lhe aconteceu, como se sente infeliz por ter perdido para sempre a única coisa verdadeira que já teve.

\- Quero tanto lhe falar... – Ainda inseguro. - Do que estou sentindo...

\- É o Potter, não é? – Ela se senta diante dele.

\- Como você... – A surpresa está estampada em seu rosto ainda mais pálido que o normal.

\- Ora... Ele vive te atormentando... – Raiva surge em seu rosto. – E eu notei como agora ele deu pra te seguir... Mas um dia o Lorde das Trevas vai acabar com o mestiço.

Draco olha bem para ela e percebe entristecido que a garota jamais seria capaz de entender aquilo que está em seu coração. Sua esperança de poder desabafar se desvanece... O que Pansy iria pensar se dissesse o que realmente sente? Se contasse tudo o que aconteceu entre ele e o Harry no ano anterior?

\- Deixa pra lá! – É visível seu nervosismo, levantando-se depressa e encarando o horizonte mais uma vez.

A garota também fica de pé e se aproxima dele. Não consegue entender o que disse de errado. Deseja demais que ele note como se preocupa, como faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz. Segura em seu braço, tentando passar todo o carinho e admiração que sente. Mas há certa aversão ao seu toque, como se preferisse outra pessoa.

\- Você está gostando de alguém, não é? – Isso a revolta, mas tenta se conter. Nem pode imaginar quem seja a 'fulana', mas precisa saber.

\- Isso não importa mais... – Essas palavras saem sem pensar nas conseqüências disso. – Pra que desejar coisas impossíveis?

A confirmação de suas suspeitas está ali, bem diante de seus olhos. A expressão arrasada de Draco diz mais do que suas palavras. Há sofrimento demais em suas pupilas prateadas para ser apenas mais um de seus momentos melodramáticos. E quem seria tão impossível assim? Sua mente começa a divagar por todas as garotas que não sejam slytherins... Pior... Que não sejam puro-sangue.

Seu ressentimento é indisfarçável, pois seus pais sempre lhe disseram como as famílias Parkinson e Malfoy haviam tratado do casamento dos seus filhos únicos quando chegasse o momento certo. E essa idéia sempre foi fixa em sua mente, fazendo-a se guiar por ela, sabendo que um dia seriam um casal puro-sangue e feliz. E se fosse...

_"A Granger!"_ – Essa idéia passa por sua mente como um raio. – _"Ele nunca faria isso... Ou faria?"_

\- Se você quiser desabafar... – Tenta controlar seu ciúme.

O loiro se volta e vê nela aquilo que sempre viu. Não é diferente de todos os outros bajuladores que o cercam e... Perde em comparação ao Potter, pois somente ele sabia ouvi-lo, se importava com seus sentimentos, era sempre absolutamente sincero... Coisa que Pansy nunca seria.

_"Até parece que ela realmente quer me ajudar!" _– Uma leve expressão de desprezo surge em seus lábios. – _"Só quer saber por quem estou apaixonado... Droga! De onde surgiu essa palavra? Eu agora o odeio... Apenas isso."_

Puxa o braço, empurrando-a de leve, deixando claro que não deseja sua companhia. Volta a olhar para o lago, fingindo que ela nem está mais presente.

\- Prefiro ficar sozinho. – Diz isso sem nem sequer olhá-la, não notando como suas palavras soam cruéis para Pansy, que sai apressada na direção do castelo.

**ooOoo**

_Não sei como insisto em escrever essa porcaria... Ainda estou tremendo... Ouvi uma voz do lado de fora do quarto e pensei que aquele maluco voltara. Corri colocar alguns móveis para impedir a entrada dele. Não posso passar pelo mesmo de antes... Prefiro me matar. E todos sabem que não sou assim... Minha covardia me manteve vivo até agora... Mas aquelas mãos... Tremo só de lembrar._

_Acho que estou escrevendo ainda por ter esperança que um dia alguém leia e saiba de tudo que passei e sacrifiquei nestes poucos anos de minha existência. Pode até me achar dramático demais, mas... Estou em uma missão suicida e isso demonstra que tenho razão pra sentir medo e decepção com o que o destino me reserva._

_Meus planos na realidade se estenderam muito mais do que desejava e já pensava que não seria capaz de consertar aquela coisa. Dedicava-me tanto a minha missão que já parecia um zumbi andando pelos corredores. E o Harry notou isso, pois muitas vezes o peguei me observando com um olhar estranho... Ia além da obsessão... Via que ele percebera o peso que perdi e a palidez cada vez mais evidente. _

_Passei então a considerar seriamente o Plano C... Mas logo vi que confiar minhas idéias fantásticas e... Desesperadas a garotas era um grave erro e minha poção foi parar nas mãos do Potter, ao invés do diretor. Temi que aquele idiota bebesse, mas nem podia avisá-lo... Seria admitir que estava certo sobre mim. Sorte que meses depois foi o pobretão do Weasley que a tomou... Mais um fracasso e... De volta ao meu trabalho no conserto._

_Na noite da festa de natal do Slughorn fui pego no corredor pelo Filch... Aquele velho idiota! Tive que fingir que tentava penetrar naquela festinha. Lá estava o Harry... E apesar da minha frustração por quase ter sido descoberto... Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele e... Quem era aquela garota esquisita que o acompanhava? _

_O pior foi a conversa que tive com o Severus. Não queria ser tão agressivo com ele, mas não podia saber de qual lado estava realmente. Além disso, todo o esforço já mexia com a minha mente e estava alucinado com a possibilidade de falhar. Se eu perdesse a oportunidade de conseguir a glória do sucesso, eu e minha mãe estaríamos perdidos. Mesmo meus 'vigias' já começavam a me fazer perder a paciência, pois Crabbe insistia em saber o que estava fazendo... Todos esses elementos só me colocavam sobre mais pressão. Às vezes achava que ia explodir._

Depois da volta do recesso das festas Draco torna-se ainda mais esquivo. O recado que recebeu do Lorde das Trevas sobre a demora da conclusão foi bastante claro. Sua vida já não tem nenhum valor se falhar dessa vez. E nem para sua mãe pode contar o que se passa em seu íntimo. É claro que ela notou seu aspecto quase fantasmagórico, mas o filho nada lhe disse.

Durante uma de suas escapadas se depara com Snape, que parece novamente disposto a confrontá-lo. Tenta escapar, mas o homem o segura pelo braço e arrasta para uma sala de aula vazia e tranca a porta. O pálido rapaz fica assustado, pois dessa vez a determinação do professor parece ainda mais forte. Encosta-se em um dos cantos da sala e treme ao vê-lo aproximar-se.

\- Quero saber o que você está fazendo. – Snape não parece disposto a aceitar a resposta de antes. – Não desejo nenhuma glória pessoal, seu imbecil. Quero ajudá-lo.

\- Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! – Draco não modera o tom de suas palavras. – Só quero terminar logo isso e poder respirar novamente. E EU... Somente EU vou fazê-lo.

O loiro anda rápido até a porta e tenta abri-la, mas em vão, então se volta para o homem, disposto a dar um fim nesse confronto.

\- Vou provar pra todo mundo que me acha um covarde inútil... – Sua respiração se torna ofegante. – Que não sou isso. Sou um legítimo Malfoy... Digno do nome da família.

\- Eu já lhe disse que fiz um voto com sua mãe. – Snape o entende, mas sabe do perigo que ele representa. – Ela me pediu que o protegesse dos planos do Lorde das Trevas e... De você mesmo.

\- Ela não entende... Preciso fazer isso. – Seu tom deixa de ser raivoso, passando a demonstrar como está apavorado. – Ele já deixou claro que estou condenado e... Se falhar estarei morto... Assim como minha família.

\- Por isso mesmo... Eu posso ajudá-lo no que quer que você esteja tentando fazer. – Tenta tocá-lo, mas o rapaz se esquiva de seu toque. – E parece que não anda sendo bem sucedido... Seu aspecto está terrível.

\- Isso é um problema meu! – Volta a ficar na defensiva. - Agora... Severus... Me deixa sair.

\- Se é assim que prefere... – Snape se compadece do garoto e de sua necessidade de provar ser melhor do que o julgam. Ele mesmo foi assim e sempre o será.

O professor destranca a porta, mas quando o rapaz a abre e faz menção de sair, ele decide dar sua última cartada. Dumbledore está certo... Em seu estado de ânimo o garoto pode ferir a si mesmo ou a outros alunos acidentalmente. Sabe muito bem qual a finalidade dos planos de Draco e que o Lorde apenas deseja fazer os Malfoys sofrerem ainda mais por terem mantido seu nome e posses depois da primeira guerra.

\- O que aconteceu entre você e o Potter? – Suas palavras proferidas de forma seca fazem o loiro se voltar assustado.

\- Do-do que está falando? – Mais do que tudo teme que também Snape saiba.

\- Eu vi... Nas aulas de oclumência com o Potter. – Snape se aproxima e fecha novamente a porta, evitando ouvidos bisbilhoteiros que possam passar. – Você o enganou, seduziu e traiu... Mas falhou. É por isso que o Lorde o escolheu para isso, não foi?

\- Não sei do que está falando! – O aperto em seu peito volta, como se toda a dor voltasse em dobro nos lábios do homem que tanto admira.

\- Eu sei a que ponto você foi capaz de chegar pela glória... – Severus tenta desarmar todas as suas defesas, mas nota algo estranho em seus olhos quando o encara.

\- Você não sabe de nada! – Draco o empurra com toda a força, revoltado com a censura em suas palavras e em como elas refletem o pensamento de Harry. – Eu fui capaz de chegar a esse ponto sim... Mas... Você viu somente o lado dele... O que ele pensa de mim.

Os olhos negros o encaram com certa surpresa, pois vê algo nele que nunca imaginara ver. Nem mesmo Dumbledore teria pensado nisso.

\- Eu cheguei àquele ponto pensando em lucrar algo... Mas não a glória... – Fecha sua mente para que Snape não possa ver tudo do que desejava fugir. – Mas fui aprisionado por algo que nem imagina...

\- O que? – O homem ainda permanece surpreso diante do garoto de olhos marejados.

\- Eu me apaixonei por ele! Era isso que desejava ouvir? – Sua voz se torna alta, sem controle, como se lhe custasse admitir isso para alguém que não fosse ele mesmo. – E fui obrigado a traí-lo... PELA FAMÍLIA.

Abre a porta e tenta sair, mas Severus o segura pelo braço novamente.

\- Por isso mesmo que fui escolhido... E Ele sabe de tudo... – Evita o olhar do professor, pois não quer que o veja chorar. – Minha vida não vale mais nada se não tiver sucesso.

Draco se desvencilha da mão forte que o segura e sai correndo, sem olhar para trás. Percorre o corredor sem rumo, desejando chegar a seu quarto, onde pode controlar a profusão de sentimentos que Snape o forçou a soltar. Mas vê alguns garotos vindo em sua direção e entra na primeira porta que vê. Depara-se com um banheiro e não consegue conter mais o choro. Toda a dor surge do mais profundo de seu ser, onde a escondera com tanta dificuldade. Senta no chão, pouco se importando que esteja um pouco molhado.

\- Por que tem que ser assim? – A voz dele ecoa pelo banheiro, enquanto deixa o choro sair sem controle. Precisa desse desabafo. – Ninguém me entende... Nem procuram tentar. O único... Aquele que me ouvia e me entendia... Agora se tornou como os outros.

Coloca a cabeça sobre os joelhos dobrados, procurando tornar seu choro algo somente seu, para que o ruído de seus soluços não traga nenhum curioso.

\- E estou sozinho... – Suas palavras saem abafadas. - Ninguém com quem possa dividir essa dor.

\- Pode dividir comigo! – Uma voz feminina o faz tremer, levantando o rosto devagar e se deparando com a Murta. – Ah... É você.

\- Não gostou que fosse eu? – Ela diz sentida.

\- Não é isso! – Ele enxuga as lágrimas e tenta se levantar, mas está exausto demais e acaba desistindo. – Pensei que alguém tinha me surpreendido...

\- Ah bom... – A garota senta-se ao lado dele. – Eu costumava me sentir muito sozinha também e me refugiava no banheiro.

\- Não posso ser quem sou realmente... As pessoas não querem me conhecer de verdade. – Draco observa uma poça de água a sua frente. – E estou encurralado... Preciso fazer algo que não quero.

\- E você perdeu quem ama, não é? – Ele se volta para a garota, completamente surpreso.

\- Tudo por que não tive opção... – O loiro se sente confortado em poder desabafar com a garota de óculos. – E ele não quis me ouvir... Nem me deixou explicar.

\- Os garotos também me decepcionaram muito. – A fantasma não consegue dissociar a história dele da sua própria. Esse é seu estilo. – E o Harry também fez isso comigo... Disse que voltaria pra me ver.

\- Harry? – Então ela sabe de quem ele está falando.

\- Eu te ouvi naquela noite... Naquela em que você chorou no seu banheiro. – Murta parece corar ao admitir que espiona. – E estava presente quando vocês discutiram no meu banheiro... Eu contei pra ele que você o amava de verdade.

\- Então foi você... – Um leve sorriso surge em seu rosto, recordando da delícia daquele momento em que Harry correu até ele. – Mas isso é passado. Eu o decepcionei e... Ele fez o mesmo comigo.

Lembra então que sua missão o espera e se levanta.

\- Preciso ir. – Um sorriso sincero surge em seus lábios. - Foi muito bom conversar com você.

\- Pode vir quando quiser. – O tom manhoso volta a sua voz.

\- Prometo voltar. – Sente-se um pouco aliviado.

\- Mas não faça como o Harry... – Ela se mostra indignada. – Disse que voltaria e nunca mais apareceu.

\- Pode deixar. – Sente certo prazer ao ver que alguém também está decepcionado com o 'Santo Potter'. – Mas me promete que não vai contar pra ninguém o que te disse.

\- Guardo seu segredo... – Ela sorri ainda sentada no chão. – Pode confiar em mim.

**ooOoo**

Os dias e meses se arrastam sem sucesso e recados vindos da parte de Voldemort começam a chegar para Malfoy, disfarçadamente, mas incisivos quanto à demora de seus planos. O ano escolar termina em breve e o garoto ainda não teve sucesso em sua empreitada. As ameaças, antes veladas, se tornam cada vez mais explícitas. Precisa agir e logo.

Certa noite, deparando-se com mais um fracasso em suas tentativas, a pressão parece se tornar insuportável. Precisa desabafar e sabe o único lugar onde pode ir. Sai da Sala e corre para o banheiro que se tornara seu ponto de encontro com o único ser que o ouve neste castelo, sem o julgar. Entra desolado no lugar úmido, sendo recebido com um sorriso, que logo se desvanece com a preocupação.

\- O que houve? – Ela se senta em uma cisterna ao lado das pias.

O loiro se olha fixamente no espelho, vendo como sua imagem parece distorcida. Não é mais o rapaz de porte aristocrático que sempre foi. Tornou-se apenas uma sombra do que fora. Harry não teria se apaixonado por ele se o visse nesse estado. Começa a rir sem controle.

"_Até em um momento desses fico pensando naquele..."_ – Pensa, já não conseguindo segurar seu desespero.

Coloca as mãos em cada canto da pia e deixa as lágrimas descerem, o choro ficando cada vez mais intenso. Em sua depressão pode ter pensado muitas vezes que seria melhor morrer, mas... Na verdade não quer morrer! Mas isso parece cada vez mais próximo de acontecer. Não tem saída, precisa fazer aquilo que teme não ser capaz. E seu choro é acompanhado de palavras que expressam todo o seu medo, não tem escolha, a voz preocupada da Murta ecoando ao longe, mesmo que responda apenas automaticamente.

Mas quando seus olhos se levantam se depara com o reflexo de alguém no espelho. Harry o observa surpreso... Testemunhando o puro fracasso em que se transformara. Deliciando-se com sua dor. Volta-se para ele com a varinha nas mãos, pronto a descarregar nele toda a sua frustração. Em Potter se materializam todos aqueles que o fazem sofrer, que o colocam nessa situação em que se vê encurralado e ferido. Trocam feitiços que transformam o banheiro em caos, mas quando decide fazê-lo sofrer, lançando-lhe uma Cruciatus, é atingido por algo que lhe causa imensa dor, abrindo seu peito e seu rosto, o sangue saindo em profusão.

Sua mente se turva, ouvindo ao longe o desespero da Murta, mas captando palavras que parecem estar apenas em sua cabeça. "Não..." ecoa em seus ouvidos confusos, a voz estarrecida de Harry parecendo lamentar ter chegado a esse ponto. Sente o toque da mão sobre seu corpo, sua cabeça sendo acomodada em seu colo. Abre ligeiramente seus olhos, vislumbrando novamente as esmeraldas entristecidas, por segundos que parecem tão longos... Percebe naqueles olhos que há um profundo sofrimento ao vê-lo assim e esboça um leve sorriso que o moreno não vê. O amor por ele está ainda ali, escondido todo esse tempo sob uma grossa camada de mágoa.

Snape entra no banheiro e empurra Potter com força, projetando-o para longe, movimento esse que as pupilas cinza acompanham, não querendo perder aquele vislumbre, aquela fagulha do que sentem um pelo outro. Não lhe importa a dor, mal ouvindo as palavras de Severus quando o ajuda a levantar e a sair. Quer olhar para trás, mas não consegue, completamente exaurido de qualquer força, esforçando-se para caminhar até a Ala Hospitalar.

Madame Pomfrey corre ao vê-los entrar, acomodando o garoto em uma das camas, isolando-o dos olhares de duas garotas que estão ali por causa de 'problemas de mulher'. A bruxa se encarrega dele, enquanto Snape sai. Estranha que o sempre tão manhoso Malfoy parece ter um olhar satisfeito no rosto, como se este ferimento realmente perigoso não lhe importasse. Diria até que seu rosto desfigurado está feliz. Administra-lhe a poção necessária e uma calmante que o faz dormir.

Nos dias seguintes recebe mais visitas do que gostaria, sempre dos mesmos bajuladores que sabe pouco se importarem com seu bem estar. Mas a única que deseja não aparece, apesar de na primeira noite, ainda entorpecido, ter a firme convicção de ter visto um par de esmeraldas observando-o. Só que sabe que pode ter sido apenas sua imaginação.

O tempo em que ficou internado na Ala Hospitalar lhe deu a oportunidade de pensar. Sabe muito bem o que viu naqueles olhos e como desistiria de tudo... Arriscaria sua própria vida por aquele sentimento. Nunca pensou ser capaz disso, mas é. Pensa na loucura em que sua vida se tornou no último ano e em como não deseja cumprir sua missão. Nunca desejou de verdade matar Dumbledore, por mais que questione suas convicções. Mesmo isso... Draco nunca foi fanático pelos ideais que seu ato desencadeará. Faz por não ter opção, por ter medo de morrer. E até seu notório instinto de auto-preservação está em cheque se puder estar nos braços de Harry novamente.

É liberado no dia do jogo de Griffyndor com Ravenclaw, sabendo que Potter não irá participar, pois Snape o colocou em detenção até o final do ano letivo por tê-lo atacado. Resolve então se postar escondido próximo da entrada da Casa inimiga e esperar que o moreno entre ou saia. Pretende contar a ele todo o plano do Lorde, tudo que andou tentando fazer, para que possa alertar o diretor sobre o perigo que corre... Coloca-se encostado a uma porta próxima, oculto pelo seu recuo, podendo ver os que se aproximam da tapeçaria da mulher gorda, mas não podendo ser visto.

É então que vê Harry subindo correndo a escadaria de mármore, provavelmente ansioso para saber o resultado do jogo, mas antes que consiga se mover, ainda lento pela fraqueza, o outro entra. Amaldiçoa a inutilidade desse corpo que não acompanha o ritmo de sua mente e pragueja por saber que vai ter que esperar... Ou tentar em outro momento. Quando se coloca totalmente de pé, decidindo voltar para sua Casa, vê que a tapeçaria abre a passagem para que alguém saia. Espera ansioso e vê Harry saindo, mas logo em seguida a garota Weasley.

Seus olhos descem até as mãos entrelaçadas, o olhar carinhoso trocado entre eles e um suave beijo de Harry nos lábios da garota, instantes antes de descerem as escadas sem qualquer pressa. Essa imagem o faz recuar e voltar a encostar-se à porta. Então aquele olhar era falso... Uma forma de enganá-lo ou medo por saber que teria uma pesada punição. Draco senta-se para não cair, balançando a cabeça.

"_Não acredito que estava a ponto de arriscar minha vida por esse... Essa pessoa que me trocou por uma... Pobretona ruiva sem graça!"_ – Seu pensamento parece fogo, seus olhos faiscando de ódio. – _"Sou um idiota completo! Eu te odeio com todas as forças da minha alma. Eu te amaldiçôo por brincar assim comigo."_

O loiro se levanta com dificuldade e caminha na direção da Sala Precisa, pois agora está decidido que terá sucesso e ajudará seu Mestre a destruir Harry Potter para sempre.

**ooOoo**

O empenho renovado de Draco, motivado por uma raiva quase insana sempre que se recorda daquela cena... Harry beijando aquela... Aquela... Traz bons resultados. Talvez antes houvesse tanta má vontade de sua parte em cumprir sua missão que todo o seu esforço parecia em vão. Mas em junho alcança seu objetivo, comemorando aliviado seu sucesso, sabendo que está completa em parte. E os louros são somente dele... De mais ninguém. Só que alguém o ouve e precisa agir com presteza, antes que Dumbledore possa reagir.

Usa a moeda para se comunicar com o exterior, através de Rossmerta, como tem feito nos últimos tempos. Agora é hora da ação, os comensais que vão ajudá-lo devem fazer seu papel no plano e em sua comunicação descobre que o diretor saiu para beber algo. Isso é um golpe de sorte ou... O destino.

Estabelece a ligação mágica entre os dois armários, tremendo ao pensar que assim que aqueles homens entrarem em Hogwarts, sua sorte estará lançada e terá que fazer aquilo o que o Lorde espera dele. Logo as batidas secas na porta, do lado de dentro, denunciam a chegada da 'tropa de choque' das trevas. Conforme vão saindo percebe que não é apenas uma ajuda, mas uma prova de fidelidade para todos, pois os irmãos Carrow também são daqueles que o Mestre considera indignos... Como muitos, deixaram de procurá-lo por considerarem que estava totalmente liquidado e isso é imperdoável. Amico e Aleto então têm muito interesse em serem bem sucedidos nessa empreitada, tanto quanto ele. Gibbon, o homem que os segue, é pouco conhecido do loiro, mas por ser menor em importância entre os comensais, há nele o desejo de galgar uma melhor posição nesse panteão. Mas é o último a entrar que faz o sangue do rapaz gelar. Fenrir, o lobisomem, entra com seu característico odor de morte, os olhos brilhando com a possibilidade de poder matar.

\- Muito bem, garoto. Assumimos daqui. – Gibbon diz com a intenção de não deixar que os outros tenham a possibilidade de comandar.

\- Espera aí! – Nem mesmo Draco acredita que diz isso. – O plano é meu e eu digo o que faremos.

\- Ora, ora... O 'franguinho' Malfoy está querendo nos liderar! – Aleto, uma mulher baixa e atarracada sorri maliciosamente. – É... Os boatos dizem muita coisa sobre como você é dedicado ao seu trabalho...

Os dois irmãos riem sonoramente, enquanto Gibbon apenas os observa. Greyback parece apenas fascinado por atravessar a porta e começar.

\- Bo-boatos? – Os olhos cinza perdem totalmente a cor.

\- Dizem que você faz de tudo... – A mulherzinha continua a rir, aproximando-se dele e quase se esfregando no garoto. – Virou uma lenda entre os comensais.

\- Chega! – Gibbon perde a paciência. – Temos o que fazer.

Depois de algumas trocas de olhares furiosos entre eles, os comensais deixam a Sala e percorrem os corredores com cuidado. Não é o momento de luta... Ainda. O lobisomem parece alucinado, com as narinas no ar, farejando crianças e desejando o sangue delas. Gibbon sobe até a Torre e convoca uma Marca Negra, a isca perfeita para atrair Dumbledore até o lugar onde o esperam. Mas assim que volta já encontra seus companheiros um luta com alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix. Agora os dados estão lançados e o jogo começa. Abrem caminho para que Draco passe.

Depois de passar sobre um corpo inerte no chão, que não consegue identificar, o loiro encosta-se na parede perto da porta, esperando a chegada do diretor. Seu coração parece que vai explodir, tal sua ansiedade. A lembrança de todas as vezes que o velho homem foi bom para com ele, mas sua política de tolerância que desprestigia os 'puro-sangue'... A importância que terá entre os comensais, esses mesmos que riem dele, ainda sendo reforçada pelo medo das conseqüências de uma falha. Tudo passa por sua mente como um furacão, sabendo o que precisa fazer, mas tremendo ao pensar que pode ser bem sucedido.

"_O Harry vai me odiar..."_ – Fica nervoso com esse pensamento. – _"O que estou pensando? Pouco me importa o que ele pensa de mim. Esse miserável não merece!"_

Escuta então a voz de Dumbledore, engolindo em seco por saber que é o momento. Mas hesita por alguns instantes, tendo a impressão de ter ouvido outra voz. Mesmo assim precisa avançar. Abre a porta depressa e lança um feitiço que desarma o velho, fazendo-o cambalear para trás e se apoiar nas ameias. A visão do homem altivo e venerável, tão frágil a sua frente o incomoda. Aquela posição não é digna... Será que o Lorde não está errado? Será que suas ambições não são o que realmente vão destruir o mundo bruxo?

As palavras tranqüilas ditas pelo homem que tem tudo para estar amedrontado com o fato de que vai morrer abalam o garoto. Vai respondendo como ensaiou durante todo o tempo em que trabalhou no seu plano, mas em seu íntimo quase não capta o total significado das palavras que ouve e diz. Está apavorado, esgotado física e emocionalmente, definitivamente não querendo fazer aquilo que está prestes a fazer. Tenta encontrar coerência em seus pensamentos, imagens e frases fora de ordem passando por sua mente, apesar de continuar a responder a Dumbledore com todo o orgulho que sua família sempre carregou. É óbvio que os olhos do diretor conseguem ver a confusão em seu íntimo, mas é incapaz de evitar. Harry e todos os momentos bons e ruins entre eles surgindo sem que deseje, seus sentimentos fluindo neste momento como uma avalanche.

O ruído da luta nas escadas o traz de volta do quase transe em que se colocara. Sabe que sua vítima é habilidosa, mesmo sem a varinha, e poderia ter se aproveitado de seu estado. Não consegue entender por que permanece ali, parado, parecendo apenas esperar que seu destino se cumpra. E quanto mais pensa nisso, menos vontade tem de cumprir sua missão. E em meio a seus pensamentos nada coesos consegue distinguir as palavras 'vamos discutir as suas opções'...

\- _Minhas _opções! – Responde com toda a pose de uma pessoa armada para eliminar outrem...

Seu pensamento percorre as opções que tem. Pensa como a vida seria diferente se realmente as tivesse. Ser feliz, amado, livre... Empalidece ao ouvir as palavras do homem, vendo como é um peão... Sempre foi.

– Não tenho opções! Tenho que fazer isto. Ele me matará! Ele matará minha família toda!

E apesar de perceber nas palavras que o homem a sua frente o considera, não o usa como os outros, todo o peso de sua posição o esmaga. Não pode matar Dumbledore! Mas precisa! Nem o velho que o trata com respeito, mesmo com tudo que fez e está fazendo, pode salvá-lo. É um condenado... Desde o momento em que se deixou fascinar por aquelas esmeraldas. E a voz de Aleto falando dos 'boatos' sobre ele volta a sua mente, sabendo que seus sentimentos já estão arrastados na lama, sem chance de serem resgatados.

'Você não é um assassino...' e 'é a minha piedade, e não a sua, que importa agora...' ecoam em sua mente como fogo, revelando como o velho tem o poder de destruí-lo se quiser, sempre teve, mas não deseja. É sua alma que está em jogo e Dumbledore sabe disso. Se o matar, o veneno que corre em suas veias desde que recebeu a 'marca' tomará conta de tudo de bom que tem dentro de si e se tornará como todos os outros. E neste momento é como se as esmeraldas o fitassem, pode sentir seu calor queimando seu coração, julgando quem ele realmente é. Olha para a marca de luz esverdeada brilhando nos céus e se lembra que foi nesta Torre que começou a descobrir o que sentia... Mesmo que resistisse a essa constatação.

"_Sinto muito, Harry." _– Seus olhos se enchem de decepção. – _"Nunca tive escolha... E nunca terei."_

Mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela entrada dos comensais, que brigam pelo privilégio de escarnecer do bruxo caído. Nenhum deles chega aos pés daquele homem, nem mesmo o Lorde. Por isso o querem morto... Pura inveja! Não sabe o que ele passou em sua vida, mas o tornou melhor... O que todos eles foram incapazes de fazer. E Draco admite que está entre esses incapazes a quem condena. Chega a sentir asco das palavras ofensivas que lhe jogam no rosto.

\- Não. – Gibbon se volta para ele, empurrando-o na direção do velho indefeso. – Temos as nossas ordens. Draco é quem tem de fazer isso. Agora, Draco, e rápido.

Sua varinha apontada para Dumbledore treme, sua determinação completamente derrotada. E os ruídos de resistência nas escadas e as palavras dos comensais desejosos de verem o velho bruxo morrer o esmagam ainda mais. Precisa fazer... Mas não quer fazê-lo... Vai morrer... Sua mãe... Sua família... Tem vontade de gritar, mas sente-se paralisado pelo medo.

Mas então a porta se abre novamente e Snape entra. É claro que está com eles, mas... Algo em seus olhos... Sempre pensou que ele era o colaborador dentro do castelo, mas sente alguma coisa diferente. Parece haver dor em sua expressão...

\- Severus... – A voz do diretor soa baixinho, fazendo o homem de cabelos escuros encará-lo com... SOFRIMENTO?

Snape empurra o loiro, repugnância e ódio tomando conta de seu semblante, fazendo até Greyback recuar. Os olhos cinza o observam, pois apesar de saber de sua lealdade ao Lorde, nunca imaginou que o homem que tanto admira seria capaz de matar o diretor.

\- Severus... Por favor... – Novamente a voz fraca do velho bruxo soa agora como uma súplica. Perde-se em um ponto vazio próximo da porta, mas o último olhar é para o garoto de olhos cinza, como se estivesse se entregando para o sacrifício... POR ELE?

O jorro de luz verde da varinha de Snape apaga esse olhar e extingue a vida do bruxo, fazendo uma profunda dor tomar conta do coração de Draco. Depois disso pouco se recorda, sendo levado como um boneco sem vontade para fora dali. Os olhos de Dumbledore... Aquele último olhar... Nem mesmo percebe quando Harry se coloca no encalço deles. A noite se torna um reflexo de sua alma... Fria e escura. No fim... O vencedor foi Dumbledore. Até na morte ele é mais digno. E isso fica impresso em sua alma mais fundo do que qualquer marca que Voldemort poderia lhe dar.

**ooOoo**

Após os funerais Harry sente que precisa se isolar e pensar sobre sua nova realidade. Deixa os amigos absortos nos preparativos para partirem e caminha sob o olhar atento de Gina, parada na enorme porta de entrada. Caminha decidido, chegando ao seu local favorito diante do lago.

Tudo em sua vida parece virado de ponta-cabeça... A morte de Dumbledore, deixar a segurança de Hogwarts, a necessidade de afastar-se de Gina... Mas por mais que tudo isso seja de suma importância... A imagem de Draco naquela noite fatídica não lhe sai da cabeça. Está apaixonado por Gina... Claro que está. Mas por que aqueles olhos tristes e temerosos lhe parecem tão presentes? Apesar de toda a mágoa que ainda nutre por ter sido enganado... Não consegue deixar de preocupar-se com o destino do loiro. Teme por ele... Não... Não é só isso... Sente um frio contrair seu estômago. Ainda... O ama. Fecha os olhos se concentrando naquilo que sente: raiva, tristeza, preocupação, mágoa e... Amor.

E ao fechar os olhos, sentindo a brisa que sopra vinda do lago, se recorda de cada momento delicioso que passaram diante daquelas águas, do sentimento que descobriu pela primeira vez naqueles braços... Leva as mãos ao rosto sem conseguir acreditar que tudo isso tivesse sido uma mentira. Mas viu algo naquela noite... Algo naqueles olhos... E ao observar o horizonte, sente que suas esperanças se põem como o sol que se esconde por detrás das montanhas.

**ooOoo**

_Minha falha em matar Dumbledore me tornou um pária entre os comensais. Tinha a certeza que o Lorde iria me matar, mas seus olhos me diziam que sua maior vingança seria me poupar. Ele tinha planos diabólicos para mim e isso me fez tremer. E junto comigo... A família Malfoy caiu completamente em desgraça. Até minha tia parecia nos odiar. Mas minha mãe não me condenou, sequer por um momento, somente demonstrou estar feliz por me ver a salvo... Principalmente depois de ter a certeza de que não seria punido. Ela nem imaginava naquela hora que a punição teria sido muito melhor do que o que o maluco fez depois._

_Dumbledore havia salvado minha alma de todo o ódio que me consumia, mas eu precisava encarar a realidade. Não havia lugar para mim em nenhum dos dois lados... Não havia opções... Eu era um condenado... Prisioneiro das circunstâncias... E teria que seguir esse caminho que me vi obrigado a percorrer, cada vez mais distante do que me faria realmente feliz._

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Desculpem a demora desse capítulo, mas amigos secretos meu e da beta retardaram o trabalho. Mas aqui está ele, prontinho. Talvez tenha sido o mais complicado de se fazer, pois abrange o livro 6, onde o Draco pouco aparece, mas é claramente o protagonista. Como imaginar tudo que a JK deixa subentendido, mas não relata? Espero que gostem do resultado.

O primeiro agradecimento deve ser para minha beta e amiga **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**, que discutiu exaustivamente comigo algumas cenas, me puxou a orelha em outras, mas que em geral me incentiva demais com seus elogios. Samie, te adoro.

Novamente ofereço essa fic ao meu amigo **Felton Blackthorn**, que anda sumidaço e ta me devendo alguns reviews... Afinal a fic é sua amado afilhado. Já te passei o capítulo antecipado e vou ter postar mesmo sem saber se gostou.

Agradeço os review de **JayKaychan**, **Alícia Spinet**, **Tonks Black2** (pena que seu review não saiu, mas pudemos falar por email), **Scheilla Potter Malfoy **(você não é pegajosa!), **Lycanrai Moraine **e **Nanda W. Malfoy **(pronto Nandinha, vou acabar com sua ansiedade), pois comentários sempre incentivam o autor.

E sem esquecer, estes personagens não me pertencem, foram criados por JKRowling, mas a trama é minha... Então... Apesar de ter virado moda plagiar... Peço que respeitem o trabalho árduo da ficwriter.

Espero que gostem também desse capítulo e COMENTEM!

05 de Janeiro de 2008

04:05 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	5. Enredado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AVISO: **este capítulo é um spoiler do livro sete e contém uma cena de darklemon

**AVISO: **este capítulo é um spoiler do livro sete e contém uma cena de darklemon

  
**A TEIA DA ARANHA**   


  
**Capítulo 5 – Enredado**   


_Não posso dizer quantos dias fiquei completamente aéreo, fora de mim, deitado na cama sem conseguir pensar em nada. Aqueles olhos que se voltaram para mim antes de morrer... Por mais que eu tentasse esquecê-los, eles me assombravam, ainda mais por ter consciência da razão deste último olhar. Minha alma estava em jogo, mais do que tudo, e apenas Dumbledore conseguira entender isso._

_A morte do grande bruxo trouxe o caos ao mundo bruxo, tudo o que o Lorde mais desejava. O medo se instalou e a oposição se tornou cada vez mais perseguida. Mas tudo isso já não tinha mais significado nenhum para mim. Eu sentia apenas medo das conseqüências da minha falha, pois eu sabia que Ele não seria assim tão magnânimo como quis demonstrar. Agradecia imensamente a possibilidade de ficar bem longe dele, ainda hospedado na mansão Lestrange. _

_Mas eu ainda não conseguia tirar Harry da minha cabeça, por mais que estivesse enredado na teia da maldade. Naquele momento em que minha vida mais se deteriorava mais me apegava aos únicos momentos em que me senti seguro. Dormia abraçado ao meu travesseiro, desejando estar nos braços dele... E o amor que me consumia se tornava cada vez mais perigoso, pois a minha oclumência não surtiria efeito diante de todos os comensais... Principalmente diante do Senhor das Trevas. _

_Minha mãe vivia seus dias agora agarrada a mim, temendo cada reunião, cada encontro dos comensais... Sempre temendo que em algum momento o meu destino fosse decidido. Apenas a notícia de que meu pai seria solto trouxe alento para o seu coração dilacerado. Então eu percebi o amor que os unia... Ela realmente amava aquele homem tão arrogante... Tão diferente dela mesma. Eu só esperava que fosse recíproco. Afinal, as coisas que ele me fazia... E ao pensar nisso decidi que não deveria estar presente quando ele voltasse. Eu o traíra e... Falhara com a família. Não tinha o direito de continuar vivendo sob o teto dos Malfoy._

Draco entra na biblioteca e vislumbra a figura magra da mãe diante da janela. Colocara-se ali há dias, sempre a espera da chegada do marido. Aproxima-se dela e a abraça por trás, surpreso por achá-la tão frágil, como nunca sentira. Ela se recosta em seu peito, mas seus olhos não deixam de observar o portão principal.

\- A senhora tem comido? – A voz dele soa preocupada.

\- Como eu poderia... Mergulhada nesse pesadelo. – Narcissa parece com o pensamento distante.

O rapaz se afasta cabisbaixo. Sente-se culpado, pois suas falhas colocaram a família nessa situação complicada. Somente ele é o responsável pela desgraça deles e... Sua tia nunca o deixa se esquecer disso.

\- Me perdoa por isso... – A mãe se volta para ele, percebendo a dor no corpo contraído do filho. – Eu sou o culpado.

Os olhos carinhosos percebem então a mala depositada no chão, próxima da porta. Nota as roupas de viagem do filho e anda até ele, temerosa de perdê-lo. Abraça-o como se o tentasse segurar, impedi-lo de partir.

\- Não é culpa sua! – As lágrimas surgem em seus olhos profusamente. – É minha.

\- Mãe... Eu falhei. – Essas palavras quase não saem.

Narcissa se afasta um pouco dele. Seus olhos estão vidrados no passado, como se guardasse um grande segredo. Draco teme pela sanidade da mãe, nunca viu em seu rosto aquela aparência assustada e sofrida.

\- Você o ama, não é? – Ela o encara com carinho, sem qualquer julgamento.

\- Do que está falando? – O loiro recua, suas pernas fraquejando, forçando-o a sentar-se.

\- Eu sentia a intensidade dos seus sentimentos, mas sem nitidez... Sabia que algo de ruim tinha lhe acontecido, mas... – Ela sorri para ele. - Ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso.

\- Maravilhoso? – Os olhos cinza evitam os dela. – Só me faz sofrer.

\- Amar é assim mesmo... Mas é a melhor experiência que temos. – O sorriso dela se abre ainda mais. - É o que nos fortalece para isso... Essa coisa horrível que estamos vivendo hoje.

Ela o abraça, pois sente com toda a força o que o filho guarda apenas para si.

\- Quando o Lorde falou do plano de seu pai... – A mãe levanta o rosto dele, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos tristes. – Foi então que eu entendi o que você sentia... Soube por que você o traiu.

\- Estamos nessa situação por minha... – O choro contido fica claro na voz embargada.

\- Por minha causa. – Ela insiste.

Narcissa solta o filho e anda até a janela, de costas para ele, decidida a contar ao filho aquilo que nem Lucius sabe... Aquilo que tornou a família Malfoy o alvo de toda a raiva do Lorde das Trevas.

\- Eu estava com Ele naquela noite. – A mulher reúne todas as suas forças para conseguir falar sobre isso.

\- Do que está falando? – Draco se levanta e toca no ombro da mãe, que se volta para ele, os olhos carregados de lágrimas.

\- O Lorde sabia que eu amara James Potter... Queria pôr a prova minha lealdade. – Surpreende-se por não haver qualquer reação do filho à menção desse nome. – E me levou no esconderijo deles naquela noite.

\- O que? – Essas palavras o fazem estremecer.

\- Eu devia matá-los, mas... Não pude. – As imagens passam por seus olhos como se estivessem acontecendo. – E graças a minha falha... Lily pôde correr até o quarto do filho para protegê-lo.

Um silêncio aterrador se instala entre eles, os fantasmas do passado percorrendo a mente da mulher e se instalando na biblioteca dos Malfoy, como se ela tivesse se tornado aquela casa... O túmulo dos Potter.

\- E enquanto eu fiquei minutos intermináveis observando o corpo sem vida do homem que fora minha antiga paixão... Ele subiu e a matou. – Há uma incrível dor em seus olhos. – E eu entrei no pequeno quarto bem no momento em que ele apontava a varinha para o bebê... Não havia medo naqueles olhinhos. Eles me observavam e não ao homem assustador que o encarava com ódio... E quando o brilho o atingiu... Eu pude ver aquele homem poderoso desaparecer no ar, como uma assombração, e... Nada fiz. Na verdade... Eu avisei anonimamente a Ordem de que os Potter tinham sido mortos e que o garotinho estava sozinho.

\- Mãe... – Todos os anos de silêncio e submissão de Narcissa se tornam claros.

\- Por isso ele faz de tudo para nos destruir... – Ela volta a observar a janela. – Seu pai nunca soube... Estava em outra missão naquela noite e... Dobby ficou com você. E eu prometi que nunca mais faria algo que colocasse em risco nossa família e o nome dos Malfoy.

Draco abaixa a cabeça, entendendo o porquê de sua mãe ter se omitido por tantos anos em que o pai o fizera sofrer. Ela se culpava de tal forma que se fechou em seu mundo idílico da família perfeita, jamais questionando as ações do marido, jamais deixando transparecer qualquer sentimento negativo... Como se Narcissa Black tivesse deixado de existir e somente restasse à senhora Malfoy.

\- É ele! – Narcissa corre da janela, saindo da biblioteca e pulando nos braços de Lucius quando este entra pela porta da frente.

O marido corresponde ao abraço com força, aconchegando o rosto pálido na maciez do pescoço alvo e esguio. Respira profundamente, sentindo com prazer o perfume da mulher que adora. Contém as lágrimas, mas fica claro em seu corpo, na forma como a estreita entre seus braços, que há um amor imenso que os une.

O rosto do pai se levanta devagar e encara o filho, que permanece parado diante da porta da biblioteca. Draco parece ainda mais magro e pálido, seus olhos se encontrando temerosos. Essa é a primeira vez que se vêem desde a noite em que o filho o traiu... Desde o momento em que o pai colocou suas mãos em torno de seu pescoço com a intenção de matá-lo. O marido então desfaz o abraço em torno da esposa e anda na direção do filho. Os dois ficam segundos intermináveis se encarando.

\- É bom tê-lo de volta. – Draco diz isso com absoluta sinceridade, apesar de temer sua reação.

Lucius puxa-o para si e o abraça apertado, sentindo como o filho resiste, mas logo se soltando e retribuindo. Os dois se perdem nessa proximidade inédita entre eles, sentindo o medo de ambos se desvanecendo.

\- Me perdoa pai... Eu te decepcionei. – A voz do rapaz deixa claro que as lágrimas correm por seu rosto.

\- Na prisão eu pude pensar... – Lucius aperta ainda mais o abraço. – Eu me tornei o que mais odiava... Fiquei como o meu pai.

\- O senhor soube que eu... – O pai precisa saber que o filho piorou ainda mais a situação da família.

\- Nós damos um jeito... – Lucius se afasta e o encara. – Vamos sobreviver... Como sempre.

**ooOoo**

_E antes que nós três tivéssemos tempo para respirar, logo nos vimos no centro de toda a tempestade. Nossa casa se tornou a base dos comensais, o local de onde o Senhor das Trevas comandava sua trajetória rumo ao poder absoluto. E cada um dos comensais que tanto adulavam meu pai, a partir daí se compraziam com sua desgraça. E para mim... Todos pareciam saber o que houvera entre eu e Harry e se satisfaziam em me provocar... Mas o Lorde parecia guardar o detalhe principal para si, eventualmente deixando isso claro. E isso me amedrontava. _

_Eu ansiava saber de Harry... Temia por ele, mas... Isso me colocava ainda mais em perigo... Mais do que podia imaginar. E saber que ele me odiava e que estava com a insossa garota Weasley... Deixava-me maluco. Apesar de ainda nutrir muita mágoa, me apeguei a ele e a tudo que vivemos juntos como uma forma de manter minha sanidade. _

Todos os comensais se reúnem na sala de visitas, que perdera o charme aristocrático de antes. Agora é dominada por uma enorme mesa, com todos os leais servidores de Voldemort em torno dela. E cada um deles deseja estar mais perto do Lorde, ter o privilégio de ser um de seus favoritos. Lucius não fica muito distante, mais próximo do que os outros acham que deveria, sentado entre a esposa e o filho. Narcissa assumira uma atitude fria e distante desde que se apossaram de seu lar, o que parece irritar sua irmã e, o seu mestre, ainda mais. Pai e filho estão claramente temerosos por seus destinos, tendo de se conformar com sua nova posição humilhante dentro do grupo. No canto da sala se encontra uma mulher, inconsciente depois de ter sido torturada por horas pelo Lorde, que acaba de deixar o recinto. Draco não consegue tirar os olhos dela, uma sensação ruim corroendo seu estômago. Segura a náusea, lançando um olhar para o pai.

\- Eu conheço ela... – Sussurra bem próximo do pai. – É uma professora de Hog...

O Lorde entra triunfante na sala, uma expressão de satisfação por ver o efeito que sua entrada provoca em todos. Eles parecem segurar a respiração por alguns segundos, observando-o, mais por medo do que por respeito. Senta-se na cabeceira da mesa, sorrindo maldoso ao ver como alguns cobiçam o lugar vago a sua direita.

\- Alguma notícia deles? – Diz inquisidoramente.

\- Estão atrasados, meu Lorde. – Bella se adianta aos outros, desejosa por criar animosidade entre o mestre e seu novo 'queridinho'. – Uma falha imperdo...

\- Se Severus ainda não chegou... – Há um tom de provocação em sua voz. – Deve ter um bom motivo.

Quando ele concentra seu olhar na sua maior fã, percebe como o jovem Malfoy não tira os olhos do corpo inerte no canto da sala, divertindo-se com sua expressão de terror. Volta sua atenção para a mulher, apontando-lhe a varinha. Instantaneamente ela flutua no ar, ficando dependurada sobre a mesa, logo a frente de Draco, como se correntes invisíveis a mantivessem ali.

E os olhos cinza se fixam ainda mais, temendo pelo destino da pobre vítima. Qualquer um deles poderia estar em seu lugar... Desviam-se apenas por alguns segundos ao ver Snape entrar acompanhado de Yaxley, a quem o rapaz conhece de vista. Ele trabalha no Ministério, então o assunto é de suma importância, não apenas mais uma das reuniões para discutir o futuro do mundo bruxo sem a existência dos sangues-ruins.

Os dois homens caminham na direção do Lorde, mas os olhos de todos recaem sobre o ex-professor de poções. Draco não o via desde a noite fatídica, mas sente que sua presença causa um forte estremecimento em todos, principalmente em sua tia. Mas o Senhor das Trevas parece profundamente satisfeito em vê-lo, indicando-lhe a cobiçada cadeira a seu lado direito, provocando pequenos ruídos insatisfeitos nos demais. Somente seus pais não demonstram qualquer sentimento negativo, percebe que há neles apenas temor.

E esse sentimento também o aflige, pois sabe que seu castigo ainda está por vir. Volta novamente seus olhos para o corpo inerte dependurado sobre a mesa e se imagina ali também, sob o olhar maldoso de todos os comensais. Mas então algo na conversa que se seguira entre o Lorde e Snape lhe chama a atenção. As palavras 'remover' e 'Harry Potter' ecoam em sua mente, fazendo com que se concentre novamente no destino deste.

Os olhos do mestre se tornam fogo, voltando-se para ele de relance, provavelmente pressentindo sua preocupação. Draco então se policia, fecha sua mente para tudo isso que o invade, mas sendo incapaz diante da discussão que se segue sobre o mérito da informação trazida por Snape e a de Yaxley. Torce inconscientemente para que o Lorde escolha a errada, mas novamente sente que os olhos vermelhos recaem sobre ele, a força de seu desejo de ver Harry seguro chegando até a mente ofídica mesmo que tente evitar.

\- Cuidarei do garoto pessoalmente. Cometeram-se erros demais com relação a Harry Potter. Alguns foram meus. – Seus olhos, que estão fixos sobre o corpo da prisioneira, rapidamente descem sobre o rosto pálido do jovem Malfoy, encarando seus olhos por alguns segundos. – Que Potter ainda viva deve-se mais aos meus erros do que aos seus êxitos.

Um mal-estar geral percorre a mesa, pois essas palavras atingem a todos. De uma forma ou de outra a grande maioria dos comensais teve seu papel nas seguidas vitórias pessoais do inimigo de seu mestre. Mas o loiro é o único que não lamenta e isso também não passa despercebido ao homem que é o centro do temor de todos. Mas ele realmente parece estar emitindo um lamento pessoal, uma reprovação de seus próprios erros.

\- Por ter sido descuidado, fui frustrado pela sorte e pela ocasião, essas destruidoras de planos, a não ser os mais bem traçados. Mas aprendi. Agora compreendo coisas que antes não compreendia. Eu que devo matar Harry Potter, e assim farei.

Uma forte sensação ruim percorre o corpo e a mente do rapaz, fazendo com que seu pai toque em sua mão por baixo da mesa. A intensidade de seus sentimentos também fora captada por ele, assim como pelos mais atentos dos presentes, mesmo que não tivessem noção da precisão do que sentiam. Sabe que precisa se controlar, mas não consegue evitar esse desejo de que falhem novamente. Mas um grito vindo da masmorra tira a atenção que já começava a se voltar para ele, inclusive a do mestre.

Infelizmente esse momento passa depressa demais, fazendo com que o Lorde volte a sua atenção a um novo assunto, ainda mais perigoso. Ele parece insatisfeito com os resultados obtidos por sua varinha diante dos embates com Harry.

-... Lucius, não vejo razão para você continuar a ter uma varinha. – Isso é dito com um desprezo venenoso.

Os Malfoys congelam, como se tudo que temessem começasse a acontecer de forma sutil, mas decisiva. Algo dentro de Lucius parece se quebrar, uma revolta contida transparecendo em seus olhos, de uma forma que apenas o filho poderia reconhecer. Os seus músculos se tornam tensos como cordas de violino quando questiona as palavras do Lorde. Mas os dedos finos de Narcissa o contêm tocando em seu pulso, temendo que tal humilhação o faça tomar uma atitude impensada, apesar de em momento algum isso modificar a expressão impassível em seu rosto. E tudo que é dito sobre o assunto em seguida vem carregado da necessidade de Voldemort testar os limites a que essa orgulhosa família pode chegar, causando risos entre os presentes, exceto em Snape.

\- Dei-lhe a liberdade, Lucius, não é suficiente? Mas tenho notado que você e sua família ultimamente parecem menos felizes... – Há desafio em sua voz, como se desejasse que o homem loiro reagisse. – Alguma coisa na minha presença em sua casa os incomoda, Lucius?

\- Nada... Nada, milorde. – Malfoy não consegue evitar a leve hesitação em sua voz.

\- Quanta MENTIRA, Lucius...

Mas o silvo de Nagini vindo sob a mesa muda o foco da conversa, fazendo com que os Malfoys consigam voltar a respirar por alguns segundos, mas que rapidamente passa, pois os olhos de Voldemort se voltam de novo para Lucius e sua família, enquanto acaricia a cobra que se acomodara em seu ombro.

\- Por que os Malfoys parecem tão infelizes com a própria sorte? – Há uma profunda maldade em seus olhos, seu rosto, em todo o seu corpo. – Será que o meu retorno, minha ascensão ao poder, não é exatamente o que disseram desejar durante tantos anos?

\- Sem dúvida, Milorde. – Sua voz soa trêmula, enquanto enxuga o suor sobre seus lábios. – É o que desejávamos... Desejamos.

Narcissa acena com a cabeça, mas sem conseguir olhar para o homem terrível que os encara. Teme a ele mais do que tudo, mas seu medo é muito mais pelo marido e pelo filho, do que por si mesma. Draco o encara muito brevemente, aterrorizado com o rumo da conversa, temendo ter detonado tal reação com os pensamentos que teve com relação à segurança de Harry. Esses seus sentimentos podem estar causando a desgraça da família mais uma vez, mas... Não consegue evitar.

Mas o desejo de Bellatrix em manter seu próprio status junto do Lorde a faz reagir, deixando claro que ele é mais do que bem vindo na mansão. Por mais que essa não seja sua casa, o parentesco com a família em desgraça pode atingi-la, por isso precisa defender a fidelidade destes, por mais que não ligue em nada para o destino deles. E isso parece desviar a atenção do Lorde, passando para a mulher morena, que inicialmente parece ser coberta pela gratidão deste, mas logo se vê confrontada pelos erros cometidos por sua outra irmã e o casamento amaldiçoado de sua sobrinha Ninfadora. Nunca desejou tanto ter sido filha única.

As risadas ecoam pela sala, pois a grande maioria dos comensais sente um profundo prazer ao ver os antes favoritos de Voldemort em tal estado de humilhação. Bella reage às risadas, justificando-se, deixando claro que nada tem de proximidade com Tonks e o desprezo que tudo isso também lhe provoca.

\- E você Draco, o que diz? – Diz claramente provocativo, como se quisesse dizer muito mais com essas palavras. – Vai bancar a babá dos filhotes?

As risadas aumentam ainda mais de intensidade, principalmente entre aqueles que sabem o que motiva tal desprezo do Lorde com relação ao rapaz. Os olhos cinza se voltam aterrorizados para o pai, procurando nele o que deve dizer, pois está emudecido pelo medo. Mas este encara o chão, como se procurasse nele uma forma de sumir para sempre. É a mãe que lhe lança um olhar compreensivo, dizendo-lhe com um aceno de cabeça de que o melhor a fazer é manter-se calado.

O próprio Senhor das Trevas se cansa de tudo isso, percebendo que tem mais o que fazer... Já se divertiu o suficiente. Decide deixar sua pequena vingança pessoal para um momento mais oportuno, sorrindo ao pensar no que planeja para eles. Volta seu olhar para a vítima letárgica sobre a mesa e dá um fim dramático à vida da professora Burbage. Não sem antes provocar o jovem Malfoy, que já não consegue mais olhar para a pobre mulher desesperada, implorando para Snape ou qualquer um que a possa salvar. E com um movimento da varinha está tudo terminado, seu corpo caindo pesado sobre a mesa. Todos pularam para trás com o estrondo, apenas Draco caiu da cadeira, os olhos horrorizados encarando o rosto sem vida voltado para ele.

Um silêncio mortal se instala na sala, apenas o silvo de Nagini se movendo na direção do corpo. E ninguém tem coragem de sair, mesmo quando a imensa cobra começa a repugnante tarefa de engoli-lo. E enquanto alguns lutam contra a vontade de vomitar, outros se deliciam com a pura maldade de seu mestre.

Draco se levanta devagar, permanecendo de pé enquanto o quadro dantesco se desenrola. Algo o imanta ao chão, seus olhos presos à visão terrível. E o Lorde se diverte com isso, levantando-se devagar e se colocando por trás dele, passando o braço por seus ombros e se aproximando de sua orelha.

\- Isso o perturba? – Diz em um sussurro. – Já imaginou se fosse o seu pai?

Os olhos cinza se arregalam, o medo se apossando dele. Sabe que isso não é apenas uma brincadeira ou uma provocação, que Voldemort seria capaz de fazer isso.

\- E o que eu poderia fazer pra evitar isso? – O loiro nem sabe de onde esta sua resposta saiu.

\- Podemos pensar em algo... – O lorde sorri malicioso, mas poderia jurar ter visto um olhar furioso de Snape em sua direção. – Não é mesmo... Amante de Harry Potter.

O sangue de Malfoy gela, sem saber para onde olhar, neste momento em que todos passam a olhar da cobra para os movimentos do Lorde. Narcissa e Lucius evitam levantar os olhos, temendo irritá-lo ainda mais. Apenas Bella parece satisfeita, maravilhada com qualquer coisa perversa que seu mestre faça. Mas ele logo se afasta e se retira, precisando pensar nos planos para sábado... Ao alvorecer... Quando vai matar seu inimigo.

Os comensais vão saindo... Alguns enjoados com a visão de Nagini se alimentando... Outros rindo da desgraça dos Malfoys. Draco permanece de pé, paralisado, ao lado dos pais sentados como duas estátuas. Snape se prepara para sair, mas decide voltar e se aproxima do rapaz.

\- Cuidado com ele. – Sussurra no ouvido do loiro, que consegue apenas lançar-lhe um olhar de relance, antes que este se retire.

**ooOoo**

_Preciso confessar que após a saída do Lorde e de seus asseclas no sábado me tranquei no quarto, desesperado com o desfecho do plano infalível. Algo dentro de mim sofria apenas ao pensar que Harry poderia ser morto ou capturado. Pela primeira vez, nos últimos meses, conseguia pensar sobre o que realmente sentia por ele. Com a maioria dos comensais fora em missão, não temia pensar... Permitia-me admitir para mim mesmo que a visão dele beijando a insossa Weasley mexeu demais comigo. Ainda sentia meus órgãos ferverem ao lembrar-me daquela carinha sardenta cheia de satisfação._

_E por horas permaneci em suspense até ouvir a estrondosa chegada deles. Saí do meu quarto e do alto da escada observei-os. O Lorde das Trevas vinha esbravejando, gritando insultos para a varinha do meu pai em suas mãos, enquanto os demais comensais permaneciam afastados de forma segura, sabendo o quanto corriam perigo neste momento. Percebi que nem todos estavam presentes, talvez finalizando o serviço, mas... Algo estava claro... Harry Potter continuava vivo. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao chegar a essa conclusão e isso chamou a atenção do homem enlouquecido, que me encarou de repente com seus olhos vermelhos. Corri para o meu quarto, ainda ofegante e tranquei a porta._

_Agradecia ao fato de não ter de voltar a Hogwarts, jamais seria aceito, e isso era bom, pois não veria as expressões acusadoras dos alunos que sabiam o que fiz. Não veria... _   
_Harry_   
_. Era melhor assim. Ele me odiava, sabia disso, e havia ainda mais ressentimento da parte dele... Para que? Já tinha dissabores demais por aqui. _

_Mas _   
_alg_   
_um tempo depois dessa noite o Ministério caiu e Harry se tornou um proscrito, procurado por traição e outras mentiras que criaram. Queriam que as pessoas atemorizadas o entregassem para fugirem da 'caça aos sangues-ruins'. E ele quase foi capturado pelos comensais duas vezes, simplesmente porque o idiota se achava bom demais para deixar de pronunciar o nome do Lorde... Cada vez que o dizia... Sabiam exatamente onde ele estava. _

Voldemort decide então que Draco deve voltar à escola, ser mais alguém trabalhando para eles do lado de dentro, já que o próprio Snape é o novo diretor. As despedidas dessa vez são breves, a privacidade quase deixando completamente de existir em sua própria casa. Toma o trem discretamente, isolando-se em um vagão, sem o alarde que sempre provocava em sua chegada. A maioria dos alunos passa sem se importar, mas alguns o reconhecem e tratam de se afastar, mesmo slytherins. Não que ligue... A porta se abre e Pansy entra com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

\- Pensei que você não voltaria. – Diz sem cerimônia, mas tentando sorrir diante dos olhos tristes do loiro. – Mas é bom que tenha vindo... Agora com Snape na direção tudo vai ser diferente.

\- Estou cansado... – Ele já vai fechando os olhos, deixando claro que não deseja conversar.

E ao chegar ele procura discretamente fugir do banquete inaugural, mas ela o carrega para a mesa que lhes cabe. A sua entrada os rumores se espalham por todo o salão, principalmente na mesa dos griffyndors. É incontestável que sua presença não é bem aceita pela maioria, apesar de alguns garotos da sua casa o observarem admirados. É por causa da 'marca', agora não mais um segredo. Mas alguns de seus companheiros já não o olham mais da mesma forma, os filhos dos comensais parecem saber demais sobre a nova posição dos Malfoys na hierarquia e... Do que houve...

Seus olhos evitam todos, se fixando em um pequeno amuleto que segura na mão. Sente então que um par de orbes está preso de tal forma nele que não pode evitar levantar a cabeça e os encarar. Ali está a ruiva, olhando em sua direção com fogo. A atitude sem graça dele muda na hora, pois olhar para aquela menina desperta o ciúme, trazendo de volta o Draco sarcástico e sua eterna expressão de nojo.

"_Ah... Como eu queria te transformar numa boneca de vodu, sua... Insossa!"_ – Pensa, enquanto lhe lança um sorriso falso. – _"Você está se achando poderosa, não é?"_

A raiva dele é tanta que precisa de se conter. Desvia o olhar, concentrando-se na mesa dos professores, mas se recordando da professora Burbage e de seu fim. Snape o encara, sabendo muito bem como a situação de ambos é altamente desconfortável. Mas os olhos da Weasley continuam sobre ele... Tem certeza que Harry jamais contaria pra sua 'queridinha' o relacionamento que tivera com o inimigo e como fora... Enganado. Então... Qual a razão desse olhar furioso? Todos de uma forma ou de outra o encaram, mas não com a intensidade dela.

Antes do final do jantar apressa o passo para sair sozinho e logo estar em seu quarto. Percebe que a ruiva também apressa o passo e o alcança no corredor. Volta-se para ela, decidido a tirar isso a limpo.

\- Qual o seu problema? – Sua boca destila toda a raiva, não conseguindo tirar da mente a imagem de Harry a beijando. – Sua família está precisando de um empréstimo? Agora seu papai corre o risco de ser preso, não é?

\- Você é um idiota! – Gina o empurra, pois o loiro se aproxima ameaçadoramente.

\- Não sou eu que estou te seguindo... – Draco fecha ainda mais a expressão. – O que você quer sua... Pobretona?

\- Queria saber por quê? – A garota está decidida a não deixá-lo sair sem responder.

\- Não te devo nenhuma satisfação... – Ele se ofende com o tom acusatório. – Mas... É do Dumbledore mesmo que você quer saber ou...

Malfoy tem uma louca vontade de dizer a ela tudo que não sabe, tudo que Harry e ele sentiram um pelo outro, desfazer o sonho romântico dentro de sua cabecinha, mas desiste. Percebe que fazer isso tornaria tudo banal demais e... Para ele o que sente por Harry não é nada leviano.

"_Essa menina __estúpida __não merece conhecer nosso segredo."_ – Volta as costas para ela, sem nem mesmo notar como o seu 'ou' fica no ar.

Gina fica parada ali ainda alguns minutos observando o rapaz seguindo pelo corredor. Aquele 'ou' ecoa em coisas que nunca comentou com ninguém, conclusões que tirou sozinha, mas guardou para si. Depois de algum tempo concluiu que fossem coisas de sua imaginação fértil, mas sentiu na voz de Draco que talvez sejam realidade. Na verdade, Harry também esconde algo ao falar do jovem crápula... Os olhos da garota se enchem de lágrimas. Procura afastar esses pensamentos, pois há muito mais em risco do que seu relacionamento, mas não pode negar que essa constatação dói demais.

**ooOoo**

Hermione continua emburrada com a partida súbita de Rony. Sabe que essa vida de fugitivo não é fácil, ela mesma tem vontade de voltar à normalidade, mas é impossível fazer isso. E...

"_Como ele teve coragem de me abandonar?"_ – Sua vontade é de socá-lo.

\- Não adianta ficar assim... – Harry já não agüenta a expressão pouco amigável de Hermione. É sua única companhia!

Ela responde apenas com um aceno, não demonstrando nenhuma paciência. Isso o irrita, pois no ano anterior a garota falava pelos cotovelos cada vez que o via de mau humor.

\- Não vem com esses seus acenos... Eu tinha que te ouvir à força no ano passado. – A voz dele soa nervosa. – E eu estava certo...

\- Que droga! Vou ter que ouvir de novo você falar do Malfoy e de como não ligamos quando nos avisou? – Ela responde com uma rispidez incomum. – Qual o seu problema com esse sujeito? Parece até marido traído!

Suas palavras o atingem como um raio, de tal forma que a amiga percebe e se arrepende do que disse. Nota claramente a nuvem escura que se apossa de seus olhos, aquele mesmo olhar triste que flagrou tantas vezes no ano anterior, mas que já era visível no final do quinto ano da escola. Algo de grave tirou algo importante de dentro dele e se relaciona com Draco Malfoy.

\- Desculpa... – Ela se aproxima dele, que parece lutar com a necessidade de sair correndo da barraca. – Eu exagerei... Não devia... Sei o quanto isso te machuca.

Harry a encara tentando manter uma aparência descontraída, mas a garota o conhece bem demais para saber que está disfarçando, mas se afasta ao ver-se exposto nos olhos preocupados da amiga.

\- Não sei do que está falando! – Evita o olhar compreensivo que o desnuda, deixando-o sem as proteções que usa contra o mundo.

\- Estou falando dessa mágoa que está te corroendo por dentro... – Ela se aproxima, segurando de leve em seu braço e com esse toque forçando-o a encará-la de frente.

\- Você está enganada... – Tenta desvencilhar-se, fugir da hora de contar a verdade para alguém, mas sabe não ser mais possível.

Hermione o força a sentar e se coloca a seu lado. Dessa vez não pretende simplesmente se omitir como já faz há dois anos. Antes desejava respeitar-lhe a intimidade, pois até Harry Potter tem direito à privacidade, mas agora é diferente. Percebe que por todo esse tempo ter guardado tal sofrimento somente para si provocou um mal que talvez jamais seja reparado.

\- Olha... Sei que é difícil falar do que nos fere... – Os olhos dos dois se encontram. – Mas você não percebe como isso está te matando aos poucos?

\- Eu... – Por mais que queira falar, não consegue.

\- Quando estávamos no quinto ano, apesar da sua revolta e dos sonhos perturbadores, por algum tempo vi em seus olhos algo inédito... Você parecia... Não sei como melhor definir... Talvez possa dizer feliz. – A amiga respira fundo, mas não lhe dando a chance de fugir do assunto. – Mas ao mesmo tempo havia momentos em que vislumbrava uma profunda tristeza... Aquelas coisas que acontecem com a gente quando se está apaixonado.

\- Apaixonado? – Harry procura uma forma de contornar o rumo da conversa. – Era a Cho...

\- Você nunca foi apaixonado pela Cho! E não queira me dizer o contrário, pois eu sou mulher e entendo essas coisas. Mesmo quando você a beijou... Não vi grande emoção quando você me contou. – Não gosta nem de lembrar-se da sem graça que a usou como desculpa para abandoná-lo. – Nada como o que vi depois daquele dia em que você quase matou o Malfoy no saguão.

Silêncio. Os olhos verdes novamente tentam fugir dela, mas apenas o traem ainda mais. A menção do slytherin começa a desencadear uma avalanche emocional que vinha represando. As velhas feridas mal cicatrizadas vão se abrindo como flores.

\- E depois do dia dos namorados percebi que algo dentro de você havia se quebrado. Algo importante demais... – Sente-se omissa e tola por ter ignorado, as lágrimas teimosas começando a rolar por seu rosto. – E dali para frente o Harry ingênuo que eu conhecia deixou de existir. Você se tornou amargo e desconfiado...

\- Foi a morte do Sirius... – Isso já não é uma tentativa de fuga, apenas a constatação de que essa perda terminou por matar as esperanças de que um dia se sentiria amado.

\- Sei que essa morte o abalou demais... Mas seu espírito já estava quebrado. – Mione não consegue conter o choro, a emoção e a culpa se apossando dela. – E você-sabe-quem sentiu isso no Ministério.

Harry leva as mãos ao rosto, desesperado por sentir como todas as palavras de Hermione guardam uma profunda verdade. Sente a mágoa como um animal devorando seu interior. O toque dela em seus cabelos o traz de volta, sentindo que não está só...

\- Eu fui omissa por não ter lhe estendido a mão... De verdade... Naquele momento. Deixei que a amargura tomasse seu coração completamente e tentei resolver isso de uma forma indireta, achando que seria o certo para curá-lo. – Pensa em como incentivou Gina a aproximar-se dele, mas agora acredita que possa ter sido um erro. – No fim, apenas mascarei o problema, pois ele continua intensamente vivo dentro de você.

\- Pára, por favor! – Ele se levanta transtornado. Não quer dizer tudo que sente, mas precisa... Sua amiga tem toda a razão. Jamais sentiu que tivesse superado.

\- Tem a ver com o Malfoy, não é? Aconteceu algo entre vocês que o feriu demais. – Também se levanta e o envolve em seus braços, sentindo que isso quase o faz desabar. – Por isso que você ficou tão obcecado por ele.

O rapaz retribui o abraço e o estreita ainda mais, suas lágrimas molhando a blusa de Hermione. E ficam assim por longos minutos, até que ele se sente aliviado o bastante para se abrir com ela. Afasta-se ligeiramente e a encara.

\- Eu... Me apaixonei por ele. – Por mais que ela esperasse algo assim, essas palavras a fazem sentar. – E me senti correspondido... Como nunca imaginei que poderia me sentir. Posso dizer que me entreguei completamente a ele, mas... No dia dos namorados... Ele me traiu.

\- O que houve? – Ela está decidida a perguntar o menos possível, não querendo invadir a privacidade mais do que ele deseje.

\- O que ele sentia por mim... Era tudo falso... Uma armadilha. – Seus olhos se enchem com toda a revolta que sente ao lembrar-se disso. – E me entregou nas mãos do pai dele para que me matasse...

\- E como você conseguiu escapar? – Se envolve na história, preocupada, pois algo lhe parece muito errado.

\- Ele... Enfrentou o pai pra... Me salvar. – Nunca admitira isso para si mesmo, nunca permitira fazer-se essa pergunta. – Mas... Acha que eu acreditaria na velha desculpa de ter se apaixonado ao longo do plano ou de não ter tido opção?

\- Claro... – Sente que ele até acredita, mas que a mágoa o tornou cego para tudo. – Então daí veio sua raiva no ano passado...

Ele se senta diante dela, vendo que seus argumentos tão irrefutáveis começam a soar fracos até para ele mesmo.

\- Não era somente isso... Eu sabia que ele estava aprontando algo. – Sente-se indignado por parecer que sua obsessão era apenas coisa de alguém traído. – E eu estava certo.

\- Mas... Você parou para pensar que... O fato de ter te defendido do pai possa tê-lo colocado numa situação sem escolha entre os comensais? – Mesmo que Hermione não simpatize nada com o loiro, não pode parar de pensar nisso. - Um erro desses seria certamente punido.

Essa pergunta o assola de tal forma que mal consegue respirar. Nunca se viu por tal ótica. Recusara-se a ouvir qualquer argumento do loiro e nunca pensara nas conseqüências do que fizera. E essa constatação lhe dá uma clareza que permite que veja os fatos do ano anterior com outros olhos. Como notara o definhar do orgulhoso aristocrata, os desabafos com a Murta, as lágrimas que surpreendeu no banheiro, a expressão quase feliz no momento em que quase o matou... Seus olhos tristes no episódio da morte de Dumbledore. Tudo o faz parecer mais com alguém encurralado do que maquiavélico, como o via então.

\- O que eu fiz... – Leva as mãos à cabeça, algo ainda pior corroendo-o.

\- Não se martirize... Nós ficamos cegos quando nos sentimos feridos. – Ela anda até ele, segurando seus braços. – Mas o que você sente por ele agora?

Por mais que ela não queira não pode deixar de pensar em Gina. Se os dois estão juntos foi com o seu incentivo. E agora teme que isso possa feri-lo ainda mais.

\- Não sei... Tem a Gina... – Mas seus olhos o denunciam. Por mais que seu lado racional o faça pensar na sensação gostosa e segura de gostar da pequena ruiva, não consegue esconder de si mesmo que não sente por ela nem uma fração do que ainda sente por Draco. Ao pensar nele suas entranhas parecem pegar fogo, seu coração se contrai... Há uma sensação de plenitude ao pensar nos momentos em que estiveram juntos.

\- Quero saber o que VOCÊ sente... – Teme que esta pergunta seja prematura demais.

\- Gosto da Gina... – É o correto a dizer, pois realmente sente isso, apesar de não ser amor. E não pode simplesmente dispensar o afeto que ela e a família lhe dedicam. Além disso, o abismo que se criou entre ele e Draco é intransponível.

Hermione percebe que estas palavras encerram o assunto, pois Harry não parece disposto a falar mais do que isso. Talvez ele prefira se refugiar nessa negação do que sente, apenas para não ter de enfrentar a sua própria parcela de culpa no fato de ter perdido quem ama.

\- Ok... Mas tenha certeza disso. – Como sempre a sua última palavra reserva a pílula mais amarga. – A pior coisa é se ficar com alguém porque é o mais seguro ou porque não se quer magoá-la. Não ser amada de verdade pode ser pior.

Ele nada diz... Há tanta coisa em que pensar... Seus sentimentos parecem tão insignificantes... Afasta-se, sentando sobre uma almofada em completo silêncio. Sua mente repassa tudo, bom e ruim, sentindo um aperto no peito. Sabe muito bem o que sente pelo loiro... É incapaz de negar... Seu corpo e sua mente não se enganam. Mas o que sente por Gina? Mesmo que houvesse a mínima chance de um dia 'reencontrar' Draco, teria coragem de deixá-la? E pensando na situação de Malfoy, nos seus olhos tristes, se preocupa demais com seu destino, ainda mais do que antes.

\- Eu o amo... Mas estar com a Gina é mais seguro. – Nem tenta disfarçar a tristeza que se apossa de seu coração.

\- Mas... – Hermione fica horrorizada com a sua lógica, mas sabe que além de seguro, há toda a afeição pelos Weasleys.

\- Que adianta pensar no que sinto por ele agora? – Engole em seco ao encarar a infeliz verdade. – Você sabe que se um dia eu voltar a vê-lo... Estaremos de lados diferentes... E talvez tenha que matá-lo...

Diante da dura realidade Hermione se cala, também se isolando em seus próprios problemas, mas sem deixar de lançar um olhar pesaroso para o amigo, sem saber o que fazer para ajudá-lo.

**ooOoo**

Os Malfoys estão sentados diante da lareira da sala de visitas. É um dos raros momentos na atualidade que têm para respirar, desde que suas vidas foram invadidas pelo Lorde das Trevas e toda a loucura que o cerca. Mesmo com a presença de Bella e Rabicho, ainda sim Narcissa procura fazer da vinda de Draco para os feriados da Páscoa um momento familiar. Há tristeza entre eles, um silêncio quase perturbador. A situação deles é quase insustentável e ainda não sabem quanto tempo seu mestre os manterá vivos. Alguns comensais já foram dolorosamente punidos por muito menos, somente deixando evidente que a cada dia Voldemort se torna mais louco.

Mas alguém toca no portão, fazendo Narcissa dirigir-se para a porta de entrada, impaciente por ver sua rara paz ser tão abruptamente interrompida. Lucius e o filho nem se movem, acreditando que seja um dos grupos de caça voltando da infrutífera busca a Potter. Alguns minutos depois, porém, um grupo adentra a sala, empurrando alguns prisioneiros amarrados todos juntos. Um exultante Greyback está no comando, um incomum sorriso cheio de dentes iluminando sua face horrível. Os dois se movem, a pouca iluminação tornando difícil vislumbrar quem são as vítimas da vez.

Draco não tem muita vontade de envolver-se em mais um dos circos que se forma a cada chegada de prisioneiros, mas dessa vez é diferente. Sua mãe diz o nome de Harry e o chama, seu sangue congelando ao tentar vislumbrar se isso é realmente verdade. Levanta-se devagar, aproximando-se do grupo fortemente amarrado, temendo que dessa vez não seja mais um engano. Greyback move-os, deixando um rapaz diretamente abaixo do lustre, iluminando completamente seu rosto enquanto o loiro anda com o medo estampado em seu rosto pálido.

Harry não o via desde aquela noite e precisa confessar que a visão do rapaz se aproximando o abala. Ainda mais depois da conversa com Hermione. Só que não imaginava que o confronto que tanto temia acontecesse tão depressa. Apesar de questionar-se sobre os sentimentos do loiro, paira ainda sobre ele o medo de que estivesse certo sobre a falsidade dele. Então vê seu rosto se aproximar... Os cabelos loiros refletindo a luz que incide sobre eles, o rosto mais fino, mais abatido, olheiras escuras sob seus olhos cinza... E eles mostram que foi reconhecido, apesar do feitiço que deformou seu rosto. É um reconhecimento de amantes que conhecem cada traço do corpo, dos gestos, do olhar... Um reconhecimento cheio de pânico e medo...

\- Então, moleque? – Greyback está sem paciência, desejoso por receber os louros por sua descoberta.

Procura disfarçar seu medo, pois no mais profundo de seu íntimo deseja que não seja ele, mas sabe que é Harry quem está a sua frente. Mas o que fazer? Sabe muito bem que se disser que o reconhece será o fim e... Não pode viver com isso. A vida da pessoa que ama em suas mãos... Sim... Apesar de estar magoado com ele... É exatamente isso o que sente... Que nunca deixou de sentir.

\- Então, Draco? – A esperança brilhando nos olhos do pai. – É ele? É o Harry Potter?

O que dizer...! O que dizer...? Nunca foi muito bom em improvisos, mas precisa pensar em algo. Não pode identificá-lo em hipótese alguma. É claro que seu pai é incapaz de reconhecê-lo. Também... Deve ter sido idéia da Granger desfigurá-lo dessa forma... A droga da sangue-ruim é esperta demais... Isso precisa admitir.

\- Não tenho... Não tenho certeza. – Pensa nas conseqüências de sua traição e isso o apavora, mas precisa fazê-lo.

\- Mas olhe-o com atenção, olhe! – A voz do pai sai em um tom incomum. - Chegue mais perto!

A excitação quase sufoca Lucius.

\- Draco, se formos nós que entregarmos Potter ao Lorde das Trevas... – Mas quando o filho volta seu olhar para ele... Treme ao perceber algo que temia. - ... Tudo será perdo...

A discussão que se inicia entre o pai e o lobisomem apenas tira o foco dele, que olha para a mãe. Ela também percebe que o filho está mentindo e sabe o que isso pode significar. Se qualquer um dos comensais ou... O próprio Lorde perceber sua intenção...

Os olhos de Lucius esquadrinham o rosto deformado à procura da cicatriz. Precisam dessa última chance de reconquistar sua dignidade. Não pode acreditar que simplesmente o filho novamente é capaz de arriscar tudo por Potter. Mas e se ele estiver falando a verdade? Sussurra palavras temerosas e quase sem nexo, observando a cicatriz, puxando o filho novamente para que se aproxime, dando-lhe uma nova chance.

Mas ao se aproximar Draco pode enxergar por entre o inchaço as esmeraldas que o fizeram se perder. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo os olhos de ambos se encontram o entendimento sendo claro do que existe de verdade por trás de toda a mágoa e medo. E é evidente o grande medo no rosto jovem, que reluta, mas evita dar qualquer sinal de reconhecimento.

\- Não sei. – Diz isso já se afastando, colocando-se ao lado da mãe junto da lareira.

Para os seus pais a situação se torna explosiva, pois acreditam que o filho está mentindo, mas não podem em hipótese alguma se arriscar a errar novamente. Mais uma falha e estarão completamente condenados. Todos na sala, inclusive Fenrir, temem o que pode acontecer se chamarem o Lorde inutilmente. Voltam-se então para os demais prisioneiros. Talvez Draco possa identificar algum deles.

O loiro olha de relance para Hermione, que agora está sob o foco do lustre, claramente reconhecível. É óbvio que aquele rosto é conhecido demais para ele, que a vem atormentando desde o primeiro dia de aula, mas nesse momento em que tem a oportunidade de livrar-se dela de vez, algo dentro dele se aperta. Não quer reconhecê-la e não apenas porque seria o sinal de que Harry é o garoto de rosto deformado. Simplesmente, por algum outro motivo que ainda não compreende, não quer ver a Granger machucada. Mas quando sua mãe afirma que já a viu e lhe pergunta se é a garota Granger, se vê encurralado. Negar categoricamente quem ela é seria perigoso demais e seus pais já desconfiam. Volta as costas para os prisioneiros e olha para a mãe tentando disfarçar a má vontade.

\- Eu... Talvez... É. – Sua voz claramente soa displicente e sem interesse.

Lucius e Narcissa se olham temerosos. Cada vez mais fica claro que Draco não deseja fazer o reconhecimento e isso os amedronta. Insistem, dessa vez colocando Rony sob a luz direta.

\- É. – Sequer olha para o garoto em questão, continuando de costas. – Poderia ser.

Harry, apesar de estar de costas para ele, sabe muito bem o que o loiro está fazendo. Ele o reconheceu com certeza, mas mentiu para protegê-lo. Isso desperta algo intenso dentro de si, trazendo ainda mais dúvidas sobre a sinceridade dos sentimentos dele. Então ele realmente poderia ter se apaixonado por ele ao longo do plano de Lucius, talvez até a história do que ocorria entre ele e o pai fosse verdade... Se o tivesse ouvido não teria acontecido a desgraça do ano anterior e Draco não estaria na situação difícil em que claramente se encontra. E ao reparar nisso percebe o quão perigosa é essa postura, pois se descobrirem que ele mentiu as conseqüências podem ser desastrosas.

Então o que Draco mais teme acontece, sua tia Bella entra em um estrondo querendo saber o que acontece. Volta-se então e encara o rosto de Harry, vendo nele um imenso terror. Seu estômago se contrai quando a mulher exaltada se aproxima e reconhece Hermione, ouvindo de Lucius que o acompanhante disforme dela deve ser Harry Potter. Tudo então foge do controle, o rapaz mais nada podendo fazer. Ainda mais que se inicia a esperada luta pelo direito de entregá-lo ao Lorde. Lucius e a cunhada seguram no braço um do outro, tentando evitar que o chamado seja feito e seu autor leve o crédito, enquanto Greyback e seu grupo indignam-se por se verem excluídos.

A situação fica complicada, mas à visão da espada que Fenrir carrega Bella quase paralisa. Seus olhos brilham temerosos, como se a espada representasse um grave perigo para ela. Depois de um duelo pela posse da espada, onde a habilidosa bruxa derruba o grupo de captores, inclusive o lobisomem, chamar o Lorde se torna algo condicional à obtenção de respostas, fazendo Draco suspirar levemente aliviado. Pelo menos teria um pouco mais de tempo para pensar em uma forma de salvar Harry. De preferência algo que não levantasse suspeitas e não o colocasse em perigo.

Logo fica clara a gravidade do caso da espada, uma discussão entre as irmãs correndo o risco de sair do controle, deixando Lucius ainda mais temeroso. A mando da tia, Draco deixa a sala, levando um a um os bruxos do grupo de caça, jogando-os do lado de fora da casa, tendo que ouvir os insultos dela sobre sua coragem para acabar com os homens. Ele mesmo pouco liga para isso, apenas depositando-os no pátio, sua preocupação maior é o que fazer e como fazer isso sem se arriscar.

Quando volta os prisioneiros já não estão mais presentes, seu sangue gelando na hora, vendo que a Granger está ali, sentada no tapete, cercada por seus pais e sua tia. Os olhos da garota estão aterrorizados e Draco fica sem ação. Prefere não olhar para ela quando a tortura começa, Bellatrix está muito nervosa, o suor descendo por seu rosto tenso. Os gritos dolorosos o perturbam, fazendo com que recue e tente sair, mas Greyback se coloca entre ele e a saída, sorrindo maldosamente. Sua vontade é colocar as mãos nos ouvidos, mas sabe a impressão que isso causaria então se concentra em não ouvir, apenas temendo o que pode acontecer.

\- Draco, vá buscar o duende... – A voz de Lucius o traz de volta de sua fuga para o vazio, fazendo-o voltar-se para a cena terrível, Hermione contorcendo-se de dor sobre o tapete. – Ele poderá nos dizer se a espada é ou não verdadeira!

Acena afirmativamente com a cabeça, passando pelo lobisomem evitando contato físico direto. Desce as escadas em pleno desespero, pois tem de entrar na cela e encarar Harry novamente. O loiro está com medo... Medo dos olhos acusatórios de Harry, daquilo que agora pensa dele. E ao chegar diante da porta sua coragem já minúscula desaparece quase completamente. Pensa em voltar para trás, mas pode ser punido.

\- Afastem-se. Se enfileirem na parede do fundo. - Sua voz sai mais trêmula do que gostaria. – Não tentem nada ou mato vocês!

Empenha-se em ser ouvido no andar de cima, o volume de sua voz muito alto. Gira a chave, mergulhando na escuridão ao abrir a porta. Entra com a varinha em punho, sua mão trêmula, extremamente pálido. Agarra o duende pelo braço e o arrasta para fora, seus olhos cruzando por um instante com os verdes, mas não vendo nele nada mais do que medo, sem qualquer julgamento, como se o moreno não temesse somente por si e os amigos.

Ao entregar o duende, este não tem um tratamento muito melhor do que tivera Hermione. Coloca-se de costas novamente, concentrando-se no vislumbre que teve... Talvez mais uma das mentiras que aqueles olhos lhe pregam... Como naquele banheiro há menos de um ano. Mas mesmo isso o impede de simplesmente vê-lo morrer nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas. Além disso, quem sabe se Harry conseguisse cumprir seu destino... Se isso não é uma história qualquer inventada para dar esperança às pessoas... Talvez ele e a família tivessem alguma chance de saírem inteiros dessa guerra.

Bella então se considera satisfeita com a constatação de que a espada é falsa e um alívio quase orgástico toma conta dela. Puxa a manga do vestido e se prepara para chamar Voldemort. Draco percebe que nesse momento a sorte de Harry está selada. Engole em seco enquanto a mulher encosta o dedo indicador na 'marca negra'. E quando se volta para entregar Hermione para Greyback, Rony irrompe pela porta, desarmando-a. Sua varinha é apanhada com habilidade por Harry, que também entra correndo. Ele rapidamente derruba Lucius, que bate contra a lareira.

A sala se enche de jorros de luz, inclusive de Draco, que faz questão que todos vejam como está lutando, mas sua pontaria é terrível, tanto contra Harry como com Rony. Justamente ele que tem uma pontaria impecável. Um sorriso surge em seu rosto, confuso no calor da batalha entre o ímpeto de derrotar seu eterno rival e vê-lo fugir após vencer. O garoto moreno se joga atrás de um sofá, evitando os ataques bem mais certeiros de Narcissa e Greyback, até que Bella interrompe a luta usando Hermione inconsciente como refém. Todos paralisam diante dessa ação, as ameaças proferidas sendo legítimas nas mãos da malvada bruxa... E isso é claro em seus olhos carregados de ódio. Assim que os dois rapazes abaixam as varinhas, ela se volta para o sobrinho, novamente aterrorizado.

\- Draco, apanhe-as! – Ela indica as varinhas dos dois, um sorriso vitorioso iluminando sua face. – O Lorde das Trevas está vindo, Harry Potter! A sua morte está próxima!

Draco se aproxima sem vontade. Toma a varinha de Rony, mas ao segurar a de Harry toca propositalmente sua mão. Seus olhares se encontram novamente, deixando claro para ambos que não desejavam em hipótese alguma encontrar-se nessa situação. Um leve sorriso triste surgiu no rosto do loiro, desejando mais do que tudo ter uma forma de ajudá-lo a fugir, mas não vendo uma resposta. Volta-se e sai correndo na direção da mãe.

Um estalo forte é ouvido enquanto Bella se vangloria de sua vitória, todos voltando seus olhos para o imenso lustre de cristal, que cai em um estrondo, transformando-se em uma bomba de estilhaços, que atingem Draco diretamente no rosto, fazendo-o dobrar-se de dor. Sente então que alguém toma as varinhas de sua mão, levantando os olhos e vislumbrando Harry saltando sobre a imensidão de cacos espalhados a sua volta e estuporando Greyback com tal força que este cai inconsciente.

Sente os braços da mãe o envolvendo, puxando-o para longe da ação que se desenrola e do cristal que pode feri-lo ainda mais. Ela age ao vê-lo seguro, mas sua varinha também voa no ar. Através do sangue que lhe cobre o rosto Draco entrevê Harry desaparatando, mas sente que enquanto mergulha na escuridão, o moreno lança um último olhar para a sala, um sorriso triste emoldurando seu rosto quando as esmeraldas encontram seus olhos cinza. A dor o incomoda, mas não consegue deixar de sorrir sozinho, feliz por ver Harry fugindo, mas sentindo que um olhar de recriminação pousa sobre ele... A tia sente seu alívio, pela primeira vez entendendo todos os boatos que ouve e que fazem o Lorde ter tal nível de aversão por sua família.

**ooOoo**

Voldemort irrompe pela porta excitado, esperando ter finalmente Harry Potter em suas mãos, mas ao se deparar apenas com Bella, Lucius e Narcissa o nível de sua irritação aumenta. Dissera categoricamente que somente deveria ser chamado se o garoto fosse capturado e agora encontra esses três inúteis assustados diante dele. Ainda pode ver milhares de cacos de cristal espalhados pelo hall de entrada, saindo da sala de visitas. Na verdade, encontrou alguns bruxos estuporados ainda caídos no pátio, deixando claro que algo realmente aconteceu nesta casa em sua ausência. A mulher morena se aproxima dele devagar, assustada demais para estar reportando apenas mais um engano.

\- Meu Lorde... – Bella pensa se é melhor relatar a verdade ou não. - Desculpe tê-lo chamado dessa forma...

\- Onde está ele? – O homem investiga as expressões aterrorizadas. – Sei que ele esteve aqui... Senti seu medo com minha aproximação.

Os três se olham sem saber como relatar a desastrosa ação que resultou na fuga de seu inimigo. Bella toca seu braço tentando acalmá-lo, mas isso apenas o exalta mais. Lança uma cruciatus nela, fazendo-a se contorcer de dor, olhos pregados na figura ofídica e raivosa ao seu lado. Os Malfoys se abraçam, pois sabem que também para eles está reservado algo.

\- Infelizmente... Ele fugiu... – Ele pára a maldição, o corpo da mulher ainda arquejando, mas se levantando com grande esforço. – Mas não nos culpe... Nossa família está profundamente envergonhada...

\- Do que você está falando? – Narcissa pressente pela expressão da irmã que esta prepara um 'bode expiatório' para justificar a própria falha.

\- Ora, Cissa... Não podemos esconder dele! – Os olhos dela brilham ao encarar Lucius.

O Senhor das Trevas fica ainda mais irritado com as palavras não ditas e trocas de olhares entre os Malfoys e Bellatrix, mas esta parece decidida a limpar sua imagem diante dele e se aproxima novamente.

\- A fuga dele foi facilitada por alguém da casa... – Sua voz maligna ressoa no hall.

\- Não! – Narcissa fica quase histérica, sendo contida por Lucius, que já percebe nos olhos do Lorde o fogo do entendimento.

\- Meu senhor... Ele não fez isso... – O pai fala de forma calma, tentando mudar o rumo que a cunhada deu ao relato. – Foi uma sucessão de erros de todos nós...

\- CALEM-SE! – Voldemort está realmente nervoso.

Derruba Lucius com mais uma maldição da tortura agonizante, fazendo seu corpo se contorcer violentamente, arremessando-o em seguida contra a parede, seu rosto coberto de sangue quando cai.

– ONDE ELE ESTÁ? – Pergunta para Narcissa, aterrorizada.

\- No quarto... – Bella diz próximo de seu ouvido.

\- Ele foi ferido na fuga... – Narcissa se joga a seus pés, agarrando a barra de suas vestes. – Por favor... Poupe-o, meu mestre...

Voldemort simplesmente passa por cima dela, subindo a escada como um animal selvagem. Todo o ódio que sente por Potter transferido para aquele que ousou ser amante de seu inimigo e... Ainda atreve-se a amá-lo, apesar de ter lhe jurado lealdade. Anda pelo corredor escuro, abrindo a porta com força, encontrando Draco sentado junto à escrivaninha. Ele se levanta devagar, vendo nos olhos do Lorde que as conseqüências de seus atos finalmente o alcançam. A porta se fecha atrás do Lorde. Os olhos dos dois se encontrando diretamente, pois o rapaz sabe que não há como escapar.

\- Eu soube que vocês tiveram uma visita ilustre... – O sarcasmo do homem escorre pela fenda que chama de boca, enquanto se aproxima dele devagar. – Você o trouxe para apresentar a seus pais?

\- Meu Lorde... – Draco não sabe o que dizer. Nenhuma desculpa pode aplacar o ódio, a sede de vingança clara no rosto ofídico.

O homem então fica tão próximo que quase o derruba sobre a escrivaninha. Invadindo a mente relutante com a legilimência, causando dor ao entrar na mente do loiro dessa forma. Vai derrubando barreira por barreira, adentrando as lembranças mais secretas guardadas no ponto mais profundo dela. Chega ás noites onde Lucius abusou do garoto, a dor alimentando seu desejo de sangue, mas ao deparar-se com Harry, com os momentos que deviam ser um ardil bem executado se tornando uma paixão avassaladora... Seu nível de violência sobe ás alturas. Vê toda a dor por perdê-lo, como Draco pensou em traí-lo no castelo, delatar sua missão, e como o rapaz deliberadamente negou-se a reconhecer o amante. Tudo se torna nítido... O jovem Malfoy jamais deixou de amar aquela praga que se coloca em seu caminho para o poder absoluto.

\- Então você se esconde sob a lealdade... – Uma raiva insana toma conta de sua expressão. – Mas me trairia sem pestanejar se o Potter o tomasse nos braços, não é?

\- Não... – Mas a negativa sem convicção faz com que o homem apenas o estapeie com força, empurrando contra a parede.

\- Vamos... Confessa! – Deseja humilhá-lo, fazê-lo sentir sua ira como jamais sentiu e o estapeia novamente. – Foi bom estar na cama com ele? O que ele fez que te excitou mais?

\- Por favor... – Os olhos de Draco se enchem de lágrimas de medo. – Eu não...

Um novo tapa acerta seu rosto, fazendo com que o rapaz comece a chorar e sua fragilidade provoca ainda mais a fúria do homem. Vê em sua mente cada momento íntimo entre os dois e como esses foram verdadeiros para o jovem comensal. Empurra-o então com tal força que este bate com violência contra a parede, suas costas e cabeça fazendo um barulho oco, deixando-o tonto. Seu rosto ainda está levemente marcado pelos cortes dos estilhaços, a dor e o medo fazendo com que não consiga conter as lágrimas que correm agora em profusão.

\- Pare de chorar! – O Lorde diz junto de seu ouvido, o hálito cadavérico enjoando sua vítima. – VOCÊ NÃO CHORAVA QUANDO ESTAVA COM ELE.

A mão pesada do Lorde pousa sobre seu ombro, forçando-o para o chão, fazendo com que o orgulhoso aristocrata sangue puro fique de joelhos diante dele. Os olhos cinza se voltam para ele suplicantes, mas o medo apenas torna sua necessidade de humilhá-lo maior ainda. Abre as próprias vestes e tira o membro rijo para fora, fazendo aqueles olhos se baixarem e fixarem-se no chão. Encosta seu pênis já úmido nos lábios do loiro, notando a expressão de nojo, fazendo menção de desviar o rosto. Ainda mais irritado o homem acerta seu rosto com um tapa violento, atingindo em cheio toda a sua face esquerda.

Imediatamente uma forte vertigem se apossa de Draco, afetado pela pressão que a bofetada fez em seu ouvido, mexendo com o labirinto e quase cai, tendo que colocar uma das mãos no chão para evitá-lo. Sente a dor reflexa espalhando-se por todo o rosto, o inchaço latejando e já correndo do canto da boca um fino fio de sangue. Deseja se levantar, lutar contra a sensação horrível que se apossa dele, mas a mão pesada continua a segurar seu ombro fortemente.

\- ABRE A BOCA! – Diz enfurecido por perceber que mesmo neste momento Draco procura refúgio nas lembranças, nos olhos verdes. – Você fez isso pra ele e vai fazer pra mim. E vai fazer o boquete direitinho se quiser seus pais vivos... Ou podemos pedir pra sua mãe te substituir...

\- Não... Por favor... – O tom choroso traz um grande prazer ao homem. – Faço o que o Lorde quiser.

Mal a boca machucada se abre e ele se enfia nela sem piedade, fazendo o garoto engasgar, machucando sua garganta com a estocada violenta, uma das mãos ainda no ombro e a outra em seus cabelos, segurando-o firme para que não possa desviar. As lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto jovem, repleto mais de medo que de humilhação, enquanto Harry continua a povoar seus pensamentos, como se sua imagem mantivesse o loiro inteiro diante da violência. Mas isso enfurece Voldemort ainda mais, odiando Potter por ter tal poder, que ele jamais teve. E o toque dos lábios quentes sobre seu membro o incita... O desejo de violência mesclado com a necessidade física de ver-se satisfeito sexualmente. Sempre teve quem quisesse e da forma que escolhesse, mas essa insistência de manter seu inimigo junto deles nesse quarto, dele estar mais presente do que se estivesse ali fisicamente, o leva a insanidade. Vai ter completamente o que é de Harry, até que ele desapareça.

Deixa a boca com rapidez, puxando-o pelo colarinho até que se levante e o jogando novamente contra a parede. Saca a varinha e com um movimento dela o paralisa, movendo-a novamente para deixá-lo nu. Os olhos cinza o observam quando se aproxima, colando-se a seu corpo, cravando os dentes em seu pescoço alvo como alabastro. Suas mãos passeiam indecentemente pelo corpo jovem, sentindo sua musculatura ainda firme, apertando os mamilos, o escroto, tomando o pênis em suas mãos sem cuidado. Não quer em absoluto que o rapaz sinta qualquer prazer, mesmo que seja involuntário, por isso dispensa qualquer delicadeza. Toma sua boca, enfiando sua língua viscosa dentro dela, sentindo que isso provoca ânsia no outro.

\- Qual o problema? – Afasta-se de leve, encarando-o diretamente. – Está difícil se concentrar no seu amor enquanto eu te possuo?

Ele ri sonoramente, mas não por diversão, mas uma risada repleta de maldade.

\- Vou invadir sua mente com estas lembranças... – Sussurra em seu ouvido. – Nunca mais você vai se esquecer...

Não precisa de qualquer resposta dele, apenas se compraz com a dor penetrando a mente de Draco, sentindo prazerosamente como todo esse sofrimento começa a afastar as memórias felizes das noites quentes em Hogwarts. Quer ser o dono de sua mente e... Será.

\- Já imaginou o que o Potter vai pensar quando souber que você se tornou a 'puta' do Lorde das Trevas... – Ama cada lágrima que desce conforme as palavras saem de sua boca. – E ele vai saber... Vou passar pra ele cada momento em que possuir seu corpo, fazendo-o sentir como se você gostasse demais. Você gosta, não é?

\- Go-gosto... – Há uma grande dificuldade nesta palavra.

Afasta-se e com a varinha o vira, ainda paralisado, contra a parede, transfigurando uma das almofadas em uma palmatória de madeira, deliciando-se com a expectativa do uso que fará dela. Então, com prazer, começa a desferir golpes violentos em suas costas, nádegas e pernas, deixando a pele branca profundamente marcada por vergões rubros. Os gritos de sua vítima apenas o incitam a querer mais, fazê-lo sofrer mais. Quando se cansa de bater, deixa a almofada cair no chão, encostando-se nas costas do rapaz, colando novamente em seu ouvido.

\- Isso é pra você não esquecer quem é o seu mestre. – Sua voz sai em tom alto, quase um sibilo. – Quando você aceitou a 'marca' tornou-se meu. E isso significa que posso usar e abusar de você... Quando quiser... E vou te mostrar como eu tomo o que me pertence.

Levanta uma de suas coxas, se enfiando com brutalidade dentro dele, o sangue escorrendo por sua perna estendida. O grito de dor ecoa por toda a mansão, misturando-se aos soluços sofridos do lado de fora, fazendo a expressão de ódio e prazer iluminarem o rosto quase humano do Lorde.

\- Isso... Grita... – Essas palavras o incitam ainda mais, o choro convulsivo de sua vítima tornando seu prazer ainda maior. – Assim que eu gosto...

Há um profundo desprezo nele, enquanto continua a penetrá-lo sem qualquer dó.

– Te vendo gritando como uma garotinha... – Sua excitação macabra aumentando ainda mais ao sentir-se em seu interior. – E vou voltar toda noite...

Seus movimentos se tornam ainda mais rápidos e dolorosos, forçando-se cada vez mais profundamente.

– Você vai apanhar e ser fodido do jeito que EU gosto...! – Até que chega ao êxtase e ejacula em profusão, sentindo escorrer pela perna do rapaz, misturando-se com o sangue. – E vai se sentir honrado...!

Sai dele apenas quando cessa seu ímpeto, totalmente satisfeito, libertando-o do feitiço. O corpo magro cai no chão, todo marcado e ferido, os gemidos soando como música para os ouvidos apurados do homem, para logo serem seguidos pela inconsciência.

Lorde Voldemort abre a porta e sai, encontrando os pais desesperados no corredor. Sente um profundo desprezo por eles e seus odiosos sentimentos.

\- Ele está vivo. – Diz com fúria no olhar. – Mas se alguém se atrever a entrar e cuidar dele... Vou fazer mais uma rodada ainda esta noite. Ouviram bem?

Lucius e Narcissa paralisam diante de tal perspectiva, sabendo que o mestre fala sério. O pai observa a porta fechada, ainda sentindo muita dor no olho inchado, apresentando um gigantesco hematoma, voltando seu olhar então para Voldemort.

\- Isso foi o castigo de um traidor... E culpa de vocês dois que sabiam de tudo e também me atraiçoaram ao acobertá-lo. – Sente por eles a raiva que sempre nutriu pelo pai e sua profunda arrogância aristocrata. – E eu o terei sempre que quiser... Quantas vezes quiser... Pois todos vocês me pertencem.

Ele sai sob o olhar dos dois, Narcissa sendo amparada pelo marido, seu sofrimento sendo claro, a vontade de se vingar presa na mente obscurecida pelo desejo de proteger seu filho.

**ooOoo**

\- NÃO! – Harry acorda, suando em profusão, suas pupilas arregaladas pelo pavor.

Rony está sentado ao seu lado, ainda assustado com a violência do pesadelo do amigo. Pensa em perguntar o que aconteceu, mas aprendeu que lhe contaria se desejasse dividir com ele. Hermione entra no quarto, também sobressaltada, sabendo que esses sonhos ruins geralmente se relacionam ao inimigo. Vê a angústia em seus olhos, algo que não pode dividir com Weasley.

\- Ron... Você pode buscar um copo de água? – Mione diz sem demonstrar sua intenção de tirá-lo do quarto.

\- Claro! – Ele não percebe a sutileza. – Já volto.

O rapaz sai do quarto depressa, fechando a porta atrás de si, dando a oportunidade para que a garota se sente ao lado da cama. Toma a mão ainda fria e trêmula do amigo.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ela se assusta com sua palidez. – Sonhou com você-sabe-quem novamente?

\- Ele me mostrou o que fez com o Draco... – Sua voz sai fraca. – Depois da nossa fuga.

\- O Malfoy sabia das conseqüências por não nos reconhecer... – Tenta acalmá-lo, mas percebendo que sem muito sucesso.

\- Você não entendeu... – Ele se senta, pegando as mãos da amiga. – Ele foi punido por minha causa... Pelo que houve entre nós.

\- Mas como... – Hermione paralisa, pensando em como Voldemort reagiria ao descobrir.

\- Agora sei que ele sempre soube... – Harry parece se recuperar do pesadelo, mas não do peso de sua conclusão. – E agora entendo por que o Draco se viu obrigado a matar o Dumbledore... Não era confiança, mas... Uma punição. E a culpa é minha!

\- A culpa é daquele homem... Não sua! – Deseja colocar na cabeça dura que há um limite para a auto-recriminação. – Você não poderia evitar o que...

\- Poderia sim! – Ele a interrompe pensando em tudo que viveu nos últimos anos e nas pessoas que sofreram junto dele. – Agora começo a perceber que acima de tudo eu preciso crescer, reconhecendo como sou responsável pelas conseqüências dos meus atos... Mesmo em um caso como esse.

\- Mas... – Tenta rebater seus argumentos, mas quase nada consegue dizer.

\- Todos que se aproximam de mim acabam sofrendo, muitas vezes por causa da minha teimosia, impulsividade ou por não saber ouvir. – Ele se senta na cama, de frente para a amiga. – E no caso do Draco... Eu não quis ouvi-lo... Estava magoado demais para perceber o quanto ele se arriscou ao me salvar.

\- E o que você poderia fazer por ele? – Sabendo que tem razão, de certa forma. - Mesmo que o ouvisse.

\- Eu não o teria deixado voltar... Dumbledore teria me ajudado a protegê-lo. – Leva as mãos à cabeça por perceber como voltou suas costas para a pessoa que ama. – E assim ele foi jogado nas mãos do lobo... Sem defesa... Mesmo depois de toda a intimidade que partilhamos. Era óbvio que isso ia enfurecer aquela cobra.

\- Vocês... – Surpresa surge em seu rosto, fazendo-a corar.

\- Ora... Hermione Granger... Não seja inocente! – Harry sorri levemente ao vê-la tão vermelha. – Nós fomos muito além dos beijos e abraços!

\- Eu... Não pensei sobre isso. – Imagina a fúria de Voldemort ao descobrir.

\- Por isso ele foi punido tão barbaramente... – Sua voz soa com um tom doloroso, lembrando-se de cada detalhe de seu pesadelo. – Não por não ter nos reconhecido, mas por causa da nossa relação.

Ela o observa orgulhosa da maturidade que estas palavras demonstram seu melhor amigo se tornando um homem sob o peso de tanto sofrimento e tantas responsabilidades.

\- Desculpa a demora. – Rony entra equilibrando um copo mais cheio que o necessário. – Não sei onde eles guardam os copos nessa casa.

Estende o copo para o amigo, que sorri meio sem graça para ele.

\- Você sonhou com você-sabe-quem de novo? – Pergunta preocupado, apesar de ter prometido para si mesmo que não o faria.

\- Eu vi como ele puniu os comensais que nos deixaram escapar. – Procura imprimir o mínimo de preocupação possível a suas palavras.

\- Espero que ele tenha torturado bastante aquela mulherzinha. – Há uma raiva não disfarçada quando pensa em Belatrix Lestrange e no que fez com Hermione. – Não gosto dele... Mas vocês repararam como o Malfoy não nos identificou de propósito?

Um silêncio perturbador se instala entre eles, Hermione e Harry se entreolhando tristemente.

\- Talvez ele esteja mergulhado nessa guerra até o pescoço... Mesmo que não queira. – A garota coloca o braço sobre o ombro do jovem ruivo. – E esteja com tanto medo quanto nós.

Harry olha para a janela, a lua alta fazendo-o pensar em como está Draco nesse momento e como os sentimentos entre eles podem ter selado seu destino.

**ooOoo**

Narcissa não consegue dormir, por mais que tente. Os gemidos abafados do filho a fazem tremer de preocupação e ódio. Por mais que o Lorde tenha saído novamente, ela jamais se arriscaria a desobedecer-lho. Bella está na casa, como um cão de guarda, traindo o próprio sangue em nome de uma lealdade que já não parece ter mais sentido. Decide então que não pode ficar mais parada e se levanta. Veste seu peignoir de seda cor de rosa e caminha até a porta, decidida a sair.

\- Onde você pensa que vai? – Lucius se interpõe entre ela e a saída.

\- Fazer aquilo que você não tem coragem de fazer. – A raiva é clara em seus olhos.

\- Você ouviu muito bem o que o Lorde disse. – O marido deseja trazê-la de volta à razão. – Que adianta arriscar a vida dele ainda mais?

\- Mas nós precisamos fazer algo... Você precisa fazer algo... – Decide deixar de se calar. – Pelo menos uma vez na vida dele você precisa ser o pai...

\- Do que você está falando? – Tenta segurar o braço da esposa, mas ela se afasta, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa próxima da janela.

Os olhos de Narcissa permanecem alguns minutos baixos, observando o vazio. Por tantos anos permaneceu em silêncio, simplesmente porque foi assim que foi criada. Sua mãe era incapaz de falar qualquer coisa e nem sequer levantava a voz diante do marido. E essa era a prática normal entre os Black. As filhas eram criadas para serem quase invisíveis dentro da própria casa, passando isso para os seus casamentos. E como a 'filha perfeita' sempre obedecia cegamente o pai e, depois, o marido. Bella sempre fora diferente e muitas vezes a invejara por isso. Mas agora percebe que é a hora de quebrar esse voto de submissão.

Lucius caminha devagar até ela, ficando diante da esposa, mas temendo aquilo que Narcissa tem a dizer. Por mais que tenha evitado, sempre soube que este momento chegaria. Teme ver sua atitude questionada, e é a opinião dela a que mais importa.

\- Durante todos esses anos eu fui omissa... Sempre soube o que você fazia. – A voz dela começa fraca e vai aumentando de tom gradativamente. – E fechei meus ouvidos e meus olhos para não questioná-lo... Sou a maior culpada!

\- Cissa... Eu... – Não sabe definir o que sente, as palavras não saindo de sua boca.

\- Eu sempre procurei uma desculpa para os seus atos, usando toda a experiência negativa que você teve com seu pai como justificativa. – Seus olhos estão marejados quando finalmente o encara. – Mas eu errei quando pensei mais em você do que no nosso filho. E eu sei que ele sofreu... Apesar de nunca dizer nada contra você.

O marido fica de costas para ela, que em momento nenhum assume a postura acusadora que sempre esperou. Pelo contrário. É como se Narcissa se culpasse muito mais do que a ele, que sempre vira no que fazia uma forma de sentir-se menos impotente diante da própria vida, mais poderoso. No fim, seu pai continua a assombrá-lo, mesmo depois de morto, sempre com suas palavras depreciativas, suas frases destrutivas, suas agressões físicas e morais.

\- E novamente fui culpada... – Continua falando, encarando-o, mesmo que tenha voltado-lhe as costas. – Quando você inventou aquele plano idiota...

\- Não era idiota! – Isso o ofende, pois o considerava um plano fino e bem articulado. Volta a observá-la para mostrar sua indignação, tentando abrir o olho inchado.

\- Você forçar o Draco a seduzir o Harry Potter...? Desculpe... Mas que pai pediria isso ao próprio filho? – Narcissa já perde a inibição e fala com a sinceridade normal nela, mas que a educação que recebera sempre tolhera. – Eu não sabia na época, na realidade, a natureza de seu planinho, mas...

\- ...! – Lucius jamais pensou ouvir sua esposa falar com ele dessa forma.

\- E a forma como você o tratava! Desde quando um pai decente faz isso? – Ela se levanta e o encara de perto. – Parecia ver em você o seu odioso pai e... Nessas horas tinha vontade de te bater.

\- Narcissa! – Ele sente que está vendo a verdadeira pessoa com quem se casou.

\- Eu sou culpada por nunca ter te recriminado, mesmo quando você era um completo crápula com ele. – Todo esse desabafo traz uma satisfação que a mulher nunca poderia imaginar. – E por causa do seu planinho ele sofreu... Demais... Por perder a pessoa por quem se apaixonou... Por sua culpa... Por se ver metido nessa guerra estúpida...

\- Não fale assim! – O medo se apossa do rosto do homem. – Alguém pode te ouvir!

\- Que ouçam! – A mulher já perdeu suas inibições. – O que pode acontecer comigo? Ser morta? Eu já estou completamente destruída por ter ouvido o que aquele louco fez com o meu filho e não ter feito nada.

\- A conseqüência pode cair sobre ele... Não sobre você. – Lucius usa do bom senso que aprendeu ao lidar com o Lorde. – É isso que você quer?

Narcissa sabe que ele está certo. Da mesma forma que seu erro do passado atingiu toda a família, o Lorde das Trevas sempre atinge o que mais te fere. Essa incapacidade de fazer algo a desespera, começando a chorar sem controle. Lucius a enlaça, sentindo o mesmo que a esposa, mas sabendo que já é impossível escapar do destino que ele imprudentemente procurara em sua busca frenética pelo poder.

**ooOoo**

Como prometido aqui está o novo capítulo, correspondente ao livro 7, que poderia ter posto em xeque toda a minha história, mas pelo contrário, encaixou-se tão perfeitamente que nem eu acreditei quando o li. E o que seria um capítulo, transformou-se em dois... Portanto, logo vocês terão o último capítulo postado por aqui. Está pronto, em fase de betagem. Muitos dos acontecimentos do livro estão aqui, vistos sob a ótica de Draco, que parece sempre um participante muito passivo da ação, mas... Nós não acreditamos nisso, não é mesmo?

O primeiro agradecimento deve ser para minha beta e amiga **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**, que como sempre é o meu contraponto, discutindo cenas e dando sugestões que enriquecem o texto. Discutimos demais a darklemon, pois não foi uma cena fácil. Te amo, amore.

Novamente ofereço essa fic ao meu amigo **Felton Blackthorn**. Ele anda deprimido, com crises de identidade, mas saiba que você sempre será especial para mim.

Agradeço os reviews de **JayKaychan**, **Nanda W. Malfoy**, **Nyx Malfoy e Ana Granger Potter **(melhoras Aninha, estou torcendo por você), pois comentários sempre incentivam o autor.

E sem esquecer, estes personagens não me pertencem, foram criados por JKRowling, mas a trama é minha... Então... Apesar de ter virado moda plagiar... Peço que respeitem o trabalho árduo da ficwriter.

Espero que gostem também desse capítulo e COMENTEM!

29 de janeiro de 2008

04:11 PM

**Lady Anúbis**   



	6. Falso Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AVISO: **este capítulo é um spoiler do Livro 7

**AVISO: **este capítulo é um spoiler do Livro 7

  
**A TEIA DA ARANHA**   


  
**Capítulo 6 – Falso Epílogo**   


_Depois de tudo aquilo, me perdi em horas intermináveis de dor... Talvez muito mais emocionais do que físicas. Chorei por horas em minha cama, desejando ter o carinho da minha mãe, mas sabia que era melhor assim. Eu precisava ficar só para pensar em minha vida e em minhas escolhas. _

_Foi então que decidi escrever esse diário. Alguém sem mais nada o que fazer havia me dado um desses de presente... Nem me lembro quem foi... Somente que eu odiei. Mas agora estou aqui diante dele tentando deixar registrado o que fiz e senti, para que algum idiota não venha dizer mentiras sobre mim se eu morrer._

_Aquele homem horrível não voltou a me procurar após aquela noite, talvez ocupado demais em seus planos para matar o Harry e obter o poder absoluto. Mas mesmo que ele consiga, nunca será como Dumbledore. _

_Ontem minha tia Bella esteve aqui, mas não parecia feliz. Não que lamentasse meu castigo, mas... Não sei. Até parecia que ela me odiava por ter conseguido algo que ela tanto desejava. Credo! Agora eu fui maldoso de verdade! Quem poderia querer ser tratado dessa forma? Pelos olhos dela eu sabia... Todos os comensais já estavam cientes do que aconteceu comigo e... Imagino que os filhos deles também. Já posso até ver os olhares daqueles fuinhas quando eu voltar a Hogwarts. Na verdade, eu não pretendia retornar dos feriados, mas ela veio me falar sobre os novos planos do Lorde e que eu estava incluído neles. Que droga! _

_Eu devo voltar e ficar atento à Sala Precisa, pois nosso 'amado' mestre sabe que o Harry vai ir até lá mais cedo ou mais tarde. Parece que tem algo escondido lá. Mas dessa vez devo capturar o inimigo ou as conseqüências para os meus pais podem ser desastrosas. E Ele sabe como esse é o pior castigo para mim. Se fosse comigo... Já ando tão cansado de tudo que ficaria feliz com a morte. NOSSA! Nem parece coisa minha, mas... Depois daquela noite já não me importo mais. Ele pegou tudo de bom que ainda me restava e arrastou na lama. Não consigo mais sonhar com o Harry, apenas com cada detalhe do que o Lorde me fez. Nem isso me restou._

_Harry... Estou saindo daqui a alguns instantes para cumprir a missão de entregá-lo para o meu mestre... É mais uma das coisas duras que já me vi obrigado a fazer. Mas se você sobreviver a tudo isso e conseguir derrotá-lo... Espero que um dia possa ler esse diário e me perdoar. Por mais que você não acredite... Te amo tanto que nem consigo lembrar-me do tempo em que não sentia isso. Bom... ADEUS!_

Novamente Draco procura a cabine mais afastada e vazia do trem. O antes lotado e agitado transporte para a escola, de uns tempos para cá sempre tem pelo menos uma cabine vazia. Vai sozinho até a estação, pois não quer despedidas. Pouco falou com os pais, ainda envergonhado demais com o que aconteceu, as marcas evidentes em seu rosto. Os poucos slytherins que o encontram olham para o seu rosto inchado e o lábio cortado com uma expressão estranha. Agora ele é menos respeitado que um elfo doméstico. E as marcas pelo corpo ainda doem demais... Não mais do que as marcas em sua alma.

Decide não participar do banquete e vai direto para sua Casa. Prefere não enfrentar mais gente que sabe tudo que lhe aconteceu. Fica sabendo por alguém de quem não lembra o nome que a Weasley não voltou dos feriados... Não pode conter um sorriso satisfeito...

_"Aquela aguada ia adorar ver a minha desgraça!"_ – Uma ponta de ciúme surge ao pensar que ela possa estar com o Harry.

Entra na sala comunal e vê Crabbe e Goyle sentados no sofá. Estranho, pois esses jamais perderiam um banquete. Resolve apenas ignorar a presença deles e se enfurnar em seu quarto. Mas percebem sua entrada e logo percebe a razão de estarem por ali. Crabbe se levanta, um sorriso incomum em seu rosto, sendo seguido por Goyle, e se aproximam devagar.

\- Não vai participar do banquete? – Crabbe diz com a voz carregada de malícia.

\- Por acaso isso é da sua conta? – Draco não gosta do tom de suas palavras.

Crabbe circula o loiro com um olhar vitorioso, olhando-o de cima a baixo como se o medisse. Goyle parece sem graça com a atitude do amigo, a expressão raivosa no rosto de Draco o preocupando profundamente.

\- Nossa! – Crabbe encara o loiro. – Que foi isso em seu rosto?

Se Draco pudesse teria fulminado o rechonchudo rapaz, pois sabe exatamente do que ele está falando. Empurra-o, pois se colocara entre ele e a porta do seu quarto. A irritação vai aumentando ainda mais cada vez que olha para o rosto cheio de satisfação.

\- Como eu disse antes... Por acaso é da sua conta? – Caminha para a porta, mas antes de entrar se volta para o outro. – É... Quem tem uma vidinha medíocre como a sua tem que ficar preocupado com a vida dos outros.

E fecha a porta no rosto vermelho do rapaz. Sabe que suas ordens são para trabalhar junto com os dois na captura do Harry... Mas vai ser complicado. Pela primeira vez percebe uma faceta de Crabbe que nunca imaginou. Sempre o achou um idiota... Agora tem certeza que ele era o espião. Vai ter que colocá-los a par dos planos do Lorde, essas são suas ordens, mas...

_"Se esse sujeito continuar com a provocação..."_ – Pensamentos malignos passam por sua cabeça. – _"O rosto dele vai ficar mais inchado que o meu."_

Joga-se sobre a cama, pensando na sua missão, sabendo que dessa vez não há como fugir. Seus pais são reféns e precisam dele mais do que nunca. Dessa vez não pode falhar com o dois, mesmo que isso seja terrível. Olha para o teto tentando lembrar-se dos momentos bons dele com Harry, refugiar-se nestes instantes em que foi feliz, mas não consegue. Vira de lado, frustrado e cansado demais... Seus olhos acabam se fechando, o sono chegando rápido.

**ooOoo**

Os três rapazes usam de um feitiço de desilusão e ficam ocultos próximo da porta da Sala Precisa, assim que a escola começa a ficar agitada, e os alunos de todas as Casas são evacuados. O coração de Draco está disparado, sabendo o que tem que fazer, mas nem por isso satisfeito. Crabbe parece excitado demais com a tarefa, cada vez tornando sua presença mais desagradável.

\- Você sabe qual a recompensa que o Lorde vai nos dar por entregar o Potter? – Pergunta ao loiro pela enésima vez.

\- Esquece isso e se concentra na sua missão! – Diz já irritado com o novo Crabbe.

\- Nem tente proteger o seu namoradinho, ouviu? – O rapaz parece ter perdido qualquer respeito por ele.

Draco o agarra pelo colarinho, fazendo com que Goyle se coloque entre eles, temendo que Malfoy perca a compostura e acerte o outro. Mas alguém se aproxima e os coloca novamente em alerta. Gina pára diante deles, acompanhada de mais duas mulheres que o loiro conhece de vista, a visão da garota ruiva o enervando, ainda mais quando Harry chega e se aproxima dela. A preocupação dele é clara com a segurança da Weasley e por mais que não tente demonstrar, isso mexe demais com os olhos cinza que desviam dos dois. Esperam que Potter e os amigos entrem na Sala e os seguem logo em seguida.

\- Onde eles podem ter ido? – Crabbe se assusta ao ver as dimensões daquela sala abarrotada de objetos escondidos.

\- Usa sua inteligência prodigiosa e procura! – Malfoy já está completamente sem paciência.

\- ...! - Não há resposta, apenas um olhar furioso na direção do rapaz.

Os três caminham em silêncio, ouvindo as vozes de seus alvos claramente, seguindo a direção de onde vem a de Potter. Vislumbram sua imagem diante de um armário, observando um velho busto coberto por uma peruca horrorosa e um diadema velho.

O loiro avança devagar, o coração aos pulos, a respiração ofegante. Seus dois companheiros vão a sua frente, decididos a cumprir sua missão. Observa o rosto de Harry, mais magro e com um aspecto cansado. Seu ano também não foi dos melhores e essas dificuldades cobraram-lhe um alto preço. Quase recua ao ver como o moreno inocentemente ignora a presença deles, mas pensa nos pais, já feridos em punição pela fuga dos prisioneiros.

\- Pare Potter. – Draco diz para alertá-lo, não quer em absoluto que seus companheiros o peguem de costas.

Harry se volta e os vê; as varinhas dos dois brutamontes apontadas para ele, entrevendo o loiro por trás deles. Consegue ver as marcas em seu rosto, apesar de já terem se passado dois meses. A palidez e a magreza ainda mais acentuadas. Seus olhares se cruzam por alguns instantes e ele consegue perceber que dessa vez Draco está encurralado, completamente sem saída.

\- É a minha varinha que você está segurando, Potter. – Procura imprimir firmeza em suas palavras, pois Harry precisa entender a gravidade da situação e levá-lo a sério.

\- Não é mais. – Percebe que agora o rapaz não tem como ajudá-lo. As marcas... O sonho... Sabe muito bem como a última vez lhe custou caro. – Ganhou, guardou Malfoy. Quem lhe emprestou essa?

\- Minha mãe. – Ele responde sem muita vontade, pois percebe o leve sorriso irônico de Crabbe a sua frente.

E a provocação e as ameaças continuam, com Crabbe assumindo a discussão com Harry, sentindo-se cada vez mais no comando. Ele tem algo preparado e Draco teme isso, pois ainda continua sendo o mesmo estúpido de antes, apenas mais confiante. E essa é uma combinação perigosa. E a voz de Rony a procura do amigo começa a desencadear a série de eventos que pode levar ao desastre. O antigo capanga de Malfoy simplesmente tenta esmagá-lo com as pilhas de objetos da sala.

\- Não! – Segura o braço do rapaz para que ele pare e pense na conseqüência desse seu ato. – Se você desmontar a sala, talvez enterre o tal diadema!

\- E daí? – Ele se desvencilha, praticamente empurrando o loiro. – É o Potter que o Lorde das Trevas quer; quem se importa com um dia-D?

Sente que precisa acalmar a situação, pois tem uma missão a cumprir e o enorme rapaz está fugindo completamente ao controle.

\- Potter entrou aqui para apanhá-lo. – Sua paciência já se esgota com tanta imbecilidade. – Então deve significar...

\- Deve significar? – Crabbe se volta para ele nervoso, um grande desprezo em seus olhos. Lança um rápido olhar para Harry e depois novamente para o jovem aristocrata. Ele sabe de tudo e isso o faz não ter qualquer respeito. – Quem se importa com o que você pensa? Não recebo mais ordens suas DRACO. Você e seu pai já eram.

O pior de tudo são as palavras não ditas, o conceito que existe entre os comensais de que seu pai é um pária e ele um traidor... O amante de Harry Potter. E neste instante fica claro que mesmo que o Lorde seja o vencedor dessa guerra, conseguindo o poder absoluto que tanto almeja, cedo ou tarde a família Malfoy será exterminada. Ou coisa pior! Seus pais podem se tornar escravos, apenas para contentar o ódio que todos parecem nutrir por sua posição social privilegiada... Sua fortuna ser dilapidada, e para ele... Quem sabe o que estaria planejado?

Mais um chamado de Rony distrai momentaneamente Crabbe, dando tempo a Harry para tentar alcançar o diadema, que pelo visto é a coisa desbotada e feia sobre a cabeça do busto emperucado. O enorme rapaz tenta atingir Potter com uma cruciatus, errando e atingindo o busto, o que faz o diadema voar e se perder entre uma porção de objetos.

\- PARE! – Sabe que precisa detê-lo, pois as coisas começam a se complicar. – O Lorde das Trevas quer ele vivo...

\- Então? Eu não estou matando ele, estou? – Ele o empurra com força, deixando claro que acredita que Malfoy segue suas segundas intenções, não as ordens do mestre. – Mas, se eu puder, é o que farei, o Lorde das Trevas quer ele morto mesmo, qual é a dif...?

Hermione então surge, tentando estuporar o principal atacante, que responde lançando um Avada Kedavra, provocando uma reação de Potter. O duelo entre eles se inicia com isso. A varinha de Draco voa quando Crabbe esbarra nele, fugindo de um dos ataques. O loiro então se vê novamente desarmado no meio da luta, o que não o desagrada de todo, pois se torna a desculpa perfeita para se manter de fora.

\- Não o mate! NÃO O MATE! – Grita tentando evitar que aqueles dois idiotas matem o Harry.

O grito de Draco os distrai por alguns segundos, o suficiente para Harry esquivar-se do ataque e Goyle ser desarmado. A posição totalmente exposta em que o loiro se colocara o torna um alvo, jogando-se atrás de uma pilha de objetos após quase ser atingido. Tudo se torna um caos, ele tentando se proteger dos ataques de um e de outro lado, podendo ver de sua posição o corpo pesado de Goyle caindo estuporado. Enxerga por uma brecha que Potter perigosamente se coloca em risco ao tentar encontrar o diadema. Tem vontade de estapeá-lo por ser tão imprudente... Como sempre. Mas essa sua determinação só pode significar que esse objeto deve ser importante para vencer o Lorde.

\- Abaixa essa cabeça rachada! – Sussurra para si mesmo, mas percebe que Harry o ouve e olha em sua direção.

Aquele olhar faz Draco tremer, pois há algo nele que não sabe explicar. É como se ele soubesse de algo e quisesse fazê-lo saber... Mas o que? Será que o Lorde realmente o fez ver tudo que aconteceu? Lança-lhe um olhar desesperado, sentindo vergonha por exatamente ele, a pessoa que mais importa, ter visto tudo pelo que passou.

Mas esse momento entre eles dura pouco, pois chamas avançam em sua direção, criadas pelo imbecil do Crabbe, que aprendeu algo tão complexo sem saber controlar. Draco pensa em correr, seguindo os passos dos demais, mas olha para o corpo inerte de Goyle e paralisa. Ele está estuporado e será engolido pelo fogo, sem qualquer defesa. Sai de seu esconderijo, pensa mais uma vez em fugir, mas...

"_Que droga! Não posso deixá-lo aqui!" _\- Agarra o braço do rapaz e o puxa, já sabendo que não tem forças para carregá-lo. – _"Eu mato esse Crabbe quando o encontrar."_

O fogo avança cada vez mais rápido para eles, assumindo formas monstruosas, fechando sua passagem para a fuga. Precisa subir, mesmo sabendo que talvez seu esforço não adiante muito. Pensa então que não deseja morrer, pelo menos não desse jeito. Harry e os outros não estão mais a vista, não podendo contar com eles para escapar. Sobe uma gigantesca pilha de objetos com grande dificuldade, o peso de Goyle sendo o maior obstáculo.

\- Você precisa aprender a comer menos! – Diz, mesmo sabendo que o rapaz não pode ouvi-lo.

Chega ao topo, a pilha já se encontrando cercada pelas chamas. Agora é o fim de tudo. Nunca pensou que seria assim. E tem que partir sabendo que a pessoa que ama ainda pensa que foi enganado, que Draco nunca o amou, e ainda viu as atrocidades que o Lorde fez com ele.

\- Talvez seja melhor assim... – As chamas subindo o apavoram. - Harry!

Em instantes consegue perceber uma sombra avançando por entre a fumaça, vindo em sua direção com rapidez. Mesmo sem conseguir ver quem se aproxima, sente que é o seu moreno, estendendo o braço para que possa puxá-lo, mas sem largar do corpo inerte de Goyle. A mão forte segura a sua, mas o peso do outro rapaz e sua mão suada pelo calor faz com que escape. Os olhos dos dois se encontram novamente, desespero no rosto de Harry, pois não quer deixá-lo para trás. Draco sorri para ele, deixando claro que entende e sabe que a cada instante que a vassoura sobrevoa as chamas torna o perigo para Potter ainda maior.

\- Vai... Pode ir... – Sussurra para ele, vendo as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Mas outra vassoura avança e agarra o corpo de Goyle, levando-o para longe dali. O loiro escala a vassoura, com a ajuda da mão protetora, agarrando-se a Harry como se não quisesse jamais separar-se. Mas uma labareda alta quase os atinge e ele se dá conta da proximidade do perigo.

\- A porta, vão para a porta, a porta! – Grita apavorado no ouvido do moreno.

Eles fogem em meio às chamas que parecem querer agarrá-los, fazendo-o segurar ainda mais firme na cintura de Harry, aconchegando o rosto assustado em suas costas. Infelizmente se dá conta que estão voando na direção errada e se apavora com a loucura insana dele.

\- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? A PORTA É PARA O OUTRO LADO! – Entende ao vê-lo agarrar o diadema que era jogado ao ar pelas chamas. Por mais maluco que isso tenha sido, reforça a idéia de que isto é de suma importância.

São engolfados pelo fogo e pela fumaça, fazendo crer que este é o fim, mas que vão encontrá-lo juntos. As chamas que passam por sobre sua cabeça o apavoram, fazendo-o gritar ainda mais, segurando em Harry com tanta força que escuta um leve gemido deste. Mas de repente o ambiente esfumaçado desaparece, o ar puro enchendo seus pulmões de forma até dolorosa. Cai da vassoura sem forças, de bruços, dominado pela tosse e pela dificuldade de substituir a fumaça por ar. Olha para o lado, vendo Potter sentado ao seu lado, também sufocado e sorri, ainda não acreditando que estejam vivos.

\- C-Crabbe. – Diz após ver o corpo inconsciente de Goyle em segurança. – C-Crabbe...

\- Ele está morto. – Rony diz sem qualquer tato.

Draco sente-se de certa forma culpado, pois não soube controlar o garoto que sabia estar ultrapassando os limites. Ninguém merece morrer assim. Só que aquele momento dura pouco, os ruídos da batalha que se desenrola no castelo se aproximando rapidamente, fazendo os griffyndors se levantarem, enquanto ele se esforça por arrastar Goyle para um canto, deixando-os relativamente seguros nesse momento. Sabe que a luta é extremamente perigosa para os dois, principalmente para ele, pois ambos os lados o desprezam, qualquer um deles pode matá-lo. Abaixa a cabeça e se encolhe... Ouve o sofrimento e a revolta que a morte de alguém querido provoca, discernindo que é a voz do Weasley, mas não se atreve a olhar. Seu maior desejo é sobreviver... Sair dali e encontrar seus pais.

Logo a luta já deixa esse corredor, decidindo deixar Goyle seguro naquele canto e sai à procura dos pais. Talvez eles estejam no castelo e pretende tirá-los dali. Passa por um corpo inerte, vendo o rosto de um dos gêmeos Weasley, sem saber qual deles, entendendo a dor que ouviu há poucos instantes. Corre pelo corredor, escondendo-se dos duelos que fazem o ambiente ficar iluminado com cores das mais variadas. Seria até bonito se não significasse morte. Desvencilha-se de uma série de ataques, chegando à escada depressa. Ouve então uma voz grave por trás dele, fazendo-o voltar-se.

\- Então aí está você pequeno traidor. – O homem fala como se o procurasse, mas deve estar enganado.

\- Sou Draco Malfoy, sou Draco, estou do seu lado! – O loiro desespera com o olhar de desprezo do comensal, entendendo que ele havia sido mandado para matá-lo.

\- Eu sei... – O homem sussurra com prazer marcando sua expressão. – Ela vai me pagar bem por isso.

A varinha do homem mascarado aponta para ele, sendo certo que não há como errar a essa distância. Começa a fechar os olhos, sem escapatória com o comensal tão próximo, mas o vê sendo estuporado, caindo a sua frente. Olha para os lados, a procura de seu salvador, mas algo dentro de si diz que somente alguém neste castelo se importaria em salvar sua vida. E do nada sente um soco, que o acerta diretamente na boca, abrindo seu corte quase cicatrizado, fazendo-o cair para trás, sobre o corpo do seu atacante inconsciente.

\- E essa é a segunda vez que salvamos sua vida hoje à noite, seu filho da mãe de duas caras! – A voz do Weasley soa raivosa.

Mas mesmo a dor somente confirma quem o salvou... O que vale a pena. Sente que os olhos verdes o observam de algum lugar e decide que se o Potter se deu ao trabalho de salvá-lo... Precisa manter-se vivo. Corre para um canto no salão principal e ali se refugia esperando para ver qual o fim dessa história.

"_Espero que o Harry acabe com aquele lunático."_ – Já não se importa mais. –_ "E que o faça sofrer bastante."_

**ooOoo**

Sabendo o que deve fazer, como seu sacrifício pode salvar a vida de seus amigos e trazer a paz, Harry se revela diante de Voldemort e seus comensais. A clareira está iluminada de forma fantasmagórica. Seu olhar é decidido, apesar da ironia destilada por seu inimigo, risos e zombarias vindos de parte dos bruxos que rapidamente o cercam. Seus olhos se voltam por um instante para os Malfoys, ambos assustados demais, mas é Narcissa que o observa de forma estranha.

A mulher admira sua coragem... Já entendeu o seu sacrifício... Tem finalmente um vislumbre daquilo que levou seu filho a se apaixonar por ele. A determinação, a força de caráter, a impulsividade... Essas suas qualidades a fazem lembrar-se de James. Não daquele rapaz que gostava de perturbar Snape quando estavam na escola... Mas do pai que enfrentou o Lorde de frente, mesmo sabendo que seria incapaz de detê-lo.

Há medo nos olhos verdes, pois mesmo para ele o instinto de sobrevivência ordena que fuja ou se defenda. Os comensais não se movem, ofegantes, na expectativa de vê-lo morrer. Potter procura controlar a própria respiração, desejando não dar essa satisfação ao sorridente homem de aparência ofídica. Pensa em Gina, em seu olhar radioso e em seu beijo... A garota lhe traz segurança... E paz. Sua presença o deixa tranqüilo, como se essa loucura fosse apenas um pesadelo. Mas nesse momento a tranqüilidade perde a batalha para o fogo da paixão, para o amor proibido, para o calor dos lábios doces e deliciosos do loiro que povoa suas noites.

Mas todo esse sentimento intenso se apaga com um simples brilho verde, que o atinge e o envolve, apagando a vida em seus olhos. Mas ao contrário do que todos pensavam há tanto tempo, o momento de glória e triunfo cai ao chão junto com o Lorde das Trevas. Bella corre, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, enquanto o pânico se instaura entre os demais. Alguns ficam paralisados pelo medo, outros pensam em se aproximar, mas se acovardam diante da surpresa. Não era isso que eles planejavam... O que ele prometia.

E o tempo parece se arrastar, como em câmera lenta, Narcissa segurando o braço do marido, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do corpo inerte de Potter, depois para o Lorde, desejando ardentemente que ele tenha perecido junto, conseguindo a sua vingança. Mas a figura sinistra começa novamente a se mexer, dando sinais de que está se recuperando, mas ninguém se atreve a comemorar o que parece a vitória. Esperam ouvir dele a confirmação, confusos e aturdidos com o acontecimento inesperado. Decepcionada por vê-lo vivo, ela olha para o rapaz caído, esperando que também se levante, mas não há qualquer movimento.

\- O garoto... Está morto? – Voldemort diz, afastando Bellatrix que tenta ampará-lo.

Nenhum comensal tem coragem de aproximar-se de Harry Potter, estáticos, como se o temessem ainda mais depois da morte. Apenas a mulher loira avança dois passos à frente, desvencilhando-se da mão do marido que tenta segurá-la. Quer que o Lorde a veja e pense nela para verificar se ainda há vida no corpo do inimigo...

\- Você... – Aponta sua varinha para Narcissa, lançando-lhe um choque que a faz soltar um gemido. – Examine-o. Me diga se está morto.

E enquanto caminha na direção do rapaz ela somente pensa naquela noite em que seu filho foi ferido, sem piedade, sentindo toda a intensidade de seu próprio ódio. Deseja vingança... Sabe que sua família cedo ou tarde perecerá em suas mãos. Treme ao pensar em Draco, que talvez já esteja morto em meio à batalha. Se Potter veio sozinho... Significa que a missão suicida de seu filho falhou...

Fica de pé ao lado do corpo, observando qualquer sinal de vida, mas não há um arfar ou movimento dos olhos. Ajoelha-se, tocando seu rosto delicadamente, impressionada com a semelhança dele com o pai. Escorrega a mão sobre seu peito, sentindo o coração pulsar forte, mais do que o normal, talvez nervoso por ser descoberto. A respiração dela também fica ofegante, curvando-se ainda mais, quase encostando o rosto no dele. Seus cabelos longos e dourados os envolve, tocando seu ouvido com seus lábios trêmulos.

\- Draco está vivo? – Ela sussurra amedrontada. – Está no castelo?

Harry pensa nesse instante na própria mãe, em como ela perdeu a vida tentando defendê-lo, e percebe que a senhora Malfoy não é diferente dela. Esse seu movimento poderia colocá-la em risco, mas a única coisa em que pode pensar é na segurança do filho.

\- Está. – Sussurra, desejando que isso a tranqüilize.

As mãos dela se contraem sobre seu peito, crispando as unhas em sua pele. Por alguma razão sabia que Potter não o deixaria morrer e sente em sua voz sinceridade. Sabe que é verdade, não um artifício para fazê-la de alguma forma ajudá-lo.

\- Está morto! – Anuncia para os comensais que explodem em comemoração.

Ela se levanta e se junta aos demais, estreitando o olhar na direção do Lorde exultante. Despreza-o ainda mais, mas não deixa transparecer nem para Lucius o que sente. Nesse instante sabe que fez sua escolha, aquela que nunca tivera a oportunidade, sempre submissa. Recorda-se da noite em que viu os pais de Harry Potter morrerem e sente como se essa fosse sua redenção. Como mãe entende Lily melhor neste instante e espera que tenha feito o melhor para a sua família.

**ooOoo**

Draco permaneceu em seu esconderijo por um bom tempo, observando a batalha se desenrolar, muitas vezes diante de seus olhos, desejando que acabe logo. Está aterrorizado pela possibilidade de em algum momento alguém o descobrir e dar fim a sua vida, mas também com seus pais, e, principalmente com Harry. Desde o instante em que foi salvo, não soube mais dele. Ouviu muitos de seus companheiros perguntando uns para os outros onde ele estaria; apenas Longbottom dizendo que o vira de passagem perto da porta de entrada do castelo. Isso lhe causa um frio na espinha, pois seus amigos não se dão conta do que isso significa. Talvez por estarem preocupados demais em não morrer. Mas ele que está ali refugiado... Ele que sente algo inexplicável por aquele idiota cabeça dura... Seu coração lhe diz exatamente que 'o salvador do mundo bruxo' decidiu dar uma de mártir para salvar seus amigos.

"_Eu o odeio por isso! Sempre se achando o herói de plantão!" _– Mas sabe que é exatamente por isso que também o ama, infelizmente.

Terminado o prazo dado pelo Lorde para que ele se entregue, Draco até tem esperanças que tenha sido esperto pelo menos uma vez e fugido, mas ouve um alvoroço vindo da floresta, aproximando-se cada vez mais da escola. Ele congela, instintivamente andando para a porta de entrada, como se algo lhe dissesse que tudo isso só pode ter um sentido: Harry Potter está morto! As palavras de vitória propagadas por Voldemort pela escola o fazem gelar, constatando que estava certo. E conforme vislumbra a figura de Hagrid se aproximando do castelo, vê o corpo inerte em seus braços. Dobra-se, seu estômago ardendo em fogo, o coração dilacerado por uma dor que não entende, mas que ameaça matá-lo. As lágrimas descem aos borbotões, sem controle, sentindo como se toda a esperança o tivesse abandonado para sempre... Toda a felicidade que guardava dentro de si encerrada para sempre. Morto... Morto... Morto... Não quer acreditar... Não pode acreditar.

A voz da professora McGonagall corta o silêncio como uma faca, trazendo consigo os amigos mais leais de Harry, aqueles que sempre o apoiaram. Passam por Draco como se não o vissem, mas sente que alguém propositalmente o empurra para longe da porta, como se o considerasse indigno de dividir com eles a dor da perda.

\- Chorando de felicidade, seu falso? – A voz feminina soa carregada de ressentimento. – Harry está morto.

Levanta os olhos e encontra Gina, a ruiva insossa, que o encara rapidamente com raiva, para depois voltar-lhe as costas com desprezo. Ele se afasta então... Talvez realmente não seja digno... Estava ali pensando na própria sobrevivência, enquanto os olhos verdes encaravam a morte. E conforme o séquito entra no castelo, a visão do rapaz sem vida se tornando mais nítida, resolve recuar. Ninguém o quer ali... Mesmo Harry rejeitaria sua presença. Vira as costas para todos e caminha cabisbaixo para o seu esconderijo, encolhendo-se nele, ainda aturdido demais.

Sua mente apenas vasculha as suas próprias profundezas atrás das lembranças felizes, dos momentos em que os dois se tornavam um, tentando esquecer como tudo começou como algo ruim e terminou em algo pior. Teria que viver daqui para frente apenas com esse pouco tempo... Aqueles em que fora feliz...

Pode ouvir que os defensores do castelo não aceitam simplesmente que seu líder está derrotado, eles reagem, demonstram que não se sentem vencidos. Para o loiro nada mais disso importa. Seja lá quem vencer... Sua vida acabou no instante em que viu aquele corpo completamente imóvel nos braços de Hagrid. Mas o ruído se torna ainda mais forte, um ataque pesado vindo de fora, o clamor da luta voltando ao saguão de entrada, um berro horripilante do Lorde, sendo seguido pela voz do mestiço de gigante ecoando pelos corredores.

\- HARRY! – Bradou aterrorizado. – HARRY... ONDE ESTÁ HARRY?

O caos então toma conta novamente do castelo, a luta se atropelando e seguindo para o saguão principal, invadindo-o como uma tempestade. Não há covardia naqueles que se negam a aceitar a derrota. Se Harry está morto... Eles lutarão para que sua morte não tenha sido em vão.

Mas em meio à luta Draco vislumbra algo que o faz se erguer. O brilho de uma varinha que lança feitiços se destaca para seus olhos... Pois vem do nada. Alguém invisível protege e ataca, vislumbrando às vezes um tênis que surge da invisibilidade.

\- Harry! – Sussurra para si mesmo, pois ninguém mais poderia estar usando esse ardil.

Fica ali de pé, esquecendo-se de que pode se tornar um alvo, apenas se concentrando em sua descoberta. Sabe que está desarmado, que nada pode fazer, que não pode tomar qualquer partido... Mas o que importa é que Harry está vivo. E isso o faz sorrir como nunca, aliviado de tal forma que nem sente quando seus pais o encontram e arrastam para um canto protegido. Eles se colocam diante dele, Lucius segurando a varinha em proteção. Para Draco tudo o mais é invisível, vê apenas aquele que ninguém mais enxerga.

Não pode negar que a luta da ruivinha sem graça o atrai momentaneamente, seu ciúme fazendo com que deseje meio sem querer que sua tia a derrube, mas lembra das palavras do comensal que quase o matou, que uma mulher o queria morto e se arrepende. Somente Bellatrix seria capaz disso. Mas no lugar da 'coisinha' Weasley surge sua mãe, o que causa risos na bruxa que a enfrenta, mas que logo cessam. A matriarca da enorme prole ruiva se mostra mais habilidosa do que todos poderiam supor fazendo o loiro sorrir satisfeito. Ver a orgulhosa senhora Lestrange ser derrotada pela simplória Molly Weasley... Isso é ótimo. Mas se lembra que ela é irmã de sua mãe e volta os olhos para ela, que não demonstra qualquer pesar. Não basta o sangue... É preciso haver afeição verdadeira.

E para defender a corajosa senhora Weasley do ataque de Voldemort que Harry revela sua invisibilidade. Gritos de horror e alegria se misturam quando o rapaz se desfaz da capa e encara seu inimigo frente a frente. Tudo parece surreal, apesar de ser aquilo que todos, de ambos os lados, sempre esperaram. A realidade está ali. As palavras de enfrentamento deles gelando a alma dos presentes, pois Harry parece confiante demais, como se soubesse algo que o outro desconhece.

Draco não poderia repetir qualquer palavra, como se uma força magnética o mantivesse preso ao garoto moreno, de olhos verdes. Teme por ele, mas dessa vez sente que ele já venceu Voldemort e não sabe dizer a razão dessa certeza. Levanta-se e avança, desvencilhando-se da mão do pai que tenta detê-lo, ficando de frente para o duelo que se afigura como certo. Na verdade, ele acaba sendo aquele que está mais próximo mesmo consciente do risco que isso pode lhe trazer. Sabe que Potter vai ser vitorioso e quer que ele saiba disso.

O duelo de palavras vai se sucedendo, mas quando eles falam da morte de Dumbledore o loiro fica abalado. Não consegue ainda esquecer aquele último olhar na sua direção, mas...

\- Dumbledore está morto, sim. – Harry diz, lançando um olhar para Malfoy, como se soubesse o drama pessoal que essa morte é para ele. – Mas não foi você que mandou matá-lo. Ele escolheu como queria morrer, escolheu meses antes de morrer, combinou tudo com o homem que você julgou que era seu servo.

A resposta do Lorde lhe passa despercebida, pois sua mente começa a ligar os fatos, a reconhecer melhor os sentimentos de Snape e suas intenções ao assumir a morte de Dumbledore. Então ele queria realmente protegê-lo... O diretor sabia que ele iria matá-lo, por isso havia aquela tranqüilidade em seu rosto. Os dois homens lutaram naquele instante para resgatar sua alma. E o peso da culpa parece sair de suas costas, as lágrimas de alívio correndo por seu rosto.

Mas o duelo verbal ainda não termina neste ponto, os méritos de Snape e Dumbledore sendo postos em dúvida pelo homem que não gosta nada de ter sido enganado. A Varinha das Varinhas é seu maior triunfo, pois tomou sua posse das mãos do túmulo do diretor e matou aquele que tinha sua fidelidade. O velho bruxo falhara ao tentar mantê-la longe do seu poder.

Harry, ao contrário do que Voldemort poderia pensar, se diverte com sua atitude vitoriosa, quase rindo de sua ingenuidade. Todo seu corpo parece debochado, fazendo o homem tremer de raiva. Draco nunca vira essa faceta do 'santinho' da escola, considerando que reconhece esses meneios...

"_Esse miserável está me copiando!"_ – Sorri surpreso.

\- A varinha não está funcionando corretamente para você, porque você matou a pessoa errada. – Os olhos cinza se voltam para Harry enquanto diz isso.

Por mais que as vozes continuem falando, distanciam-se enquanto ele começa a pensar sobre isso. Snape o matara sim, portanto a varinha deveria dedicar sua fidelidade a ele, mas... Não foi Severus que o desarmou! Outra pessoa tirou a posse da varinha das mãos de Dumbledore... Por Merlin!

\- O verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas era Draco Malfoy. – Fala orgulhoso por ver Voldemort completamente aturdido.

Draco não consegue se mexer, ainda em choque ao pensar que sempre fora o obstáculo que impedira o Lorde de ter o poder absoluto que essa varinha pode trazer. E todo esse tempo estivera perdido entre seus comensais, sendo tratado como o pária sem valor, a vítima de sua fúria... Humilhado da forma mais vil que essa criatura poderia tratar alguém. Sente-se satisfeito por ver-se redimido, o ódio de Voldemort por ele nesse momento apenas fazendo-o ter na boca o doce sabor da vingança.

\- Que diferença faz? – Olha para o loiro ali presente, seus olhos faiscando de rancor, sentindo-se um idiota por nunca ter pensado nesse mínimo detalhe. – Mesmo que você tenha razão, Potter, não faz a menor diferença para você nem para mim. Você não possui mais a varinha da fênix: duelaremos apenas com a perícia... E depois de tê-lo matado, posso cuidar de Draco Malfoy...

Um sorriso malicioso surge em sua boca quase inexistente, sabendo o quanto estas suas últimas palavras podem atingi-lo. Mais do que ninguém ele sabe como Potter pode sofrer com a morte dele, reconhece seus sentimentos com uma nitidez que talvez até o menino intrometido não consiga.

Infelizmente para Voldemort somente um risinho irônico surge nos lábios rosados, os olhos verdes brilhando. Draco reconhece isto, sabendo que a última cartada vem neste instante, pois há certa maldade naquele rosto que já fora tão inocente. Percebe então a resposta... Tão óbvia que ninguém teria pensado nisso...

"_Nem a Granger!" _– A maldade tomando conta também de sua expressão pálida.

\- Mas é tarde demais. Você perdeu sua chance. Cheguei primeiro. – Lança um olhar rápido para Malfoy. – Subjuguei Draco faz semanas. Arrebatei a varinha dele.

Somente então Draco percebe como o restante da platéia acompanha cada novo detalhe desse duelo com o máximo de atenção. Expressões surpresas, horrorizadas, todas convergindo para o centro do salão principal e para os dois homens que se enfrentam.

\- Então, a questão se resume a isso, não é? – Há um profundo prazer em suas palavras. – Será que a varinha em sua mão sabe que o seu último senhor foi desarmado? Por que se sabe... Eu sou o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas.

Isto sela o destino dos dois. O ataque de Harry desarma Voldemort, mas não antes que ele lançasse uma maldição da morte, que volta e o derruba fulminado. A Varinha jamais mataria o seu Senhor. Nem mesmo os olhos verdes podem crer que tudo está terminado e a profecia se concretiza. Seu olhar se fixa no homem morto, sentindo-se satisfeito ao pensar naquilo que seus pais passaram, mas com um sentimento confuso de pena rondando seu coração. Ele poderia ter se tornado como o Lorde, pois também tivera uma infância solitária e triste, também encontrara em Hogwarts o único lar verdadeiro, também tivera em Dumbledore um segundo pai. A diferença é que soubera amar e ser amado, coisa que Tom Riddle jamais conseguiu, sendo consumido eternamente pelo rancor e pelo orgulho.

Todos cercam o rapaz intimidado por toda essa atenção. Ele parece ter deixado de lado a 'péssima imitação de Draco Malfoy' e voltado a assumir sua verdadeira personalidade. Gina o abraça apertado, beijando-o suavemente, em meio às congratulações e choros emocionados.

O loiro decide afastar-se. Esse é o momento dos vitoriosos e os Malfoys são apenas sobreviventes, tendo que contar com a bondade do novo ministro para conseguirem manter sua fortuna e posição social... E para evitarem ir para Azkaban. Um grande peso toma conta de seu ser. Nunca sentiu tanta distância entre eles como agora, uma profunda solidão se apossando de seu coração. Os pais vêm em sua direção e o abraçam, mas isso não diminui aquilo que sente. Sente o olhar de Harry sobre eles e isso é ainda pior. Espera que todos se esqueçam dele, Lucius e Narcissa sendo chamados para interrogatório pelos homens do Ministério. Resolve sair. Vai para o único lugar neste castelo onde pode sentir algum alívio, saindo solitariamente pela porta de entrada, sem nem sequer olhar para trás.

**ooOoo**

\- Essa é a única coisa imutável nesse lugar, não é? – A voz de Harry soa cansada.

Draco, sentado na pedra onde tudo começou, volta os olhos e vê o moreno se aproximando. O lago permanece plácido, o sol lançando sua luz sobre as águas escuras.

\- Nada mais será o mesmo... – Malfoy fala olhando novamente para a água. – Pensei que você estivesse comemorando com seus amigos.

Harry se encosta a uma árvore, ficando de frente para o loiro. Está nervoso como no primeiro dia em que realmente tentaram se conhecer.

\- Achei que precisávamos conversar... – Diz ainda tremendo. – Na verdade, já devíamos ter feito isso há muito tempo atrás.

Draco olha para ele, mas sua expressão diz tudo. Ele sempre desejou essa conversa e tudo poderia ter sido diferente se Potter não fosse tão teimoso. Mas reconhece sua parcela de culpa, sabe que aquilo que fez, para si mesmo, seria considerado imperdoável. Sente remorso demais, que o vem corroendo todo esse tempo em absoluto segredo.

\- Você nos deu o maior susto, seu idiota. – Não sabe por que, mas sente a necessidade de mudar o rumo da conversa. – Mas no fim encurralou o Lorde das Trevas com maestria.

\- Não devia ter ficado tão próximo... Quase evitei falar do seu papel involuntário nessa trama. – Os olhos verdes se sentem meio perdidos pela mudança brusca de assunto. – Voldemort podia ter te atacado naquela hora.

\- Eu tinha certeza que você o tinha nas mãos... – Percebe que teme as palavras de Harry. Ele sabe... O Lorde mostrou o que aconteceu, com todos os detalhes. Além disso... E se o Potter lhe disser que não o ama? – Queria que você tivesse tanta certeza disso quanto eu.

Harry senta na grama, diante do outro, seus olhos brilhando ao encará-lo. Ali estão as esmeraldas carentes de respostas, fazendo Draco tremer.

\- Preciso saber... – Tenta tocar as mãos finas e pálidas, mas estas se afastam de seu toque. – O que você sentia por mim... De verdade?

Por mais que tivesse ansiado por essa pergunta antes, agora ela lhe parece tão difícil de responder. Dessa vez, são suas mãos que tocam as pequenas e quentes. Não quer ser mal interpretado, por isso procura as palavras certas, aquelas que possam definir bem o que sente.

\- Não vou mentir pra você. No início tudo era um plano, do qual tive que participar, sem muito direito de escolha. Mas... – Lembra daqueles momentos decisivos. – Aos poucos você se tornou a única pessoa que me ouvia e compreendia. Tentei me convencer que era parte do plano, contudo logo percebi que havia ultrapassado o limite e não tinha mais volta. Eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por você e... Sei lá. Tudo saiu do controle.

\- Mas... Então... Por que continuou com o plano? – A voz de Harry transparece toda a mágoa que guardou por todo esse tempo. – Poderia ter desistido... Ter me contado tudo. Poderíamos ter...

\- O que dois adolescentes de quinze anos poderiam fazer? – Há uma crueza dura em suas palavras. – Eu tentei afastá-lo... Fingir que falhei. Infelizmente, meu pai tinha um espião... E eu me vi encurralado entre o seu amor e a segurança da minha família. O que você teria feito em meu lugar?

\- ...! – Não há como responder assim, de chofre.

\- O mundo em que eu cresci sempre foi cruel... Meu relacionamento com meu pai... O orgulho do sangue puro... A honra familiar. – Falando da sua vida Draco parece tão maduro... Tão realista. – E a volta do Lorde das Trevas tornou-o ainda mais perigoso... Todos vivendo sobre o fio de uma navalha.

\- Mas sempre há a oportunidade de escolher... – Por mais que tente entender, Harry procura uma maneira de demonstrar o erro cometido pelo outro.

\- Você teve essa oportunidade? – A pergunta do loiro faz os olhos de Harry se arregalarem. – Por acaso você não foi fadado a um destino do qual sempre desejou fugir, mas nunca conseguiu?

A sina do 'menino que sobreviveu' lhe aparece neste instante como um fantasma, do qual nunca teve direito a escolha. Percebe que talvez o loiro tenha razão, apesar de seu lado emocional continuar em luta com o seu racional. Então se vê diante da realidade... Da culpa que agora carrega dentro de si. Poderia ter evitado todo o sofrimento da pessoa que ama se tivesse lhe dado a oportunidade de falar, como faz agora. E com isso o entregou de bandeja nas mãos do carrasco.

Toda a cena do estupro volta a sua mente, com tanta força que faz a expressão de Draco mudar. Ele sente a revolta e a culpa vindas dele, levantando-se depressa e caminhando até o lago. Essa sensação desperta a vergonha... Como conviver com a idéia de que Harry viu tudo... Toda sua humilhação. Toca o lábio ainda com a marca do ferimento.

O jovem Potter também se levanta, aproximando-se dele por trás, tentando tocar seus ombros, dar-lhe conforto, mas é repelido. Draco se afasta e o observa com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Você sabe... Ele fez questão de te mostrar, não é? – As palavras quase não saem.

\- Isso não importa! – Sabe que mente, pois a incapacidade de ter impedido... Pior... Sua culpa por não tê-lo protegido... Tudo o queima como fogo. – Não muda o que sinto...

\- Como não muda? Não tente me enganar. – Olha diretamente em seus olhos. – Eu vejo no seu rosto... O que aconteceu mexe demais com você! Sente... Pena de mim...

\- Não! – Como explicar que sente pena de si mesmo por ter sido um idiota completo? Parece que sempre diz a coisa errada.

\- É pena sim... – O orgulho Malfoy surge por entre todas as emoções conflitantes que o assolam nesse momento. – E eu não preciso da pena de ninguém... Muito menos de você.

\- Eu estou aqui tentando dizer que te amo... – Teme que a dor obscureça a capacidade de Draco ouvi-lo. – E que sei que você sente o mesmo...

\- Se você me ama... Por que foi rapidamente se consolar nos braços da insossa da Weasley? – O ciúme quase doentio o faz sentir raiva. – É fácil dizer todas essas palavras bonitas, mas ficar trocando beijinhos com aquela...

\- Deixa a Gina fora disso! – Harry não gosta de ouvi-lo falar mal da garota. – Ela não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu com a gente. Você quer perdão por ter me enganado e... Vem me acusar de traição?

\- Perdão! – O sangue lhe sobe à cabeça e não consegue conter toda a mágoa que represou por tanto tempo. – Se você não fosse o estúpido cabeça dura... O 'santinho' que nunca comete erros... Talvez tivesse me ouvido e evitado toda essa tragédia. Você e sua mania de ser o centro das atenções... O sofredor injustiçado...

\- Olha quem fala! – Potter também perde o controle. – Você se acha no direito de me acusar? Você teria me perdoado se eu tivesse participado de um plano pra te matar? Não... Mas o orgulhoso riquinho metido a besta sempre tem que ver somente a culpa dos outros... Nunca olha pra própria.

\- Não sei por que perco meu tempo tentando falar com você. – Draco dá as costas para ele e caminha na direção da escola, mas Harry segura seu braço. – Me larga, seu mestiço!

\- Nada disso! Pra depois você ficar choramingando que eu não te ouvi? – A raiva fazendo seu rosto ficar vermelho. – Vamos... Fala tudo... Confessa que aquilo não foi um estu...

Depois que começa a falar percebe o absurdo do que vai dizer, mas o estrago já está feito. Draco sente claramente onde vai chegar e isso é algo que não pode aceitar.

\- Eu não... Desculpa... Não queria... – Harry tenta tocar seu rosto, demonstrar arrependimento, mas o loiro puxa o braço com ódio no olhar.

\- Pode ficar com a ruivinha... Vocês se merecem. – Contém o ímpeto de bater nele. – E não precisa mais me procurar.

Ele corre para longe de Harry, imensamente magoado por suas palavras, uma dor imensa tomando conta de todo o seu corpo. Poderia ouvir isso de qualquer um, menos dele... Do único que viu tudo o que passou. As lágrimas descem por seu rosto de forma avassaladora, mas nem tenta contê-las. Sabe que ainda ama demais o idiota, mas ainda é um Malfoy e decide que nunca mais quer voltar a vê-lo.

Os olhos verdes acompanham o rapaz se afastar, sem coragem de impedi-lo. Deixou-se levar e acabou fazendo aquilo que mais temia, dizendo a única coisa que sabe não ser verdade. Infelizmente já é tarde demais para mostrar arrependimento. Mas a culpa também não é totalmente dele... Draco buscou em Gina uma desculpa para brigarem novamente... Talvez não o ame tanto quanto pensa... Seja mais uma parcela grande de remorso.

_"Eu realmente acredito nisso?"_ – Sabe que não. – _"O que aconteceu está entre nós... Eu não sei lidar com isso... Ele não consegue enfrentar..."_

Senta na pedra, observando o horizonte mais uma vez. Essa briga apenas prova que não há futuro para eles. Encarar todos e viver o que sente pelo loiro é difícil... São diferentes demais... Existem coisas demais no passado que sempre estarão entre eles. E o que Harry mais deseja nesse momento, depois de toda a tempestade ter passado, é paz e tranqüilidade. Quer ter uma vida normal, como sempre ansiou. Agora não quer ser mais o 'o menino que sobreviveu', mas apenas o Harry. Suspira, sentindo uma profunda tristeza. Apesar de tudo isso, o ama ainda mais do que nunca, deixando as lágrimas sofridas descerem.

\- Adeus Draco! – Joga essas últimas palavras ao vento, levanta-se e volta para o castelo.

**ooOoo**

_Pensei que nunca mais tocaria neste diário, mas... Mexendo na minha antiga escrivaninha, para o meu filho usar agora que vai para a escola, me deparei com essa coisa velha... Repleta de sentimentos antigos. Sentei na biblioteca e li... Bem... Talvez esses sentimentos não sejam tão ultrapassados assim._

_Depois daquela nossa briga eu me fechei dentro de mim por um longo tempo, tentando entender o que houve, por que nos agredimos no momento em que tínhamos a chance de conversar sinceramente. Depois percebi o quanto nós estávamos com medo. Eu não conseguia encarar o que aconteceu... O que aquele maluco me fez. E por não conseguir lidar com todos os sentimentos conflitantes, vi apenas pena nas palavras de Harry, mesmo quando dizia que me amava. Ele, por sua vez, sentia-se culpado e incapaz de lidar com esses meus sentimentos. Hoje sei que dois adolescentes diante de uma coisa dessas... Somente a maturidade poderia nos fazer enfrentar isso juntos._

_E a troca de insultos... Típica de nós dois, tão acostumados que estávamos em viver nos insultando. Mas eu sei que era o momento... Nós dois nos arrependemos. Mas as palavras dele me mantiveram magoado por tempo demais. Eu o amava demais e meus pais viram o quanto eu sofri. Meu pai ficou por muito tempo insistindo para me arranjar um casamento, para que eu esquecesse, pois intimamente ele jamais aceitou. Também... Seria demais querer que Lucius Malfoy aceitasse que seu único filho amava outro rapaz, um mestiço e Harry Potter. _

_O duro foi enfrentar a notícia do casamento... Não sabia o que fazer com tudo que sentia, me vi sem esperanças, pouco ligando para todo o resto. Foi então que aceitei mais uma das garotas puro sangue que meu pai me ofereceu. Casei com Astoria, quase sem nem conhecê-la, mas deixava meu pai feliz... Pelo menos alguém era. _

_Tivemos um filho, que me traz muita alegria, mas não posso dizer que sou feliz. Eu levo um dia após o outro. Eu e Astoria temos uma relação cordial. Ela é doce, uma ótima mãe e uma boa companheira, mas... Amor somente existe para uma pessoa... Mesmo depois de dezenove anos._

_Amanhã eu sei que nos veremos de novo. Evitei esse encontro por todos esses anos. Sabia que não conseguiria continuar a viver a minha mentira se o visse. Mas na estação será inevitável. Respiro fundo tentando criar coragem, as memórias mais doces de nós dois ainda gravadas com ferro quente na minha alma. Acho que levo para o túmulo comigo._

_Mas eu gostaria que ele pelo menos soubesse toda a verdade... Tudo o que senti... Talvez haja uma forma... Talvez..._

O casal Malfoy entra na estação se destacando entre todos. O homem loiro lembra por demais o pai, apenas que os cabelos continuam curtos, como ele sempre preferiu. Veste um sobretudo preto, todo abotoado até o pescoço, que contrasta com sua pele branca como porcelana. Sua esposa é pouco mais baixa que ele, de aparência pouco interessante, com os cabelos presos em um coque. Seu filho Scorpius é parecido com o menino esnobe que tomou esse trem a primeira vez há tantos anos atrás, mas com uma expressão menos arrogante que a sua. Também por causa da mãe. Astoria é a pessoa mais calada, sem graça e sem personalidade que já conheceu. Pena... Gosta dela de verdade...

Saindo da bruma que se forma na plataforma ele vê a família Potter, acompanhada dos Weasleys. A visão de Harry o faz congelar. Ele continua praticamente igual, o rosto ainda bonito, os olhos verdes sem aquele brilho que o fascinava. Está feliz, com três filhos que o amam, mas há algo que o diferencia daquele garoto teimoso e impulsivo do passado. Está tão apagado...

"_Mas pode ser que eu esteja vendo isso por querer que ele esteja tão infeliz quanto eu..."_ – Pensa isso, disfarçando o olhar para que ninguém perceba.

É que... Harry era do tipo quente e fogoso, que mesmo diante do perigo de serem descobertos, roçava em sua mão ou a pegava com força no meio da multidão. Quantas vezes se agarraram nos corredores? Nem consegue lembrar. E agora o vê lado a lado com a... Ruiva insossa. Mas não há um toque físico sequer... Como se não houvesse mais dentro do moreno o calor que o caracterizava.

Percebe então que todos o olham, disfarçando, mas sendo pouco eficiente, acenando com a cabeça para os ex-colegas de escola. Com o tempo passou a gostar da Granger. Encontrou com ela algumas vezes durante esses anos... Um dia até entraram em um café e conversaram.

"_Dava até pra pensar que ela sabia de tudo, mas..."_ – Reflete sobre a inusitada ocasião. – _"Harry nunca iria contar pra ninguém!"_

Gina Weasley o fica encarando por um bom tempo, mesmo depois de Harry desviar o olhar abruptamente, como se o evitasse. Há um fogo estranho em seus olhos, ainda aquilo que percebia no passado cada vez que os dois cruzavam seus olhares. Resolveu concentrar-se em seu filho e deixou de lado a mulher que parece cada vez mais com sua mãe... Um pouco mais magra.

Embarca Scorpius, que o abraça forte antes de partir, coisa impensada entre ele e seu próprio pai. Estreita o garoto nos braços, pois há entre eles um carinho e entendimento que tem preenchido seus dias. Teme como será agora que o menino vai pra escola. Depois que o trem parte, segura no braço da chorosa Astoria e anda rápido para deixar a estação. Passa por trás de Harry e esbarra levemente nele. Os olhos dos dois se encontram, mas não trocam nem sequer uma palavra. A ruiva toca na mão do marido para que também se afastem. Mas o loiro sente os olhos verdes acompanhando sua saída.

"_Pronto!"_ – Sorri satisfeito enquanto chega à rua. – _"Está feito."_

**ooOoo**

Ao chegarem à casa do Largo Grimmauld Harry continua calado, como esteve desde que voltaram da estação. O reencontro com Draco o abalou e Gina sabe disso. Oferece-lhe um chá, mas em sua introspecção ele apenas agradece e anda até a sala da tapeçaria. Depois que se casaram a casa passou a ser o seu lar, uma reforma ampla deu uma aparência nova ao local, todas as relíquias da família jogadas no sótão, em respeito ao leal Monstro que ainda os serve, mesmo depois de ter recebido a liberdade. Essa sala em especial se tornou o canto particular de Potter, onde estão as coisas queridas do passado, como fotos e recordações das pessoas que já se foram.

Acomoda-se na confortável poltrona, acendendo a luminária próxima, pensando em como se sentiu afetado pela presença do loiro. Ele continua sendo um belo homem, de porte aristocrático, com a mesma aparência que o deixava tão excitado e o fazia ser mais imprudente do que normalmente era. Mas notou algo nele que o preocupou... Um aspecto melancólico, quase infeliz. A esposa ao seu lado não combinava com ele, de forma alguma, sendo obscurecida pela presença imponente que assumira, lembrando muito o próprio Lucius.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram sentiu algo que há muito deixara de existir em sua vida, como se a chama estivesse adormecida por todos esses anos e se reacendesse no instante em que o viu. Não quis demonstrar, mas sabe que Gina percebeu, ficando mal humorada pelo restante do caminho de volta. Não pode culpá-la...

Sua mente então volta às memórias que guardou somente para si, tentando rapidamente afastá-las, mas sendo em vão. E aquele dia em que brigaram... O último dia em que se viram... Continua presente na sua mente, como sempre esteve. Temia isso quando soube que o filho dele também entraria na escola, na mesma turma que Albus. Não queria encontrá-lo, pois sabia que seria esse o efeito.

Depois daquela briga Harry decidiu tirá-lo da cabeça, pois aquilo que dissera jamais seria perdoado. Considerava-se um idiota e sabia que a culpa da separação era toda sua. Podiam ter conversado finalmente, mas deixara se levar pela cabeça quente e acabou dizendo exatamente o que não devia.

"_Eu sempre tive a boca grande demais!"_ – Pensa dando um tapa de leve na própria cabeça.

Acabou deixando como as coisas estavam, retomando seu namoro com Gina, que lhe trazia a normalidade que tanto desejava. Eles se entendiam bem, havia atração entre eles, mas jamais pode dizer para si mesmo que a amava. Depois as coisas foram ficando cada vez mais complicadas, tornando qualquer movimento de término da relação impossível. Preferia cortar um braço a magoar os Weasleys. Eles eram e sempre seriam sua família. E assim casou-se com ela, notícia que se tornou mais do que pública pelos jornais. O que mais o chateava é que Draco iria saber... O restante ele decidiu deixar correr.

Os filhos chegaram e o amor que devotava a eles o tornava feliz. Como casal, ele e Gina levavam uma vida tranqüila e pacífica. Ela era dedicada e geniosa, mas os dois conversavam muito, o que tornava o casamento agradável. Mas sempre lhe faltava algo. Não havia aquele fogo que o tornava tão intenso... Tudo era calmo demais.

"_Não era paz e tranqüilidade que eu tanto queria? Eu não queria ser normal?"_ – Fazia-se essa pergunta sempre que sentia a falta daquele Harry fogoso, aquele que atacava Malfoy em todos os lugares que pudessem, mesmo que fosse perigoso.

Na verdade, nessa tarde na estação de trem percebeu que continua sendo o mesmo Harry de sempre. Quem despertava esse seu lado selvagem era o loiro de olhos cinza, pois pode sentir aquilo tudo voltando como uma avalanche. Algo que jamais sentiu por Gina... Em nenhum momento.

Levanta-se para tirar o casaco, sentindo-se desconfortável, mas então percebe que há algo em seu bolso. Um pequeno livro, capa de couro preto, parecido com aquele que pertencera a Tom Riddle.

"_Mas como..."_ \- Lembra então do esbarrão do loiro e corre olhar o nome do dono do diário. – _"Draco Malfoy! Mas por quê?"_

Decide sentar e ler. Malfoy não teria tido o trabalho de lhe entregar o diário se não fosse importante. Por alguma razão, depois de tantos anos, ele desejava que lesse e que o conhecesse finalmente, e não pode decepcioná-lo. Abre na primeira página e treme. O relato data do dia posterior ao estupro... Um desabafo de um garoto de dezessete anos que se viu ferido e sozinho.

Por um longo tempo Harry esteve grudado ao relato do garoto, conhecendo as condições do acordo que o levou a aceitar o plano do pai, a sedução, a paixão avassaladora, a tentativa de salvá-lo, culminando com a noite em que Lucius tentou matá-lo. Pode testemunhar todo o sofrimento que se seguiu, o suplício do plano para assassinar Dumbledore e o desespero daquela noite terrível.

Seu coração fica disparado ao perceber a dimensão de sua culpa ao não ouvi-lo. Claro que estava magoado demais, sentindo-se ferido e traído. Mas como sempre pensou, através desse relato, fica sabendo como a paixão por Harry tornou-se uma maldição para Draco, colocando-o sob o foco de Voldemort.

Cada detalhe sórdido do ano decisivo da guerra tornou-se conhecido, a forma como a armadilha foi se fechando até que chegou ao estupro, fazendo-o recordar de tudo que o inimigo lhe mostrou, ficando ainda pior por saber exatamente o que o loiro sentiu. Toda a dimensão de sua solidão clara pela primeira vez.

Todo o relacionamento dos dois está ali, escrito com a letra fina e elegante do garoto que conheceu. Uma dor incrível toma conta dele, sentindo que a história não foi justa com nenhum dos dois. Os dois se amavam demais... Na verdade, ainda se amam. E tudo que houve lhes roubou a felicidade, fazendo-os viver como zumbis, apenas aceitando a realidade, como fizeram a vida toda.

Recosta a cabeça na poltrona, finalmente entendendo que a culpa não foi deles. As circunstâncias da luta pelo poder os aproximaram, mas também os afastaram para sempre. Jovens demais, presos por um turbilhão de sentimentos que nem adultos estariam prontos a enfrentar, acabaram se separando definitivamente.

Antes de ler o diário Harry pensava de forma conformista, pois tem uma família. Sua esposa e filhos o mantém quieto em sua casa confortável, em sua vida 'agradável'. Mas como fazer isso depois de ler um relato tão doloroso, após ver-se retratado ali naquelas páginas, percebendo como sentem e sempre sentirão o amor do qual tiveram que abrir mão?

\- Harry... – A voz de Gina o assusta, tirando-o do quase transe em que se colocara, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. – Você está bem?

\- Um pouco cansado... – Ele fecha os olhos, ainda recostado, temendo que seus olhos o traiam.

\- Vim chamá-lo para o jantar. – A expressão dela se fecha, pois sabe em quem os pensamentos dele se perdem

\- Já vou. – Sua mente continua distante.

Ela sai sem nada dizer, fazendo-o sentir-se mal com isso, mas decidido a tomar uma atitude, como faria nos velhos tempos. Jamais se conformara com o destino, com aquilo a que se está fadado. Por isso Dumbledore sabia que ele poderia enfrentar Voldemort. O velho bruxo sempre confiou em sua capacidade e inconformismo. Por que se esquecera dessa sua característica e se tornou o tipo de pessoa que sempre condenou? Igual às pessoas que preferiam deixar as coisas como estavam apenas para não enfrentar aquilo de que tinham medo. Resgata dentro de si o espírito da 'Brigada de Dumbledore' e toma sua decisão.

Levanta-se e anda até a escrivaninha. Escreve em um pergaminho e anda até o pequeno corujal. Envia a mensagem com o coração apertado, sem saber como será recebido. Desce as escadas com tristeza, pois não deseja ferir Gina, mas... Está na hora de deixar de ser vítima do destino... Vai tomar as rédeas de sua vida pela primeira vez.

**ooOoo**

Um homem loiro aparata diante do pequeno chalé. Olha em torno e vê o sol se pondo no mar próximo. Pode ouvir o ruído das ondas se quebrando nas pedras no fundo do abismo formado pelo promontório e o oceano. A pequena casa rústica está perigosamente próxima, como se desafiasse essas forças da natureza combinadas, com uma das janelas voltada para o poente, enquanto a outra está localizada na direção do nascente. Coisa que somente Harry Potter pensaria... Ele e sua fixação leonina pelo sol.

Draco caminha até a porta, atravessando um pequeno jardim, sinal de que a família usa a casa, provavelmente no verão. O pensamento de entrar no lar dos Potter o incomoda e quase decide partir, mas como dizia o bilhete de Harry... 'Já é hora de termos aquela conversa'. Bate na porta, sendo prontamente atendido.

O rosto do moreno surge tão tímido quanto o seu, pois foram dezenove anos sem se verem. Nada dizem, Harry abre caminho para que Draco entre e o conduz até a pequena sala aconchegante.

\- Não está quente pra esta lareira acesa? – O loiro tenta quebrar o silêncio.

\- Á noite faz muito frio por aqui, mesmo no verão. – Por mais que não queira, Harry sente-se preso pelo constrangimento. Está mais sem jeito que um adolescente.

\- Gostei do chalé... Bem confortável. – Parece que não consegue abandonar o medo de falar sobre o que realmente desejam.

\- Eu o comprei como meu refúgio... – Há uma nota de tristeza em sua voz, como se a utilizasse mais do que gosta de admitir. – Mas as crianças vêm aqui de vez em quando.

Um refúgio... Draco sabe o que isso significa. A realidade é difícil de viver o tempo todo, então tanto Harry quanto ele precisam afastar-se dela ocasionalmente. Ele mesmo veste uma roupa simples e vai até a cidade mais próxima da mansão... Incógnito... E bebe bastante quando deseja fugir da vida que leva. O esconderijo de Potter pelo menos é mais saudável.

Os dois se sentam em grandes cadeiras ladeando a lareira, observando o fogo crepitar, o que os relaxa, os olhos cinza se voltando devagar na direção do outro e encontrando as esmeraldas concentradas nele.

\- Faz muito tempo, não é? – Harry tenta iniciar a conversa.

\- Demais! – O loiro não consegue evitar a ênfase nessas palavras. – Procurei evitar te encontrar.

\- Sei que você ainda está magoado comigo, mas... – A voz do moreno soa envergonhada.

\- Não! Eu entendi sua 'idiotice' há tempos... – Os dois sorriem, apesar de machucar demais pensar nas duras palavras que colocaram uma pedra em sua última chance de ficar juntos. – Eu somente temia sentir... O que senti naquela estação... Mesmo depois de dezenove anos.

\- Se você entendeu... Por que não me procurou? – Potter projeta seu corpo para frente, mas sem tirar os olhos do rosto pálido e endurecido.

\- Parece que você não me conhece! – Draco recosta a cabeça no espaldar da cadeira, desviando o olhar daqueles que desejam uma resposta. – Eu e meu miserável orgulho... Depois você casou...

Harry também desvia o olhar, concentrando-se no fogo novamente. Casar com Gina não foi uma decisão fácil, envolvendo coisas demais, menos a imprescindível... Amor. Não que se arrependa totalmente, pois dessa união surgiram seus filhos... Sem os quais já não consegue viver, mas... Talvez tenha se levado demais pela necessidade de normalidade... Ou de esquecer Draco.

O loiro se levanta, caminhando até a janela, observando o sol descer no mar, a escuridão se apossando de todo aquele espaço. Não quis tocar no assunto do casamento de propósito, como se quisesse acusá-lo de algo, mas é a realidade... Ele o abalou ainda mais do que as palavras ditas por Potter naquele dia.

\- Eu achei que você tinha me esquecido... – Tenta disfarçar a emoção em sua voz.

Mas quando se volta se depara com Harry tão próximo que seus pêlos se arrepiam. A respiração dele fica ofegante, o coração disparando como quando ainda eram adolescentes.

\- Jamais... – Suas mãos tocam os cabelos loiros tão bem arrumados, sentindo toda sua maciez. – E por mais que eu quisesse... Nunca consegui deixar de te amar.

As palavras despertam toda a saudade e a carência que sentem; os lábios rosados de Harry tomando os do loiro com fúria apaixonada, um choque percorrendo a pele dos dois com o contato. Os corpos se aproximam ainda mais, os braços agarrando um ao outro com necessidade, temendo que isso se acabe, que algum deles resolva fugir, motivado pela fidelidade à família. Mas não há nem sequer um vislumbre dessa dúvida entre eles. Harry e Draco querem estar ali, juntos, como sempre desejaram, deixando de lado as palavras que sempre os traem e os atropelam. Importa apenas o que sentem nada mais.

Há urgência em seus movimentos, uma ânsia de ter contato com a pele, de sentir a maciez dos cabelos e a doçura dos lábios, portanto não há meias-medidas. Os dois se agarram com força, explorando-se como nos seus sonhos mais secretos. Harry abre o sobretudo e a camisa de Draco desajeitadamente, sem afastar-se do beijo, que cada vez mais se aprofunda, as línguas se encontrando desejosas de demonstrar toda a saudade. E logo as duas peças de roupa caem aos pés deles, os dedos finos fazendo o mesmo com a camisa do moreno, que se junta com as outras peças.

Potter se afasta... Precisa observar o corpo que há tanto tempo não via, reparando em como Draco continua o mesmo, talvez um pouco menos magro, mas sempre bonito, sorrindo ao pensar na preocupação vaidosa que ele sempre teve com a própria aparência. Isso o faz levar as mãos sobre o próprio tórax, pois sabe que também é alvo dos olhos cinza. E se Malfoy o achar envelhecido? Afinal, os dois já têm trinta e seis anos, não têm mais o frescor da adolescência.

O loiro se aproxima e o segura pela cintura, afastando os braços que o escondem de seus olhos, tocando sua pele com a mão delicada. Os dedos finos percorrem o pescoço, a curva dos ombros, o peito, os mamilos, fazendo a pele branca se arrepiar. Quer que ele saiba o quanto ainda é lindo, mais adulto, mas repleto daquele calor que sempre o atraiu.

Isso excita o moreno ainda mais, puxando o corpo de alabastro para si, tomando seus lábios novamente, tocando a pele pálida, passeando por suas formas. Quer tê-lo para si, descendo da boca para o pescoço, deixando seus lábios úmidos pelos beijos percorrerem um caminho descendente, provando a cútis saborosa, mordendo-a de leve. Chega aos mamilos, sugando e mordiscando, fazendo a cabeça loira projetar-se para trás. Sobe novamente, lentamente, chegando à orelha, tomando o lóbulo entre os dentes.

\- Eu sonhei com esse momento... Noite após noite... – A língua explorando a orelha inteira, entre um sussurro e outro. –Tomar o teu corpo... Te fazer gemer...

\- A lembrança das nossas noites me fez sobreviver. – A respiração profunda do loiro quase o impede de falar. – Eu te quero... Dentro de mim mais uma vez... Me possui...

Harry o conduz até o sofá confortável no canto da sala, recostando-o delicadamente sobre as almofadas, descendo seus lábios sobre a pele sensível, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Passa mais uma vez pelos mamilos, circulando-os com a língua, continuando o caminho por seu abdômen, chegando ao umbigo, onde se demora ainda por alguns instantes. Delicia-se com as reações a esse seu movimento, levantando os olhos e sorrindo para o loiro que o observa. Toca então o botão da calça, sem tirar os olhos do rosto bonito, vendo novamente a inocência do adolescente que amou a primeira vez, enquanto desce o zíper. A tristeza desapareceu, o brilho naqueles olhos fazendo-o esquecer de tudo que passaram para estarem ali neste momento. E quando o despe, revelando a ereção proeminente, sabe o que deseja, tomando em sua boca sem demora, sugando-o com força, para depois tocá-lo com a ponta da língua. As mãos do loiro se agarram aos cabelos sedosos, o quadril se levantando do sofá em busca da boca do moreno. Draco não consegue controlar a ansiedade depois de tanto tempo de espera. A língua insinua-se por toda a extensão do pênis, em volta dele, os dentes se fecham nos pêlos e os puxam, provocando-o ainda mais.

\- Harry... Não... Não me tortura... – O moreno sorri com a pressa dele, sente que o puxa pelos cabelos e faz o que exige, deitando-se sobre seu corpo, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Draco delicia-se com o sabor daquela boca, com o roçar de seu pênis na calça do outro, no contato das peles, que se arrepiam cada vez mais. Desliza suas mãos pelas costas fortes, puxando-o mais para si, deixando claro que deseja mais, com uma urgência que o torna ainda mais tentador. Mas a cada movimento que faz para despi-lo, o loiro sente que o sofá o limita e isso o irrita. Afasta-o de leve e escorrega até o grosso e macio tapete preto diante da lareira.

Potter, ainda surpreso pelo movimento dele, quase perde o fôlego ao vê-lo sobre o tapete, contrastando a pele de alabastro sobre os espessos pêlos pretos, as mãos estendidas o chamando para si. Toca os dedos frios e delicados, que seguram com firmeza suas mãos, puxando-o até que fique de joelhos a sua frente. Abre o botão e o zíper, empurrando-o de volta para o sofá, fazendo-o ficar com as costas totalmente apoiadas nas almofadas, puxando a calça e a cueca juntas, com força, tomado pelo desespero.

Seus lábios percorrem o corpo recostado, com beijos e lambidas, sem sutileza nenhuma, sedento para tomá-lo na boca e sentir seu gosto novamente, sentir o seu sabor que nunca conseguiu esquecer... Lambe o pênis da base à ponta, gemendo de prazer ao senti-lo pulsar sobre sua língua... E não se cansa de lamber de novo e de novo, ouvindo os gemidos que chegam aos seus ouvidos, sentindo seu próprio membro se endurecer ainda mais com aquele som. Seus lábios se fecham sobre a glande, e ele suga lentamente, inebriado... Quer ir mais devagar, para aproveitar mais daquilo que almejou por tanto tempo, mas não consegue... Coloca-o inteiro na boca e chupa forte, massageia com a língua fazendo pressão sobre ele...

\- Não... Pára... – Harry diz em murmúrios roucos, olhos cerrados perdidos de excitação. – Não vou agüentar... Eu... Quero te possuir... Com calma.

O loiro sente seu corpo arrepiar. Pára e se afasta do sofá, segurando uma das mãos pequenas e puxa-o para si, enquanto deita novamente no tapete, seu corpo iluminado pelas chamas da lareira.

\- Vem Harry... – A voz suave sussurra. - Vem me possuir, retomar o que sempre foi seu...

Harry desce sendo guiado pelo loiro para o seu corpo... Braços e pernas o envolvendo, o apertando... O quadril se esfregando no seu, provocando seu corpo que está no limite da razão.

\- Espera Draco... - A boca procura a sua afoitamente, beijando e chupando seus lábios com sofreguidão. A língua invade-lhe a boca, procurando a sua, se esfregando nela, tal qual faz com o quadril, mostrando exatamente o que quer e quer já. - Faz muito tempo, não... Não quero machucar você!

\- Não quero esperar... - Beija-o pelo rosto todo... - Já esperei demais... Vem...

Morde seu ombro com força, aproximando-se de sua orelha, mordendo seu lóbulo. Passa uma das pernas por sua cintura, forçando-o a se aproximar ainda mais de seu corpo.

\- Me toma... - Sussurra no seu ouvido. – Eu te desejo... Agora...

\- Mas me deixa pegar... - Tenta se desvencilhar das pernas que o prendem.

\- Não vai pegar nada... - Impacienta-se com o sempre certinho Potter, segurando-o firme com o próprio corpo. - Faz... Faz com a língua... Como na primeira vez... Faz...

Sua voz sai manhosa, como sabe que Harry tanto gosta, passando a língua sobre um de seus mamilos, se aproveitando da posição em que o outro se colocara para levantar. Os olhos verdes se voltam então para ele, um sorriso surgindo nos lábios rosados diante da lembrança.

\- Você... Ainda se lembra... – As pupilas verdes brilham enquanto seus dedos passam por seu rosto pálido. – Estava tão nervoso... Nem sei como...

Um suave beijo o cala, surgindo o mais lindo sorriso nos lábios do loiro quando se afasta também admirando o rosto que agora lhe parece tão juvenil quanto há vinte e um anos atrás, na primeira vez em que estiveram juntos por completo.

\- Eu estava com medo... – Passa os dedos finos, seguindo o contorno da face de traços marcantes. – Mas essas esmeraldas...

As bocas ansiosas novamente se apossam uma da outra, desejosas de demonstrar como o amor os domina, as mãos passeando pelos corpos, sentindo seus pequenos detalhes, seus tremores, o calor que os atiça a continuar. Já não há mais temor, entregues que estão a um sentimento que não tem barreiras, apenas a do tempo que os manteve separados. Mas isso rapidamente é esquecido, como se aquela primeira noite tivesse sido ontem.

Harry se levanta ligeiramente, fazendo o loiro deitar-se de bruços, percorrendo a pele macia com os lábios, sentindo seu perfume, sua textura, seu sabor doce. Vai descendo ao longo da coluna, sorrindo ao vê-lo estremecer. Chega devagar às nádegas, distribuindo pequenas mordidas por elas, divertindo-se ao perceber que a pele pálida se torna rosácea, não acostumada a esse tipo de tratamento. Passa um de seus braços por baixo de seu abdômen e o faz ajoelhar-se, ficando completamente exposto, sua respiração tornando-se ainda mais profunda, mas não tentando em hipótese alguma resistir a seu assédio. Ataca, primeiro lambendo e sugando com intensidade os testículos, aproveitando-se de sua maciez, aliada a certa resistência, testando essa com a boca, arrancando pequenos gemidos que o incitam ainda mais. Sobe lambendo pela região do períneo, talvez a parte mais sensível, percebendo que a expectativa fizera o loiro parar de respirar. Coloca as mãos sobre suas ancas, apoiando-se enquanto adentra com a língua o orifício que tanto procura, os gemidos tornando-se cada vez mais altos quando ela o penetra. É seguida de um, dois e três dedos, sucedendo-se e tocando-o por dentro, sentindo sua resistência natural se entregar aos poucos, o moreno continuando esse movimento enquanto se encaixa sobre ele, distribuindo beijos, mordidas e lambidas por suas costas.

Draco está excitado demais, desejando com urgência ser possuído, mas como uma criança aproveita cada brincadeira, cada carinho, reconhecendo nesse cuidado aquilo que afastou seu medo, aquilo que diferencia Harry dos outros que o tiveram. Para o Potter ele nunca foi um objeto sexual a ser usado, ele se importa, quer que compartilhe o momento, seja seu de verdade. Quase cai quando uma das mãos pequenas toca seu pênis, rígido ao extremo, massageando-o, uma leve dor sendo substituída pelo prazer imenso, enquanto os dedos brincam dentro dele, chegando ao ponto em que tudo sai de foco, onde se perde na onda de luxúria que o domina.

Abruptamente muda de posição, forçando a saída dos dedos intrusos, deitando-se de costas sobre o tapete preto, enlaçando o pescoço de Harry, que continua surpreso com seu movimento.

\- Chega... Você está me enrolando... – Sorri de forma maravilhosa, deixando claro que apenas o provoca. – Eu te quero... AGORA!

O outro rapaz se deita gentilmente sobre seu corpo, acomodando-se entre suas pernas, sentindo que elas se encaixam a seu quadril. Seus olhos se encontram, levando a mais um beijo profundo e arrebatador, que os tira completamente daquele chão, daquele lugar... É como se estivessem novamente na sala onde se encontravam, no colchão improvisado que os unira.

\- Draco... – Diz encarando-o diretamente nos orbes prateados. – Eu te amo...

E com essas palavras ainda ecoando, penetra-o devagar, vendo apenas uma leve mudança em sua expressão, como se a dor fosse irrelevante. Os olhos do loiro se fecham, desejoso de apreciar cada movimento, os quadris se agitando ritmados sobre ele, o abdômen roçando em seu pênis altamente excitado, provocando ainda mais sensações. Tudo assume uma aura mágica, quase onírica, onde os dois se perdem em cada reação do próprio corpo e nas do companheiro.

O ritmo vai aumentando, as bocas se procurando com ânsia, o desespero do reencontro se tornando coisa do passado, o momento sendo apenas eles e mais nada. As estocadas se intensificam, acompanhadas de gemidos quase gritados, por entre beijos estonteantes e mãos percorrendo os cabelos já suados e as peles arrepiadas. A cada toque se expande a imensidão do que sentem; a excitação chegando ao auge, um gemido do loiro sendo seguido pelo líquido que se coloca entre seus corpos, com as estocadas mais fortes, até que Harry também geme e goza dentro dele.

Uma sensação quente os envolve, trazendo um conforto gostoso, uma harmonia e felicidade que há muito ansiavam. Ficariam perdidos nisso eternamente, ansiosos por se terem sempre que desejem. Harry beija novamente os lábios já avermelhados, abraçando-o novamente como se temesse perdê-lo. Separa-se do beijo, mas continua sobre seu corpo, observando o rosto de formas finas, os olhos brilhantes, a boca sensual, percorrendo cada detalhe para nunca mais esquecer... Como se tivesse esquecido algum dia! Todas as suas noites repletas desse rosto e desse corpo... Mesmo nos instantes em que era Gina que estava em seus braços.

\- Ah... Como eu senti sua falta... – Há uma profunda tristeza em seus olhos.

\- Eu sei muito bem o que sentiu... – As mãos finas também passeiam por seus cabelos castanhos, ajeitando os óculos tortos em seu rosto. – Doeu demais ver que essa chama tinha desaparecido...

\- Ela somente existe pra você... – Os lábios se tocam delicadamente. – Pior foi ler tudo aquilo no seu diário... E ver o tempo que perdemos...

Draco o empurra de leve, fazendo com que se sente encostado ao sofá, enquanto ele mesmo continua sobre o tapete. Seus olhos inquisidores pousam sobre o moreno, uma aura triste tomando conta de sua aparência quase etérea em contraste com os pêlos escuros.

\- E como vamos ficar? – Baixa os olhos temendo que este seja definitivamente o fim.

\- Eu... Nem pensei nisso direito... – O Harry certinho volta, em sua expressão, transparecendo como neste momento pensa em todos os demais envolvidos. – Nossos filhos... E esposas...

\- Eu sabia! – Malfoy se levanta e fica de costas para ele, diante da janela. A lua alta tomando conta da imensidão do mar. – Nem sei por que vim aqui! Há tanta coisa entre nós... E você seria incapaz de magoar a... Aquela sua esposa ruiva.

Sente os braços o envolverem por trás, o calor de um beijo depositado em sua nuca o arrepiando por completo. O queixo de Harry se coloca sobre seu ombro, os rostos se colando, enquanto os dois pares de olhos se perdem na noite iluminada.

\- Não pretendo abrir mão de você nunca mais! – Sua voz sai em um sussurro. – Podemos continuar nos encontrando assim... Por enquanto... Até nossos filhos crescerem... Depois eles terão de entender.

\- E a... – Draco sabe do compromisso moral que existe entre Harry e Gina Weasley.

\- Ela também... – Não gosta muito do que diz, mas é o que decide ser o melhor... Por enquanto. – E até lá a Gina não precisa saber. Isso é algo nosso... De mais ninguém.

O loiro se volta para ele e o abraça apertado. Não importa de que forma seja, apenas não quer perdê-lo novamente. Nem que seja um amor clandestino... Escondido... Proibido... Como sempre foi.

**ooOoo**

E por meses a situação continua dessa forma. Harry e Draco se encontram furtivamente, principalmente no refúgio, sentindo-se cada vez mais repletos do sentimento que sempre os uniu. Apesar de toda essa alegria, a vida conjugal de ambos se torna ainda mais penosa, sendo difícil disfarçar que algo mudou. Lucius está cada vez mais desconfiado, mas incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, pois Narcissa o proíbe terminantemente de interferir na vida do filho.

Gina, apesar de o marido continuar atencioso, sabe que algo surgiu daquele encontro casual na estação e decide descobrir o que. Tenta segui-lo, saber o que anda fazendo, dividindo com Hermione sua preocupação. A amiga se abstém de dizer qualquer coisa. Sabe o que os dois sentem e prefere não tomar partido. A decisão que Harry tomar será apoiada por ela, mesmo que depois tenha que consolar a cunhada. Melhor do que ninguém sabe o quanto ele sofreu... E chega de viver para agradar os outros. Ele merece ser feliz.

Mas isso se torna uma obsessão para a ruiva, que não consegue se conformar com a menor possibilidade de ser trocada. Ainda mais sendo... Nem pensar! Lutou muito para manter seu casamento de pé, mesmo vendo como não havia alegria nos olhos de Harry, mas ainda assim eles têm coisas demais juntos... Coisas que ela lutou demais para conseguir.

Lembra-se do tempo de escola e como sempre soube dos dois... Algumas vezes pegara inadvertidamente eles se agarrando pela escola e esperou pacientemente até o momento certo de mostrar ao garoto que sempre amou o quanto seria melhor para ele. E não seria agora que deixaria aquele traidor roubá-lo. Nem que tivesse que destruí-lo o impediria de arranhar sua felicidade.

Depois dos feriados do natal, em uma noite particularmente fria, disfarça com indiferença toda a sua desconfiança quando Harry sai dizendo que voltará somente no dia seguinte. Ele sempre fizera isso... Sempre que tinha um de seus ataques de melancolia. Aprendera a aceitar isso como uma forma de mantê-lo consigo, mas agora percebe que é diferente. Há ânsia naqueles olhos verdes, como se mal conseguisse conter a excitação por poder sair. Assim que ele sai, a mulher checa as chaves, vendo que as do refúgio não estão ali. Decide esperar um tempo e segui-lo até lá... Assim pode pegar os dois juntos e confrontá-los.

Gina chega por volta da meia-noite diante da cabana, a neve cobrindo-lhe completamente os pés, mas revelando dois pares de pegadas se aproximando da porta. O frio é quase insuportável. Tira a chave do bolso, sorrindo por ter sido esperta e ter feito uma cópia. Abre a porta com cuidado para não alarmá-los. Entra na pequena casa, o calor contrastando com a temperatura de fora. A decoração a surpreende, pois nunca estivera ali, nem mesmo quando Harry levava as crianças no verão. Tudo combina com o estilo do marido, aconchegante, mas limitado a poucas peças, contrastando com sua necessidade de ter a casa cheia de coisas. Talvez algo herdado de sua mãe.

Caminha pelo pequeno corredor, chegando à sala, onde a lareira acesa mantém o ambiente acolhedor. Passa pelas duas cadeiras que a ladeiam e pelo sofá encostado na parede, com almofadas espalhadas pelo chão de forma desordenada. Ali vê o primeiro sinal... Algo que a irrita profundamente. Os sobretudos jogados ao lado do móvel de aparência macia, seguidos por uma trilha de roupas que vai seguindo o corredor, até chegar a uma porta fechada, que deve ser o único quarto da casa.

Estremece à visão daquilo, parando diante da porta por longos minutos, procurando ouvir... Atenta a qualquer ruído que venha do lado de dentro. Encosta o ouvido na porta, odiando-se por rebaixar-se tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo pensando que é a única forma de por um fim nessa... Traição. Gemidos passam pela madeira, fazendo-a ajoelhar no chão, lágrimas de raiva correndo por seu rosto. Pode nitidamente ouvir a voz do loiro, gemendo alto, acompanhada pela rouca e suave de Harry... Uma voz que ela mesma nunca ouviu soar dessa maneira. Assim que acabam, ela se levanta, limpando as lágrimas do rosto, decidida a ser forte e enfrentar a situação de frente.

\- Você é tão delicioso... – Ouve a voz de Harry sensual e quente. – Nem parece que tem a idade que tem.

\- Seu... Seu... – A resposta é falsamente indignada, manhosa como Malfoy sempre foi. – Vou te mostrar quem é velho... Da próxima vez vou te fazer gemer como um gatinho... Seu leão metido!

Os dois riem, o ruído sendo interrompido pelo som de beijos e pela respiração levemente ofegante, que revela que se não se apressar vai ter que testemunhar mais uma sessão de agarramento dos dois naquela cama. Decide agir... E já. Bate na porta sem delicadeza, seu coração parecendo que vai saltar da boca.

\- Harry... Você está aí? – Diante da falta de resposta, começa a esmurrar a porta. – Vamos... Abra... Eu exijo que você abra essa maldita porta... AGORA!

Os dois amantes olham surpresos para a porta, os corações disparados, assim como as respirações. Harry ainda está sobre o loiro, tentando se concentrar no que fazer, totalmente pego desprevenido. Draco está de olhos fechados, contendo o aperto no peito que o sufoca. Temia por isso, sabendo que Potter não o escolheria se tivesse que optar... Abrindo mão dele em nome da 'família feliz'. O corpo do moreno escorrega para a cama, sentando de um pulo, parado cabisbaixo, perdido em pensamentos profundos. Volta-se para trás, os dois se encarando, um meio sorriso irônico deixando claro que o loiro tem certeza de qual será sua decisão.

\- Preciso conversar com ela. – Puxa o lençol e o enrola em sua cintura, cobrindo-se, mas não por completo. – Você pode abrir a porta... Por favor?

\- Claro... – Draco levanta sem vontade, veste a calça, fechando o zíper, mas deixando o botão aberto. – Tudo o que o senhor desejar...

Caminha contrariado até a porta, virando a chave e abrindo-a. Ele e Gina se encaram, o rosto dela transtornado de raiva, uma expressão de nojo em seus olhos. Malfoy pouco se importa com essa cara, já tendo visto isso no passado, concluindo que ela nada mudou. Quando a mulher entra no quarto, o empurra, fazendo com que esbarre na parede, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso, esperando que Harry peça que saia, mas atendendo apenas ao pedido dele.

\- Quero falar com você... – Está chocada por vê-lo ainda na cama, envolto apenas por um lençol. Lança um olhar fulminante na direção do loiro. - Em particular.

\- Não... Você perdeu o direito de falar comigo em particular sobre esse assunto no momento em que me seguiu... Bateu nessa porta e exigiu que eu a abrisse. – Sua expressão é fria e calma, como se não houvesse nenhum motivo para sentir-se constrangido diante da situação. - Você sabia o que ia encontrar aqui dentro, não é mesmo?

Draco sorri sarcasticamente com a resposta atrevida de Harry, agora sim interessado em ouvir essa conversa. Senta-se nos pés da cama, de frente para ela, cruzando as pernas sensualmente e apoiando o peso do corpo em uma das mãos. Assume decididamente uma postura desafiadora, quase provocadora diante da rival. Mas evita sorrir, pois ainda não sabe qual a decisão de Potter, seu coração apertado pela possibilidade de ser preterido. Apenas precisa demonstrar claramente que não gosta dela.

\- Como você teve a coragem de fazer isso comigo? Deitando-se com esse... Traidor! – Gina quase espuma de raiva. – Ele foi um comensal... Tentou te matar... Participou da morte de Dumbledore... Sei que vocês tiveram algo na escola... Que você se apaixonou por ele, mas...

\- Você sabia? – O moreno a interrompe abruptamente, ainda aturdido por descobrir que Gina sempre soube sobre o sentimento que nutria pelo inimigo.

\- Sim... Eu vi... – Ela perde o ritmo de seu discurso indignado, mas tenta se recompor. – Sempre soube que você o amava... Mesmo quando já estava comigo. Mas... Ele o enganou... Eu sei disso... Sempre foi um falso... Um nojento... Nunca mereceu o seu sofrimento destes últimos anos.

\- Então... Por todo esse tempo me viu infeliz, mas... O que importava pra você era me ter ao seu lado? – Uma revolta se apossa dele. Egoísmo... Puro egoísmo da parte dela. Começa a pensar que Gina não vale toda a consideração e dedicação que lhe ofertou por todos esses anos. – Algum dia parou pra pensar que eu poderia ser mais feliz ao lado de quem eu amo?

\- Não tente reverter à situação e dar uma de vítima! – Ela sequer entende o sentido da revolta de Harry, apenas pensando no sofrimento que sua atitude lhe está provocando. – Você ficou chorando por esse traidor sujo... Enquanto ele e os seus amigos mataram o Fred, o Sirius, o Remus, a Tonks... E tantos outros que amávamos.

Ele olha para o loiro, que está sério, mas vermelho com as palavras dela. Harry então se enraivece pela primeira vez com a mulher que conviveu com ele por tanto tempo e mal o conhece. Ela está tão distante da garota corajosa do passado, e mesmo da mãe com quem tanto parece. Ali, na sua frente, está apenas uma mulher egoísta se sentindo traída, nada mais.

\- Você não sabe de nada o que ele passou... Então não se atreva a insultá-lo! – Deseja levantar, confrontá-la diretamente, mas suas pernas fraquejam diante do nervosismo. – E ele sofreu tudo isso por minha causa... Por me amar. Algo que você é incapaz de fazer.

Malfoy se sente envergonhado com a lembrança passando por sua mente, sabendo que isso também está contido nas palavras de Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por se ver defendido dessa maneira.

\- Se ele fez algo... Foi por ter algum interesse. – As palavras dele ainda não parecem atingi-la. – Vai acreditar nas palavras dele? Naquele diário idiota...

Os olhos cinza se enchem de vergonha por saber que algo tão pessoal, tão sofrido, é conhecido por alguém que jamais poderia entender pelo que passou. Abaixa o rosto temeroso de se ver sozinho novamente, tendo de enfrentar esse pesadelo sem o apoio de ninguém, como antes.

\- Você... – Um nó na garganta impede Harry de falar. Não consegue acreditar que ela vasculhou suas coisas, que leu o diário e ainda assim se apega nessas palavras vazias que continua pronunciando. – Eu vi muito do que ele sofreu... Vi pelos olhos daquele pervertido... E... Mesmo que não tivesse visto... Acredito em cada palavra... Apenas por que sei que ele está sendo sincero.

Draco não consegue tirar os olhos do rosto indignado que o defende de maneira tão veemente. Jamais alguém se importou dessa forma, ao ponto de se colocar em risco por ele.

\- Você é um idiota mesmo... – Essa observação dela sai quase inaudível. – Pense bem no que está fazendo, no que está falando... Temos uma vida juntos... Nossos filhos...

\- Não use as crianças para me chantagear! – A voz dele soa perigosamente calma. – Somente piora sua situação.

\- Eu não vou aceitar viver assim. – Decidida a terminar essa discussão e essa traição de uma vez. – Ou ele ou eu. Você escolhe.

O ultimatum de Gina faz o sangue de Draco gelar. Sabia que a ruiva insossa chegaria a esse ponto e que agora é a hora da verdade. Encara Harry com tanta ênfase quanto ela. Também quer saber quem ele escolhe e, se a chatinha for a escolhida, tudo termina entre eles nesse momento. Pelo menos nisso ela está certa...

\- Quem disse que preciso que você aceite alguma coisa? – O tom fica ainda mais calmo, quase sereno, como se um grande peso saísse de cima dele. – Não tenho que escolher... Sempre foi ele... Somente ele.

O sorriso de Draco se abre, brilhando como se custasse a acreditar nessas palavras. Seus sentimentos o atropelam em turbilhão, com mais intensidade do que tudo que já experimentou, seus olhos passando do rosto tranqüilo do moreno, para o vermelho e raivoso da ruiva.

\- A gente conversa em casa. – Gina já faz menção de sair. – Não adianta falarmos com a cabeça quente.

\- Acho que você não entendeu... – Harry levanta a voz, evitando que fuja da resposta. Gina se volta. – Minha casa é ao lado dele... Não vou voltar.

\- Você não se atreveria... Sei muita coisa... – Olha para o loiro e depois para ele, deixando claro que pode jogar ao público tudo que leu no diário. – Harry Potter tem uma reputação a zelar. Imagine o que as crianças vão pens...

\- Não acabe com o afeto que ainda tenho por você... Apenas pra alimentar seu orgulho ferido. Pense nas crianças, por favor. – Diz isso segurando seu braço, percebendo nos olhos dela que há finalmente entendimento, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

\- ... – Ela nada diz, apenas acena com a cabeça.

Draco se levanta, segurando a porta do quarto para que ela saia. A esposa puxa o braço, desvencilhando-se da mão do marido.

\- Sinto que tenha terminado assim... – Há um real pesar na voz de Harry. – Mas é o melhor... Não quis te magoar.

Ela nada responde, odiando-o tanto que lhe faltam palavras. Passa pela porta e se depara com o rosto vitorioso de Malfoy, aquele sorriso patenteado de sarcasmo que sempre usou na escola. Agarra a maçaneta, batendo a porta com força.

O loiro fica alguns minutos ainda de costas para Harry, que segura sua mão, o puxa e o faz parar diante dele. Os dois se olham enternecidos, sem saber exatamente o que dizer tal a intensidade deste momento.

\- Você tem certeza? – Draco pergunta de chofre, querendo uma resposta forte e sincera. – Não vai se arrepender depois e ficar choramingando?

\- Depois de tanto tempo... Tenho certeza pela primeira vez. – Puxa-o para si, tocando seus lábios delicadamente. – Nossa história começa agora...

Abre a calça dele, deixando-a cair no chão, puxando-o para a cama e se colocando sobre ele.

\- Eu te amo... – Seu beijo quase sufoca o loiro, envolvendo-o com a certeza que está mais que presente nas esmeraldas. – Ainda tenho saudades...

**FIM**

É o fim! Sinto algo estranho... Um alívio por conseguir concluir algo a que dediquei um grande trabalho, mas uma tristeza por saber que esta história pela qual tenho tanto carinho acabou. Espero ter conseguido a minha intenção de demonstrar que os bastidores escondiam muitos segredos, talvez explicando melhor os porquês de muitas perguntas sem resposta.

Agradeço de coração à criadora desse universo envolvente, muito rico, e aos maravilhosos personagens, que deram permissão para contar suas histórias, principalmente Draco Malfoy. O loiro merecia ter sua voz ouvida, seus sentimentos desnudados, seu papel na história do mundo mágico reconhecida. Ele deve estar adorando essas minhas palavras.

Só tenho palavras de profundo carinho ao agradecer novamente a minha amiga e beta **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn **por ter dedicado seu tempo a discutir, ler e betar essa fic exaustivamente comigo. Você é a madrinha dela! E a seu esposo, Felton Blackthorn, a quem presenteei com essa fic. Espero que esteja do seu gosto e satisfaça suas expectativas. Te amo, amigo.

Também estendo os agradecimentos a todos que leram e acompanharam a história até agora, especialmente aquelas que tiveram um tempinho para deixar um delicioso review, como **JayKay-chan**, **Nyx Malfoy**, **Nanda W. Malfoy** e **Mukuro Yagami**. Esses comentários incentivam demais a autora a continuar sempre escrevendo.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

01 de Março de 2008

02:36 PM

**Lady Anúbis**   



End file.
